Touhou: Blitzkrieg Of Ethereal Utopia
by Missheardt
Summary: An entity called the Black Moon once attacked the Moriya Shrine in the outside world. Sanae, Kanako, and Suwako's escape from this darkness was their entry into Gensokyo. Now, the same evil comes back to haunt them years later, seeking Gensokyo's destruction, and all of the sacred land's inhabitants must band together to stave off this invasion, but will they?
1. Exodus of Faith

It is London, in the 1800's. Civilization abounds, and science speeds ahead, neck and neck with technology. Knowledge is power, and without ambition, one is left in the dust. Superstitions of old are fading, as is faith in them, and trust is instead placed in the future; the future of mankind, and his independence from ways of old. Such is the way of society! Britain flourishes in power and influence, its stony buildings and spires growing each day. Rain falls upon the cities of England, upon the brick, mortar, and stone bricks of cathedrals, like river tongues lashing about at stern boulders upon the waning dusk light. Through this stoic melancholy, gleaming torches of ingenuity are seen in the faint darkness: institutes of learning. The pathway is revealed!

Or is it? One man's stark conviction stands in its way; yet, he is but one man. And in this world, one man alone can do naught.

He is a man of ambition, but the flow of the raging river is absolute; deter from the path and one is shunned spectacularly, cast out into the streets! If one's knowledge is not considered correct knowledge, leading down the _correct_ path, it is not knowledge at all. There is no persuasion, there is no compromise. For though revolution is quick and swift in this age, it is a movement, and resistance to this power is frowned upon.

This man has been tossed aside for his ideals, slouched in the rain, forced outdoors as he peers upwards at the glowing doorway before him. The owner of the mansion stood above, silhouetted in the warm glow of the hearth.

"I beg of you, sire, reconsider!" pleaded the lanky, rain-soaked man. His face was long and his eyes small, hidden by locks of wet, black hair. It was the look of a man who worked himself to the bone, sacrificing sleep, even food. "Please, reconsider! I have...I have proof. I have tests, experiments, and charts! Should you think all these as naught? I have worked so very hard these last - "

"Silence!" snapped the manor lord. "I will have no more of this heresy. The mixing of supernatural and science? They are separate institutes of knowledge, and one is quickly fading into the past, Dr. Jekyll. I cannot allow my funds to be squandered any longer on the pursuit of fairy tales and monsters that science has proven do not exist."

"I can prove they do, sire. I have charts, I have graphs, I have - "

"You are one man, Dr. Jekyll," boomed the shadowed figure. "One. Man."

Dr. Jekyll, brushing his long, oily black hair from his face, blinked furiously through the downpour drenching his form. "I am a scientist, sire!"

"You are a scientist, perhaps," replied the figure. "But you are not science itself."

"One scientist can begin a revolution!"

"That is a gamble, Dr. Jekyll. And a gamble that will not be made on the funds my organization provides for you."

Gazing at the cobblestone underneath his worn dress shoes, Dr. Jekyll gulped a few times, clutching his half-open briefcase, the papers inside now ruined. He took a deep breath.

"I have never let you down, sire," muttered he.

The manor lord seemed to puff up in anger. "You have now!" he roared. "Your debaucle at the meeting this evening filled me with disgust! You may be knowledgeable in eugenics, machinery, perhaps even astronomy, and brilliant in chemistry...but to speak of _ghosts, vampires, and fairies_ at my meeting..." He paused.

"I - "

"I was made a fool! My friends, my rivals, my colleagues; I spoke so highly of you to them! Only to hear you blabber on and on as if from a children's book! What is this, Jack and the Beanstalk? Are we to hunt down unicorns at the next meeting? Will you bring us a demon in a box? Our business ventures are over, Dr. Jekyll. Your contributions to the organization have been accepted with thanks, but this is a scientific endeavor, not a wishy-washy ring of fairy tale hunters."

"But I have - "

" _Good day._ "

And the manor lord slammed the door in Dr. Jekyll's face. The swift movement blew unruly strands of his hair about as he cringed. Then, it was quiet, save for the sound of falling rain all around him; an ocean of sound as he closed his eyes and looked skyward.

He stood there, dejected, for some time, before he decided to move.

"Where will I go?" whispered he to himself. "What will I do...?"

Slowly, he turned about and walked down the cobble towards the road, the streetlamps leading him onward; lights in the darkness. As he trudged, his expression fell to one of sadness, and despair. Indeed, what would he do? Without funding, even if he could _prove_ the existence of vampires, fairies, or ghosts, to someone who _might_ listen, he could do naught. Without his backer, he was broke – no, _broken_ ; nothing but a rambling lunatic. He was a radical. He had presented his scientific proof these many occasions amidst applause, building his credentials, but had made the mistake of diverting too quickly to his true pursuit: the supernatural. It was too much for them; clever words he had painstakingly prepared to say fell upon deaf ears. As he readied his materials afore each meeting, he had already readied the presentation he gave today! They were stepping stones, each one, to the stop of the staircase where science may join with the supernatural. But, everyone stopped before the top, save him.

Now, he had realized he stood alone.

Outside the gate, he sat upon the wet bench nearby. Dropping his briefcase to the sidewalk, he untied his tie about his neck, unbuttoned the top buttons of his once-pristine shirt, and held his face in his hands. His ideals, his methodology, his ambitions: they had brought him to abandonment.

Footsteps reached his ears, and pattering of rain against an umbrella. He did not look up. The approaching individual stopped shortly, undoubtedly having seen him upon the bench, and it was quiet for a minute or so. Dr. Jekyll felt himself being inspected, but he did not care. Soon, the individual took slow steps forward, and the sounds of the briefcase being picked up and opened reached his ears, followed by rustling papers. More time went by, firstly without Dr. Jekyll's minding, then with a growing feeling of angst. This person was going through his work. He had given up, but it still irked him, somehow. Who did this person think they were?

Dr. Jekyll did not raise his head. "Do you _mind_?" he said loudly through his hands. "One does not fancy their life's work being rummaged through by a stranger."

A smooth, sleek voice met his ears through the rainfall. "With genius ideals as these, one such as you will always remain a stranger." It bore a slight German accent...

Slowly, Dr. Jekyll looked up.

Before him stood a bespectacled young man. Like his voice, his face was sleek, his temperament calm, yet intrigued. About his glasses fell reddish-brown hair, trimmed yet stylish. He wore a black long-coat and held a white umbrella in his free hand; in the other, Dr. Jekyll's research papers – the dry ones, at least.

"And you are?" asked Dr. Jekyll.

"Sir Hyde," replied the young man, then he laughed. "Well, I should say, Sir Hyde _Jr_. Reputed chemist and engineer. Surely, you have heard of me?"

Dr. Jekyll, expressionless, shook his head gently.

"Shame," said Hyde, looking about. "Though, if you _had_ heard of me, that is what I should have wanted you to hear."

"What are you playing at, Hyde? If you don't mind, I'm experiencing the crashing-down of my life's work; I'd prefer to relish it _alone_."

"My apologies," chuckled Hyde. "Allow me to re-introduce myself." He bowed. "I am Sir Hyde, reputed astrologist, warlock, and alchemist, _Dr. Jekyll_."

Dr. Jekyll's eyes widened. He put his hands down and sat up a bit. "Did you say..."

"Don't go giving away my secret now!" Hyde returned, glancing around. "If my scientific colleagues knew of my secret practices and contact rings, they'd have my work and my head all in the same night!" He then laughed glowingly, like a beacon in the rain.

"Con-contact rings?" stuttered Dr. Jekyll, slowly standing up. His life of studies and toils was flashing before his eyes, the gears turning quickly, one after the other...

"Well, of course," replied Hyde. "With alternate names, as well, such as mine: _Dr. Ilstein_. One must never be alone. In this two-faced society of those who apply science, and the underground of those who relish the supernatural, there are not many you can trust."

"How did you know I was here?" whispered Dr. Jekyll, somewhat breathless.

"We have been watching you for some time, Doctor," said Hyde, placing the papers back in the briefcase. He then took out a handkerchief to dry his hands. "We could not approach you with your former...funder about. The scientific revolution follows a strict set of unspoken rules. Your funder was a core figure in a tight-knit group of know-it-alls. We tend to be more...open-minded, considering we all dabble in all sorts of things in the name of discovery! His rivals were our funders, it is how we learned of you, and your 'debacle' upon the eve."

Dr. Jekyll was fully to his feet now. "What do you want from me?"

Hyde leaned in close. He smelled of fresh paper and oiled lamps. "Someone like you doesn't belong in a tight-lipped conglomerate of aged old-timers." He handed the briefcase back to Dr. Jekyll. "The things in here...they are things we would have never even thought of. Sure, science advances alone. Sure, the supernatural is a thing to behold. But none had ever thought to combine the two."

"Direct research by science of the supernatural!" Dr. Jekyll proclaimed. "Such an ideal could propel mankind itself into the new age. The very implications of it!" He wrung his hands, a smile forming across his face. "If the characteristics of the supernatural could be pulled, much like chemicals, from the beings themselves, and attributed to the existence of man, he could be evolved forward. He and his descendants would begin a positive spiral! But that's not enough, no! In the same way good reactions can be produced from harmful chemicals and those beneficial to humans as well, surely the same can be said of evil entities...thus my research of the paranormal. But to do so would require the sort of technology I have not, nor have the means to acquire. If that could be produced...if there was no limit to what I needed, what I could utilize, just think of the possibilities! Why, we could invent the next stage of man in the evolution of his species! Perhaps even become gods!"

Hyde listened to all this without a word. Dr. Jekyll, breathless after his rant, stopped to look over at him, his eyes wide and excited.

"Mr. Hyde?" muttered he.

"Dr. Jekyll," said Hyde proudly, extending a hand. "Let us do our work."

* * *

"Dr. Omen," smirked Dr. Ilstein, "let us do our _work_."

He was now a tiny frail-looking man. His small figure was draped in a bloodstained lab coat that dangled beneath him, for he had not human legs, but a set of four, metal, spidery appendages that protruded from his back like some grotesque parasite. His hands too, were of a spidery, inhuman nature: long, black, metal, and bearing several knuckles. They too, dangled beneath him. His face was mostly covered with gigantic orange goggles that concealed his eyes, and long maroon hair streaked with scarlet fell down around his face, like drops of blood trickling along. His mouth was set in a large smile, revealing a mouth full of inhuman, disturbingly sharp teeth. He tottered along, rising to only about four feet tall. Resembling a praying mantis, he ventured along next to his partner.

Dr. Omen was now a massive man, standing at around fifteen feet tall. His entire body was covered in a white trench coat that trailed behind him like cape or a tail. Long, expansive sleeves made room for colossal, black metal claws that swung at his sides gracefully. Underneath the bottom of his coat could be seen enormous feet, encased in black, spiked iron boots that seemed as if they alone could pound a human into a pulp. His white collar concealed the entire lower part of his pale face, and the top was concealed by long, oily black hair that fall down his back and around his head like a cloak in and of itself. His eyes, like the other man's, were concealed with not orange, but blue goggles that glowed with what seemed like a demonic energy. He towered above the other man, bearing with him a presence that would strike fear into even the most hardened soldier.

"The shrine does not know vat is _coming_ ," continued Dr. Ilstein. "Caliope is ready at dusk to _begin_ the undead scourge upon ze village. The fortress shall _pulse_. Zen, she will _shepherd_ ze goddesses and ze shrine maiden towards ze Darkmoon's nucleic soul collection reactor, after vich Ryuki will move in for ze _kill_. Ze targets' powers will be _absorbed_ by ze spiraling nucleus and then ze attack upon Moriya Shrine will be a _success_."

Dr. Omen did not speak for several moments. He glided along monstrously, emanating a feeling of power and dread. His glowing eyes only stared ahead, his hair and coat trailing behind.

"Very good...my friend," said the great Dr. Omen slowly, in a deep, thunderous, inhuman voice. "Very...good..."

* * *

"Sanae Kochiya here, it's nice to meet you! Welcome to the Moriya shrine! I hope you enjoy your visit!"

The young girl bowed respectfully, pausing as she swept the stone tiles in front of the great elaborate shrine. She was pretty, with sparkling emerald eyes, and smooth, flowing green hair, like a waterfall upon her back, that fell down around her fair face and emphasized her sweet smile. She was dressed in Moriya shrine garb, comprising of a blue hakama and a white haori, each decorated with stars and constellations. In her bangs she wore a cute frog clip, and in the locks by her face a white snake ornament, bunching her hair together like a pigtail. Despite this unusual attire, she was always greeted with glee and love, for she was a popular person among the villagers nearby. She helped everyone she met, and performed all her duties as shrine maiden to the best of her abilities! Her kagura dances awed attendees, and festivals held for the deity of the shrine were packed every year, filled with people from regions all around!

But, there was no one here right now. Nor, had there been for weeks now. Sanae sighed and slouched a bit, feeling dejected.

"Not even one visitor," mumbled the girl, continuing to sweep, her sleeves billowing about. "Where has everyone gone?"

She continued her chore for a while in silence, dwelling on this phenomenon, until she heard a rustle nearby.

"Sanae Kochiya here, it's nice to meet you!" she proclaimed immediately. "Welcome to the Moriya shrine! I hope you enjoy your visit!"

A spotted rabbit hopped out of the bushes. The shrine maiden sighed again. "Welcome," she muttered. She looked closer at the rabbit, noticing its two spots adjacent to each other. "Oh, it's you. Well at least you're back. Unfortunately, we'd rather have humans than rabbits as visitors here..."

"Wouldn't be too bad!" came a crisp girl's voice.

After the rabbit, on all fours, as well as hopping in time with the animal, came a tiny blonde girl. On her head was a massively oversized brown hat, with eyes atop like a frogs. This lively, bouncing girl wore a small navy shirt with long white sleeves over her tiny hands, with a blue skirt to match. How her knee-high white socks stayed still on her little legs as she hopped was a mystery not even Sanae could solve. This curious individual popped out of the bushes and gazed at Sanae with golden eyes.

Sanae smiled weakly. "Yeah...wouldn't be too bad, huh?"

The girl cocked her head to the side, not even hopping as the rabbit continued onward. "What's biting you, Sanae-chan?"

Sanae swept half-heartedly with her wooden broom. Then, suddenly, "Sanae Kochiya here, it's nice to meet you! Welcome to the Moriya shrine! I hope you enjoy your visit!"

The little girl jumped back in surprise. "Wah! Hey, what do you mean!? I live here!"

"I know, Suwako-sama," mumbled Sanae, slouching again. "I just wish there were other humans coming here too, sometimes. I've been alone for some time, now..."

"I'm here!" snapped Suwako, waving her arms and sleeves around crazily. "I'm here too, y'know!"

"You and Kanako-sama are goddesses, though," sighed Sanae, looking skyward. "Not that I don't love you two...it's just...I'm worried."

Suwako settled down and watched Sanae gazing upwards, the shrine maiden's eyes illuminated by the sun. They were sad, and lonely. The little goddess slowly hopped over to her and grasped part of her hakama in her tiny hand.

"Hm?" Sanae looked down.

"I love you too, Sanae-chan," said Suwako, looking up at her.

Sanae laughed, lively and clear. "No matter how many times this happens, I always have this image of you as a little sister." She giggled.

Suwako puffed up. "I am your goddess! I am hundreds of years old! _I am the big sister here!_ "

But she could not contain her laughter, either, and soon the two girls were giggling and spinning about on the stone tiles, the cool spring air in their lungs, the sun shining brightly. Once they had settled down, Sanae set her broom aside and stretched a bit.

"What a nice day," she said happily.

"A good day for hopping!"

"That's all you ever do."

"I suppose so...but if I'm happy, what does it matter?"

Sanae smiled, but then her smile faded. "Suwako, why do you think no one's coming to the shrine?"

Suwako sat down, gazing at the forest around her and the stone steps leading down to the village.

"Not even one person from the village has come up here in an unbearably long time," Sanae continued quietly. "And when I go to the village myself, there are less and less people there every time. Are they leaving?"

Suwako did not reply for a bit. "Sanae-chan."

"Hm?"

"The world is changing."

Sanae was confused. "What...what are you talking about, Suwako?"

"Faith in us is dwindling, Sanae-chan," said the small goddess. "It was strong after the war, but it seems it has not withstood the test of time, and I have...this weight on my chest. I'm growing weaker for it..."

The shrine maiden rushed over to the girl and put a hand on her shoulder. "Weaker? What do you mean? Tell me!"

Suwako grinned hesitantly. "Well, it's like I said: faith in us is weakening, as humans advance. They don't need us gods as much anymore. I can feel it...the other gods feel the same. We aren't the only shrine in the world to have this happen to us."

"But if you continue to grow weaker," muttered Sanae worriedly, "what will...what will happen to you?"

Suwako looked away, out at the horizon across the beautiful valleys. "Perhaps we should leave, too," she said softly.

Sanae stood up, shocked. "Leave? But...where is there to go? What about the Moriya Shrine? We can't just up and leave! What about me doing my best to rebuild faith in you? I'll do it! I'll do my best! And every year we'll have the festival and Kanako-sama will be there and you'll be there and we'll be just as happy as ever!"

"Sanae-chan..."

"And...and...I can write home about this...and everyone will be so proud...and...and..."

"No, don't cry, Sanae-chan!" Suwako said quickly, seeing Sanae's eyes filling with tears. "You love it here, don'tcha?"

Sanae rubbed her eyes. "Mhm..."

"Sanae-chan..."

"Hm?"

"We may just have to leave after all," said Suwako. "Things aren't looking good, and gaining faith is harder than losing faith. It'll take years to restore all we've lost in the last few days alone...and if people are just leaving the village left and right, we won't have a choice."

"This is too sudden!"

"It's not as bad as you think, Sanae-chan," comforted Suwako. "The youkai I met with said she could bring the shrine with us, too."

Sanae was quiet. "What...do you mean?"

Suwako started hopping around. "She was super duper nice! She said she'd seen this sort of thing before. Sometimes even people like us need a safe sanctuary. Her name was Yukari Yakumo. She said she'd transported some vampires and their whole mansion before, to this pretty place called Gensokyo."

"Genso...kyo?"

Suwako nodded crazily, but her hat stayed on. "It's a haven for gods, youkai, vampires, and all kind of other people. There's even another shrine maiden there, a really powerful one!"

Sanae's eyes started sparkling. "Another...shrine maiden?"

"Yep!" Suwako looked back at her, her golden eyes shining. "A human village too! Gods are popular there, we could gain faith back in no time. And with more people than just humans, it'll make me and Kanako-sama stronger than ever."

The Moriya shrine maiden gazed over at her beloved broom she had swept the steps of the shrine with for so many years. She had always dreamed of being a shrine maiden, and here she was...even if it was for the better, should she let her own life change so quickly?

"Sanae-chan," Suwako said, "I don't want to live fearing for my life every day..."

Sanae jumped. "You're right! I'm sorry I was so inconsiderate! You and Kanako-sama's health are the most important th-thing!" She wiped away tears. "I'm just...gonna go to the shed for...a...l-little bit." The tears kept coming, and she quickly walked away into the shrine building, leaving her broom behind.

Suwako watched her go. "What a sweet girl," she said quietly.

Then, her eyes darkened as she continued looking over the valley. The village could faintly be seen below.

"This weight on my chest," she muttered to herself. "It's not about leaving. I feel as if...as if something is _coming_."

* * *

That night, the moon shone brightly upon the Moriya shrine. It was calm, and quiet, and not a cloud in the sky. As Sanae finished the last of her chores for the day, rummaging around in the shed, her way lit by the light of a paper lantern, Suwako hopped in behind her.

"Sanae-chan," said the little goddess. "How ya doin'?"

Sanae jumped a little. "Oh!" Then, she slouched a bit, looking dejected again. "Oh, it's you..."

Suwako hesitated. "Um...so are you all right?"

"I guess..."

"I'm sorry if I hit you with all of that at once," said Suwako. "Kanako-sama and I have been struggling for days now about how we'd go about telling you. You just...looked so sad all the time! We knew we had to do something about it."

Sanae was quiet. She absent-mindedly straightened a jar on a nearby shelf about three times.

"This Yukari Yakumo is a well known youkai," continued Suwako. "Kanako-sama has heard tales of her for a long time. Only those especially in need are given the chance to go to Gensokyo for help. This is the only opportunity we'll get to make things better."

The shrine maiden sighed. "I suppose you're right." She glanced to the side. "I'm sorry for being...so...dramatic. I didn't really have the shrine's best interests at heart." Then, she smiled weakly, but Suwako could still faintly see tears forming, glinting in the lantern light. "I have a long way to go, still!"

"You're doing fabulously, Sanae-chan!" chirped the goddess. "We're leaving for Gensokyo sometime next week. Kanako-sama is making some of the final preparations and stuff, and I need to gather my Mishaguji together. And once we get to Gensokyo, you can meet the other shrine – " Suwako stopped short.

Sanae was quiet. "Suwako-sama?" she said at length, leaning forward slightly.

Suddenly, Suwako shot into the air, spinning quickly to face the doorway, her arms shooting out to either side, spread wide, sleeves flapping. Her eyes glowed with energy, and swirling tendrils of magic began to form a shield before her with a loud hum. Before it could be formed, however, a shockwave blasted through the small shed, breaking the goddess' shield, blasting her backwards into Sanae violently. Vases, jars, and shelves were cast down with an enormous racket, shattering and breaking into pieces. The paper lantern fell upon this mess and a fire began, dashing quickly from wood to wood.

"Suwako-sama!" screamed Sanae, struggling to get to her feet, as dust and splinters rained down. The shed was barely still standing. "Suwako-sama!"

The little goddess choked and spat blood. Her hands were burned terribly, but healed in the blink of an eye.

A woman then appeared in the doorway. She was Kanako Yasaka, the true goddess of the Moriya shrine. With voluminous navy hair, scarlet eyes, and a black dress hemmed with red flower patterns, she looked like she meant business. On her chest was a small mirror, reflecting the rest of the world. She watched the girls like a hawk, as if waiting for them to question her authority. Behind her floated a large shimenawa, a ring of twisted rope with shide, long zigzag paper streamers that brought blessings. She was quite intimidating, but soon her face became soft, as she sped forward.

"Are you two well?" asked the woman. "Suwako?"

"Kanako-sama!" whimpered Sanae, holding the choking Suwako. "What happened? Suwako-sama, she just...and a thing came and...and..."

"Hush!" ordered Kanako. "I defended myself against the wave as well, dear shrine maiden, from all the way across the mountain. I then came as quickly as I could, as I sense a great darkness coming." Her eyes narrowed. "It's powerful." She held a hand on Suwako's chest, and the little goddess ceased choking and relaxed. "Suwako saved your life, Sanae-chan."

"What was...what was that wave?" whispered Suwako, getting to her feet. "It was beyond anything I've ever felt..."

"I know not," replied Kanako. Then, her brows furrowed, and she quickly looked down at the mirror on her chest. It began to vibrate quickly, ringing with a low hum, its reflection fluctuating, unclear.

"Kanako-sama!" shouted Sanae, holding herself. "What is going on?"

Kanako whirled around and glided out the doorway, the shrine maiden following, with Suwako clinging to her. A great gust of wind was blowing about Moriya shrine, the roaring of the trees around them growing louder and louder. They were pelted with leaves. A great mass of fog was blowing in from the valley... _unnatural_ fog, coming like a rushing tide. Somehow, the night was becoming darker. Raising a pointed finger to the sky, Kanako uttered words that would haunt Sanae for many years.

"The moon is... _black_."

Above, the sky was torn open like fabric, and through this dark hole was emerging an unbelievably massive black orb, miles wide. Its surface was smooth, blemish-free, and beautiful. It produced no sound, only floating eerily from its portal, blocking out the glow of the moon, blanketing the girls in stuffy darkness.

As it slipped into the world, a feeling grew in Sanae's mind, a stuffy presence. She strained to see, and clenched her fists at her sides, as if a weight was on her chest, holding her down. It was not a physical duress, it was if she could feel the size and weight of this omen above her, bearing down upon her, like a predator.

"It has come!" declared Suwako. "Kanako!"

Kanako stamped a foot in a show of strength. The ground shook from it. "This is the presence that has been gnawing at my insides for many a week! And now it shows itself!"

"What do we do?" whimpered Sanae.

"The black moon is an omen of destruction," replied Kanako forcefully. "Other gods have spoken to me of its ill-fated appearance...I thought them but rumors only...but, now..." She paused. "We do not have a week to prepare to leave for Gensokyo, we may only have a few minutes! Suwako, the youkai's card of incantations, quickly!"

"Someone's coming up the steps!" shouted Sanae, pulling out her gohei rod – a small blessed staff adorned with papers and ornaments. She took a few steps back, fearful. Indeed, a white figure could be seen coming through the fog, climbing up the steps before them. Clinking and dragging of chains could be heard.

"My strength," muttered Suwako, as her energy faded, and she fell into a heap on the tiles. "My strength is being drained..." She strained to look up at the moon. "It must have been that wave..." She took a small card from her pocket and handed it to Kanako, and upon her touch it started to glowing with a humming purple energy.

Kanako grit her teeth. "This strange thing requires a massive amount of power. It will take me some time to gather it. Shrine maiden!"

Sanae jumped. "Yes, Kanako-sama?"

"Your loyalty to this shrine is tested this night! Defend this place from this encroaching darkness! I sense youkai among them...and other presences..."

Sanae gulped, but held her ground as the figure came. "I will!"

In a blast of wind, Kanako shot into the sky. The glowing card's light could be seen as she flew away, like a shooting star. The gust created by her takeoff pushed back the fog, and Sanae laid eyes upon her foe.

It was a girl, looking Sanae's age. Her skin was pure white, as was her hair, and her robe, like a doll that had not been painted. Her locks were long and straight, but they did not accentuate her eyes, for she had none! Only black sockets remained, staring ahead lifelessly. Her great, billowing sleeves produced untold links of black chains that snaked about in every direction, like living metal vines. She wore tight, black leather pants, and walked forward very slowly, like a ghost. Her face was emotionless...

"Who are you?" shot Sanae, readying her gohei rod. Small blue masses of supernatural energy, danmaku, formed around it, ready to be fired. "Speak your name!"

"She cannot," uttered Suwako, struggling to stand. "It's an undead." Her eyes narrowed. "Though, an undead of a level of power I thought not possible. A level on par with very powerful youkai themselves..."

"What?"

"Look out!"

The chain-wreathed girl blasted forward, waves of fog emanating from around her, and raised her arms, from which exploded hundreds – if not thousands – of chains. They swirled and wove about, and then shot at Sanae like needles!

The shrine maiden leaped aside and rolled, spinning and twirling through them agilely. Danmaku fired from her gohei rod collided with the undead's many arms and disintegrated them, only to be replaced by more. Sanae took flight – an ability she had only recently learned – and sped into the air, firing danmaku after danmaku, shooting down the chains as they came. But the undead girl dug her black links into the stone tiles like tentacles, and rose up to pursue the shrine maiden! A great battle ensued, as Sanae, still unsure of her flight, whirled around, unleashing wave after wave of danmaku at her foe, who summoned tendril after tendril of chains to defend and attack, like a great hundred-armed octopus.

Suwako, coughing and stumbling about, wobbled back towards Moriya shrine's great bell – its Suzu!

"If I can ring this bell," muttered the little goddess, "I can call all nearby Mishaguji to aid..." She drug herself onward. "If I could just..."

Up above, Kanako watched the battle below, gritting her teeth and gathering the required energy to allow them all to escape to Gensokyo! She cringed each time as Sanae was caught by one chain after another, bleeding, slowly being cut down. The undead seemed unaffected by even a direct hit from Sanae...

"What is this?" said the goddess, glaring up at the black moon. "Who has come? Who dares to threaten us?"

Without warning, a fist sunk into her stomach, knocking her breath out. A shock wave blew out, impacting the tiles below and pushing the fog out in a circle. Kanako, her body wracked with pain, caught only a glimpse of a man's toned, muscular body, flowing white hair, and a black, demonic eye, before she was flung downwards through the roof of her own shrine, crashing through the wooden beams like a rag doll, colliding against the ground with a rumble.

"Kanako-sama!" screamed Sanae, but she could do naught to help. She was being cut, and injured, bit by bit, as her own energy reserves drained slowly. She was fighting a high-level undead – no human could outlast such a being in battle. "I have to end this, somehow!" she cried, somersaulting around a large mass of chains that the undead was swinging around like a club.

Kanako exploded from the heap of wooden rubble she had been buried underneath. The spell card was still gathering energy. Seething, she looked up at the culprit of the attack, only to see him zooming at her relentlessly! She raised a hand, forming a shield; only a moment later, the man's attack came, his fist slamming against Kanako's shield, sending rubble flying everywhere and blowing Kanako's clothes about.

She found herself face to face with a very lean man with a sleek face. Unlike previously, only his left eye hummed with black, demonic energy, exuding smoke, while the other burned with white, divine light, steaming. His gaze bore into Kanako fiercely, his exposed torso covered in tattoos. Around his waist were many different belts, upon his legs he wore thick, black leathery pants; yet, he had not shoes. He seemed like he was having the time of his life, his mouth curled up in a great psychotic smile, revealing double rows of sharp teeth.

"A goddess," he seethed. His voice was as many voices, echoing eerily. He paused, then, "Pathetic."

Kanako narrowed her eyes.

Quickly, with a boom, she summoned two of her levitating onabashira – great, carved, wooden pillars used ceremonially at Shinto festivals – and swung them around with lightning speed. These enormous towers slammed into the man with incredible power, sending him rocketing away into the forest, blasting apart trees as he went, flailing.

She stood there, upright and strong. "Yes. Yes you are," she said.

As the man crashed through the foliage and trunks, he suddenly spun around – barely missing one as he passed – and dug his foot into it, ripping it from its roots and kicking the great tree flying back at Kanako. Standing still, arms folded, the goddess' onabashira swung of their own accord and deflected the projectile, even as more and more came. The demonic man was tearing the entire forest apart, flinging it bit by bit at Kanako, sending foliage flying everywhere.

Kanako thought herself with the advantage here, but the man landed upon the forest floor and took hold of a trunk nearby, and there was a crunching, and the entire tree _petrified_ , _instantaneously_ , turning to solid rock, including the leaves. He held up the tree and swung it violently, smashing others out of the way, and the stone-leaves flew like razors at the shrine. Wooden beams were cut, Sanae was cut, the undead girl was cut – though unaffected – and Kanako pulled her onabashira together like a shield, and they were pelted relentlessly.

Once the barrage had stopped, Kanako opened her shield to see what would happen next, but the man was before her, with the stone tree, already swinging, his smile wide and his eyes aglow. Kanako's shield had been separated, and in that instant, he had gotten close. It was too late, she had no time to react!

A great white snake, hundreds of feet in length and a head the size of a small car, bounded from behind the shrine, hissing like a steam factory. It descended on the demon man, and he swung the stone tree at the snake instead, sending its head smashing into the tile and rubble nearby, as Kanako leaped back, holding her chest.

"Who..." muttered she. "Who are these people...?"

The demon man and the Mishaguji engaged in a fierce battle! The snake whirled its tail around, slamming into the ground again and again, the man rolling and spinning around it, swinging his petrified tree as a club. Once or twice he hit the beast, crushing its face into the shrine walls and the tiles below.

"Mishaguji!" yelled Suwako, catching sight of the beast. She was still struggling to stand. "Mishaguji, lend me your power!" She tripped, and cursed under her breath. "I must...join the fight..."

The snake turned to channel energy to its master, the little goddess, but it was a distraction the demon man needed. He grasped his weapon and tore it in two; it was now two sharp stone wedges! He threw it like a spear, a shock wave emanating from the force of his throw.

But one of Kanako's onabashira intercepted it, and both the wooden pillar and the stone wedge were blown apart. The Mishaguji spun around and snapped at the man, and he found himself locked in its great jaws, holding the maw apart with his hands and feet. Even with all his demonic energy, it was a troublesome feat for him! The Mishaguji raised into the air, summoning its strength to crush the fiend.

"Suwako!" called Kanako, still gathering energy, "it is almost complete! Prepare!"

Suwako choked a bit. "Get...get Sanae-chan! We must go!" She looked up too see the black moon growing larger; descending.

Sanae was bloody and bruised, catching her breath, on the other side of the shrine. She stood strong, staring down the undead girl before her, surrounded by mist, rubble, and broken chain links littered everywhere. Her foe glided slowly forward.

"I will never...outlast this," panted Sanae.

She held up her gohei rod, and gathered her strength, and began a barrage of powerful danmaku. Their light lit up the fog around them, and each projectile slammed into the undead with shock waves of power. Sanae threw card danmaku at the ground before the undead, which exploded when she came near, knocking even Sanae back. But, through the mist, the girl still came, unaffected.

"What is this?!" screamed Sanae.

Out of nowhere, the Mishaguji's tail came blasting downwards and smashed the undead girl into the tile. After it lifted, she attempted to stand, but the tail came again as the beast struggled, and flung the undead girl down the shrine steps, bouncing, to smash into a building far below, chains snapping and clinking loudly.

Sanae yelped and jumped back, watching as the snake continued its attempt to snap its teeth down upon the demon man, but Kanako's voice could be heard:

"Kochiya-san!" It came over the fire, the smoke, the rubble, the blood, the sweat, the fear, and the the growing shadow of the black moon above. "Kochiya-san! We're leaving!"

"No!" came a sinister cry from the demon man inside the Mishaguji's jaw. "No!"

"Go!" screamed Sanae at the Mishaguji, tears in her eyes, and the snake quickly slithered down the steps towards the valley, as fast as it could go, taking the fiend with it.

"Kochiya-san!"

Sanae scrambled to her feet, cringing from all her cuts and bruises, and ran as fast as she could back towards the half-ruined shrine building. She tried to take flight but crashed back down; she was running out of energy. The shed in the back was ablaze, casting an orange glow upon the place. Tears streaming down her face, her mind swirled with questions. Who had come? How was that undead girl unaffected by danmaku?

These thoughts in her head were interrupted when the ground began shaking powerfully. Sanae tripped and fell face first onto the tile. A powerful wind was blowing, and howling, and there was a great humming. Clenching her fists, she looked up at the black moon.

With a resounding crack she could feel in her bones, the dark orb's surface split geometrically, beautifully, _mesmerizingly_ , and a visible shockwave emanated, slamming into the shrine and its keepers with immense power. Kanako was pushed to her knees and Suwako was driven into the tiles. Sanae's face was smashed into the stone and her nose cracked; she tried to stifle the blood as she stood.

"The black moon!" yelled Kanako, her dress whipping about. "It is stealing my gathered energy! Kochiya-san! We must go! Now!"

Sanae gritted her teeth and began dragging herself on, but stopped.

A colossal figure stood before her. His white coat was long and enveloping, and his sleeves were wide and billowing, exuding great, massive black claws. He had appeared silently, unexpectedly, as if he had just materialized from nowhere, like a ghost. It was Dr. Omen, standing before her, some fifteen feet tall, like a monument, his black oily hair blowing in the wind. His shadow was cast over her, causing her heart to sink in terror. It was a physical terror, a cold feeling her very bones.

She could _feel_ him. She could _feel_ his presence, with her shrine maiden sense, with the sense of the supernatural she had been gifted as a child, with the sight! And now, her sight was filled with this monstrous being, this man that clouded her vision with nothing but darkness and power. His glowing blue eyes bored into her soul, seeming to learn all about her, her secrets, her desires, her hopes...

She dropped her gohei rod, speechless, falling to the ground, sliding herself away slowly as he merely stood there. The shrine maiden whispered prayers. Dr. Omen, his coat and hair floating eerily as if underwater, like a leviathan sea monster of lore, slowly glided forward and raised his hand outwards, towards her.

The world went silent for Sanae. All she could feel was fear, all she could see was the immense black claw coming towards her – its span was nearly as long as her entire body. It was quiet. The glow from the fire nearby flickered her vision with embers...

An unbelievable number of purple danmaku roared through the air, launched relentlessly from Kanako's fingertips, tearing tiles from their places as they came They slammed into Dr. Omen's back with unrelenting force, knocking Sanae back further, snapping her back to her senses.

Dr. Omen did not even flinch. His hand retreated and he slowly turned about, coat swirling like a white hurricane, as he was pelted endlessly with exploding danmaku. The sound was near deafening; Sanae could feel every danmaku's impact against this monstrous man, yet she grew more fearful and confused to see him unaffected, just as the undead girl had been...

Kanako's eyes narrowed, serious, but also visibly perturbed. She summoned a third onabashira and flung it full force at Dr. Omen, yet he raised his hand and _caught_ it, still being pelted with danmaku, craters being formed all around him. Kanako came closer, clenching her fists, trying to move the onabashira, but Dr. Omen's grip was too strong, she could not move it an inch! Then, with a resounding crunch, the onabashira _shattered_ , having been crushed in his hand. Kanako ceased advancing, and ceased firing. She stood there, frozen, her eyes wide.

" _How_..." she muttered.

Suwako shoved her aside, "Sanae-chan!" she screamed.

Sanae, seeing Dr. Omen turned away from her, jumped to her feet and rolled across the tile, trying to get past; trying to reach the shrine! Dr. Omen turned and swiped at her. The tips of his claws caught the bottom of her hakama and tore it, but she was unhurt, and leaped to her feet, dashing with all her strength. Dr. Omen began walking towards the shrine, but Kanako came to her senses.

"No!" she proclaimed. "You will _not_!" With loud booms, she summoned more onabashira to complete a set of four and flung them at Dr. Omen, as she raised Yukari's card high into the air, where it began humming with growing volume. Floating runes began to form around it...

The onabashira smashed into Dr. Omen, slowing his advance as he fought against them, trying to shove them out of his way, but Kanako would not desist!

The spell card exploded with the sound like a gong. Great massive tendrils of red energy surged forth, snaking along the ground, forming runes everywhere. The wind of the dark night blew ferociously! Behind the shrine, the very air itself was torn asunder: a portal, thousands of feet high. Its red light cast a glow upon the entire shrine – even upon the black moon above. Inside this ethereal gateway was nothing but swirling red energy, blackness, and floating eyes that watched them closely. But, through the distortion, a faint image came into view, a green, beautiful land, with a great mountain, and blooming cherry blossom trees. Slowly, it came further into focus.

It was Gensokyo.

"Hold on!" yelled Kanako, taking Suwako in her arms and running forward to meet Sanae, still maneuvering the onabashira against Dr. Omen; he was advancing slowly, and beginning to surge with electricity.

Sanae ran without turning to look at the terrifying being behind her. She sped, crying, towards her beloved home: Moriya Shrine! The place where she had become a shrine maiden, and where she had met the goddesses who became her family. The place ruined before her eyes, beneath this black moon! She leaped, hugging Kanako, and at that moment, there was another deafening gong, resounding over the mountaintops, echoing through everything and everyone. Dr. Omen, himself, stopped, and Kanako ceased her attack.

The entire Moriya Shrine began sliding into the portal, its tiles grinding loudly. Small pebbles began levitating. Kanako held Suwako and Sanae tightly.

"Girls," she whispered, "we're going to Gensokyo..."

Sanae began bawling into Kanako's chest, as Suwako looked skyward.

"Gensokyo..." rumbled a voice from Dr. Omen. It was an other-worldly sound. He merely stood there and watched, coat flapping.

The Moriya Shrine was engulfed by the portal, leaving nothing but a hole on the mountaintop. To Sanae and the others, the sky became a red darkness, behind them the supernatural paradise of Gensokyo grew closer. The fire, and the destruction, and Dr. Omen vanished into the distance; as he did, his blue eyes still bored into Sanae, watching her; she could feel it. Slowly, she looked behind, meeting eyes with him...

Then, moments later, the dark sky dissipated. The shadows, the eyes, the strange noises; they all shattered. The three girls were hit with blasts of cool wind. It was fresh, night air.

"What..." muttered Suwako, looking around.

"We are..." replied Kanako, her eyes wide. "We've...made it."

The shrine had been placed upon a great mountain. It was a mountain so enormous, the valleys below could not be seen. Stone steps down the slopes had already been prepared for them, and the chunk of land that held the shrine had been placed perfectly to match with it. Above them, great stars and beautiful nebula could be seen, with numerous comets and shooting stars: a breathtaking sight! Behind them, the last few tendrils of red energy dissipated, vanishing. As they disappeared, they seemed to speak: the nightmare was _over_.


	2. Revelation of Myth

"Sanae-chan!" called Suwako, bounding up the steps towards Moriya Shrine, where Sanae worked. "Sanae!" She stopped. "Holy..."

There she was, the emerald-haired Moriya shrine maiden. She was taller now, and fairer. The girl hustled and bustled about, gathering materials for a festival, working hard on this bright and clear day. Panting slightly, she turned and waved at Suwako, only to resume work.

"Sanae-chan, don't overwork yourself," said Suwako. "It's the festival but like, don't...overwork yourself."

"I have to m-make sure..." Sanae huffed, lifting a large box. She set it down on a table moments later. "I have to make sure our festival impresses Hakurei Reimu."

"I don't think she's even coming."

Sanae put her hands on her hips. "Of course she's coming! We're fellow shrine maidens. Plus, I'm going to invite her _myself_ , once the preparations are complete, of course." She smiled glowingly. "I still have the streamers, Mystia's stand, the larger shimenawas on the archway, and the –"

Suwako sighed. "Hey."

Sanae quickly counted a few more things on her hand before she turned back to Suwako. "Yes?"

"I'm glad we came here to Gensokyo, aren't you?"

Sanae smiled sweetly, gazing up at the pretty clouds. "Hard to believe how many years it's been, hm?"

Suwako tugged at Sanae's hakama once more, to which the shrine maiden took the little goddess in a tight embrace, making her giggle. After a bit, she put the girl down.

"Now then!" declared the shrine maiden. "Time to finish the preparations to make this festival amazing! Hakurei Reimu, my shrine maiden sister, you will be impressed beyond words!"

* * *

Her deep, stark, purple eyes narrowed. "Something is amiss," said she, and stood.

It was the youkai, Yukari Yakumo. She was known and feared as one of the oldest and wisest in Gensokyo – haven of youkai and spirits – being over one thousand years old, and well learned in the ways of the world, and the secrets it held. She was a woman who seemed as though she always knew something others did not; or, perhaps she held back answers to the greatest riddles of the world...

Dressed in a beautiful Victorian-esque dress of white and purple, and a hat like a bonnet, decorated in red ribbons, she sat upon a throne of strange energy, in a dark, skyless land. Down her back fell long, wavy, envied golden hair. Here, she resided in her own world, her own dimension where she looked over Gensokyo. She had aided the humans in ages past in establishing this paradise; for, her power was so great. She could trespass into the fabric of the world itself; there were few who could stand against her. Her shikigami, the nine-tailed fox Ran, and the black cat Chen, did her work for her whilst she was away, peering into the void...

But now, she stood slowly, holding a beautiful umbrella above her head, casting a shadow over her already dark expression.

"The world's balance, its flow of energy," she muttered, "have become distorted. Something...is amiss..."

A nearby portal appeared, and a young girl's face appeared. It was a soft-looking girl, with golden fox ears to match her blonde hair and amber eyes. "Mistress?"

"Ran," said Yukari. "Something is amiss."

"What is it, mistress?"

Yukari's eyes narrowed further. "A weight on my chest these past few weeks...has become heavier. I fear it may reveal itself."

"A weight?"

"Ran, call your Chen, quickly," ordered Yukari. "You shall fetch the Hakurei shrine maiden, and bring her to Mayohiga for me, that is where I shall meet you. This feeling..." She paused. "It is becoming more familiar by the moment..."

Ran looked very worried. "Mistress?"

"Go, now."

The fox-girl's face dissipated, as Yukari turned about, her dress swirling. She spoke not, and yet there was a sound like a gong, in this skyless dark world. Red runes appeared, snaking all about, and a great wind blew as a massive portal many stories high manifested before the youkai. Through this portal could be seen the many realms of earth, space, and existence, flashing in sequence...

Yukari looked on, her eyes keen. "Where are you?" she muttered. "I _feel_ you..."

There was a forest, at night, seen through the gate. Then, below, through the dirt, limestone, and gravel, there was a cavern. A great, massive cavern! Pockets of lava flowed from enormous crevices here and there.

"Deeper," whispered Yukari, slowly striding towards the portal. "This place...I'd have never looked here...I felt nothing from here until this day..."

Further down the gaze delved, to a world of glowing green crystals. Yet, there was a tunnel, and signs of life. There were machines, and clockwork mechanisms, cranking and grinding. On through this world of rock the sight ventured, until it came upon a colossal cavern, unbelievable in size.

Yukari's eyes widened, this time. "The black..."

Within this cavern, was a great floating black orb, seamless in surface and glinting in the light of the crystal sky about it. It was many miles wide; its size was nearly suffocating. Beneath it was a mess of machines and metal, but Yukari's eyes were fixated upon this omen, and the portal flew closer. Past the outer shell, through white corridors, through great passages and past many strange things.

"The disturbance...is here."

Yukari stepped through the portal into the human realm, now. Her dress fluttered and billowed about. Gracefully, she emerged from her dimension – the portal comprising of dark energy and floating eyes – into a great, dark chamber. It was a massive expanse, so large the walls could not be seen, only a small circle of lit floor. The light was produced from a glass column in the midst of the place, emitting a bluish-green light...

Yet, within this glass column slept a woman, wrapped in strange tubes and metal contraptions. Her hair, floating eerily – as she was suspended in liquid – was a pearl white; it was long and covered part of her face. Her skin was flawless and beautiful, and her eyes were closed. Her hands were held in front of her chest and her legs curled up beneath her.

Yukari slowly stepped forward, inspecting the woman in the glass column. In her own eyes were reflected this other-worldly light. As she came closer, she reached out an arm and ran her fingers gently over the glass, mere inches from the woman's face. She looked down...

The metal plaque at the base of the column read: THE SULA.

"No...it...it c-cannot be..."

Then, the youkai sensed an approaching presence. Instantaneously, the portal behind her dissipated without a sound, and runes formed below Yukari's feet. A spell was cast, shielding her from mortal vision, imperceptible to all but herself.

A door very far away, at the wall of the place, opened with a loud cranking. In the light cast from it could be seen a silhouette: _a fifteen foot tall man, in a white coat and glowing blue eyes, flowing black hair swishing behind his shoulders._

Though Yukari had cast her spell, the sight of this man seemed to shoot a spear into her heart. His eyes seemed to bore into her, staring straight upon her. She took a small step back, and held her chest, gathering her composure. There was no way she could have been seen! She would wait and observe to see what this man would do with the woman in the glass.

Dr. Omen strode forward, his coat flapping behind him like a slow-motion flag. Heavy footsteps echoed throughout the chamber.

Closer he came, coming next to Yukari – who breathed a sigh of relief – and he stood and gazed at THE SULA. Next to Dr. Omen, Yukari was severely dwarfed...

She could _feel_ him. With the power of youkai, with the inter-dimensional abilities and senses she had become learned in, she could feel him next to her. He cast no shadow, but she felt as though a shadow made of lead had been laid upon her. She was fearful, for no such feeling had ever come over her before, not the thousand-year-old patriarch of Gensokyo!

Then, without warning, something hit Yukari, violently. Her body was racked with pain, lights flashing in her eyes. It was so sudden! Its power was immense! Her umbrella was flung into the air, and Yukari felt herself sliding across the floor, blood in her mouth. What had happened?

As her blurred vision cleared, she could see it: Dr. Omen's outstretched hand – he had instantly backhanded her as she stood complacently at his side.

"How did y-you..." spluttered Yukari, getting to her feet. She readied a mass of immensely powerful white and red danmaku, and an entire handful of spell cards! The air itself hummed with her colossal power! Behind her, the portal to her dimension reopened with a sound like tearing fabric.

"Why you...!"

Dr. Omen did not speak. He lowered his hand and turned to face her, gazing down on her like a watchtower. He was, indeed, looking at her, there was no mistake, now.

"Who are you?" spat Yukari. Her eyes narrowed. "You are no human, are you?"

Dr. Omen began striding forward. "No," came his voice...

There was a moment of silence after this word, before the place erupted in noise: Yukari unleashed unmatched streams of danmaku from nowhere at his advancing figure. They collided with him and exploded, but he was unhurt. He did not even flinch! He continued to come.

Yukari, seeing the glass of the column cracked from her danmaku attack, saw she could not utilize spell cards in this place. And, with danmaku having no effect on this fiend, she retreated back into the portal, suddenly choking on blood.

"I must not...wake...her," she coughed, holding her stomach. She gave one last look at Dr. Omen before commanding the portal shut. Once it had closed, she breathed a sigh of relief, only to choke more...

But the portal had not closed entirely! The opening reappeared, to Yukari's shock; it had been forced apart by the great black claws of Dr. Omen! Her heart began to beat quickly, her eyes wide.

"How...?!"

Dr. Omen's torso and head slowly came back into view, as if through a hole in a wall. He was trying to enter her domain!

"No!" shouted Yukari, for not far from where she lay had opened the portal to Gensokyo, where Ran and Chen and the Hakurei shrine maiden may have been waiting for her return, worried...

Summoning all her strength, she fought back against the man's power, shoving him out of her own world, and shutting the gateway as quickly as she could. One after the other, she reopened and then destroyed rows and rows of dormant portals around herself, each one leading to some other place upon the earth – severing their connections. All she could see in her mind's eye were those glowing blue eyes, drilling into her, and she shivered as she recalled the suffocating feeling...

Struggling to stand, she ambled to the Gensokyo portal.

"I must...warn Reimu," the youkai uttered. "Hakurei Reimu...our paradise...is in danger..."

* * *

"Reimu!" Marisa called. "Hey! Reimu!"

Reluctantly, the Hakurei shrine maiden, clad in a red haori with a skirt, turned from sweeping the stone tiles of the entrance of her building to greet the witch with a face of irritation. Her skirt twirled as she spun. She was fair but striking; her eyes seemed able to conjure the most bored or annoyed of expressions. "What is it?" She placed one hand on her hip in a defiant pose. Her long brown bangs framed her un-amused face and a scarlet ribbon in her hair flowed in the wind like a fabric snake, trailing behind in a small ponytail. Reimu's keen brown eyes watched Marisa closely.

The black cloth of her witch's dress ruffling loudly, Marisa Kirisame leaped from her broom to land with a thump a few feet from Reimu. She brushed her hands on a white apron upon her lap. "Whatcha up to? I'm freakin' bored as hell. Thought I'd stop by." She brushed her wavy blonde hair out of her shining amber eyes, grinning. She appeared Reimu's age, but her face was full of life, like an innocent child.

Reimu sighed and returned to sweeping. "I'm glad that I enter your thoughts when you're bored, and you use me to stave off that boredom, Marisa."

"Ehh?" Marisa responded, taken aback. "You're here alone most of the time. You should be glad I come to keep you company."

It was a hot, mid-summer day. The red, brown, and grey Hakurei shrine, sitting at the top of the long, stone stairs leading up the mountain, framed the two girls' animated figures like a great guardian of the land. This ordinary, Japanese shrine was the epitome of safety in the supernatural land of Gensokyo. The owner, the shrine maiden Reimu Hakurei, was the self-nominated disaster solver. If anything major occurred in the land, she was there. She was a young, strong girl. But she was stubborn as well.

"Sometimes, Marisa," Reimu muttered, "I don't want company."

"You should be more thankful," Marisa replied, folding her arms. "I'm the one who usually comes to tell you something's up. Or, someone's in trouble or needs help. Or, there's a ton of ghosts or youkai running amok. Or, there's some new person in town wanting to pick a fight. We all know how much you like to pick a fight, Reimu. If you're bored, maybe I could go pick one for you."

"I think you're picking one right now without realizing."

Marisa drew a long breath, puffing up her chest, seeming about to reply hotly. But then, sighed loudly, dropping her shoulders. "I'm not in the mood. I was just bored. I thought I'd come see you."

"You always come when you're bored," Reimu replied, annoyed. "Go away and don't come back until you find a better reason."

"Awe, come on. Do I need to call Aya? I'm sure she knows something crazy that's going on."

"I don't want more people here, when a certain person is enough people already."

The witch was silent for a few seconds. Then, "I'm hungry."

"I don't have any food for you," Reimu said instantly.

"But I ate dinner here just yesterday!"

"I don't feel like going into the storeroom just to satisfy your appetite!"

Marisa looked annoyed now. "Fine! I came to say hello and spend time with someone who I thought was my best friend, but I guess I got my hopes up!" This didn't seem to have any effect on the shrine maiden, who continued sweeping, even as Marisa examined her face closely for any sign of emotion or guilt. The witch spun around and threw her hands into the air. "I wish something crazy would happen right now!" Her voice echoed over the mountain and a large flock of birds took flight.

"Marisa!" Reimu yelled. "You're so annoying! Go away! I don't have the patience to…!" She stopped. Marisa turned around, confused. Reimu's eyes had narrowed.

"Dude!" Marisa said loudly. "That's all you got?"

"What are _they_ doing here?"

Up the steps of the Hakurei shrine came the nine-tailed fox youkai, Ran Yakumo, in a dress similar to Yukari's – only blue and white – and at her side trotted a very small brown-haired girl with cat ears: Chen Yakumo. She wore a small, cute red dress and a green hat, and behind her waved double cat tails – both black as night. A bell hung around her neck. Ran's many tails swished magnificently.

"Greetings, Hakurei Reimu," said Ran, as she came close. Her face was dutiful and composed.

Reimu put her broom down to fully face the shikigami fox. "What are you doing here?"

Marisa put her hand on Reimu's shoulder. "Reimu, c'mon...you can't be so rude all the time..."

Ran raised her eyebrows but continued unperturbed. "My mistress, Yukari Yakumo has requested your presence. It appears to be a most urgent matter."

Reimu scowled. "How unusual, for her to not come _herself_. You know, considering she's a gap hag and everything."

"Don't talk about Yukari-sama like that!" snapped Chen, baring her fangs. Marisa tried to calm her.

"I was not informed of the nature of the problem," said Ran. "Yukari-sama only relayed to me that there had been a heavy weight upon her chest for the past few weeks, and now it may reveal itself. She ordered myself and Chen to retrieve you as quickly as possible. It is likely Yukari-sama has fully assessed the situation by now."

Reimu was quiet.

"If Yukari – of all people in Gensokyo – has a weight on her chest and says somethin' may reveal itself," said Marisa, wiping her brow, "I'd assume it's something serious, man."

"I'm the shrine maiden here, not you," snapped Reimu.

Marisa sighed. Then, "Hey, look."

The four girls turned to see someone else coming up the steps of the Hakurei shrine: a white-clad shrine maiden with emerald hair – Sanae. She looked in high spirits, and beamed when she saw Reimu, who looked a bit scared, and shuffled closer to Ran's tails, as if to hide behind them.

"Save me," she whispered.

Sanae bounced up to the gathered group and smiled brightly. "Hello, everyone! Hello, Marisa-san!"

"Yo."

"Hello, Reimu-san!" Sanae peered around Ran's tail at the Hakurei shrine maiden, who slowly emerged.

"How are you, Sanae?" said Reimu reluctantly.

"I'm great! I came to personally invite you the Moriya shrine festival tonight. Everyone will be there. Of course, you are invited too, Marisa. You two as well, Ran, Chen, and your mistress."

"I got your invite in the mail," said Marisa. "It was...creatively...designed..."

Sanae beamed larger, spinning back to Reimu, who cringed. "So, will my shrine maiden sister be joining me tonight? We can do shrine maiden stuff and talk the night away!"

Reimu looked to Marisa for help, but the witch was picking at her nails. Reimu then turned to Ran and Chen.

"Need I remind you," said Ran, "as thankful as I am to be invited, we have an urgent matter at hand."

Sanae's smile faded. "What?"

"Yeah!" Reimu shouted. The others stepped back. "Yukari needs me for some thing or other! Ran, Chen, let's go!"

"Very well," said Ran, and prepared to take flight, Chen climbing upon her back. "We should be meeting my mistress in Mayohiga. She did not give me a time frame, so I do not know if she shall be ready."

"Yukari...didn't give a time?" Reimu said. "How strange."

"She appeared to be under much stress," replied Ran. "Now, let us go."

"I guess I'll come, too," said Marisa. "Since I'm bored."

"See you later, Sanae!" called Reimu, as she took to the air with the others – Marisa upon her broom – and made ready to speed off towards the abandoned village of Mayohiga.

But, Ran Yakumo spun in mid-air. "Sanae Kochiya," she called.

Sanae had looked disappointed to see everyone leaving, but perked up at her name. "Yes?"

"You should come as well."

Sanae's eyes sparkled, and she nodded. "Right!"

* * *

Over the plains and beautiful forests of Gensokyo the girls sped, their clothes flapping in the wind. Wondrous streams and magnificent flower fields passed their sight, as they headed towards their destination.

"Why Mayohiga?" asked Reimu, flying next to Ran. She hesitated a little; Sanae Kochiya was flying very close to her, hanging on her every word.

"My mistress did not say."

"It sounds like she didn't have much time to explain anything," interjected Marisa, coming up behind them.

"I believe she went to investigate the disturbance just after sending myself and Chen to retrieve you, Reimu-san," said Ran. Her face grew grim. "It has been some time since I have seen my mistress in such a mood..."

Soon, they arrived in Mayohiga, landing quietly. The village was desolate and run-down, its wooden buildings deteriorating and their paper windows torn and rotten. Trash and splinters littered the streets all around; there was not a soul in the city.

"This place looked somewhat livelier when I flew over it last time," commented Reimu, peeking into the dark windows.

"I moved a lot of cats here!" said Chen, leaping from Ran's shoulders with a thump. "We've been taking care of it."

Marisa poked a paper window but her finger went right through it; just after, the entire thing crumbled into a heap. "I...can see that..."

"So, where's Yukari?" said Reimu, glancing around at a nearby intersection.

"I do not know when she shall arrive," said Ran, folding her sleeves. "It is likely as Marisa-san said: after she ordered me to find you, she must have gone to investigate the disturbance herself."

Sanae stepped hesitantly forward. "What sort of youkai could cause such a powerful disturbance? One that could bother even Yukari-sama, herself?"

"It doesn't have to be a youkai, Sanae," said Reimu, pulling out her gohei rod. "But at the same time, for such a powerful disturbance, there's only a handful of things it could be..."

"Such as?" asked Sanae.

"Something that can trespass planes," said Ran. "A youkai is possible. But there are alternatives, like angels or demons of high power. Perhaps, an extremely old ghost. Or, it could not even be an entity at all."

Reimu nodded. "Yep. Could some be some whirlpool of power someone left behind, or formed on its own."

Sanae looked severely impressed. "Wow! With such little info, already you've narrowed it down to a handful of things. You're so knowledgeable, Reimu-san."

Reimu smiled weakly. "Yeah...guess so..."

"Hey," said Sanae, beaming, "if we solve this incident soon, would you still like to come to the festival tonight? I should have everything ready by then."

The Hakurei shrine maiden rubbed her neck. "Yeah, um...wait." She stopped. "You're doing everything, yourself?"

Sanae nodded. "Why? Isn't it normal for the shrine maiden to do it all?"

"Ya mean Kanako and Suwa-chan aren't helping you at all?" asked Marisa, incredulous.

"No, of course not," replied Sanae. "I mean...the deity of your shrine doesn't help you with chores and festivals, does it?"

Reimu chuckled. "It'd sure be nice..."

"Don't worry!" chirped Sanae. "You'll be impressed. I know it."

Marisa and Reimu looked at each other.

"What?" Sanae said, worried. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no," replied Reimu, patting Sanae on the shoulder. "Just don't...overwork yourself."

"So will you come?" asked Sanae, hopeful.

Reimu took a deep breath. "Fine, I s'pose I could stop by for a little –"

Suddenly, a great crash echoed throughout the city, and a dust cloud was thrown into the air a distance away. A small shockwave blew through Mayohiga, rattling the weak buildings. The girls all jumped, but Reimu instantly took flight, speeding towards the noise without a word.

Sanae was awed. "She was surprised but she so quickly just went and – "

"Come on!" called Marisa, climbing onto her broom and blasting towards the dust cloud, and the Moriya shrine maiden followed, with Ran and Chen.

As they came over the rooftops closer to the noise, blood could be seen splattered on the street. The already-ruined city was ruined even more, many buildings seemed about ready to come down.

"There!" shouted Ran, and blasted towards the ground.

Yukari was lying in a heap in the middle of the street, coming into view as the dust settled.

"What the..." muttered Marisa.

The group landed around Yukari. Tears were forming Ran's eyes as she bent down and put her arms around her master.

"You are...choking me, Ran," said Yukari weakly.

"Mistress!" exclaimed Ran, her eyes wide at the blood staining Yukari's dress. "What...what happened!?"

Reimu was looking up at the sky. "There are others around. We need to get her inside a building." She glanced at the others. "It's best no one sees this."

Sanae had her hands clapped over her mouth, staring at the blood trickling out of Yukari's stomach and along the street.

"Sanae!" called Reimu.

She snapped to her senses. "Y-yes?"

"See if you can get this blood cleaned up, quickly."

Sanae nodded. "Right!"

"Chen, aid her," ordered Ran, as she knelt down to pick Yukari up. Nearby, Marisa opened the door to a significantly less-ruined looking building. Ran carried Yukari inside, and set her against a wall. "I need bandages, and light!"

"Gotcha," said Marisa, and with her black magic, cast a spell with quick flash of runes, and created a floating orb of light that lit the room. It was some sort of kitchen. She then untied her white apron and began tearing it into strips. "Here."

As Ran and Marisa began removing Yukari's dress and attending to her wound – a huge gash across her stomach – Reimu stepped forward.

"Yukari," she said quietly, staring at the blood. "Why can't you heal yourself?"

Ran and Marisa stopped, their eyes wide. Ran clasped many bloody bandages in her hands, looking at them. Chen and Sanae returned from outside, gasping when they saw the wound on the youkai mistress...

Yukari's eyes narrowed. "Hakurei Reimu," said she. "Gensokyo is in grave danger."

Reimu knelt down. "What do you mean? What happened to you?"

Yukari made to speak, but began choking on blood once more, accidentally spitting some onto Reimu's face, though she did not flinch or become angry.

"This wound is of a nature I have never seen," said Ran. "And if Yukari-sama cannot heal it...she will only continue to bleed and...and..."

Chen's eyes began to fill with tears.

"I'll get Eirin," said Reimu. "She may know how to treat this...whatever it is..."

"No," spluttered Yukari, stretching out a hand to grasp Reimu's sleeve. "You must stay...I must...warn you..."

"I'll go," said Marisa. "I can get there pretty fast."

"Quickly, please!" pleaded Ran, at which Marisa bounded out the door and blasted into the sky towards the bamboo forest where the great apothecary, Eirin Yagokoro dwelt.

Still holding Reimu's sleeve, Yukari pulled her close.

"Hakurei Reimu," she muttered. "I felt a great weight upon my mind, like a rat gnawing at my consciousness. Every day, there it was, a small disturbance. I could feel it, constantly. It began to drive me mad..."

"What sort of disturbance?" asked Reimu.

"A disturbance in the balance and flow of energy in this world..." She coughed up more blood.

"In this world? You mean in Gensokyo?"

"In both our world and the human world," replied Yukari. "It leaks upon both, for its power has become so great."

"What is it?" said Reimu. "Did you find the cause?"

Yukari nodded. "I did. It is a threat of a magnitude that not only the human world is in peril, but Gensokyo as well. Indeed, the entire earth. This is my warning to you. Deep below the caverns of the world there is a realm of crystal, and within this world of crystal is a chrysalis within a chrysalis."

"A chrysalis within a chrysalis?" said Reimu. Yukari had her full attention, now.

"Yes," said the youkai mistress. "A _black moon_."

Sanae gasped audibly, and everyone turned to look at her, but she said nothing, so Yukari continued.

"The black moon is a legendary omen of death and destruction among youkai. Few have seen it, fewer have escaped its appearance. It is said that death himself descends from the black moon, to bring judgment to all below the shadow. I thought it but a youkai joke, formulated by those with nothing but whims guiding them. But, now I know: the black moon is real."

Reimu gulped. "And...what was inside the black moon?"

"A strange facility, but the black moon itself was not the disturbance, you see."

"It wasn't?"

"No," continued Yukari. Blood had trickled from the corner of her mouth, and Ran wiped it gently. "Inside the black moon was a being, in stasis; held in captivity. Asleep and docile, but emanating an immense power, a power so immense I could feel it here, in Gensokyo, for weeks, even through the Great Hakurei Barrier. And, standing next to it, I could barely breathe..."

"Who was this being?"

Yukari's eyes darkened. "The black moon was but a rumor I had heard among youkai of the outside. But this being, THE SULA, was a rumor I had heard among other great gods and youkai who walk many planes, dancing between reality and dreams. She is a world-destroyer, Hakurei Reimu. In the great sea of realities and planes that make up our world, THE SULA is the alpha-predator. She bears one core self, and seeds many smaller selves out as manifestations, to eat worlds and gain power. That power is then returned to the source to feed her exponentially increasing strength and size. Our world is protected by many guardians, one of which is myself. How a manifestation slipped past us is beyond my understanding..."

Reimu was speechless.

"Yukari-sama," whispered Ran. "There is another...who is...a threat to you...?"

She nodded.

"But, you're _Yukari-sama!_ You are the patriarch of Gensokyo! Your power is unmatched, and inconceivable!"

"Look at me, Ran," Yukari said, gesturing to the bloody mess upon her torso.

Ran went silent.

"So, this 'Sula,'" said Reimu, "did this to you?"

"No, she did not," said Yukari. "THE SULA was in stasis, asleep. It was the master of the black moon that injured me."

"The...master?" muttered Sanae. Her eyes were filled with tears, and unmitigated fear. She was breathing heavily. "But..."

"It was a great, tall man," said Yukari. "He was clad in a white coat, enormous and expansive. His eyes were but circles, blue and glowing, and his face concealed by his collar and long, black hair. My danmaku had no effect on him. I cast a cloaking spell to shield myself from all vision. Yet, he was able to attack me. And, when I fled, he nearly forced my portal back open, in his pursuit." She glanced down at herself, once more. "And the injuries he inflicted upon me...are not normal."

"What was he?" said Reimu. "What sort of being could do that to you? I mean, you're Yukari Yakumo."

Yukari chuckled. "I know not what he was...but that his strength was immense and his power was unlike any I had ever felt. He was not a youkai, a god, a human, an angel, or a demon – I'd have known. He must be some...some sort of...anti-youkai."

"Anti-youkai?" whispered Reimu. She had never heard of such a thing, but looking at what had happened to Yukari...

"If we do not venture to the outside world, what is the true threat if this 'Sula' is asleep?" said Ran.

"If THE SULA awakes," Yukari said, "even I may not be able to fend her off. The true threat is this: this man who was able to injure me, THE SULA is in his possession. Her powers are similar to mine, only a hundredfold. And if that is the case..."

Reimu's eyes widened. "He could...use her power...to trespass the Great Hakurei Barrier..."

"Not just trespass it," said Yukari. " _He could destroy it_."

* * *

"So, the culprit has been _revealed_ , is it not so, herr Doctor?" seethed Dr. Ilstein, clacking along the brightly lit, white hallway. His smile curled up on his face, his eyes indecipherable behind his orange goggles. As he tottered along, his blood red hair bounced slowly. His spidery, metal legs moved eerily, carrying him.

Next to him strode Dr. Omen, huge and monstrous, like a gliding specter. His blue eyes bored ahead...

"Indeed...my friend," thundered he. "Indeed..."

"The energy signature we received from zat one's encounter vith you," continued Dr. Ilstein, "it is _identical_ to ze same signature zat surrounded ze Moriya shrine all those years ago. Putting two and two together, the spell device the Yasaka goddess – Kanako – utilized must have been _gifted_ to her by zis one. We now have a face to match with the _mischief_!" He twiddled his giant, mechanical fingers, as if massive mosquito legs. "However, zere is no information on zis one. She must be very _old_ , zen!" Dr. Ilstein burst into a cackle.

"She...has stolen many subjects...from us over ze years..."

"Indeed, herr Doctor. It could not have been _anyone_ but her."

Dr. Omen seemed to emanate energy. "I will find...zis Gensokyo."

"Something on your _mind_ , herr Doctor?"

"I have...already prepared an asset," replied Dr. Omen. "It is time to reap the fruits...of what I have sown..."

The two came to massive iron doors, which thundered open, revealing a columnal chamber filled with computers and white panels. The place nearly glowed. Above the two doctors, floated many-armed drones, busying about, working on machinery. Dr. Omen glided up to a gigantic screen, which came on automatically when he came close.

" _Iliasviel_ ," commanded Dr. Omen.

The screen flickered, and there were sounds of a surprised female over the fritzing audio. Then, the visual cleared, and a strange person came into view...

She was a very young girl, looking about twelve. Her skin was pale and smooth, her build thin. Very long, black hair, unkempt and messy, fell around her fair face, long bangs falling before her eyes, forcing her to constantly brush them free; behind, a very long ponytail swished about. As she shoved her hair away, her eyes were revealed: deep red abysses, beautiful, but disturbing, for they bore at least twenty or thirty pupils. On her little frame draped a black long-sleeve shirt with over expansive sleeves, covering her hands. Below could be seen tiny jean shorts.

According to the data onscreen, she was a youkai, a hyakume – a hundred-eyed demon. Ilisasviel kept most of her eyes hidden, but she was able to see many things most mortals could not, as well as manipulate what others see, as long as they had seen Iliasviel's true form at least once. The girl youkai herself was quite tempered; she had been domesticated in Japan in the mid 1900's, only to have been gifted during World War 2 by Imperial Japan to the Nazi Regime, as a gift symbolizing their alliance. Iliasviel was given her name in the Regime, and trained in the Waffen SS for a time, but never saw combat. Once the regime fell and she began wandering the world, Dr. Omen tracked her down and recruited her.

She was skilled and tactical, keen and careful, yet still young and cute. Having been contacted by her superior now, during her travels across the world for the last few years, she was obviously very surprised, and took a moment to gather herself.

"Iliasviel," repeated Dr. Omen.

"Oh, Doctor!" exclaimed the girl. She bore a weak German accent. "It's so good to see you again! I really was wondering who was calling me..." She paused. "How long has it been? Four...no, five years?"

"It has been...some time," replied Dr. Omen.

Iliasviel laughed. It was cute, like the tinkling of bells. "I wish I could hug you, right now! So, why did you call? I was beginning to worry you'd forgotten about me. All these years carrying this communication module...I should be thankful for the times I didn't lose it!"

"What...have you found?" asked Dr. Omen.

Iliasviel thought for a moment. "Lots, actually, if you can believe it. Youkai have a strange system. There are the stationary youkai, who have their own realms and things they guard, and there are the wanderers. The wanderers are the ones that spread news. And, just like humans, youkai form alliances and have wars and everything. It is easy to exploit these things when searching for information about Gensokyo. It's something of a haven, you see. Many youkai really want to go there." She fiddled with her hair for a moment, before sighing and going on.

"From what I've heard in the youkai rings I've been a part of these last years," she said, "when a youkai or similar being reaches a certain state or situation, they wander mindlessly into or are sucked into Gensokyo. How this is done or the method of choosing who goes and who doesn't is beyond me. Some it happens to and some it does not. However, there is another, more conventional method. And that is by way of the youkai named Yukari Yakumo. Among youkai, she is a legend, rarely seen. She is immensely powerful, and has the ability to transport anyone to Gensokyo, even with their homes!"

Dr. Omen's eyes seemed to glow brighter. "Go...on..."

"She is able to withhold the awareness of herself from anyone," said Iliasviel. "This is only what I've heard, but it makes sense! She is able to come and go from Gensokyo, and when here in the real world, she takes days, even weeks observing different youkai and such. If she deems them worthy or deserving of Gensokyo's warmth, she bequeaths to them a compressed incantation auto-caster – a spell card. One can take a massively long or complex spell and engrave the incantation into this medium, to then easily be able to cast the spell quickly when desired. The card performs the incantation. It works with spells, hexes, curses, charms, blood magic, black magic, even some forms of immaterial technology or psychological effects, even physical modifications."

"Zat is _incredible_ ," commented Dr. Ilstein. "It is _remarkably_ similar to our own Ten Plagues system..."

"Yes!" said Iliasviel. "The card she gives is able to transport its caster to Gensokyo, with their home."

"We have seen zis at work," said Dr. Ilstein. He was working furiously at a console. "Ze best example is ze disappearance of Moriya shrine, all those years ago."

"It was...the catalyst...from which your mission was born," thundered Dr. Omen. "It was...why I sent you abroad..."

"All I had to go on was one word!" chuckled Iliasviel. "Gensokyo!"

"Everything," rumbled Dr. Omen, "is falling...together..."

"The two goddesses and the shrine maiden from Moriya," said Iliasviel, smiling into the monitor. Her many-pupiled eyes sparkled. "I investigated them. Yes, they went to Gensokyo. But, also, I found there are other ways of getting to the place."

"Such as?" asked Dr. Ilstein.

Ilisaviel twiddled her fingers. "Death," said she. "Access to the yama was moved to Gensokyo long ago, also portals to the realms of Hakugokoro and a form of Hell." She giggled. "Even Heaven, or a level of it. If one is lucky, one could be placed into one of those after death, and manage to find a way out into Gensokyo and the mortal plane once more. But I think even Gensokyo has a set of laws, that ghosts do not wander into the human village or something like that..."

Dr. Omen stood up, rising to tower above everything in the room. "Iliasviel."

"Yes, Komandant?"

"Your new...objective," boomed Dr. Omen, "is to infiltrate Gensokyo...by whatever means...you see fit..." He raised his great metal claw, as if to ensnare some invisible power. Small crackles of electricity snaked about. "Lay low...and gather more information." He paused. "Everything...is falling into...place..."

"If I do somehow happen to able to get into Gensokyo, somehow," giggled Iliasviel, "my communication to you will be cut off. It will not be able to transgress the Great Hakurei Barrier."

"Ze wat?" asked Dr. Ilstein, ceasing his work, peering up at her.

"Oh, silly me," laughed the hyakume girl. "It's the border that keeps Gensokyo from being trespassed upon. It was formed long ago by the ancestral Hakurei family, and others, like the Yukari lady."

"How do you know so _much_ of Gensokyo ven you haven't even been zere, _yourself_?" asked Dr. Ilstein, still peering at her.

Iliasviel put her hands on her hips. "Puh-lease," she breathed. "I've been at this for how many years now? Me? I'm a hyakume from the Waffen SS, herr Doctor. Did you expect any less from me? Besides, I met a tanuki in glasses who had come and gone from Gensokyo a few times. She was boatloads of fun, and told great jokes. Her name was um...Mamizou. I got much of my information from her. She would not tell me how she came and went from Gensokyo, however. Tanuki stuff, I suppose."

"Fascinating," muttered Dr. Ilstein. His smile grew wider. "Good work, Iliasviel. Good work, indeed."

Iliasviel saluted. "I'll head back to Japan and begin my operation. If I can find a youkai in possession of a Yukari Yakumo spell card and kill them, I can retrieve it and enter the paradise. From everything I've heard, Gensokyo is a treasure trove of supernatural beings. The mother-load, for you, my doctors..."

"Yes..." boomed Dr. Omen. "Go...and reap. Return to me...bring down the border. We...will watch ze world...for you. For signs..." He paused. "Gensokyo...is mine."

The monitor shut off, and a diagram appeared, showing the entire planet. Here and there, were icons: black moons. There were at least thirty of them, spread all across the globe. Each one was named, and by each one was a picture. By one, a demonic man with one black eye and one white. Another bore an image of a pure white girl with no eyes, only sockets. There were yet more...

"Contact everyone...now," commanded Dr. Omen. He turned about, his coat flapping loudly, as Dr. Ilstein began working furiously again. "Soon...it begins..."

"Vat begins?"

" _War._ "


	3. Reflections of Ascension

The apothecary, Eirin Yagokoro, emerged from the building, wiping her bloody hands on a white towel. Her eyes were dark and concerned. With silver hair in a braid upon her back, and a blue and red nurses' outfit, she walked towards Marisa and Reimu, who waited in the streets of Mayohiga. She was an adult, as opposed to the teenage witch and shrine maiden. Next to Eirin, a small bunny, Tewi – a tiny, brown-haired girl in a pink dress with a carrot necklace – carried a bucket of water, in which Eirin shortly washed her hands.

"How is she?" asked Reimu, arms folded.

Eirin took a deep breath. "She was gravely injured," said she. Her voice was soft and calming. "She is currently unconscious. The wound was of a nature I have never seen, but she will live. You underestimate Miss Yakumo's tenacity."

"Well, like," said Marisa, "she's a tough cookie, yeah, but..."

"What can you tell us about her injury?" said Reimu, with a serious tone. Her brown eyes were attentive.

Eirin handed the towel to Tewi. "It bears a powerful type of curse magic. It over-saturates its affected area with a neutral type of energy, and a very powerful sort, at that. Since it is neutral magic, that neither pushes or pulls, it is stationary, like a wall. It allows no room for other magic, such as healing, unless it is pushed out, or chipped away slowly."

Marisa was dumbfounded.

"Like a seal," said Reimu.

Eirin nodded. "But," she muttered, "a seal of this strength needs a considerable amount of time to cast, and according to Miss Yakumo..."

"She was just hit once," interjected Marisa, "and _bam_ , there it was. The real question is: Yukari can manipulate borders and stuff...why couldn't she fix this, easily? It don't make sense." The witch rubbed her head.

"I know not," replied Eirin. "As I said, it is a magic, an energy, of a type I have never seen. There are properties to it I am incapable of measuring. Perhaps, when she wakes, Miss Yakumo will be better able to analyze it herself."

Reimu looked thoughtful. "Could it have been a spell card of some type?"

"Miss Yakumo did not mention seeing a spell card or activation of one during the ordeal," said Eirin. Tewi emerged from the building carrying a large bag of medical supplies, which she handed to the apothecary. "As I said, it is a type of magic we have never seen before. Miss Yakumo herself was unsure of what transpired, or why."

Reimu ran her hands over her face. "To think there was something like this hanging out in the human world..."

"She's gonna be okay, right?" asked Marisa.

Eirin smiled. "Of course," she said. The girls breathed a sigh of relief. "She needs rest, and time to heal. Her shikigami are bringing her to Eientei for my personal care. Her strength will return bit by bit. I do not think there is anything to worry about."

"Thanks, Eirin," said Reimu, looking down. "Thanks a lot."

Eirin patted her on the shoulder, before gathering the last of her things with Tewi, and taking off into the sky back towards the great bamboo forest of Eientei. In a few moments, they were gone, specks vanishing in the distance behind treetops. It was quiet.

"So, what now?" said Marisa.

Reimu was still thoughtful. "Yukari's given all the information she had. But this threat is so great, there has to be more to it. We can't just sit here..."

"Well," said Marisa, leaning on a wooden post, "look. This black moon guy is hangin' out in the human world. There ain't a whole lot we can do, man."

"Yukari said the black moon omen was known as a rumor, like a legend, among youkai of the outside, right?"

Marisa nodded. "Yeah."

"Perhaps there are some here in Gensokyo that know of it or encountered it before," said Reimu. She looked very determined, her eyebrows scrunched and serious. As opposed to laid-back Marisa, the Hakurei shrine maiden was assessing this situation for every possibility. "We have to find out as much as we can about the black moon, Marisa."

"Uh."

"And you're going to help me," said Reimu, turning to the witch.

"What? But I've got like...stuff to do...and..."

"Didn't you come with Ran and Chen and myself because you were _bored_?"

Marisa looked very uncomfortable, and looked away, not meeting Reimu's critical gaze. "Eh, well..."

"What's threatening us may be residing exclusively outside of Gensokyo," continued Reimu, "but according to all that Yukari said, it may come to us if we don't take measures against it."

Marisa deflated. "Right, sure. I'll help ya."

"Gensokyo is in danger, Marisa," said Reimu, looking skyward. "We have to do all we can."

"Well, where do we start?"

"We'll split up," said Reimu, walking out into the middle of an intersection. She took flight, hovering several feet above the ground. Her skirt billowed and her ribbons swayed in the weak wind. Marisa readied her broom. "I'll check out Hakugyokurou," continued the shrine maiden. "Yuyuko may have some ghosts who know about the black moon. After that, I'll hit up Rinnosuke's shop...he's knowledgeable in outside world stuff. Then, as much as I dislike her...I'll go see the yama. If anyone knows anything it might be her. "

"Good luck," laughed Marisa. "What do I do?"

"You go to the Scarlet Devil Mansion," said Reimu. "Remilia, Sakuya, and Patchouli might know something. I'm sure Patchouli has something in that giant library of hers. Once you've done that, find Aya and see who else came to Gensokyo recently."

"What about Sanae?"

Reimu's eyes widened. "You're right!"

"Wait, where did she go?" Marisa looked around. "She was here a little while ago."

"I don't know, she just disappeared during Yukari's explanation..." Reimu's eyes narrowed. "Never mind Sanae. I'll find her. You just take care of the Scarlet Devil Mansion and Aya. I'm sure Aya will have a whole list of people. With her, you'll be able to find me easily when you're done. Got it?"

Marisa gave an energetic thumbs up. "Got it!"

And with that, Reimu blasted into the sky towards the great portal leading to the Netherworld, where the ghost mistress Yuyuko Saigyouji, resided.

* * *

Coughing and fighting through clouds, Reimu ascended. The air became cold and bitter, and she shivered slightly. Soon, a great platform of clouds came into view, with four massive onabashira around a great sealed gate hundreds of feet high. Reimu was but a speck before it. The colossal wooden doors were tens of feet thick, but the magic seal rotating about them was shifty, and the doors were open slightly.

Reimu scowled. "Yukari never did fix this, did she..."

The shrine maiden continued on, slipping through the gateway into the Netherworld. The place was dark, and gloomy, and a great staircase loomed before her, in a black colorless land.

"This place creeps me out every time I come here."

Upon reaching the top, she was greeted by the sight of the silver-haired samurai guardian, Youmu Konpaku – half-human, half-ghost. The green-kimono-clad samurai's keen sapphire eyes watched Reimu closely. She stood with her hand on her black katana, prepared to attack if need be. On her waist was a wakizashi. She was small, appearing quite young, but her legendary strength was great, and her skills unmatched. The samurai had the ability to attack with her ghost half, and deflect any danmaku as well, with her blade. A formidable foe, and a proper guardian of Hakugyokorou.

"Hello, Youmu," said Reimu, moving to just pass by.

"Wait, you!" shouted the samurai, leaping quickly to block Reimu's way, floating a few feet before her. Reimu stopped. "Humans cannot just come and go from the afterlife. There are rules in Gensokyo, Hakurei Reimu." Youmu cleared her throat. "I am strictly ordered by my mistress Yuyuko to allow no mortals further passage. Things have become...too lax here as of late. The balance of life and death must not be disturbed further."

"Further? Look, Youmu," said Reimu, becoming irritated, "I don't have time for this. A grave danger is descending on Gensokyo. I have to speak with Yuyuko; it's urgent."

Youmu's green eyes narrowed. "You can't just barge in and demand an audience with my mistress. She is the mistress of Hakugyokurou. She is _busy_."

"Busy stuffing her face, probably."

"She is not!"

"As much as you cook for her, I'd not be surprised."

"Why you!"

"But not lately, has she?"

Youmu looked confused. "What...what do you mean?"

Reimu flitted down to land on the stone tiles below. Around the pathway ahead were great cherry blossom trees – the horizon was lined with pink beauty. A distance down the path could be seen the rooftops of Hakugyokurou. She gazed at these things, deep in thought.

"Something serious is happening," said Reimu. Youmu came down and landed as well. She looked worried. "And if I'm not mistaken," continued the shrine maiden, "Yukari couldn't have been the only one affected..."

Youmu's features became downcast. She looked at her feet.

"Am I right?"

The samurai looked away hesitantly. "Lady Yuyuko...is sick."

"Take me to her," said Reimu. "I have important questions that need answering, and right now your mistress is the only one who can help me solve this."

Youmu's eyes slowly began to fill with tears. Her strong composure fell and she fell to her knees. "I...I don't know what's happening!" she cried.

Reimu rushed over to her, and knelt down to place her hand on the samurai's shoulder. "What is it?"

Youmu sniffled and tried to speak. "A week or s-so ago...Lady Yuyuko began to act strangely! She was eating almost nothing, and sometimes would just...sit there...without speaking. Now, her powers are fading...she's fading!" She fell to pieces in Reimu's lap. "I don't know what to do! I don't know how to save h-her!"

Reimu watched Youmu closely. Never before had she seen the samurai reduced to tears, and never before had she heard of a ghost falling sick. "Something terrible is at work, here." She helped Youmu up and wiped her eyes. "Come, let's go see her and get to the bottom of this."

Down the pathway, beneath the blossoms the two girls strode, Reimu holding Youmu's hand as she sniffled and tried to regain herself. As they entered the mansion grounds and beautiful gardens, Reimu looked around, but there was no one. Into the sky she looked as well; not another soul was to be seen.

"Where is everyone?" she asked.

"They've left Hakugyokurou," sniffled Youmu. "They fear Lady Yuyuko will disappear...so they've been looking for new homes..."

Into the wooden mansion they went. The place was beautiful, eerily so, with wonderful slatted floors, tiled pagoda rooftops, and paper doors and windows. But again, there was no one. Soon, they came to a set of double doors. Inside, Reimu could see many candles lit.

"Here," whispered Youmu. "Lady Yuyuko? It's me, Youmu. I've brought Hakurei Reimu."

"Come in," came a very weak, quiet voice.

Yuyuko Saigyouji, the mistress of the ghost mansion and overseer of the Netherworld, kept her deep purple eyes fixed on Reimu as she entered. Her light blue kimono was frilled with white laces. Short, purple hair fell around her cheeks. She was elegant in every way, but eerily so. Her face was stunningly beautiful with a sublime fairness. Her skin was very pale. She was older, seeming the same age in appearance as Yukari. This spectacle of a being laid on a futon in the center of the room, surrounded by candles. And as Youmu had said, she was fading – she was significantly transparent in parts of her body. Reimu could see the bottom of the futon through her...

"Yuyuko," muttered Reimu. She stepped forward, and sat down. "What's happened to you?"

The ghost mistress' amethyst eyes bored into Reimu for some time before she spoke in an extremely smooth, soft voice. "I felt a weight on my chest these last weeks...something I could not discern. Every day I strode the grounds, every day I spoke with my residents...something gnawed at me, yet the answers eluded even me..."

"You're disappearing," said Reimu. "How did this start?"

"Strange souls began appearing here within the last few days," said Yuyuko. Youmu stepped out to fetch tea. "Souls I knew not the nature of. They had no sense of self, no power. They were but weak shells, it seemed. They had not been judged by the Yama, nor even ferried across Sanzu..."

"What? But the Sanzu river is the passage between the living world and the dead," said Reimu. "How could they come here to the afterlife without passing with Komachi first?"

"I know not," whispered Yuyuko. "It was my contact with these souls that brought me to this state. As if I have been _infected_..."

"Youmu did say you've been speaking less, and eating less."

"I am losing my identity, Hakurei Reimu," said Yuyuko, gazing at the ceiling. "And as my self, as a ghost, is what retains my existence, I am fading, slowly...into a cold abyss..."

Reimu was very worried. "Where did these souls come from?"

Yuyuko shook her head. "As I have said, I know not. I had never seen anything like them before. And my mere contact with them has reduced me to this..."

Reimu cleared her throat, just as Youmu returned with tea. "Yukari has been severely injured."

The samurai gasped, and Yuyuko tore her eyes from the ceiling to look at Reimu with concern.

"What?" said she, incredulous.

"Yes," said Reimu. "As I told Youmu earlier, something serious is happening. It seems someone outside of Gensokyo is attempting to breach the Great Hakurei Barrier. And, by some means, attempt to sabotage us here inside, as well. At least, that's what I think, now."

Yuyuko's eyes darkened. "Go on."

"Yukari, too, had a weight on her chest for weeks," said Reimu. "When she finally went to investigate the source of it, outside of Gensokyo, she was attacked by a great white being with blue eyes. He injured her with a magical attack so powerful even she had to retreat and only Eirin was able to save her. According to Yukari, the being who attacked her was immune to danmaku, and also had in his possession some terrible other-worldly power called THE SULA."

The ghost mistress did not speak, so Reimu went on:

"That's why I came here," said she. "I need you to tell me everything you know about the omen of the black moon. The great white being resides inside of it, and seems to possess enormous power. Using the power of this SULA thing he has, according to Yukari, he could destroy the Hakurei Barrier, and Gensokyo would be in terrible danger."

Yuyuko did not speak, but sat up with Youmu's help to slowly sip the tea she had brought. After a few minutes, she spoke.

"This a dark matter you are delving into, Hakurei Reimu," muttered the ghost mistress. "It is not a topic dealt with lightly. The Black Moon Omen..."

Reimu gulped. "Tell me everything you know."

Yuyuko watched her for a minute, before she sipped her tea. Then, she motioned to Youmu, who closed the windows and checked the doors for other visitors. Once their safety was assured, the samurai nodded, and Yuyuko spoke.

"Rarely is the Black Moon Omen encountered in the world of the humans," she said darkly. "It first appeared within the last two or three hundred years. Occasionally, we here in the Nether receive souls who know of it, who may have died by it. But they cannot say much, for their memories are in disarray. Their selves are confused. Within days or weeks, they vanish of their own accord. But all of them have one memory retained: the memory of the Black Moon. It is only by this we can conclude they were killed by its appearance, but in the process of death, they became confused and distraught."

"What did the Yama have to say about them?" asked Reimu. The Yama, Skiki Eiki, was the judge who decided whether a passed on soul departed to Heaven, Hell, the Netherworld, or reincarnation.

"We spoke with her about them," said Yuyuko, sipping her tea again. "She sent those souls here to us because she could not discern their past deeds." Her eyes narrowed. "The ones of late, she knew nothing about. Hakurei shrine maiden, I know not if this Black Moon Omen and these corrupt, infectious souls of late are connected, but if they are..."

Reimu listened closely.

"Our enemy is learned in the realms of life and death," finished the ghost mistress. "And they are improving..."

A shiver crept up Reimu's spine. "Are...are there any souls you have here who have retained their selves through the ordeal?"

Yuyuko looked at Youmu.

"Wait," said Reimu, shocked. "You?"

Youmu looked uncomfortable. "No, stupid. There was one ghost who survived..."

"What?"

"Not truly _survived_ ," said Yuyuko. "She was already a ghost in the human world, residing in a village with humans and youkai. The Black Moon came for the village youkai, and the same night the ghost was sucked into Gensokyo."

"So...Gensokyo, _saved_ her?"

Yuyuko nodded. "She was not extinguished by the Black Moon. But, she has seen it with her own self, and may be able to give you the information you seek. I will send Youmu to find her; as you may have learned, many of our residents have fled."

"Fled to where?" asked Reimu, standing up.

"Hell, the Dreamworld, some even to Byakuren's ship," said Yuyuko. "It will take some time to locate her."

"What about you? You're fading."

Yuyuko smiled. "I'll figure something out."

Reimu didn't look convinced. "I'll send Eirin your way. I don't know if she'll be of much help but...at least she should know something."

Youmu came over to hold her mistress' partially transparent hand gently. "I'm here for you, mistress. I will do whatever I can."

Yuyuko smiled. It was beautiful. Even in her dismal state, this smile shone like a beacon.

Reimu stood up from kneeling beside the futon. "I have to head out," she said seriously. "Thank you for your help, Yuyuko. Let me know when you find that ghost girl. I'm going to head to Komachi and see what she has to say. I'm not keen on seeing the yama right now, so perhaps the Sanzu ferryman might know something. Take care." She bowed courteously, before she left.

Once outside the mansion, in the still air of the afterlife, surround by cherry trees, Hakurei Reimu's face darkened.

"This is only getting worse and worse," whispered the shrine maiden to herself, as she walked back down the path. Pink petals fell around her. "First Yukari, then Yuyuko...just what are we dealing with here?"

She grit her teeth for a moment. She was in turmoil. Her most daunting task yet had come; for, there was not much she could do against a threat outside of her territory: Gensokyo. A great darkness was looming, she could feel it. A small weight on her chest, now...

Once she reached the steps, she clenched her fists in frustration, before blasting into the air, sending dust flying about. Petals swirled like a pink ocean wave, particles twirling and spinning behind her. On she went, naught but a blur, back to the portal, back to her home: the home she had to protect, somehow!

* * *

Sanae landed violently at the top of the steps of the Moriya shrine, yelping. Tears were streaming down her face. Her emerald eyes were filled with fear, and she was shaking. She rolled about, dirtying her hakama and haori, scraping her elbows and knees on the stone tiles, before she slid to a stop. Her tears fell below, leaving small dark spots on the ground. Quickly, she scrambled to her feet, disoriented, before she began running towards the shrine building.

Kanako and Suwako were nowhere to be seen. There were only a few fairies and humans here and there among the festival decorations. They gasped and went quiet when Sanae appeared. Holding their hands over their mouths, they backed away at the disturbing sight: the cheerful Moriya Shrine maiden falling to pieces before their eyes, crying uncontrollably.

As she dashed for the shrine, Sanae looked up at the sky above her: Gensokyo's sky. The new, safe home she had come to know and love. Her new life had greeted her with open arms, after the nightmare of the black moon. She had re-ignited faith in the Moriya Shrine, made new friends, found someone she looked up to, and established a lifestyle she loved and adored, hoping it would last for years and years...

That was her dream, at least. That this happiness would last; that the worst was behind her, now.

But suddenly, that dream had shattered, and words echoed in her head from that fateful night years before:

"The moon is... _black_."

Then, the blue eyes. The blue eyes that bored into her very soul, reading everything about her...

" _He's coming for me_ ," Sanae panicked, sliding open the doors of the shrine and stumbling inside. "He's coming for me...He's coming for me..." She fumbled around for a gourd of water, and drank several gulps. She ran to her room and started stuffing her things into a bag. "He's coming for me, he's coming for me!" Once her bag had been filled, she ran back out of the shrine, the onlookers still watching, and took off, rocketing into the sky, her clothes flapping loudly. One or two things fell from her bag, but she paid no mind.

She sped away from Youkai Mountain, as fast as she could go.

"I have to l-leave Gensokyo," she whimpered to herself, wiping tears from her eyes, as she flew over the hills and fields and forests. "I have to go back...it's the only way I can p-protect everyone..."

* * *

The Scarlet Devil Mansion loomed over Misty Lake like a mountain in and of itself. Its Gothic spires and towers stabbed into the sky as if needles, like warnings. This vampiric castle was well-known in Gensokyo, for it was the home of the vampire Remilia Scarlet, a commanding and intimidating draculina – claiming lineage from Dracula himself – and her younger sister, Flandre. Flandre was feared by many in Gensokyo for her power of destruction, and her near-insanity and dubious tendencies. She had been locked away for her own safety by her elder sister for almost five hundred years. Only recently had she returned to Gensokyo society, _unstable_ and mostly _unpredictable_.

The maid, Sakuya Izayoi, took excellent care of the mansion, with her legion of fairy maid underlings. The place was always spotless, organized, and well guarded. She was diligent and careful, hardworking and considerate, but sometimes too much so.

Marisa reached a finger down the side of her broom as she sped across Misty Lake, leaving a spray of water behind her. The Scarlet Devil Mansion loomed ahead, monstrous and foreboding. It had very few windows. It was very dark inside. Despite this ominous structure looming ahead, Marisa sped ahead without a care in the world; she was a regular visitor to the vampire mansion. For, not only was she fond of the vampire Flandre – a rare occurrence in Gensokyo – but also extremely fond of the massive Voile Library, which was a colossal collection of millions of tomes from all over the world, magical and non-magical, that extended far underground. It was overseen by the enigmatic magician Patchouli Knowledge, who had delved into such magics that she was no longer human...

Marisa flitted down to the plaza before the great iron gates, where the gatekeeper waited: Hong Meiling, a red-haired martial artist who was fierce in battle, but severely outmatched against just about anyone...

"Yo, China."

Meiling did not answer, for she was asleep, as per usual. Marisa merely shuffled past her, through the gate, onto the grounds.

Great bushes and neatly trimmed hedges filled the garden all around her, wafting scents of flowers and mown grass into her nose. The breeze was cool and calming. She passed a stone fountain trickling quietly, to come around a bend in the cobblestone path to see the front steps of the mansion. And before it, under umbrellas, sitting on benches, the two vampire sisters.

Remilia, the elder and more mature of the sisters, sat with her legs crossed with a sly grin on her face, dressed in a fancy pale pink dress. Her smile grew as she saw Marisa striding towards them. Her hair was a strange blue shade, and her eyes a disturbing scarlet – blood red and slim. Her sister Flandre, who had apparently not noticed the approaching witch, was engaged in an animated conversation with Remilia. She was dressed in a red dress, childishly designed, to fit her younger appearance. She had her sister's eyes, but her hair was a bright, glowing blonde color that rivaled Marisa's. Her wings were not traditional black-skin wings like Remilia's; instead, her wings were like contorted branches, with multi-colored crystals dangling below.

Attending to them was Sakuya, the head maid. Indeed, she wore a maid's attire, but with navy instead of black, and her dress was short, to reveal a menagerie of knives in holsters on one of her legs, which were sleek, in thigh-high white socks. A long braid of wondrous silver hair fell down her back; and, as she turned around, she was seen to be exceptionally beautiful, with stark emerald eyes, that soon fell upon Marisa, and narrowed.

"Well, well, well," sang Remilia, sipping her tea.

"What's up, Remilia?" asked Marisa, coming close. She slung her broom over her shoulder nonchalantly.

Flandre turned her deep red eyes upon the witch as well, and her tiny mouth curled into a smile, displaying pure white fangs. "Mari-chan," she whispered quietly.

"Hey, Flandre," chuckled Marisa, coming up to pat Flandre on the head, eliciting a giggle from the vampire. "How are ya?"

"Wonderful!"

"Good day, Miss Kirisame," greeted Sakuya, pouring a fresh cup of tea, then offering it to Marisa.

"Ah, no thanks," said Marisa, sighing. "I'm not staying long."

Remilia sipped again. "How unusual..."

"You aren't gonna stay to play with me?" whimpered Flandre.

Marisa hesitated. "Uh...not today, but soon, I will! I...uh...I'm here at Reimu's insistence."

"Hakurei Reimu," said Remilia. "She sent you, did she? What sort of business could she have with us? We have not dined on any humans, if you must ask."

Flandre eyed Marisa and licked her lips.

"That's...fine," said Marisa, taking a step back. "It's pretty important stuff, you see. Reimu and I split up. We're gathering info from people who came from the outside world, y'know."

"Is that so?" replied Sakuya. Remilia finished her tea and the maid took it. "What is it that you wish to ask of the outside? Please know that despite our heritage, even in the outside we were quite isolated." Sakuya continued gathering dishes.

Marisa gulped. "Well, like..."

"Speak," said Remilia.

"We gotta know what you know about..." She paused, rubbing her neck. "...About the _Black Moon Omen_."

Sakuya ceased gathering dishes and turned to look at the witch. The keen eyes of the head maid did not seem to know how to react. Remilia's face darkened, and she cleared her throat:

"The Black Moon, you say..."

Marisa nodded.

"Perhaps, we should retire inside." Remilia stood up.

Once Sakuya had tidied up the porch area, the group moved indoors to a closed room with no windows. The velvet chairs and smooth carpet were comfortable, and the crystal chandelier and exquisite paintings about the place offered a soothing atmosphere as well, but this was rejected. Marisa could feel it: this was a delicate topic. As much comfort as the surroundings held, the place was instead cold and unwelcoming. Soon, the witch began to regret coming here...

Remilia sat upon a great couch, candles around her, for Sakuya had darkened the chandelier; besides, the room was not very bright to begin with. The elder vampire sister folded her legs and hands, staring straight ahead at Marisa, who stood awkwardly – she wanted to be ready to flee, despite the maid standing at the locked door behind...

"The _Black Moon_ ," muttered Remilia. Her red eyes glowed slightly. "My kin and I knew of many dark secrets of the world in ages past. Black powers of the world abound in the outside, Marisa Kirisame. If one is not careful..." A candle next to her instantly blew out. "...one could be consumed. The demons offer many charming gifts and contracts: vampirism is but one. However, among the circles and families of vampires throughout the years, there has been one power that we avoided. Indeed, _feared_." She leaned forward. "The _White Reaper_."

Marisa gulped. "What...is that...?"

Remilia twiddled her fingers, clacking her long red nails against each other. "He is a creature beyond a demon, who dwells within the Black Moon. When the Black Moon fills the sky, it does so without warning, and the ones it appears above must prepare for a grueling battle, resulting nearly always in... _death_." Remilia closed her eyes. "We lost many to that darkness. Those who survived became so paranoid that they perished over time through ridiculous methods. Madness. Isolation. Suicide. Afore their destruction, they lived – un-lived, that is – and told of what they had seen. Indeed, the White Reaper, who came without a sound, and slaughtered vampires in _hordes_."

"S-slaughtered?" stuttered Marisa.

Flandre had moved beside Sakuya, who held her.

"The White Reaper is cunning," continued Remilia, "and quick. We vampires consider ourselves immortal in a sense, but throughout the years, the White Reaper proved us _very wrong_. In the end, it seemed it was _he_ who was the immortal one." She paused again, opening her eyes to look into Marisa's. "Unstoppable." Another candle blew out.

Marisa took a deep breath, eyeing it. "What is he?"

"We never knew," whispered Remilia. "Some said a demon, some said a god. Some said he was once a human, becoming a youkai. His true nature was never revealed; but he was above us, and powerful. Terribly powerful." Then, Remilia relaxed, and yawned. "Whatever the case, the Black Moon Omen cannot appear in Gensokyo. When it comes down to it, the Black Moon and the White Reaper are but a being and his vehicle, seeking power. The Hakurei Barrier protects us form this darkness. Therefore, we can relax."

Marisa nodded. "Yeah..."

"I have a question for you, now, Marisa Kirisame," said Remilia, watching the witch closely. "Why is it that you ask of such a thing? How did you hear of it? It is a very obscure legend...known only by those who do not hail of Gensokyo, or have some connection to the outside. How then, did you know?"

Marisa jumped and almost fell. She dropped her broom, and scrambled to pick it up. "I...uh...heard about it...from Reimu," she hesitated. "I mean, she just sent me here, was all! I didn't really know what I was...uh...asking about, to be honest."

"You lie," shot Sakuya, from behind. "You withhold something. It's written on your face."

"You can't even _see_ my face!"

Remilia smiled. "Speak," she whispered. Another candle blew out. "You are among friends."

Marisa tried to gather herself. She knew she was cornered. "Okay, look!" she said briskly, panicking. "It all started when Ran showed up at Hakurei Shrine and said Yukari was in trouble!"

"In trouble? Yukari?" said Remilia. "Yukari Yakumo?"

"That's impossible," added Sakuya, glaring at Marisa.

"It's the truth!" shouted Marisa. "We went to meet her in Mayohiga, where we found her hurt like super badly. She was bleeding everywhere, man. I had to fly all the way to Eientei and convince Eirin to come help, right out of the blue. That is not easy!"

Marisa had Remilia's full attention, now. "What did she speak of?" said the vampire. "What did Yukari say?"

"She was attacked by this huge white cloak figure," said Marisa, gesturing wildly. "She had like, this heavy thing...this feeling, for like all this time, ya see. And now it got stronger. So she went to check it out, ya know? In the outside! Well, wherever she showed up, this guy was waiting for her. Inside of a black orb fortress...from what it sounds like, the Black Moon. And this guy who attacked her, sounds like this White Reaper."

There was silence for a bit. Remilia was quiet. Soon, Sakuya stepped forward.

"While I am sorry for Miss Yakumo," said the maid, "what Mistress Scarlet said before still stands: the Black Moon Omen cannot breach the Hakurei Barrier, therefore we are safe. I wish Miss Yakumo a speedy recovery."

Marisa took a deep breath. "That's where it gets serious, people. This White Reaper dude, he _can_. And probably _will_. Soon. At least, that's what Reimu thinks..."

"What possible evidence could Hakurei Reimu have to make this absurd claim?" replied Remilia.

"Yukari herself said it," said Marisa. "Inside the Black Moon, before she was attacked, she saw this sort of power thing the White Reaper guy had in his possession. She said it was something that could neutralize, even _destroy_ the Hakurei Barrier. I don't know all the details, but if Yukari said so, it's gotta be true."

Remilia glanced over at Sakuya, who was speechless. Flandre didn't seem to know how to react, she just clenched the maid's skirt tightly.

"Marisa Kirisame," said Remilia at length.

"Er...uh, yes?"

"We at the Scarlet Devil Mansion will aid you in any way we can," declared Remilia. "Sakuya?"

"Yes, mistress?"

"You will aid Miss Kirisame in her search for information," commanded Remilia, at which Sakuya curtsied. "I will alert Patchouli downstairs, in the library. All books and tomes on the topic of the Black Moon Omen will be collected and scoured; come, peruse them at your leisure. We here understand the threat of the Black Moon Omen...if it were to appear here in Gensokyo..." She paused. "I know not what would transpire, but...it would not be _pleasant_. Please convey this message to Hakurei Reimu."

"Yeah," replied Marisa. "I will." Before, Marisa did not take this matter seriously. But, just then, she had been legitimately scared...

"I will follow you, Miss Kirisame," said Sakuya, as she and the witch left the mansion, leaving Remilia behind, looking concerned. "Should we find a divergent path in investigation, I will separate from you to pursue it. Our thoroughness in this matter is of the utmost importance. The information my mistress provided on the Black Moon Omen is but one facet of the gem: it is likely others who have come to Gensokyo can shed further light on this threat."

"Uh, right," replied Marisa. They came outside, and Marisa mounted her broom. "We're s'posed to find Aya. Supposedly she has a list of people who have come to Gensokyo and might know some stuff."

Sakuya seemed critical. "The tengu reporter?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Nothing," said Sakuya. She brushed silver hair from her eyes. "Lead the way."

* * *

On she went, panting and breathless. Her clothes were torn, her energy drained. Sanae had flown as fast as she could, as far as she could, into a vast wilderness on the outskirts of Gensokyo – near to the Great Hakurei Barrier. Pushing through the bushes, sunlight filtering through the treetops above, Sanae struggled onward. Soon, she could go no further, and fell to her knees on the dirt, sucking in air.

"He's...c-coming..." she wheezed. Strands of green hair fell over her eyes. Her bag was nearly empty, for all the things she had dropped and not cared to pick back up...

After an episode of breathing, Sanae sat quietly, gazing up at the leaves.

"Gensokyo," she whispered, closing her eyes, feeling a cool breeze blow over her. "I must do all I can to protect you. I can't let him find you. I can't..."

Suddenly, there was a huge gust of wind, and Sanae held her hands up to brace against it. Once it had passed, she opened her eyes hesitantly.

Before her stood a woman, in a gothic black and white dress adorned with ribbons and leather straps. From her shoulders hung a royal-looking gold and red cape. However, her wavy hair was the most envied in all the land. A beautiful amber color seeped upwards from the ends like living dye, and faded away into a deep violet, like an ocean underneath the early morning sky. It hung to her waist, and seemed to glow in color. Her brown eyes were soft and kind. She stood before Sanae, her clothes flapping quietly in the breeze. She held her head high, but not arrogantly so.

" _Byakuren_ ," gasped Sanae, her eyes wide. "How did you...?"

The woman, spoke gently, extending a hand. "Why do you flee, child?"


	4. Chronicles of Cataclysm

Sanae was speechless. Byakuren stood silently, her red cape blowing in the wind, around them the sound of rustling leaves and creaking branches. The sun was beginning to set, casting a beautiful light upon the saint, Byakuren Hijiri. Her face seemed so _gentle_ , she might caress an enraged dragon into a comfortable sleep with her mere words and presence. Among Yuyuko and Yukari, Byakuren was of such stature. She was known and loved by all, and immensely powerful, a monk from a time long past...

"To flee is to give up," whispered Byakuren, her hand still outstretched. "And when one stands together, to give up is to abandon your allies..."

Sanae looked down and clenched her fists. "You don't understand..."

Byakuren's eyes narrowed. "Child?"

"What is coming," muttered Sanae, "you have _no_ idea what's coming..."

Stepping forward, Byakuren fell to her knees as well, face to face with Sanae, who had more tears forming in her eyes. The monk wiped them away gently. "My sweet child. You are not alone."

"You're wrong," said the shrine maiden. "He...knows everything... _about_ me..." She shuddered, holding herself. "Suwako-sama and Kanako-sama...yes, they were there, too...but...I..."

Byakuren seemed to not fully understand what Sanae was talking about, but she patted her on the head nonetheless, and stroked her hair. "No one can _truly_ know another," said she. "Are you different now than you were?"

Sanae knew this was true, but she remained quiet.

"I have felt it," continued Byakuren. "It is why I was out here, near to the Hakurei Barrier. There is a great disturbance in the flow of energy in the world, like a dam before a river. It is powerful, suffocating. I have dwelt upon it for weeks, distancing myself from my followers, to keep my sight clear. But, I have realized I am not alone."

"Do you know about it, Byakuren-sama?" whimpered Sanae.

The monk took hold of the shrine maiden and embraced her. "I do, my child. The Black Moon Omen. I know it not as you do, but I know of its danger. I came to Gensokyo long before its first appearance, but my senses have revealed it to me, in sight and in dream. It is indeed, coming."

"He's coming for me!" cried Sanae, into Byakuren's chest. "I don't know wh-what to do!"

"You must not run from your fear," said Byakuren gently. "Otherwise," she paused, "you will run _forever_. Nothing will change."

"But, I must protect everyone!" despaired Sanae. "He's coming for me...if I leave, I can save Gensokyo..."

"My child," said Byakuren, with a serious tone. She released Sanae – who looked shocked – and Byakuren stood up, straight and tall, strong. "As long as the Black Moon and Gensokyo both exist upon this earth, he will come for _all_ of us. He is a serpent whose greed shalt be never satisfied: that is his existence. Endless power itself would not be enough. He is a black disease, erasing the wonders of the world in his path, sucking the magic dry from even the smallest fairy." Her hazel eyes narrowed further. "This was inevitable. The day he did learn of Gensokyo, this was fated to be..."

She extended her hand again.

"You alone, even if you should leave," Byakuren continued, "cannot stop him. He would come, with fire and with darkness. You, my child, would be nothing but a morsel for his meal..."

Sanae was shaking. "What...what c-can we even do...?"

Byakuren was quiet for a few moments. "We must put aside our differences, all of us, and stand together as one: as _Gensokyo_."

* * *

In the land of Gensokyo is a curious individual, a secretly eccentric man who collects rarities. He is generally impersonal, and runs his own shop, though with self-inflicted difficulty; for recognizing the value of an item leads to his refusal to sell it, upon many occasions. He is half-human and half-youkai, walking the realm of peace betwixt the two races. This man's rickety little shop is called Kourindou, and it sits complacently between the Great Forest of Magic and the Human Village. There are many familiar objects there, and many strange ones, as well...

His name is Rinnosuke Morichika.

The wooden door of the store burst open, to reveal Reimu standing there, sighing. She looked exhausted.

Rinnosuke sat behind his desk, poring over a thick book, which he read upside-down. He peered at Reimu through his slim glasses. Silver hair fell down around his keen golden eyes. His face was slim, and his expression constantly seeming somewhat amused. The rundown, cluttered, and stuffy nature of his shop was contrasted by his near-spotless black and blue yukata, bearing with him a proper air. He continued to peer at the shrine maiden before turning back to his book.

Reimu shut the door behind her and slouched forward, trudging to the desk. "Hey, Kourin," she muttered.

"What's got you so frazzled?" replied Rinnosuke, still not looking away from his book.

"I've been all over Gensokyo gathering information today," said Reimu. She pulled up a chair with a screech. "I'm a little worn out."

"I see."

"I thought Komachi could help me out but I can't find her anywhere." Reimu turned the chair backwards and sat with her arms folded over the back, resting her head.

Rinnosuke turned a page calmly. "Did you check Sanzu?"

Reimu scowled. "Of course I checked Sanzu," she snapped. "That was the first flippin' place I went."

"How about the yama?"

The shrine maiden shuddered. "Eh," she said. "I...uh...don't feel like going to see her..."

"Afraid she'll dig up some secret thing you did?"

Reimu didn't answer.

Rinnosuke chuckled in response. "What sort of information were you looking for?"

"Well," said Reimu, "apparently it's a very...um... _dark_ topic. Only people from the outside world would know of it."

Rinnosuke's eyes narrowed and he slowly closed his book. "Is this why you're here?"

"Yes," said Reimu. "But, it only pertains to the last two or three hundred years, not eons ago like you."

The shopkeeper eyed her. "Are you calling me old?"

"You are, aren't you?"

The two stared each other down for a few moments, before they both laughed.

"How can I be of service to you today, Reimu-san?" said Rinnosuke, standing up, as Reimu giggled.

"Well," said Reimu, gathering herself, "it's a very delicate topic. And um..." The carefree atmosphere faded, as she got quiet. "Things have...happened. Bad things."

Rinnosuke's smile vanished. "What sort of things?"

"This incident is the mother of all incidents," said Reimu darkly. "Yukari's hurt and Yuyuko is disappearing. It's gotten more and more serious as I learn more and more about what the threat is."

"What is the threat?"

Reimu took a deep breath. "It's called...the Black Moon."

Rinnosuke didn't jump or make a scary face. He instead began rubbing his chin and pacing, thinking hard. "The Black Moon..."

Reimu watched him for a bit, uneasy. "What do you know?"

"Reimu," said the shopkeeper, "I deal in items and rarities that fall into Gensokyo from the outside world. I am able to instantly tell an item's name and its purpose. This Black Moon you speak of...it doesn't ring a bell. Perhaps someone like the magician Patchouli Knowledge would be better suited to aiding you."

Reimu looked crestfallen. Noticing this, Rinnosuke spoke up a bit more.

"But!" he said. "I will definitely keep this in mind. From what you've said, this is something serious. Yukari is hurt? That's serious in and of itself."

"It seems like someone is trying to transgress the Great Hakurei Barrier," replied Reimu, worriedly. "And I feel as if that someone – this great being in white – is sabotaging us here, preventing us from defending against this attack..." She looked at the floor. Then, "You don't have any books or cassette thingies that could help me at all?"

Hesitantly, Rinnosuke shook his head. "I'm sorry. I have never heard of it until today."

Reimu got up, and made to leave.

"But!" shouted Rinnosuke, and Reimu jumped. "I will start looking!"

"Y-you will?"

"Of course," replied the shopkeeper. He began opening drawers and pulling out all kinds of dusty books and moldy magazines. "I'll start now! Perhaps, I can find something – _something_ – of relevance, before the festival tonight."

Reimu froze. "Festival? I don't recall holding any sort of...wait..."

Rinnosuke glanced at her.

"You're right!" exclaimed Reimu. "The Moriya Shrine Festival! Everyone will be there!"

The shopkeeper, still rummaging in his drawers, pointed at a great grandfather clock in the corner. "It starts in only a few minutes," said he. "I'll bet you Komachi-san is there, too. I'll be heading there myself in a little while...Kochiya-san's candy apples are the absolute _best_."

"I don't have time for candy apples!" shot Reimu. She was holding her head. "I've got to get there...Sanae, and Kanako...and...and...Aya..."

Rinnosuke put his things down and took Reimu by the shoulders, guiding her to the door. "Go on, then. It sounds like Gensokyo needs you again, Reimu-san. Just don't forget to enjoy a festival when you're at one." He laughed.

Reimu snapped back to her senses, finding herself outside. The sun was setting. There was no one around; everyone was going to the festival, by now.

"Er...um, right," said the shrine maiden. "Thanks, Rinnosuke." She turned to look up at him. "I'll see you there!"

He waved goodbye as she blasted into the sky, skirt flapping, and burst off towards the Moriya Shrine.

* * *

"Aya!" called Marisa, shuffling through the many youkai and humans at the Moriya Shrine festival.

The sky was darkening, and the paper lanterns were lit. The wondrous sounds of the festival filled the air! The smells of food wafted here and there, eliciting stomach grumbles. Mystia Lorelei, the sparrow girl, toted her portable stand about, offering yakitori to passersby. The Primsriver sisters – three poltergeists with musical instruments – floated above, dressed in kimonos, playing traditional Japanese music and enka. It was a warm, lovely place. But, Marisa was in a fit.

"Geeze," seethed the witch. "When you don't need her, she's there. When she's there, you don't need her. When you need her, she's not there!" She pushed past a group of kappas hurriedly trying to win a tiny baby turtle at a shooting game.

Then, through the crowd, Marisa spotted a white wolf tail wagging. "Momiji!" shouted the witch.

The owner of this magnificent tail was a young, innocent-looking girl with short, ruffled white hair. She was the wolf tengu, Momiji Inubashiri, a loyal friend of Aya's. She was dressed in a white haori and red hakama, herself, with a great sword strapped to her back, upon that a great shield with a red leaf symbol upon it. Her eyes were a deep red, but large and round – for she was wide-eyed and curious. Upon her head was a red tokin – a box-like hat worn by tengus. Her ears pricked up at her name, and she spun around attentively, almost knocking people out of the way with her weapons...

"Did someone call me?" she said into the crowd. Several shrugged.

Marisa pushed through more people, not taking her eyes off the wolf girl. "Momiji!" she called again.

Momiji spun around a few more times, as confused as ever, before turning to Marisa's direction just as the witch slapped her hand onto the wolf girl's shoulder, causing her to yelp. Momiji had one large canine that showed when she spoke, and in this case, leapt in surprise.

"Marisa Kirisame!" breathed the wolf, holding her chest.

"What's with all the weapons, Momiji?" asked Marisa.

"Oh, these?" said the wolf girl, still catching her breath. "Well, you never know when a fight may break out!"

Marisa eyed her. "I see you wore a kimono. Makin' me feel under-dressed."

Momiji looked down at herself. "This isn't a kimono!" Her white tail swished. "And, I wear this all the time, Kirisame-san!" She giggled.

"God, you're so cute," muttered Marisa.

"Huh?"

"I'm not jealous, I swear."

"What?" Momiji's eyes were huge, inspecting Marisa, wondering what was going on.

"Nothing," said Marisa, with a smile. "Say, you seen Aya around? I've been all over Gensokyo lookin' for her. I saw you and was like, 'Hey, I bet Momiji knows where Aya's gotten off to."'

Momiji rubbed her neck. "Well, to be honest," said she, "I was looking for her, too."

"...Great."

"Shall we look together?" asked Momiji politely.

Marisa sighed. "Yeah, sure."

The two girls began walking and pushing through the crowd yet again, glancing about for the ever-so-elusive crow tengu reporter, Aya Shameimaru.

"Are you enjoying the festival, Kirisame-san?" asked Momiji.

"Actually, I just got here," replied Marisa. "I've got serious business...to, er...take care of..." She was drawn away by the smell of delicious foods.

"Kirisame-san?" asked Momiji. She turned just in time to see the stand Marisa wandered over to, before a massive Oni with a horn on her forehead blocked her view.

"Look at this!" exclaimed Marisa. "This stuff looks delicious!"

"Kirisame-san!" called Momiji, hurriedly making her way over. "Kirisame-san, please do not become distracted!"

"Doesn't it look good?" came a voice.

"Yeah!" said Marisa. "Make this yourself, didja?" She looked up.

"Yes, I did," replied Kanako Yasaka, for she was behind the counter.

"What?!" shouted Marisa, stumbling backwards. "What...are...what are you doing here?"

The Moriya shrine goddesses' eyes narrowed. "It so happens that this is _my_ shrine."

"No, I mean, like," hesitated Marisa, as Momiji arrived, breathless, "Sanae said you and Suwa-chan weren't helping. You know, with the festival things. She said she was doin' it all herself."

Kanako was the one who hesitated, now. "Oh, yes." She started scooping yakisoba into a bowl. "The festival turned out to be bigger than we anticipated. She eventually asked for our help."

"That doesn't sound like Sanae," said Marisa, rubbing her chin. "She always said she'd do it all herself so Reimu'd be impressed or somethin'..."

"Hakurei Reimu?" asked Kanako, still scooping noodles.

"Kanako-sama," said Momiji. She hadn't taken her eyes off the goddess. "You seem uneasy."

"I do?" replied Kanako. "Nonsense, Inubashiri-san. The work of the festival is only getting to me, it is that simple."

"Gettin' to you?" Marisa said. "You're a friggin' goddess."

"And besides," added Momiji, "the festival's only just started."

"It has been a long day," replied Kanako. She handed Marisa the bowl of noodles. "Here."

"Aw, score!" exclaimed the witch, and instantly began eating. "Free yakisoba!" she said, muffled through her food...

"Such poor manners," commented Kanako. "And it's not free."

"It'll have to be," replied Marisa. "I'm broke."

Kanako scowled. Momiji giggled and fished money from her pocket to pay, at which:

"Double score!" said Marisa, smiling. "See?" She snapped her fingers in Kanako's face, causing her to scowl even more. " _Free. Yakisoba._ "

"Kanako-sama, have you seen Aya?" asked Momiji, paying for yakisoba of her own. "I've been looking all over for her..."

Marisa, her mouth stuffed with food, attempted a gesture to indicate she was, as well, but only performed some sort of weird wiggly-shuffle motion with a thumb pointed to herself. Kanako raised her eyebrows at this display.

"I am afraid not," said she.

Momiji's ears drooped. "I see...I haven't seen her since this afternoon."

Marisa chewed frantically so she could join the conversation.

"Where did you see her last?" asked Kanako.

Momiji wrung her hands, before taking the yakisoba. "Somewhere around here actually. I've stayed here to look for her, so I was here when the festival began..."

Marisa swallowed her noodles. "You were here when it started?"

"Mhm," replied Momiji.

"How was Sanae's kagura dance?" asked Marisa excitedly. "Did Suwa-chan ring the bell? It's interesting to me, 'cause I've only ever seen Reimu do all that stuff by herself, and she doesn't even do it anymore."

"Sanae's kagura dance?" said Momiji, confused. "What's that?"

"It's like, when the shrine maiden takes her shovel-looking thing and waves it around while people play music. It's some kinda ward, but I don't know anything about shrine maiden magic, so like, I just come for the -" She paused. "Wait."

"More noodles?" interrupted Kanako, trying to hand Marisa another bowl, though hers was only half-empty, and she ignored her, besides.

"Sanae didn't do her kagura dance?" said Marisa.

"I have not seen Kochiya-san the entire time I've been here," said Momiji.

Marisa turned to Kanako, who was fidgeting. "Dude," said the witch. "Where's Sanae?"

"More noodles?" repeated the goddess.

"She's not here," came a voice.

Everyone turned to see Reimu standing a few feet away, leaning against a wooden post, the light from its paper lantern cast upon her face; upon it, an expression of suspicion. She glared at Kanako, who glared back. Reimu's arms were folded, and she did not look amused.

"What do you mean she's not here?" echoed Marisa, looking from Reimu to Kanako and back again.

"I _mean_ ," continued Reimu, "she knew we'd be looking for her. So, she fled."

Kanako remained silent.

"She knew?" said Marisa. "I'm, like, so confused." Then, "Wait. _That's_ why she disappeared during Yukari's explanation!"

Reimu nodded. "She knows. And, if she goes so far as to run away from the festival _she_ prepared, it must be serious."

"Hakurei Reimu," declared Kanako, drawing herself up – though, she did not seem intimidating behind a yakisoba counter and wearing an apron. "You must stop this, at once."

Reimu walked over to the counter and slammed her fist down on it. Momiji and Marisa backed away. Many of the surrounding humans and youkai went silent, watching.

"Gensokyo is in _danger!_ " shouted Reimu. "I've been working myself to the _bone_ today, trying to do all I can to help! And _you!"_ She seethed visibly. "You know what's going on, don't you!? Why are you hiding it!? Just tell me everything you know so I can _fucking_ do _something_ about it!" Tears were forming in her eyes.

"Reimu...?" mumbled Marisa.

"I can't...do _anything_ ," muttered Reimu, gritting her teeth. Her clenched fists still rested on the counter top. Many of the passersby were whispering to each other. "There's... _nothing_..."

Kanako removed her apron. Her face was both of anger and remorse. "Come with me." She stepped out from behind the counter and glided towards the shrine building.

Reimu didn't budge, so Marisa took her hand calmly and pulled her along. Tears were streaming down her face. Momiji's eyes were wide, and sad. She followed, slowly.

Once to the shrine, Kanako ordered everyone else out, and the led the girls in. She closed the door behind them. It was mostly quiet. Faintly, the sounds and music of the festival could be heard.

"Sit," said Kanako, placing cushions on the hard wooden floor. She disappeared into a back room.

Everyone took a seat. Marisa still held Reimu's hand, as she tried to gather herself. Momiji scooted closer, and took Reimu's other hand, at which Reimu smiled weakly.

"Thank you, Momiji," muttered the shrine maiden. "I'm sorry I blasted you with danmaku that one time..."

"Do not worry about it," replied the wolf girl, smiling.

Kanako returned, carrying a small box. She took a seat across from the girls, and stared at them each in turn, coming to Reimu lastly...

"Hakurei Reimu," began Kanako. "Suwako-sama and myself do not speak of our past for one reason, and one reason alone: to protect our beloved Sanae-chan. She is our little sister, she is our servant, she is like unto my own daughter, by now. The events from several years ago, before we came to Gensokyo..." She paused. "They have scarred her."

Kanako slowly opened the box, and pulled out a glass case. Inside this small glass case were several links of black chain, levitating. Some of them were broken, but three of the links remained connected. An ominous feeling swept over the room.

"What...is that...?" muttered Reimu. She had gathered herself, now.

Kanako took a deep breath. "A nightmare," said she. "The night that the Moriya Shrine came to Gensokyo, we were attacked. Our venture here, it was naught but an _escape_. We did not come here by choice. We fled. Gensokyo was presented to us by Yukari Yakumo at the opportune time, for the Black Moon had set its sights upon _us._ "

Reimu looked serious. "How did you know?"

"We didn't," said Kanako, gazing at the black chains. "We only _felt_ it. Like a weight on our chests. Suwako-sama was the first to experience it. She relayed it to me, but I did not believe her. It was only a few days later that I sensed it as well. The villagers who once worshiped us were vanishing, until only a handful remained. My powers, and Suwako-sama's powers, were dwindling. We had to do _something_."

"And that was when Yukari found ya," said Marisa quietly.

"Yes," said Kanako. "And it was nearly too late. We had to leave, but the question was: how would Sanae react? She was but a human, who dreamed of becoming a shrine maiden. She had found us, and we took her in. She still had a family in the human world. Leaving for Gensokyo would mean leaving them behind. Seeing them again was next to impossible. And, Suwako-sama and myself had no idea what exactly Gensokyo had in store for us. We needed preparation. But, we did not get it." Kanako set the glass case on the floor, watching it for a few moments. "The day we broke the news to Sanae; that night, the attack came."

Reimu was quiet.

"A wave blew over the mountain, affecting us deeply," said Kanako. "I was able to defend from it, myself, but I was away. Suwako-sama protected Sanae, but my fellow goddess was unprepared, and took the brunt of the attack. Her power was drained, she was weak, and could not fight, as the Black Moon appeared, and its denizens descended..."

"Who came...?" asked Reimu.

Kanako's eyes narrowed. "There were three of them," said she. "The first was an undead."

"An undead?" chuckled Marisa. "Like a jiang shi? That's it?"

"You haven't an inkling of who these people are," replied Kanako. "This undead was not like Yoshika-san. I could _feel_ this one's power. She could not speak, but showed a level of intellect far above that of even a high-level jiang shi. She was advanced, using chains as weapons, and impervious to danmaku."

" _Impervious?_ " repeated Reimu.

"Yes," said Kanako. "Sanae-chan did battle with her, and was injured. Yet, the undead girl was unaffected, and came relentlessly. But she was not the real threat. I did battle with another, myself."

"You did?"

"A strange man, who seemed to be half-angel and half-demon."

Reimu's eyes were wide. "What the _hell_...

"His power was immense, pushing myself back," said Kanako. "Able to petrify objects in an instant, and able to travel at ridiculous speeds, with ridiculous strength. One of Suwako-sama's Mishaguji came to aid, and carried him away, keeping the undead at bay, as well."

"Those Mishaguji are no joke, man," said Marisa.

"We barely escaped with our lives, were it not for the Mishaguji."

"Who was the last?" asked Reimu.

Kanako was quiet. "If you have searched for information as thoroughly as I expect you have," she whispered, "I think you already know..."

The girls all stared at the black chain.

"The White Reaper," said Marisa at length.

"What?" said Reimu.

"It's what the vampires used to call him," said the witch. "Remilia is having Patchouli gather all the books she can about him and his Black Moon."

"Yuyuko says he is learned in the ways of life and death," said Reimu. "Infected, blank souls are funneling into Hakugyokorou with memories of the Black Moon. Contact with them has made Yuyuko sick, and she's beginning to disappear."

Momiji gasped.

"And that's not the half of it," continued Reimu, leaning forward, her eyes boring into Kanako. "Yukari was terribly injured when she tried to investigate the weight on _her_ chest, in the outside world. She came face to face with the White Reaper, himself, and discovered he possesses a power he could use to _destroy_ the Great Hakurei Barrier."

Kanako's brows furrowed, and fear showed in her face. "So...it has come again..." After a bit, "This is why you have been gathering information."

"It started when Ran came to me at the shrine and said Yukari needed me," said Reimu. "By the time we met up with her in Mayohiga, she had already been attacked. She sent for me before she had even done any investigating, herself. She already knew it would be this serious, Kanako."

"But," said the goddess, "what can we do against a threat outside of our borders?"

"That's why I need the help of the Moriya Shrine," said Reimu. "I've come up with...sort of a plan, and I'm going to need Sanae."

"You have a plan?" said Marisa. "Why wasn't I told about this, man?"

"Because," said Reimu, "I just came up with it, now."

"What?"

"Yes." Reimu stood up. "Kanako. Where is Sanae?"

Kanako looked away.

"Where is she?!"

The goddess whispered quietly. "I do not know."

"You don't know?" Reimu stamped her foot. "How can you not know?!"

Kanako stood up as well, puffing out her chest. She towered over the Hakurei Shrine maiden. "Do not use that tongue with me, human! I have searched for her, myself, but to avail. If you need her, I suggest you search, yourself! If she left, she left with reason! I shall stay here, and work hard at the festival our dear Sanae put together, herself! For, if she comes back, this is where she shall come."

"You aren't even worried?" asked Momiji shyly.

"I am," said Kanako. Her shoulders fell.

"She was with us when we found Yukari, and heard of her encounter," said Reimu, stepping forward. "Once Yukari had mentioned the Black Moon and the White Reaper, that was when it seemed Sanae disappeared."

Kanako's eyes widened. "Then...she couldn't have..."

"Where do ya think she's gone?" said Marisa, getting to her feet, as well. "If we all split up, I'm sure we can find her quick enough."

"Where might you even start?" shot Kanako. "If she is troubled by the returning nightmare – the darkness that took her _weeks_ to recover from – there is no telling where she has gone..." Tears formed in her eyes. Reimu and the others were floored – no one had ever seen the strong, upright Yasaka goddess _crying_. "My dear, dear Sanae...you must be _so_ confused, and _scared_..."

 _Bam._

The door burst open, and everyone turned to look.

Her scarlet eyes were fierce, and her short black hair blew about from the gust created from the swinging door – perhaps some _added_ wind for dramatic effect – for she was Aya Shameimaru, reporter for the Bunbunmaru Newspaper! She was the fastest in Gensokyo. As a crow tengu, small black-feathered wings sprouted from her back. Her white blouse was sprinkled with strips of fall season patterns, that trickled down onto her black skirt. Upon her head was a red tokin as well. Her ears were pointed; an orange armband read "The Scoop"; her red wooden sandals were tall; around her neck hung a high-end camera; and, in her hand she held a _hauchiwa_ fan – which seemed like an oversized orange leaf. This girl's appearance was so _eccentric_ , she allowed her audience to soak it all in before she spoke loudly.

"Breaking news!" she shouted. "Sanae Kochiya, Moriya Shrine maiden, seen falling to pieces this afternoon while making festival preparations! She broke into her own shrine and left with a small bag! Disappeared into the horizon, sources say!"

"Aya!" cried Momiji.

"You're damn hard to get a hold of, y'know that?" laughed Marisa.

"She left?" muttered Reimu.

"I have found Miss Shameimaru, Miss Kirisame," came a voice. It was Sakuya, who shuffled in past the tengu.

"I see that," said Marisa. "How did you find her?"

"I may have purposefully caused a ruckus in the Human Village," said Sakuya. "She came very quickly."

Marisa gaped. "Why didn't I think of that..."

"Wait," interrupted Reimu. "What do you mean, ' _she left_ '?"

Aya looked taken aback. "I mean what I mean," she replied. She spoke very quickly. "I report only the truth and nothin' but the truth, Hakurei Reimu. People who gathered at this spot earlier today recalled seeing her fly in, crying, come inside, and leave with a bag, still crying. Did I mention she was crying? I wish I'd have gotten a picture..."

Reimu spun to Kanako. "What does this mean?"

Kanako was quiet. "I fear our Sanae-chan may be trying to leave Gensokyo..."

Everyone froze.

"What?" said Marisa at length, incredulous. " _Leave?_ "

Reimu was panicking again. "Leave!? You can't just...leave! There's the Barrier, and there's...the Black Moon is...and he could get her and then I wouldn't have anyone to...!"

Momiji took Reimu by the shoulders. "Reimu-san! Get a hold of yourself, please!"

"Just as none can merely step into Gensokyo when encountering the border," said Sakuya properly, "none can merely step out of Gensokyo in the same fashion. She will not be able to leave. Her power is too great, and the conditions for entering Gensokyo do not apply the same to those wishing to leave."

Reimu was breathing heavily. "I have to...stop her..." She jumped. "Aya!"

Aya saluted. "I know exactly what you're about to ask!"

"Let's go, then!" shouted Reimu. She bolted for the door.

"Wait, what's going on?!" exclaimed Marisa, looking confused.

"They're going to search for Kochiya-san," said Momiji. "We must join them!" She grabbed the witch's hand and drug her out the door, as well.

"Whoa, wait! You can't just...!"

Sakuya watched them go, before turning to Kanako. "Will you not be joining us? It is your shrine maiden, after all."

Kanako sat down, gazing at the floor. "I do not feel I am worthy to face her."

"How so?"

"I feel as if I have let her down, after all these years..." She paused. "I thought Gensokyo would be _safe_. I only ever wanted to see her smiling face..."

Sakuya said nothing in response. She watched the Yasaka goddess for a few moments. Perhaps, in a way, she could understand how Kanako felt. Keeping a truth hidden from others, to protect the one you love...Sakuya was only reminded strongly of her mistress Remilia, and how she had locked away her own, dangerous, unstable sister, Flandre, for five hundred years...

"Good luck," muttered Kanako. "Please take care of my Sanae..."

Sakuya bowed, before stepping out and closing the door with a clack. A few moments later, she blasted into the sky after the other girls, breaking the sound barrier in mere seconds. The festival-goers quieted a little to watch them go, before returning to their revelries. These people, who lived in Gensokyo, youkai and humans alike, they gazed at the sky.

They had not the slightest clue of the danger.

* * *

Deep within the darkness of the Forest of Magic – the shadow-laden chunk of land in Gensokyo where few human or youkai dare to tread – great, giant mushrooms grew without limit. The spores they released into the air made it difficult for any life. However, the darkness was thick. Marisa the witch's house was here, and the puppeteer, Alice Margatroid's as well. Rinnosuke's shop lay on its borders...

But tonight, a deeper shadow encroached upon this land. A darkness the likes of which Gensokyo had never seen.

A great flash of red light enveloped a clearing in the Forest of Magic, though still where no eyes could see it. Steam rose from this clearing, and the deafening _gong_ echoed across the nearby mountains. Leaves were blown about, and the dust settled...

In the midst of this once-empty-clearing now lay a small wooden house, dilapidated and run-down. Its slats were moldy, its windows foggy. Coagulated blood crusted their edges. Bits of splinters rained down on the grass, still disturbed from the surge of energy. Red runes snaked about, and then faded.

The metal handle upon the door shook vigorously, rattling. Then, it stopped. The sound of a lock being undone sounded across the trees, then the door swung open.

"What a ride..." It was a young girl's voice, with an accent. "I didn't think those ghosts would give me that much trouble...or that spell card would need that much energy..."

Out of the darkness of the house stepped Iliasviel Luftwaffe. Her red, glowing eyes of many pupils darted here and there before she stretched, moaning loudly. She gave a small giggle.

"Looks like I've made it."


	5. Seed of Ruin

"Sanae," whispered Reimu, as she soared over the dark treetops, on the outskirts of Gensokyo. Her eyes scoured the leaves and foliage for any sign of the Moriya shrine maiden. "Sanae...where have you gone...?"

It was very dim, upon these outskirts. Only the light from the moon and the stars allowed Reimu any sight. The only sound was the flapping of her red skirt, as she flew.

She sucked air into her lungs. " _Sanae!_ " Reimu yelled, as loudly as she could, glancing around.

Moments later, Marisa came flying over on her broom. She was panting. "Any luck?" she asked.

Reimu didn't answer. She looked down, clenching her fists.

"Ah," replied Marisa, brushing blonde hair from her eyes. "Gotcha. Well, guess I'll keep looking. Sakuya did say she couldn't leave Gensokyo."

"That's not to say there _aren't_ ways to leave," said Reimu. "Sanae's not a stupid girl. She may be... _confused,_ right now, and worried...but she's not stupid."

Marisa bit her lip. "I suppose she's not."

"To think Sanae had a face-to-face encounter with the White Reaper like that," muttered Reimu, "all those years ago. And, she never had the nerve to mention it..."

"Well," said Marisa, "it's like Kanako said, they didn't bring it up again because it hurt Sanae so bad, y'know? If she and Suwa-chan thought Gensokyo was safe from the Black Moon Omen, what reason was there to even like remember it, at all? They thought the past was behind them. Bet'cha Sanae lived every day here thankful that was over, and that she wouldn't have to worry 'bout it ever again. Her smilin' face was a symbol o' that. I think..." She paused. "I think that's why Sanae flipped so badly. Her life was turned upside down, man. And since she's gotten settled here, what messed all that up is coming back, again. It's coming back to haunt her."

Reimu gripped her gohei rod tightly. She didn't speak for a few moments. Then, she relaxed. "Marisa, you say some pretty good things, once in a blue moon."

Marisa grinned. "Look. I think...of all people, right now, Sanae needs _you_ , Reimu."

The Hakurei shrine maiden looked a little shocked. "Me?"

"She called you her 'shrine maiden sister,' earlier today. I'll be damned if I didn't think that meant something."

"What's with you today?" replied Reimu. "You're saying things with actual _meaning._ Are you sick or something?" She tried to feel Marisa's forehead, and the witch laughed, slapping her hand away.

"Stop it!" she chuckled. "Get your freakin' self going."

Reimu smiled gently. "Right."

"I'll keep looking, too. We gotta hurry."

Reimu nodded, then blasted off towards the ground, shooting through the canopy of the forest. She sped along, weaving through the tree trunks, trailing leaves behind her. Her keen brown eyes scoured everything, but though they were keen, they were also soft. Reimu had generally thought of Sanae Kochiya as naive, and somewhat of an annoyance: always pestering Reimu about shrine maiden magic, rituals, even just general tips on how to become a better shrine maiden. Reimu overlooked these things, disregarding them, not seeing them for what they were. She didn't realize what _she_ was: a role model. Sanae looked up to Reimu; she always saw Reimu as an older sister figure.

Now, it was time for Reimu to fulfill that role.

"Sanae," whispered Reimu, as she flew. "Where _are_ you...?"

* * *

One of the more formidable and reclusive magicians in Gensokyo was a quiet, proper girl. She possessed such power and pride that she disliked winning battles out of pure strength, and preferred to win a battle through wit, than to overpower, even if she might lose. She lived alone, in the Forest of Magic, where few humans and youkai dared to tread. It was a quiet place, where she could research her own magic: puppetry.

Her name was Alice Margatroid.

The little white house she lived in was humble. A neat and tidy garden spread across the front, with short, trimmed hedges along the cobblestone path. Inside, the blonde, stoic girl weaved and sewed her servants together: dolls, imbued with all sorts of spells and loaded with many weapons. Some were used as bombs, others as shields, some as surveillance, and still others to just _look_ pretty. She sat at her candle-lit table, dressed in a fairy tale-ish blue dress with red ribbons and white frills. Her keen, light-blue eyes kept focused on the many needles she twiddled through her fingers. Around her stood many bookshelves and dressers: these were filled with pattern books, spell books, and sewing supplies. In one corner, gunpowder and shells; next to this, a stack of black-metal bombs.

About the room flitted many dolls, each with blonde hair tied with a red ribbon, dressed in little blue dresses with white aprons. Their eyes were large but generally lifeless. They soared about gathering more materials and bringing them to Alice. Faintly, silver strings could be seen from them, leading back to Alice's fingers. She was sewing a new doll with a needle _and_ simultaneously controlling every doll in the room...

By her Victorian-esque wooden chair was a small bag, inside of which was a candy apple and festival goodies. Apparently, she had already gone to the festival and come back, by now.

 _Knock, knock_.

Every doll in the room froze. Alice stopped sewing, and slowly looked up. Her blue eyes glazed over, and she raised a hand; at which, the dolls – still carrying their scissors, needles, weapons, bombs, and wads of fabric – funneled to the front door and the windows around it, peering outside. A few of the others shot up the chimney, going outside to get a closer look on the culprit of the knocking.

 _Knock, knock._

Outside stood a tiny girl, with long, black, wild hair, with shaggy bangs and the rest in a long ponytail down her back. She was very cute, but her red eyes bore many pupils. They were both beautiful and disturbing. Her frame was small, and she wore little jeans shorts. On her feet were big black boots.

Indeed, it was Iliasviel, the hyakume.

"Who's there?" said one of the dolls in the window, in a high-pitched voice.

Iliasviel perked up. "Oh...um, hello there, little one!" She waved at the little doll. "Aren't you a cutie? Sorry to disturb you, but I seem to have become a bit lost in this huge forest. I hope you don't mind sparing me some shelter for the night..." She peered through the glass panes. The little dolls backed away a bit. "There are so many of you...!"

"Who are you?" asked another doll. This one held a small sword.

"My name is Iliasviel Luftwaffe," chirped the hyakume girl, curtsying. "I'm a little new here...I do not really know my way...and I do not really know anyone, yet. I've been lost for a while, now," she whimpered, wringing her hands. "I may be a hyakume, but even _I_ get scared sometimes, you see..."

The doll watched Iliasviel closely for a few moments, before backing away and vanishing down the hallway. Soon, the light came on, and the door unlocked with some clacking. Then, it opened, and Alice Margatroid stood there, silhouetted at the top of the steps. She gazed down at Iliasviel with her sharp blue eyes for a few moments. The puppeteer was rather tall.

There was a bright flash, and Iliasviel jumped. The loud _crack_ of thunder resounded across the treetops, and little drops of water began falling on the hyakume girl. She flinched at each one.

"Um," she said. "It's raining..."

"So it is," replied Alice. She stood very still, watching Iliasviel.

Iliasviel held her hands up as the rain intensified into a downpour. Soon, she was soaked, looking up the steps at Alice's silhouette in the house...

It was a surreal image, similar to another, many, many years ago...

"So," said Iliasviel at length. She put her arms down – shielding against the rain was useless now – and she looked a little irritated. "Any particular reason you've kept me out here in the rain? I am drenched..."

"My name is Alice Margatroid," said the puppeteer. "This is my house."

"Is that so?"

"I have never seen you, before," said Alice quietly. It could barely be heard over the patter of the rain. "You are a stranger to me."

Iliasviel shrugged. "It is as I said," said she, "I am somewhat new to Gensokyo. My own house is not far from here...but I cannot ensure it as secure. Besides, it was not long after I left it to venture outside that I became lost..."

Alice's eyes narrowed. "Can you not fly?"

"Well, yes," said Iliasviel. She brushed wet black hair from her eyes. "I was not keen on flying as a storm was gathering, due to lightning. I was hoping to find shelter before the rain came, seeing as my own roof is...well...not waterproof..."

"You did not fly for fear of the lightning?"

Iliasviel nodded.

Alice relaxed a bit. "You must not be very strong. I don't sense much power from you, besides."

The hyakume girl sighed. The puppeteer stepped back and held the door open.

"Do come in," said she. "I shall fetch you a towel."

"Finally!" exclaimed Iliasviel. "Shelter! 'Tis a shame I was required to become so wet to be admitted..." She stepped inside. Her long sleeves were droopy and dripping, and her ponytail was limp and stuck to her back. Her bangs were drenched, clinging to her face, making her appear both sinister and pathetic. She was significantly shorter than Alice. Gingerly, she ducked under Alice's arm, and stood just past the threshold, a puddle forming below her. Alice closed and locked the door behind her, and the sounds of rain stopped.

"It is so warm in here," came Iliasviel's voice from under her hair.

Alice opened a cupboard to retrieve a towel. "My apologies for forcing you to stand in the rain. Here, in the Forest of Magic, not much is certain, and welcoming strangers into your home is not always recommended."

She handed the towel to Iliasviel, who went berserk. She took it and rubbed it vigorously into her hair, shaking violently, pelting Alice with drops of water. The hyakume girl continued this episode for some time until she deemed her hair dry enough, and held the now-soaked towel back out for Alice to take. As opposed to earlier, Iliasviel's hair now stuck in every direction, and her ponytail had come undone, revealing a mane of pure black hair that extended to mere inches from the floor. She gazed at Alice with wide eyes, smiling.

"I am done," she said, complacently.

Alice leaned forward and brushed Iliasviel's hair from her face – and the light shined upon those red, many-pupiled abysses...

"Your eyes are... _wondrous_ ," said the puppeteer.

Iliasviel blushed and giggled. "Oh, please! They are not _that_ wondrous. I get that all the time." She paused. "Um."

"Yes?"

"Thank you very much for letting me dry my hair," said Iliasviel. She flopped her still-wet sleeves, pelting Alice with even more water. "But, I will need a change of clothes, as well."

Alice laughed. "Of course, one moment." She waved her hands a little, and the doll squad came around the corner and floated down the hallway into Alice's room. There were about ten of them.

"Are those your dolls?" asked Iliasviel. She watched them go, intrigued. "They were very nice to me, at the door."

Alice gave a weak smile. "Yes, they are mine." The dolls could be heard rummaging around in the room. "I make them, here, myself."

Iliasviel gasped. "You do? Unbelievable!"

Alice giggled. "It is not that big of deal..."

"That's amazing," said the hyakume girl. Using her soaked sleeve, she brushed hair from her eyes, to see better. "I could never do that. You must never be lonely!"

Alice was silent.

The dolls returned with a pair of pajamas and a large, pink towel. The pajamas were obviously too large for Iliasviel, but the little girl clapped enthusiastically, flinging more water around. The puddle underneath her was significantly larger, now.

"You'd be surprised," said Alice, quietly. Then, she took the clothes, and, "Here, change into this."

Iliasviel's eyes were wide. "Right now? Right here?"

"Um...no. In the bathroom. It is down, and around the corner, before my bedroom. I will be in the study." She smiled. "Take your time."

Iliasviel saluted.

"What is that motion?" asked Alice, confused.

Iliasviel hesitated. "It's...uh...like an affirmation thing, see."

Alice laughed. "All right, then." She turned and strode down the hallway to her study again, the dolls following. Once inside, they resumed their sewing and crafting activities. Iliasviel watched her go, before flopping her wet sleeves around playfully, giggling, before she ambled down the hall to the white, clean bathroom, and shut the door, dripping as she went.

As she created more dolls, sitting in her study, surrounded by her magical spell books and fabrics, Iliasviel's words echoed in Alice's head. She tried to focus on her work, but soon, some of the dolls lost grip of their tools. One of them ran into a wall, absent-mindedly.

The puppeteer girl had lived in Gensokyo as long as she could remember. She was powerful, and smart, skilled in magic. She did not have any particular enemies, and had some rather good friends, but did not pursue improvement or closeness in those relationships. Her goal for a long time had been a singular objective: create an autonomous doll. She controlled all her dolls, herself, even those who spoke; and, even those who _seemed_ autonomous. She did such a thing merely for her own entertainment. Lately, she had drifted away from this vision, but Iliasviel's words, just then, reminded her of the countless days she spent cooped up in her house, working hard to create her _own_ friends...

The front door's handle shook, rattling. This continued for several seconds, causing quite the racket. It echoed down the hallway.

"Alice!" came Marisa's voice. Then:

 _Knock, knock._

Alice snapped back to reality and sighed. "She tries to come in, calls my name, and _then_ knocks..." Slowly, she got up and strode back to the door, unlocking it and opening it to see the culprit, indeed: Marisa, grinning wide, breathless in the rain. She had a spell activated that shielded her from the downpour. Alice merely stared at her blankly.

"Yo," said the witch. Without a response, Marisa cleared her throat. "How ya doin', Alice?"

"I am fine," said Alice. "What is it that you need at this hour?"

"Whoa," remarked Marisa, looking around. "Your dolls didn't answer the door...I just noticed..."

"Um..."

"That's unusual for you, Alice."

"Is it?"

"Were you, like, preoccupied?" asked Marisa, peeking around the puppeteer into the house. "I didn't interrupt anything super duper important did I?"

"You most certainly did not."

"Dude!" exclaimed Marisa, shocked. "Your hallway's a _swamp_." She pointed to the puddles and the trail of water leading to the bathroom. "Is someone here?"

Alice looked irritated, now. "What do you need, Marisa?"

"Oh, yeah!" said Marisa, jumping. She chuckled. "Yeah, so like...you seen Sanae around?"

"Kochiya-san?" replied Alice. "I haven't."

"She's not here, is she?"

Alice's eyes narrowed. "How do you mean?"

"Well," said Marisa, grinning, " _somebody's_ here. Look at all that mess, in there." She pointed, again.

"It's nothing to worry about."

"Can I come in?"

"No, you may not," replied Alice. She was trying to keep her cool. She and Marisa were good friends, but...

"How come?" persisted the witch.

"I'd prefer a bit of peace and quiet, around here, at this hour," said Alice. "I will be retiring to bed, soon."

"Already? Hey, did you go to the festival and stuff?"

Alice sighed. "Yes, I did."

"Huh," said Marisa, "I didn't see you there."

"I only stayed for a few minutes," said Alice. "Plus, Kochiya-san did not perform her kagura dance. Is this why you are searching for her?"

Marisa forced a small laugh, rubbing her neck. "Not just me," said the witch. "Sakuya, Reimu, Momiji, and Aya, too."

Alice raised her eyebrows. "That's quite a few people. Why are you looking for her?"

Marisa made to respond, but froze, her mouth hanging open. Alice waited a few moments, then reached forward, taking hold of the witch's chin to close it. After several moments:

"Ah...A-Alice...?" Marisa was looking past her.

Alice spun around.

In the hallway, stood Iliasviel. Alice's pink pajamas were far too large for her, partly hanging off one of her shoulders. The sleeves, like her black shirt, covered her hands, and her feet were hidden, too. She leaned to the side, peering around Alice at Marisa, her hair now fully dry and back to its original style – the long ponytail and unkempt bangs. Her red eyes sparkled, wondering who had come.

"Alice," muttered Marisa. "Who...is _that_...?"

Alice did not respond. She did her best to remain expressionless. "A temporary houseguest."

"She's wearing...like, _your_ pajamas..."

"This is true."

Iliasviel blinked a few times. "Alice, who is that?" said the little hyakume girl.

There was silence for a moment. The rain pattered outside gently.

Then, Marisa exploded. She bolted past Alice into the house, shoving the puppeteer aside. "No _way!_ " she yelled. "She's so freakin' _cute!_ " Marisa squealed.

Iliasviel looked terrified, and tried to flee, but fumbled with the oversized pajamas. There was nothing she could do. Marisa scooped her up, squeezing her tightly, swinging her around. Even compared to Marisa, who was shorter than Alice, Iliasviel was tiny.

"Marisa!" scolded Alice, stamping her foot.

Marisa paid no attention. She spun around, swinging Iliasviel excitedly. "Where did you get her?!"

"I didn't _get_ her."

"Help!" cried Iliasviel. Her feet were hitting the hallway walls every time Marisa made a full spin. "Help!" Iliasviel tried to shove Marisa off, but to no avail.

Then, suddenly, Marisa gave a small yelp and dropped the girl, scampering away as if scalded by a hot iron. She backed into a small table, knocking it over.

"What the...what the _hell_ ," muttered Marisa, her eyes wide.

Alice looked confused. "What is it?"

Iliasviel fell into a heap on the wet floor. She tried to get up but slipped. "Please...give me warning, next time..."

"Her _eyes_ ," shuddered Marisa. "What's with her _eyes?!_ "

"I am glad...they could come in handy," remarked Iliasviel. She reached her arms out towards Alice, like a child wishing to be picked up. Alice smiled, coming over to help her onto her feet, as Marisa gathered herself. "I am a hyakume...a one-hundred-eyed demon..."

"And what is that weird accent?" asked Marisa, holding her chest. "I've never heard nothin' like it before!"

Alice fetched another towel from the cupboard and handed it to Iliasviel, so she could try to dry the parts of Alice's pajamas that got wet.

"I intended to ask of it, as well," said the puppeteer. "But, first I propose Marisa _introduces_ herself as well as _apologizes_. That was terribly rude."

"Sorry," hesitated the witch. She picked up the table she had knocked over, and straightened the huge, black witch hat on her head. "I was, like...overtaken by her incredible cuteness."

"Thank you," said Iliasviel, giggling.

"So...yo. M'name's Marisa Kirisame. I'm an ordinary magician." She stuck out a thumbs-up.

"A witch?"

She nodded. "Yeppers."

"I have never met a witch before," said Iliasviel. "That is neat."

Marisa wrung her hands and grit her teeth, with a scary-looking grin, her eyes fixated on Iliasviel. "She's... _so...cute..._ "

Alice came up and took Marisa by the shoulders, guiding her to the door. "Right, then," said she. "That's enough. Thanks for stopping by!"

"Hey...wait!"

"We'll be going to bed, now."

Marsa struggled and scrambled against Alice, who summoned several dolls to aid her in exorcising her house of this witch. "She's sleeping over?! Let me stay!"

"Absolutely not." Over the threshold they went. "You'll scare her."

Iliasviel waved her sleeve, giggling. "Goodbye, Marisa! See you tomorrow!"

Marisa melted. "Yeah..."

Alice sighed and closed the door in the witch's face, for she had been debilitated by Iliasviel's farewell. She locked the door and turned out the light. She turned around, her hand on her face. "I apologize for that."

"It's fine," said Iliasviel. "That person has a lot of energy..."

"She is a friend of mine," muttered Alice, "but sometimes, she only pesters me and draws me away from my activities..." She looked at the floor.

Iliasviel watched Alice closely for a few moments. Inside the hyakume girl's head, the gears were turning...

Alice noticed Iliasviel's gaze and she looked embarrassed. "Iliasviel?"

"Yes?"

"Let's get some sleep."

"Will you show me around Gensokyo, tomorrow?"

Alice looked shocked. "What?"

"I'm still new," giggled Iliasviel. She walked up to Alice and took her hands; the hyakume girl's were minuscule in comparison, and gentle. "I'll get lost again if no one shows me the way."

Alice gazed into Iliasviel's eyes, seemingly at a loss for words. Then, she laughed. "But, I made you stand in the rain!"

"You also gave me your own pajamas and helped me get dry!" said Iliasviel. She jumped up and down a little. "You're very nice. You're the nicest person I've met in Gensokyo!"

Alice ruffled Iliasviel's hair. "I'm the _only_ person you've met in Gensokyo."

Iliasviel was confused. "What about Witch-san?"

Alice laughed. "Witch-san? She doesn't count."

Iliasviel smiled. It was a heartwarming sight. "So, will you show me around?"

Alice sighed, then nodded, smiling herself. "Sure. Now, let us get some sleep."

Still holding Iliasviel's hand, she led her to the bedroom where Alice changed into pajamas, as well. Iliasviel expressed her desire to sleep in Alice's big chair, across the room at the desk, so Alice laid all sorts of blankets onto it and several pillows. With this, Iliasviel made herself a small nest, and bundled herself into it. She curled into a ball, there, content, as Alice climbed under her own sheets.

"Goodnight, Alice," said Iliasviel quietly.

Alice's dolls turned out the lights, then flitted onto a dresser, where they arranged themselves neatly before falling lifeless; for, they were naught but dolls, controlled by the puppeteer.  
"Goodnight, Iliasviel," said Alice.

Soon, the two girls were fast asleep, the rain pattering quietly, outside.

* * *

Reimu woke up with a jolt. She lay sprawled on the floor in the Hakurei Shrine, cold and shivering. The sun had risen outside, and it was warm, but the shrine maiden felt miserable. Someone had laid a blanket on her. Chirping of birds could be heard, and Reimu rubbed her eyes as she sat up. She sneezed.

"Oh, you're up," came a voice. Around the corner came Momiji, with tea. She set it down and handed Reimu a cup.

Reimu groaned. "What time is it...?"

"Just past, noon, Reimu-san." The wolf was well-kept and groomed, as opposed to the mess that was Reimu. "You were out nearly until dawn searching for Kochiya-san, in the rainstorm."

Reimu sighed. "So I never found her..."

"Marisa-san, Aya, and Sakuya-san are out looking for her at the moment," said Momiji. She sipped her tea. "They left early this morning. Marisa-san came by to see you, but you were..."

Reimu rubbed her face. "I'll...be right back..." The shrine maiden got to her feet weakly, and groggily trudged to the washroom where she splashed water on her face and fixed her hair. Her ribbon had been torn. She looked at it, irritated, before sneezing again. All her clothes were wet. After she had changed into dry ones, she went back into the room where Momiji sat.

"I'm going out," said Reimu.

Momiji's white ears pricked up, and she looked shocked. "You are? But, you're not feeling well, are you?"

"I'm fine." She sneezed again. "I have to...find Sanae. Without her, I...I can't do anything." Reimu wobbled on her feet.

Momiji jumped up and held her. "Reimu-san! You can't go out, in this state!"

"I have to...find...Sanae..." Tears were forming her eyes. Momiji panicked.

"Reimu-san, what's wrong?"

"Momiji," muttered Reimu, clinging to the wolf. "I'm the Hakurei shrine maiden...I'm...I'm the guardian of Gensokyo. The balance is my...responsibility...and I can't even..."

"Yo," said Marisa, having appeared in the doorway.

"Marisa-san!" cried Momiji. "Reimu-san's lost it!"

"No worries!" exclaimed Marisa. She had a brown bag, with a red and blue medical cross on it. Out of this bag she fished a purple potion.

"What is that?" asked the wolf.

"It's a thing from Eirin," said Marisa. "When I saw Reimu's state this morning – and it was, like, _bad –_ I went to get something for her. Here." She handed it to Momiji.

"You are so kind!" whimpered Momiji. "Oh, my goodness. Reimu-san, drink this. It will make you feel better."

Reimu drank the potion and sat down, rubbing her face some more. "Thanks, Marisa," she said hesitantly, after a few minutes. "I feel better already..." She smiled. "You can be quite caring, once in a blue moon."

"I recall you saying somethin' like that not too long ago," laughed Marisa, hands on her hips, still in the doorway.

"Any luck finding Sanae?"

Marisa's grin faded. "No...nothing. _Anywhere_ ," she muttered. "Sakuya looked all around Hell, and Old Hell, and the Underworld, and even went to see Satori, but Sanae hadn't even been through there, at all. Aya kept looking in the forest after you came back here and passed out – I don't know if she found anythin' but I'm sure we'd have heard about it if she did. I just came back from Eirin's after hitting up Hakugyokorou. Yuyuko, man...she really _is_ vanishing." She paused, her eyes dark. Then, she perked up. "But, Momiji, of course, came back here to take care of you."

Reimu looked away. "Sorry," she said to Momiji.

"Do not worry about it," said the wolf happily. Her white tail wagged.

"We have to keep looking," said Reimu, standing up again. "The plan I've come up with is useless without Sanae."

"Er, Reimu?" asked Marisa, eyebrows raised. "What exactly _is_ your plan?"

"Don't worry about that, right now," snapped Reimu. "The biggest issue right now is finding Sanae. I don't know where she's gone, or if she's hiding from us, or if someone's taken her. The White Reaper could try to destroy the Hakurei Barrier at any time; we can't afford to waste any time of our own. Even if Sanae's past is coming to haunt her, Gensokyo's future is the most daunting of all. We can't just sit around! Come on, let's go." And she went to the door, Momiji following.

Marisa shrugged. "Don't overwork yourself," said the witch.

"It can't be helped. Gensokyo is in danger."

Marisa rolled her eyes.

The girls strode out in front of the Hakurei Shrine. The sky was clear, and the air was fresh and cool. It was a nice day, having been cleansed by the storm of the night. The sun was shining, and the slight breeze cradled the trees gently, blowing their branches about and creating a wondrous sound.

"We've got no choice but to split up," began Reimu. "Momiji, you search the tengu forest and then head back to the Forest of Magic. Where's Aya?"

"The Forest of Magic," said Momiji.

"Well," replied Reimu, "just, go help her...then..."

"Right!" barked the wolf.

"What about me?" said Marisa. Her broom was slung over her shoulder.

"You check out the human village, then head to Youkai Mountain," said Reimu. "If you run into Hina or Suika, see if they know anything. After that, how about you see if Tenshi in Bhava-Agra can help. It just generally pisses me off that she plays around all the time..."

Marisa let out a cheer. "Aw, yeah! Suika! Tenshi! Peaches! Hina! Spin!"

Reimu shot a glare at her. "Don't go getting all distracted, drinking and stuff! Got it? Or so help me, I'll _beat_ the focus back into you."

Marisa stopped instantly. "Right."

"I'll head back to Moriya Shrine and ask Kanako and Suwako more about what happened," said Reimu. "We've already learned all we can from Kanako, but maybe Suwako could figure out where Sanae's gone."

"Yeah, Suwa-chan and Sanae were closer," added Marisa.

"Since we know where we each will be, we can find each other if Sanae shows up or something. Got it?"

Marisa and Momiji nodded.

"Is she always like this during an incident?" whispered Momiji.

"Nah," replied Marisa. "She usually just beats everyone up."

"I heard that!" snapped Reimu. "Look, girls, we _have_ to take this seriously. I have to get things started on my plan. Let's go."

The three girls then exploded into the sky in different directions: Marisa, towards the great, dark forest below Youkai Mountain; Reimu, into the sky, heading for the Moriya Shrine; Momiji, in the other direction, towards the mysterious Forest of Magic...

* * *

Alice, having risen early, prepared a breakfast and laid it upon the kitchen table for Iliasviel. The puppeteer had donned her usual dress and re-summoned her doll squad. She was already hard at work in the morning, as the sun filtered through her off-white curtains. Outside, the world had been scrubbed clean by the rainstorm, glistening beautifully. But Alice had no attention to spare, she was enveloped in her work. The words of Iliasviel echoed in her head, over and over...

"You must never be lonely," the hyakume girl had said. "You must never be lonely..."

Alice took a deep breath. "Even with friends like you and Marisa," she muttered. "I have a loneliness...a lack of power. I can't..." She grit her teeth. The dolls worked faster. Purple runes began forming on the doll in front of her. Its arm moved slowly. "I can't...!" The doll rose up in the air, and its eyes started to glow. Alice got to her feet. The dolls around her were moving so fast they were but blurs, blowing papers from the desk and books from the shelves! Alice's hands were lightning fast, weaving threads and fabrics together as fast as she could, funneling them into the doll's body!

"I can't...!" yelled Alice.

Without warning, the doll exploded violently. Alice was knocked back into the bookcase; her desk fell over and all her materials scattered. The window nearby cracked. Her dolls all went limp and fell to the floor, adding to the mess. The dust settled slowly, as the puppeteer lay in a heap, not even getting up. Tears were in her eyes.

"All these...years," she whispered, "and I still...can't...make it..."

Iliasviel stood in the doorway, watching. Her eyes were narrow.

"Just like humans, youkai form alliances and have wars and everything, Herr Doctor," she said under her breath. "It is easy to exploit these things..."

"Iliasviel!" cried Alice, jumping up. "I didn't see you there..." She tripped, but caught herself.

"What in the world happened here?" asked Iliasviel, her eyes wide. "Were you attacked?"

Alice forced a laugh. "Just...an experiment gone wrong! Happens all the time, Ilia-chan."

"Ilia-chan?"

"Sorry," said Alice, stepping over the mess to her. "Your name is a little odd, and it's hard to say, sometimes."

The hyakume girl giggled. "My first nickname!"

Alice nodded. "Are you ready to go?" Her dolls re-activated and flitted to her side.

"Fully dressed and ready to go!" replied Iliasviel, saluting again.

Alice saluted back. "Right then! Where would you like to go first?"

"Um..."

"Oh, right, you don't know any place." Alice looked thoughtful. "Well, you're a demon, right?"

"There's a lot of debate on whether hyakume are demons or youkai," said Iliasviel, shrugging. " _I'm_ a hyakume and I cannot tell you..."

Alice raised her eyebrows. "Well...there's the Underworld, with Hell and Old Hell and the Palace of the Earth Spirits. We could go there or, hmm..." She pondered a moment. "There's Byakuren's flying ship, the Palanquin – which usually doesn't fly, it's actually a temple, you see – and also there's the Nether – "

 _"A flying ship?!"_ cried Iliasviel. "I want to see it!"

Alice laughed aloud. "The Palanquin it is, then! That's wonderful, if it's sailing, we can ride on it and see more of Gensokyo from the sky. And, Byakuren-sama would love to meet you, I'm sure." Alice led Iliasviel to the door, where the two stepped outside to the cool afternoon air and clear skies. She took a deep breath. "She's so nice. She's a dear friend to both youkai and humans, alike. Her ship really is something to admire, and Captain Murasa...I imagine you'll take a liking to her, as well."

"They sound like wonderful people," commented Iliasviel. "Just like you."

Alice couldn't help but smile more. "Let's be off!" She took flight, and her dress waved about. She had brought a great book from inside the house; it opened and its pages glowed. It seemed to be a great source of power. Several dolls flitted around her.

Iliasviel lifted off the ground as well, but she emitted a strange humming sound. Her huge black shirt billowed like a flag, and her ponytail lashed about like a dragon tail. Her eyes glowed red – they seemed to be the source of the sound – and she held out her hands, outstretched, as if ready to grab railing on either side.

"To the Palanquin we go!" cried Alice, and she took off, Iliasviel following excitedly, cheering. They blasted into the sky, becoming nothing but specks, leaving Alice's white house behind, empty and dejected.

* * *

Reimu landed on the steps of the Moriya shrine, holding her head. After a few moments, she sneezed again, almost losing her balance. Sniffling, she climbed the stone stairs and set her keen brown eyes upon the Moriya Shrine. The festival decorations were still about, not having been taken down. The place was quiet, somewhat eerie. No one could be seen. Reimu looked around warily.

"Hello?" she said into the silence. "Anyone here?" The Hakurei Shrine maiden strode forward carefully, glancing about. "No one's here," Reimu whispered.

Then, she had an idea.

Without hesitation, she ventured quickly into the shrine, past the empty stands and booths. The streamers blew weakly.

"Why didn't I think of it before...?" she muttered. Into the backrooms she went, where Kanako had vanished to, the previous night. There were dressers and cabinets and chests; Reimu opened all of them. "Where is it?" She emptied all of these things onto the floor, searching for that glass case. Paraphernalia and papers were strewn all over the place. She did feel a little guilty about doing such a thing, but, "Gensokyo is in danger," she kept saying under her breath.

Then, finally, there it was, at the bottom of a chest, buried underneath kappa machinery blueprints. It was wrapped in brown paper this time, tied with twine. Reimu took hold of it, and lifted it up. It was light, and slightly warm...

She gently removed the twine and paper. Inside was a wooden box. Parts of it had corroded black. Reimu began to get nervous; an ominous feeling swept over her.

"You can do this, Reimu," she said to herself. She opened the box and peeked inside. Within was the glass case, inside of which were the floating black chain links, levitating eerily. They sent shivers down Reimu's spine. Quickly, she shut the lid; then, looked around. "I'd better clean up this mess..."

Once she had put everything back where she found it, she tucked the box under her arm and stepped out of the back of the shrine. There were still yet more festival decorations here. The wind blew calmly. Reimu took a deep breath.

"Right, then," she said, brushing her hair from her eyes. "I am _not_ a criminal." Reimu laughed hesitantly. "Off to Rinnosuke's we go."

In a moment, she had blasted into the sky, speeding towards the half-human, half-youkai's shop of rarities on the outskirts of the Forest of Magic. It was Reimu's hope that the shopkeeper could tell her more of the White Reaper, by way of this object. She knew it was a weapon of the undead Kanako had spoken of, but she wanted to know more...

* * *

Sleepily, Sanae opened her eyes.

Above her was a great ceiling, of wooden slats. There were gentle creaks here and there. The bed in which she lay was massive, with huge fluffy pillows and blankets. There was the smell of wood, and of gunpowder. A golden light filled the room; the window behind the bed took up the entire wall. The sun shined through this, and below could be seen a huge expanse of beautiful forests, hills, and a mountain, thousands of feet below.

Sanae sat up, peering down at Gensokyo. She looked down at herself; she was dressed in a soft, white robe. Her hairpins, haori, and skirt were on a small table nearby, where a mound of fruit lay in a basket. Stepping out of bed onto a soft, red rug, the Moriya Shrine maiden crept over to the table to take an apple. Though she was well-rested, her eyes still bore a certain sadness...

 _Knock, knock_. Someone was at the door.

Quickly, Sanae leaped back into bed – apple included – and pull the covers over her, peeking at the door, which unlatched outside and swung open.

"Hey, there!" said the captain of the Palanquin, Murasa Minamitsu.

She was very much like Marisa, in her attitude and mannerisms, even coming across as quite boyish. This girl had short, black hair and pretty, teal-colored eyes. She wore a white sailor uniform with white shorts, and brown shoes. Her face was both pretty and striking. On her head was a white sailor's cap, which she straightened on a regular basis. She had been a shipwreck ghost that caused havoc across the seas, until the monk Byakuren found her, and showed her the light of life...

"Minamitsu-san," replied Sanae. "Where...?"

Murasa waved a hand, nonchalantly. "Call me Murasa, it's more comfortable for me," she said. She had a slight accent – was it Scottish, or Welsh? "You're on the Palanquin, my dear shrine maiden. Don't you remember? Byakuren-sama brought you here, when the rainstorm hit last night. If you don't remember it, you must have been _dead_ tired! Haha, get it? 'Cause I'm a phantom. Y'know, _dead?_ "

Sanae sighed. "But I was the dead tired one, not you."

Murasa rubbed her neck. "Yeah, just," she muttered, "tryin' to diffuse the awkwardness..."

"How long was I asleep?"

"A while. From what Byakuren-sama told me," said Murasa, leaning on the door frame, "you were tryin' to leave Gensokyo, eh?"

Sanae was quiet, and averted her eyes. "You'd never understand..."

"The physical and mental stress wore you out super quick," said Murasa. She fixed her hat, even though it was not crooked. "When the rain came, you were like a zombie. Byakuren-sama figured it was for the best she brought you here to rest. Goin' out in that storm like that, not _yourself_...what were you thinking?" She laughed. "At least here, you can rest and gather your thoughts. If you really are going to leave Gensokyo, even _I_ would suggest not trying to go right through the Great Hakurei Barrier..."

Sanae was confused. "You...want me to leave?"

Murasa raised her hand. "Don't get me wrong," she said, " _no one_ wants you to leave, who knows about it. Which, aren't many. But, whatever Byakuren-sama thinks, I support. She says you should decide for yourself whether you should leave or not. Thinking for others will never help you help yourself, or help them help themselves...or...help them help you...or...something like that."

Sanae laughed. "I'll remember that proverb, for sure."

"Don't poke fun at me!"

"Where is Byakuren-sama?"

"She's here," said Murasa. "She made sure to stay on the ship while you were here, so you uh...wouldn't leave without seeing her first."

The Moriya Shrine maiden looked away. "So she's treating me like a kid...just like Kanako-sama..."

Now, Murasa laughed. It was crisp and clear. "Don't be an idiot!"

"What?"

"If anything, if you _do_ decide to leave," said Murasa, "I'll bet Byakuren-sama would help you. She's always been about, 'finding yourself,' and, 'staying true to yourself,' and all that detachment from worldly things. It's how she helped me."

"It was?"

Murasa nodded, almost losing her hat, which she quickly fixed. "Uh-huh. Don't you worry. Just stay here a bit and rest. No one knows you're here."

Sanae thought of Suwako. Her heart sank. "They don't...?"

"Nope," said Murasa. She made to shut the door. "Quite a group of people are looking for you, including Hakurei Reimu. Apparently, she's furious. I'd keep your head down, for a bit. Leave it to us!"

"Captain," came a high-pitched voice from outside the doorway, like a mouse's.

"Yeah?"

"Alice Margatroid is here, with a friend."

Murasa spun back to Sanae, with a thumbs-up. "I'll check up on you later, a'ight?"

Sanae nodded hesitantly, pulling the blankets up again. "Sure..."

Murasa gave Sanae a glowing smile before closing the door, leaving the Moriya Shrine maiden in silence. She laid back and looked up at the ceiling again. She knew Kanako and Suwako were worried about her, but she shuddered when she thought of Reimu. She'd always looked up to Reimu, and now it seemed she had let her down. After all those years trying to impress her, on the night of the festival she had done the complete opposite...

She curled into a ball under the sheets, tears forming in her eyes.

"What am I doing?" she muttered to herself.

* * *

Rinnosuke, the Kourindou shopkeeper, sat leisurely in his chair. The small bit of sun that shone through his shop windows lit the dust floating about; this was a constant occurrence. However, it added something of a magical sense to the place. It was calm, quiet, and he relished this situation. He read the same book as before, upside down, his eyes thoughtful, but alert. For his favorite feeling was the tension of not knowing when a customer may come in...

 _Bam_.

The door burst open and Reimu stood there, breathless, the box under her arm.

Rinnosuke didn't even look up from his book. "Good day, Reimu-san."

Reimu panted. "You didn't even look up!"

Rinnosuke turned to the next page. "Your manner of entrance is what gives it away..." He seemed disinterested.

"Did you look up that stuff?" Reimu snapped.

"Yes, and no," replied Rinnosuke. "I searched all I could, but it does not help being outside of the 'outside' when searching for an elusive legend of this certain 'outside.'"

"Meaning you found nothing," said Reimu, disappointed.

" _Meaning_ ," corrected Rinnosuke, "I found that the human world has next to no idea what the Black Moon is."

"Certain youkai know," said Reimu. She walked towards his desk. "And the vampires."

"Then I suggest speaking with Remilia Scarlet," said Rinnosuke. He turned the page again. "I did all I could, to no result. Well... _that's_ not true. The result I got was that there was nothing for me to find, and that the humans of the outside are completely unaware of what lives in their own world..."

Reimu reached the counter. She took the box from her arm, and set it down with a _clunk_. " _This_ ," she declared triumphantly, and stepped back, folding her arms.

Rinnosuke's eyes averted from his ever-so-engrossing book and peered at the box. "What is that?"

"Something that came from the Black Moon," said Reimu. "I need you to tell me as much as you can about it. That is your power, right? Telling an object's name and purpose, right?"

The shopkeeper nodded slowly. "Yes." He put down his book. Gradually, it could be seen he was becoming overtaken by curiosity, the longer he looked at the box. "I have a strange feeling," he muttered. "I've never felt anything like it before..."

"It's the signature feeling of the Black Moon," said Reimu. "A sense of dread."

"It is alien, to me..."

Rinnosuke swiveled his chair around to face Reimu and the box, fully, now. His glasses glinted, his eyes sparkled, and he extended his hand. "May I?"

Reimu nodded. She held her breath, as Rinnosuke's fingers grew closer to the wood. Soon, they ran over the rough surface gently.

"The box is from Gensokyo," said he. "It belongs to Kanako-sama."

Reimu looked uncomfortable. "Er...um, yes."

The shopkeeper looked up at her. "You _stole_ this..." His eyes narrowed.

"It was the only choice I had!" exclaimed the shrine maiden, throwing her hands into the air. "Gensokyo is in danger! I'm helpless! I can't _fight_ someone who is _outside_ of Gensokyo, damn it! I have to learn all I can, no matter the cost. Look," Reimu paused, running her hand through her brown hair, exhausted, "just tell me what you can about this thing, and I'll take it back." Rinnosuke continued staring at her. "I was out of leads, _okay!?_ This was the last thing I could think of to learn more about the Black Moon, and you are just the guy for the job." She folded her hands, gazing at him. " _Please_."

"I never pegged you as a _criminal_ , Reimu-san," said Rinnosuke. He chuckled.

"I am not a criminal!" shot Reimu. "Are you gonna help me, or not?!"

He laughed. "Of course I will," he said, smiling slightly. "If anything, it just makes this object more interesting. Kanako-sama would not give it to you?"

"Er," hesitated Reimu. "Actually, I just went in and took it when no one was home."

He smiled wider. "You'd better get it back there before someone finds out."

Reimu stamped her foot. "Then, would you please _hurry?!_ "

He put his hands up defensively. "Okay, okay..." Carefully, he unlatched the top, and lifted it. His golden eyes widened when he saw the glass case; inside, the floating links of black chain. "Amazing," he said under his breath. He touched the glass. "This glass case was also made in Gensokyo..."

"The chains, though?" urged Reimu. "The chains!"

"I'm getting there," replied Rinnosuke, waving her off. He slid back and opened a drawer to retrieve a knife. He used this knife to begin prying the glass from its base, as there seemed to be no other way to open it.

"You can glue that back, right?" asked Reimu. She was wringing her hands.

He waved his hand again. "Of course." Soon, he had pried the glass case free, and lifted it slowly. Reimu held her breath. The chains continued floating, unaffected. Rinnosuke set the glass down gently, next to the base.

The two stared at the chains for a few moments. The objects seemed so other-worldly...

Rinnosuke's eyes were wide. Reimu had never seen him like this. She watched closely, her heart pounding. Here! What secrets would be uncovered? What would she finally learn about her enemy? This enemy, the Black Moon and its White Reaper, that had caused her so much duress; she would finally know! The shopkeeper, after inspecting the chain links closely, reached out a hand to take them...

His fingers touched the metal.

Instantly, a blast of energy exploded in every direction, throwing Reimu off her feet. Shelves were torn asunder, windows were blown out, and Reimu could only hear ringing. Her breath was knocked out and she felt herself flying backwards, before slamming into a pile of chairs, pain wracking her body. Stars popped into her eyes.

Rinnosuke was launched backwards into the desk behind him. He broke cups, plates, and his lamp fell on the floor, shattering, setting fire to nearby papers. The wall itself cracked, splinters flying, and dust was thrown into the air. The shock wave then hit the front door, blasting it open into the field outside.

Coughing, Reimu struggled to stand. Her head was spinning. She groaned. "What...what happened...?" she whispered. She climbed over broken shelves and random objects towards Rinnosuke, who sat hunched against the wall, his head down and his face unseen. Blood trickled onto his yukata. "Rinnosuke!" Reimu screamed. She scrambled as fast as she could to the growing fire, stamping it out with her foot. Smoke had started to fill the shop, mingling with the immense amount of dust that had been sent airborne.

She took hold of Rinnosuke's shoulders and shook him. "Rinnosuke!" she yelled in his face.

"Quiet, you," mumbled he, looking up at her. The blood was trickling from his mouth. "Can't you see I'm trying to rest?"

Reimu's eyes filled with tears, and she hugged him tightly. "You're okay...you idiot..."

She then saw his hand, with which he had touched the chain links. It was blackened, and burnt – somewhat shriveled. It looked terribly painful. She gasped when her eyes set on it...

"What happened to you?!"

"One question at a time, sheesh," replied Rinnosuke. He took hold of her arm; she helped him up amid the mess. "In the drawer over there is an enchanted glove. Hand it to me, quickly."

Reimu fished it out, and he put it over his hurt hand. "Watch yourself." He pointed to the black chain links, which still levitated just where they had been before, despite the base and counter top beneath them having been destroyed completely, nothing but ashes now...

With the glove on, he took hold of the chain links. "The small chest in the corner, now."

Reimu nodded and took flight, flitting over to the chest and bringing it back to Rinnosuke, who opened it and promptly dumped its contents out, adding to the mess. He guided the floating links into it, and then shut it, quickly. "We must go outside. Help me up, my strength is drained."

"Drained?"

"I'll explain in a moment," said Rinnosuke. He was surprisingly calm.

Reimu gulped, but helped him up, and aided him in climbing out of the ruined store. Outside, they both took a deep breath. Behind them, Kourindou was in ruins. Rinnosuke and Reimu were both covered in dust and debris; his yukata stained with blood, now. He sat down on the grass next to his front door.

"I'm sorry!" cried Reimu. She looked extremely depressed. "I shouldn't have gone and...and I brought it...and now your shop is..." Tears were in her eyes. She stared at her feet, as Rinnosuke gazed up at her. His glasses were cracked. "Everything I do is useless...all I do is cause trouble..."

Rinnosuke laughed.

Reimu was dumbfounded. "What...?"

"It's just _stuff_ ," said the shopkeeper. "I'm just glad we're both okay. Well... _mostly_ okay." He glanced at his gloved hand.

"I'm still sorry..."

Rinnosuke peered at her, thoughtful. Then, "Well, since we're both _alive_ , I might as well tell you what I found out when I touched it."

Reimu wiped her eyes. "Yes, of course..." She did her best to gather herself, kneeling down.

"They're called _moarte_ ," began Rinnosuke. He wiped his brow. "It's Romanian for 'death.' It's a language of the outside. Those links are imbued with incredibly powerful dark magic. The object itself though, is nearly non-existent."

Reimu was floored. "What?" She struggled to find her words. "What do y-you...mean, _non-existent?_ "

"Their owner is a being called Caliope," said Rinnosuke. "A very powerful undead, though how an undead achieved that level of strength is beyond me. These chains were her weapons, created by her in massive quantities with this dark magic I spoke of. That is why their existence is so thin."

Reimu's eyes widened. "So she can just keep...creating...them..."

"The magic itself comes from another source," continued the shopkeeper. "That is how the chains are used as a weapon. They are more like a vessel for Caliope's dark energy. These specific chains," said he, and his voice became serious, "were created at the Moriya shrine, five years ago. During the battle, they were knocked free by a Mishaguji, and remained on the land of the shrine when it was transported here to Gensokyo. Kanako-sama found them soon after, and locked them inside that glass case. The magic inside them festered and grew in power, released when I touched them just now. It was nearly all released, but some still remained. They are dangerous and should be kept locked away."

Reimu sat down next to Rinnosuke and took a moment to soak in this information. "To think something like this existed on the outside..." She paused. "Kanako-sama _did_ say that this Caliope undead was completely unaffected by Sanae's danmaku. Sanae's strong now but she was strong then, too. That's no joke..."

Rinnosuke's brows furrowed. "It seems we are dealing with something of a terrible nature. If this is what happens when dabbling with a broken weapon that was merely a byproduct of a being serving the Black Moon, five years ago, in fact, I fear what the Black Moon has produced _now_."

Reimu shuddered. "Yeah," she whispered. "Yeah..." After a few minutes, Reimu got up, taking a deep breath. "I have to keep looking for Sanae. I need her for this. She was directly affected, as you know, but she can help the most. I'm...really sorry, Rinnosuke. I hate to just leave you like this, and your shop..." She glanced at it, and her shoulders fell.

Rinnosuke waved his hand, yet again. "The threat is real," said he. "Do what you must do. I am going to head to the Scarlet Devil Mansion and meet with Patchouli-san."

"Marisa did say Patchouli was gathering all the books she had with any info on the Black Moon," added Reimu.

Rinnosuke nodded. "Patchouli-san may know more about this dark magic. I will take the chain links to her, if you do not mind."

Reimu shifted. "What...what do I tell Kanako?"

"Tell her you stole her cursed chain links," chuckled Rinnosuke, "and then tell her I stole them from you, and now Patchouli-san is going to steal them from _me_. In the end, it serves a better purpose. If Kanako-sama had come forward years ago and presented these chain links to us, by now I'm sure we'd be much more prepared. But time is short."

The Hakurei shrine maiden gritted her teeth. "I understand she didn't come forward so she could protect Sanae," said she, "but she could have kept it from her, not me. If she hadn't hid everything, perhaps now I could actually _do_ something. Perhaps, Sanae wouldn't have run off!"

"Calm down," comforted the shopkeeper. "Your mission right now is to find Kochiya-san, correct?"

Reimu nodded.

"Leave the chain links and information gathering to Patchouli-san and I," said Rinnosuke. "We should also present the situation to Gensokyo, itself. Rumors are already circulating. I think it would be beneficial to alert everyone of the threat, so that everyone can aid _you_."

"Wouldn't that cause mass panic?"

"Imagine the panic that would ensue if this Black Moon entered Gensokyo and no one knew what it was," said Rinnosuke darkly.

Reimu was quiet. "You're right..."

"Now, off with you," said Rinnosuke. He slowly got to his feet. "Find Kochiya-san. Don't waste any time. I'll get to work, too."

Reimu made to take off, but she stopped. Quickly, she hugged Rinnosuke tightly. He was shocked, but slowly patted her on the head.

"You're the Hakurei shrine maiden," whispered he to her. "You are the guardian; _never_ forget that."

Reimu squeezed him tighter, her eyes shut. She tried to keep from crying. "Thank you," she said quietly. Soon, she released him, and then dashed into the center of the field. Her brown ponytail waved as she ran; her red skirt billowed. Then, with a _whoosh_ , she took flight, bursting into the sky, her eyes determined.

Gensokyo needed her. And she needed Sanae.

The darkness was coming, she could feel it.

* * *

Shou Toramaru, the tiger youkai, stood proud atop the Palanquin, the wind blowing her red dress about. She was the avatar of Bishamonten, one of the four Heavenly Kings of Buddhism. Her hair was shaggy and blonde, striped with brown, and her eyes were a gentle gold, shining brightly with kindness. Shou was rather beautiful, and her figure curved; her attire comprised of a red dress that faded to orange below, adorned with tiger-skin patterns, while her sleeves were white and expansive, along with a white hood behind her neck. Poking out from underneath her dress were frilly white pants, and she wore black shoes. In her left hand she held a small, jeweled pagoda with a blue gem inside, and in her right she held a great spear – these were the image of Vaisravana, Bishamonten. Behind her back floated a cloth circle, bearing divine symbolism.

Despite Byakuren being an ancient monk, and holding high status in Gensokyo, Shou was the avatar of Bishamonten, and although being Byakuren's servant, Shou was technically still worshiped by the purple-amber-haired monk. It was an unusual relationship.

In retrospect, however, they were great friends, essentially family, and thought little of this complication.

On the deck of the Palanquin, the enormous wooden ship in the sky, bustling with youkai, Shou stood at the helm, next to her was Captain Murasa. Shou bowed respectfully, as Alice Margatroid approached; with her was Iliasviel. The hyakume's eyes were wide with wonder, watching everyone, soaking it all in, nearly tripping over her own feet as she came. Alice stopped a moment to take her hand and guide her along, and Iliasviel gasped when she saw Shou.

"You're beautiful!" she cried, gazing at Shou.

The tiger smiled. "Thank you very much, little one," she said.

"What's up, Alice?" greeted Murasa. She turned the wheel of the ship slightly. "Rare to see you up _here_ , _puppeteer!_ Haha, see...it rhymed. Get it?"

"'Tis rare for the Myouren Temple to take flight, these days," said Alice, curtsying to Shou. "For what reason do you sail?"

Shou glanced at Murasa. "We have...precious cargo," said Shou. "It is nice for you visit us, however. Have you decided to join the Buddhist faith?"

Alice shook her head, and smiled. "I'm afraid not," she said. "I'm showing this little hyakume around Gensokyo. As soon as she heard of the Palanquin, flying or not, she begged me to bring her here as her first stop."

Shou and Murasa laughed. Murasa stepped forward and ruffled Iliasviel's hair.

"Wonderful to meet you!" said Iliasviel, curtsying, bracing against Murasa. "My name is Iliasviel Luftwaffe. I'm a hyakume, and I only came to Gensokyo recently. It's a pleasure to be here!"

"She's so polite," remarked Shou. "Usually, newcomers are nothing but trouble."

"And, she's freakin' adorable," added Murasa, straightening her cap. "Cute, plus adorable..." She nodded. "She'll fit in just fine."

"Would you like the tour?" Shou asked Iliasviel, kneeling down to be face-to-face. "I would be very happy to – " She leaped back. "What?!"

Murasa jumped. "What is it?"

Iliasviel had leaped back too, alarmed at Shou's exclamation, and nearly fell over, but Alice caught her.

Shou held her chest. "Her _eyes_..."

"Lemme see!" Murasa stepped forward and brushed Iliasviel's hair from her face, to gaze into her many-pupiled eyes. "Whoa...That's freaky..." She paused. "Whoa," she said again. "Can you see out of all of those?"

Iliasviel nodded. "And more."

"More?"

She put her sleeve to Murasa's lips. "Shush," Iliasviel whispered. "It's a secret."

Shou had gathered herself, by now. "You come from the outside, then, Iliasviel? I noticed you have a peculiar accent."

"Well, you know how it is!" said Iliasviel, flailing her arms around excitedly. "I used to travel the world, see. You pick up things here and there, hm?"

Murasa perked up. "Yeah, like catchy songs and stuff!"

Iliasviel was confused. "Well, not exactly..."

Alice giggled. "Shall we get the tour, then? Will you show her around the ship?"

Shou nodded, smiling. "I'd love to. Come, this – "

Suddenly, there was a strong gust of wind, blowing across the deck of the ship. Many youkai, including Shou, were knocked off their feet. Alice caught Iliasviel, who screamed. Many on the deck below yelped, and Murasa was the first to recover.

"Who goes there!?" she boomed. It was quite terrifying.

Everyone calmed, as they saw it was only the crow tengu reporter Aya Shameimaru, camera in hand. She apologized to the youkai on deck, as she moved towards Shou, Alice, and the others. "Sorry, sorry," she repeated over and over. She still snapped pictures with her camera, as she came. "Sorry, sorry!" Her black hair bobbed, and her red sandals clacked on the wooden ship. "Sorry!"

"Oh, it's you," said Murasa, relaxing. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, _please!_ " replied Aya, as she came up. "Don't you know who I am? Bunbunmaru Newspaper, coming through!" She pushed through a small throng of youkai. "Excuse me, sorry!"

"Newspaper?" said Iliasviel.

"More like Gossip Central," remarked Murasa. "We have a reputation to uphold, here at the Myouren Temple, Aya-san. Take your blabbering self elsewhere."

"The Palanquin, taking flight?" said Aya, snapping pictures of Shou and Murasa. She had come up, and stopped, standing on one foot. Her small, black, crow wings flapped excitedly, and her scarlet eyes sparkled. "The Moriya shrine maiden missing? Alice Margatroid, out and about! Oh, this is the _scoop_ , indeed! What juicy news...I'm sure everyone would _love_ to hear...about..." She faded out.

For it had come: the fateful moment that Aya Shameimaru set her eyes upon Iliasviel Luftwaffe. Her jaw dropped. She would have dropped her camera, as well, did it not bear a strap.

Murasa fidgeted. "Moriya shrine maiden, missing?" she hesitated. "Sh-Shou...who's that again?"

Shou looked away, whistling. "I don't recall – "

"Look at _you!_ " exploded Aya. She took flight, hovering around Iliasviel like a honey bee, snapping photo after photo. A small notebook floated next to her, and a pen wrote furiously. "What's your name!?" She moved so fast she was almost a blur, but Iliasviel, with her many pupils, was able to follow her just fine. "Where did you come from? I've never seen _you_ before! And _I'm_ the Bunbunmaru Newspaper! I know _everyone!_ I know what everyone does, what they're doing, where they are, and why!"

"You do?" said Iliasviel, giggling. "That's a lot of information to – "

"Ah, ah!" Aya shook her finger in the hyakume's face. She was still moving so fast, her finger was a blur, as well. Her eyes were wide with excitement; she was bursting with energy. "Answer _first_ questions _first_!"

"Take it easy!" interrupted Alice, pushing Aya back. "You make her uncomfortable!"

Aya was incessantly snapping pictures, around Alice's hands. "Too cute! Too cute! Too cute!" she exclaimed. "What's your name, again!?"

Iliasviel saluted. "My name is Iliasviel Luftwaffe. I'm a hyakume, who just came to Gensokyo from the outside world. It's nice to meet you, Camera-san."

Murasa choked, laughing. "Camera-san..."

"Oh!" Aya instantly stopped spun around to face Shou and Murasa, who backed away. Aya kept snapping pictures behind herself of Iliasviel. "The Moriya shrine maiden!" she shouted. "Seen her around? That's what I really came for!"

"Moriya," whispered Iliasviel. "Moriya..."

Alice stepped forward. "I recall Marisa mentioning something similar last I spoke with her. There is a big search for Sanae Kochiya underway, right now."

Murasa grinned weakly. "Is that so? Well," she hesitated, "I haven't seen her in a while. Wasn't she uh..."

"At the festival?" finished Shou. "I did not see her there. It was most unusual."

Alice's eyes narrowed. She could tell something was amiss...

But before she could speak, Iliasviel stepped forward, raising a sleeve. "Excuse me," she said shyly. Everyone turned to her. The hyakume cleared her throat. "If you are searching for someone, I can be of assistance."

"How so, little one?" asked Shou. Murasa elbowed her.

"I am a hyakume," said Iliasviel. "I have one hundred eyes. Having that many is useful when looking for someone, you see?"

"She said, 'you see?'" exclaimed Murasa, bursting into laughter. "Get it? Because she's a hyakume! With eyes!" Shou elbowed her.

Alice knelt down. "Is that your power?" she asked.

Iliasviel nodded. "I keep most of my eyes hidden, but the rest..." She raised an arm, and her sleeve billowed. Then, her eyes glowed with red light, as before when she had taken flight. The other girls backed away, except for Aya, who was still snapping pictures. A humming sound emitted from Iliasviel's eyes, and then a red light shone from inside her sleeve; moments later, a current of floating eyeballs began pouring from inside, each with a swiveling red pupil, small bits of flesh hanging from their bottoms.

Shou screamed and fell backwards, Murasa shouted in alarm and dove behind the ship wheel, Alice looked on with a face of horror, and Aya – naturally – kept shooting photos.

"That's terrifying!" cried Murasa. "This can't be happening! Not cute, little Iliasviel!"

Iliasviel giggled. "A hyakume's purpose is to frighten humans, but I suppose youkai will do as well!"

Alice gathered herself. "Forgive me if I am...perturbed, Ilia-chan..."

The hyakume laughed. "No worries! It's not something I do on a normal basis, anyways. Besides, I can do _this_ , as well."

Everyone shielded themselves with whatever was close, but Iliasviel's eyes hummed once more, and the torrent of eyes vanished – each one had turned invisible. Murasa gaped.

"You can make them invisible...whoa..."

"They're not truly _invisible_ ," said Iliasviel. "The power is more akin to tweaking how they are perceived by others."

"Like Nue Houjuu," said Alice. "That is a similar ability."

"Regardless," said Shou, hand on her chest, panting, "I am happy you have this ability. I am not sure I could handle one hundred eyeballs speeding all over Gensokyo. Everyone would be terrified."

Aya Shameimaru looked about to faint. "This is...the biggest development ever! Iliasviel! The girl with one hundred eyes! I am fast," she struck a proud pose, "the _fastest_ in Gensokyo, but not even I can see one hundred places at once!"

Alice could see where this was going. "No," she said, instantly.

"Iliasviel!" said Aya, grabbing Iliasviel's shoulder. "How would you like to work for the Bunbunmaru Newspaper?!"

Shou and Murasa gaped. "But, she just got to Gensokyo!" said the tiger.

Iliasviel was speechless.

"It's the center of all information in Gensokyo!" continued Aya. "You'll learn about everyone! What they do, where they do it, who they do it with, why they do it, how they do it, how long they've done it, how long they will do it, how long they'll do it with who, who they did it with who, how long ago they did it with who, who they might do it with, when they might do it, when they might do it with who, and – "

"Iliasviel is not working for the Bunbunmaru Newspaper, Aya-san," snapped Alice. She pulled Iliasviel away from the crow tengu. "Besides, I promised her I'd show her around Gensokyo myself, and she's staying with me in the meantime. Got it?" She was hunched over Iliasviel like a protective mother bird.

Aya shrugged. "Fine, fine! I understand! When you're done though, send her on by. I'm sure she'd love to soak up the gossip." She laughed. "I'm just looking for the Moriya shrine maiden; an additional assistant to Momiji can wait."

"What does the Moriya shrine maiden look like?" asked Iliasviel, from under Alice's shield.

Aya jumped. "I don't need to tell you!"

"What?"

"I have a picture." Aya fiddled with her camera, and then handed it to Iliasviel. "Look, there. Perfect photo." It indeed was a perfect photo, of Sanae in her usual attire, sweeping the Moriya Shrine steps, smiling contentedly.

Iliasviel gazed at it. "Moriya," she whispered. Her eyes narrowed slightly. The gears were turning again...

"Time to test your skills!" said Aya, grinning, hands on her hips. "Your first duty on the job!"

"You are not hiring her!" interjected Alice again, upset.

"Smash her camera, Iliasviel!" jeered Murasa, laughing. "Do it!"

Shou merely watched, her sleeves folded. Her gold eyes were fixated on Iliasviel.

Soon, Iliasviel laughed. "Could you have given me something more difficult?"

Aya blinked. "What?"

Iliasviel's sleeves billowed again, and eyeballs materializing all around her began funneling back inside, with humming, and her eyes glowed once more. It was an eerie sight. Soon, it was over, and the hyakume girl took a deep breath.

"The Moriya shrine maiden is here," she said, "on this ship, below deck, in the guest bedroom, asleep."

Everyone was floored.

Iliasviel then smiled, and it was cute; but, there was something small there – something barely detectable:

 _Malice._

"Found you," Iliasviel whispered.


	6. Birth of Betrayal

Iliasviel stood quietly, watching the girls argue. She backed slowly away, into the background, into the crowd of youkai and humans gathering around Aya, Alice, Shou, and Murasa, upon the deck of the Palanquin, thousands of feet in the sky. The wind blew lightly, it was cool and sunny.

After Iliasviel had exposed the Moriya shrine maiden's location to be on the very ship on which they stood, mere feet below them, under the deck and sleeping soundly in a peaceful state, having been protected by the Myouren Temple residents, those who had known of the search – Aya and Alice – did not seem pleased. Rather, Aya was confused, and her constantly-intrigued state faded. Alice could not believe that such individuals had lied...

"How could you have hidden her here?" snapped Alice, jabbing a finger at Shou. "Do you know how many people are looking for her? I spoke with Marisa on the issue _last night_ , during the rainstorm. They've been looking for her _since then_. Did you not know about this?"

Shou shifted uncomfortably, but held her ground. "We...we had our reasons," said she. "The situation is...delicate."

Aya ran a hand over her face. "I wasted so much time," muttered she. "Reimu's not going to be happy with me _or_ you, Myouren Temple-tons..." Taking her camera from Iliasviel, Aya blasted into the sky with a gust of wind, becoming a speck in near seconds, gone.

Murasa chuckled. "Temple-tons..."

"To _think_ you _just_ asked me if I wished to join the Buddhist faith," said Alice. "Is _this_ what that entails? Lying?"

Shou put up her hands defensively. "Now, now, hold on just a second," said the tiger. "The full reason for this will be revealed! Do not worry, it is fine. Things are not always what they seem."

Alice folded her arms. "I think we're done here, Iliasviel." She turned to the hyakume girl.

Iliasviel hung her head.

"Ilia-chan?" whispered Alice.

"I'm sorry," muttered Iliasviel, looking away. Tears were in her eyes. "I never meant to...cause a fight..."

Alice, Murasa, and Shou fell to pieces, and rushed towards her. Alice embraced her tightly.

"No!" said Alice, squeezing Iliasviel. "That's...not...! No, it's not your fault, at all!"

Murasa flailed her arms. "Yeah! This has got nothing to do with you!"

Shou came close, at first of the same mentality as the other two, but she quickly stopped herself. Her eyes narrowed, and she merely watched. Her gold pupils were locked onto Iliasviel, inspecting her closely...

"I had no idea something like this was happening in Gensokyo, right now," continued Iliasviel. "Perhaps I shouldn't have come here..."

"I'm _glad_ you're here, Iliasviel!" whimpered Alice, holding her.

"Yeah!" added Murasa. "You're adorable! Even if you have like a hundred eyes!"

Iliasviel looked up, her eyes big and sparkly. "You don't...think it's scary?"

Alice and Murasa gulped.

"It's...uh," said Murasa, standing up and straightening her hat. "It's..."

"Unique!" added Alice, nodding, holding the hyakume's shoulders. "And that's what makes you special, Ilia-chan."

Iliasviel smiled. "Thank you," she said quietly.

"Now," said Alice, turning around to face Murasa and Shou. "I feel that we must stop fighting, for Iliasviel's sake. This is no way to present ourselves to a newcomer to Gensokyo."

Murasa nodded, having to fix her hat again, but Shou was still watching Iliasviel closely. Alice did not seem to notice, but Iliasviel slowly turned to see the tiger's eyes fixated on her.

The two's gazes remained locked with each others for many moments...

"Is Kochiya-san doing all right?" asked Alice.

Shou snapped back to her senses. "I haven't seen her, myself."

Murasa raised her hand. "I did," she said. "I went to check on her, earlier today. She seemed a little down, but otherwise okay, I guess."

Alice sighed. "As long as she's alive," said the puppeteer. "But I imagine as soon as Hakurei Reimu arrives, she'll be getting a serious – "

 _Thump._

" _Where is she?!_ "

Reimu had landed violently on deck, with Aya and Marisa. Her ribbons were unkempt, her hair was blown about, and she looked very irritated – she had probably been fetched by Aya, flying here as fast as she could. Marisa was desperately trying to calm her, as the Hakurei shrine maiden shoved youkai aside, beelining for Shou, who took a deep breath.

"Where is she?" snapped Reimu again. She made to take hold of Shou's collar, but Murasa grabbed her arm. The shrine maiden and the captain struggled with each other, Shou unmoving, before Reimu broke free and stepped back. Murasa folded her arms.

"Nice try," said Murasa. "Next time a proper greeting'd be nice, eh?"

"Where is she?" shot Reimu again. She pulled out her gohei rod.

The metal of Shou's spear rang, as it filled with energy. Shou held herself upright, her golden eyes sharp. "Do not bring battle to our doorstep, shrine maiden."

"I've beaten you before," said Reimu. She was livid. Marisa held her shoulder, as Aya snapped yet more photos. "I am prepared to do it again. Now...where is _Sanae?_ "

"Calm down, Reimu-san," interjected Alice. She too, tried to soothe Reimu, but was shoved off.

"Is it true she's been here this entire time?" spat Reimu. "Do you have any idea how long I've been looking for her? I was out in the rainstorm last night for _hours!_ I got sick! Marisa had to get medicine from Eirin to heal me!" She trembled for a few moments. "You had better have a good reason for this..."

"It was Kochiya-san's choice," came a voice. Everyone spun around to see Byakuren Hijiri, the monk, advancing through the crowd on deck, her red cape and purple-amber-hair billowing behind her. She was as beautiful as ever. "The decision to stay here was hers, and hers alone. We only aided a poor soul in her search for herself."

Reimu took a deep breath, as Byakuren came close. "Her decision, huh..."

"She was confused, and distraught," continued Byakuren. She came close – as an adult, she towered over Reimu...

"That's what Aya said," said Marisa. "She said the people at the Moriya shrine saw her just running around cryin'."

Byrakuren nodded. "Sanae Kochiya's past is a dark one, indeed," said the monk. "She is a sweet girl, and delicate. For such trauma to encroach upon her life once more caused unmentionable fear to sweep over her, clouding her judgment, clouding her mind. She needed rest and shelter, away from those who would pressure her, away from those who would push her onwards towards that very fear. It is a fear she needs to face, but she cannot do so without preparation. She was in no state to leave Gensokyo. To do so would have meant death."

Reimu's shoulder's sank. "Look," she said, "I'm sorry I just burst in. I've been under lots of pressure too, lately. Bad things are happening in Gensokyo, and I _need_ Sanae." She looked up at Byakuren, and over at Shou. "Please, let me see her. We're shrine maiden sisters." Marisa smiled. "If she needs anyone right now," said Reimu, "it's me."

Byakuren walked over to Shou and Murasa. "Of course," said the monk gently. "Come."

She led the group below deck, where it was cozy and warm. It smelled like wood, but it was a sweet scent. More youkai and humans bustled underdeck. As the group ventured down corridor after corridor, Reimu spoke to Alice.

"I'm sorry I shoved you, Alice," said Reimu. "I was...in a state." She laughed hesitantly.

Alice sighed. "It's fine," said she. "I'm used to it, by now."

Reimu flinched uncomfortably. "So...uh," she said, "how did you know Sanae was here?"

"Iliasviel found her," said Alice, smiling. She motioned for Iliasviel – who had been trailing behind the group – to come near, and Alice patted her on the head. Reimu's eyes widened when she saw the hyakume girl. "Her power is to summon one hundred eyes, which she can use to scour locations. Aya-san showed her a picture of Sanae, and Ilia-chan found her in seconds."

Iliasviel giggled, and saluted. "All in a day's work!" she chirped.

Reimu soaked in Iliasviel's appearance. "I've never seen you, before..."

"That's because I'm new to Gensokyo," said Iliasviel. "I came here just a few days ago."

Reimu's eyes widened. "You...what?"

"She was wandering the Forest of Magic when she came upon my house, during the rainstorm," said Alice. She held Iliasviel's tiny hand, like a mother leading her child. "I let her dry up and stay with me. She's very polite, and sweet."

"Oh, _you!_ " replied Iliasviel, blushing.

"Alice," said Reimu, her eyebrows furrowed, "you can't just take in random strangers who just arrived in Gensokyo."

"Why not?" snapped Alice, suddenly very offended.

"Well," said Reimu, and she did not seem happy either, "every instance of a newcomer in _my_ experience leads to an incident. Every. Time." She glared at Byakuren ahead.

"Iliasviel's _different_ ," shot Alice, aggressively. Reimu backed away. "I told you: she's polite and sweet, and just helped us find Kochiya-san. I think you should be a little more apppreciative, Reimu-san."

Marisa nodded, having been listening in on the conversation. "She's right, y'know. And she's adorable, to boot." She waved at Iliasviel, who waved back, and Marisa melted.

"Hello, again, Witch-san!"

"Hey..."

"In _any_ case," said Reimu, glaring at the two, "she'll need to know about the Spell Card Rules and other things, like trespassing into the Nether."

Marisa laughed, now. "You mean like you and I did, both? In the last day or so?"

Reimu scowled. "You can't do that, _I can_."

"How come, Miss Privileged?" replied Marisa.

"Because _I'm_ the Hakurei shrine maiden," said Reimu, brushing hair out of her eyes.

Marisa blew a raspberry at her.

" _You're_ the Hakurei shrine maiden!?" shouted Iliasviel, and everyone jumped. Her eyes were wide with wonder.

"Er, uh," stuttered Reimu. "Yes. Yes, I am. What of it?"

"I've heard so many stories about you!" sang Iliasviel. She let go of Alice's hand, and grabbed Reimu's, who looked as if she didn't know what to do.

Alice looked severely dejected.

"Stories?" said Reimu. "What...what do you mean?"

"Gensokyo is talked about a lot by youkai on the outside," said Iliasviel. She smiled glowingly, gazing at Reimu with her many-pupiled eyes, at which Reimu grimaced. "But how can we mention Gensokyo without telling stories about the legendary guardian shrine maiden, Hakurei Reimu!"

Reimu grinned sheepishly. "I'm no legend...haha..."

"You are!" said Iliasviel. "You're so strong and stuff!"

Reimu merely stammered, embarrassed, and tried to break free of Iliasviel.

Marisa burst into laughter. "Reimu doesn't know what to do! Look at her!" She slapped her knee and wiped tears from her eyes. "Aya! Get a picture! This is the rarest occurence in all of Gensokyo!"

Aya snapped about forty pictures, as Reimu tried to swat her away, like a gnat.

"Smile for the Bunbunmaru Newspaper!" cried Aya.

"Stop it!" yelled Reimu, flailing. "And you! Get off of me!"

Iliasviel held on, beaming up at Reimu. "The Hakurei shrine maiden!"

Shou Toramaru, the tiger youkai, watched all of this closely. Slowly, she leaned over to Byakuren.

"Byakuren-sama," she whispered.

"What is it, my child?" replied the monk, as they neared their destination below deck.

"I must speak with you shortly," said the tiger. "It is the hyakume..."

Byakuren's eyes narrowed. "I see," said she. "Very well." She then cleared her throat, however. "We are here," she said to the group.

Iliasviel let go of Reimu, but did not take Alice's hand again. The puppeteer looked severely disappointed. Inside the hyakume girl's head, the gears were turning...

Reimu, brushing herself off, stepped up to the iron latched door that Byakuren had led them to. She took a deep breath. "Sanae," she whispered. Then, loudly, "Everyone, stay outside. I'll take care of her."

Byakuren's eyes narrowed. "I cannot allow you in alone."

Reimu closed her eyes. "You don't trust me?" She paused. "She looks up to me. It's time I fulfilled that role."

Byakuren was quiet, then, "Very well." Her face softened. "Comfort her. It is what she needs, amid this fear and pain that has resurfaced. But, above all, allow her to be herself. Only then can she truly face her past."

Reimu nodded, her eyes still closed. Byakuren unlatched the door, and let Reimu in. Inside, Sanae could be seen sleeping on the bed. Then, Reimu closed the door, and it was quiet. Marisa was wringing her hands.

"Don't screw this up, Reimu," she muttered.

Byakuren spun to the rest of the group. "That is it, then, my children," said she. "There is no more to see here. Please, continue on your way."

"Aw, man," lamented Marisa. "I wanted to sneak in and see the lecture..."

Alice bopped her on the head. "This is _their_ time together, Marisa," said the puppeteer. "You shouldn't get involved, or you'll ruin everything. It's like Shou said, earlier: Sanae's in a very delicate state right now."

Marisa chuckled. "Delicate state, you say?" she said. "And you think Reimu's the one for the job? Ha!"

Alice scowled. "Come on, Ilia-chan," said the puppeteer. "Let's go..." She looked, but Iliasviel wasn't there. "Ilia-chan?" Instantly, Alice started to panic. She calmed when she saw Iliasviel approaching Byakuren.

Marisa raised her eyebrows. "You okay?" asked the witch.

Alice shifted. "I'm...I'm fine..."

"And what is your name, little one?" asked Byakuren to Iliasviel. The monk knelt down, her face as gentle as ever, seeming but a dream, to place her hand on Iliasviel's cheek.

"Iliasviel...L-Luftwaffe," struggled Iliasviel. She seemed in a trance, hypnotized by Byakuren.

"What is the matter, child?" asked the monk.

"You're...so p-pretty," said Iliasviel. Her eyes were wide, and her many-pupiled eyes shone, but Byakuren did not leap back or even seemed remotely shocked. "I don't know if...if you're real or not..."

Byakuren laughed. "Of course I am, child. I am Byakuren Hijiri, monk of Buddha, Bishamonten, who so happens to be my friend, here, Shou. It is wonderful to hear you have come to Gensokyo, my child. If ever you should require anything, or wish to join the faith and come under my tutelage, please do not hesitate to inform me. We are family here, and kindness is our virtue. Even if you do not wish to join, please visit me. I would love to learn more about you, my child. Unfortunately, it pains me to say that I have not the time, right now. I have matters to attend to." She stroked Iliasviel's hair. "You are a cute one, aren't you? And your eyes are wondrous; I have never seen eyes such as yours."

Iliasviel came to her senses. "Well, I should hope not!" she said. "I am a hyakume, after all!" She giggled, and Byakuren ruffled her hair, in response.

"Please excuse me," said the monk. She turned to Alice, Marisa, and Aya. "I ask that you are not here when Kochiya-san emerges. Please, be on your way. Come, Shou."

Shou nodded, and followed Byakuren down the hallway. The monk's cape billowed, and Shou held her spear upright, blonde-streaked hair bouncing as she went. In a few moments, they turned a corner, and were gone.

"I'll show you back up to the top," said Murasa, who motioned for them, lazily.

As the group followed Murasa up the steps and through the corridors once again, Marisa jumped up next to her.

"Did you hear what happened to her?" asked the witch, in a hushed voice. "To Sanae, I mean."

Murasa glanced at her for a moment. Then, she nodded. "Byakuren told me. It's terrible."

"You know anythin' about it? Reimu and I have been gathering information, lately."

Murasa shook her head. "I don't, sorry. Byakuren does, though. Quite a bit. I suggest you and Reimu come back and see her, later. She's been acting off the last few days...dunno what's up with her, if I can be honest."

"She say anything about a weight on her chest?" asked Marisa.

Murasa looked shocked. "How did you know?"

"It's what everyone's been sayin'."

Behind them, Alice and Iliasviel walked next to each other, Aya behind them, unable to hear the conversation ahead. Aya was flipping through the pictures on her camera that she had taken within the last few hours.

"I don't even know how I'm gonna arrange all these pictures in the issue," she mumbled to herself.

"So, Ilia-chan," said Alice, and Iliasviel turned to look at her. "Shall we go see Hell and the Palace of the Earth Spirits, now?"

"Sure!" said the hyakume girl. "Say," she started, "what do you think of the Hakurei shrine maiden? She's pretty cool, huh?"

Alice's face fell. "I suppose..."

"I mean," Iliasviel continued, "she guards all of Gensokyo!" She threw her arms up in the air. "She probably knows _everything!_ "

Alice couldn't help but giggle. "She thinks she does, that's for sure."

"I want to see her shrine, later! She has to tell me about this Spell Card rule thing, too."

"Yes," said Alice, "it's important, I suppose..."

In a few minutes, the group reached the top deck, where Murasa stretched, exposing her stomach underneath her white sailor shirt. Marisa eyed it.

"What an exciting day it's been already!" said the captain.

"You're tellin' me," added Marisa. "I thought Reimu was gonna beat you up."

Murasa laughed loudly. "She may have done it before, but," she clenched a fist, "I've gotten stronger since then!"

"Oho?" smirked Marisa. "Care for a practice go, then?"

"I'd love to!" replied Murasa. "But I can't! Got ship duties and stuff, while Shou and Byakuren-sama are occupied. Perhaps another time."

"We shall excuse ourselves, now," said Alice, curtsying. "Thank for for your hospitality today."

Murasa saluted, at which Iliasviel perked up and saluted as well. Aya snapped a picture, before going back to flipping through her photos.

Alice giggled. "I'm showing Ilia-chan around Gensokyo," she said. She reached out, and took Iliasviel's hand. Marisa raised her eyebrows at this. "We'll be heading to the Underworld, now. Thank you!"

Iliasviel waved her free sleeve. "Thanks! Bye bye!"

"Can I come?" asked Marisa, grinning.

" _No!_ " snapped Alice, forcefully. Her eyes were fierce.

Marisa backed away, shocked. "Er...uh..."

Alice seemed to come to her senses. "I mean...um...sorry." She shifted uncomfortably, confused... "I...I think it'd be best if it were just Ilia-chan and myself..." She forced a smile, before Iliasviel and the puppeteer walked away and prepared to take flight.

Murasa steered the ship, having watched this happen.

"What's up with Alice?" muttered Marisa.

Murasa shrugged. "She's been off?"

The witch nodded. "Yeah...she's been acting weird ever since she got that hyakume girl...She's like, super protective. It's not like she's never had a friend before, or been lonely..."

Murasa listened quietly, as she and the witch watched Alice and Iliasviel take off, hand in hand, blasting into the distance, away from the ship. They headed for the gateway to the Underworld, realm of youkai and demons, and Satori Komeiji, one of the most disturbing beings in Gensokyo...

"It's not right," said Marisa. "I know I can get under people's skin sometimes, but I've never seen Alice lash out like that, before..." She folded her arms, thinking hard. "She's usually super reserved and polite."

"If you ask my opinion," said Murasa, grinning, "I'd follow them."

Marisa rubbed her chin furiously. "What a devious idea for a Buddhist." She glanced at the captain. "Think I should?"

"Totally."

"It would definitely make things more fun..." Marisa then nodded to herself, her gold locks bouncing, and then summoned her broom and mounted it, all in one motion. Her black dress ruffled loudly. "If I get caught, I'm tellin' them it was _your_ idea!" Then, she flew off into the sky, disappearing, ready for an adventure, leaving the ship captain there, laughing to herself, the crow tengu behind her, oblivious.

* * *

Byakuren closed the door behind them, as she and Shou entered a humble room. There were rugs and beautiful tapestries on the walls, decorating the wooden place, and small cushions arranged here and there, before a lower table of black marble. Shou looked at the tapestries, impressed.

"I don't recall acquiring this one," she said of a particular tapestry, depicting divine wolves dashing through a majestic forest.

Byakuren locked the door behind them with a _click_ , before brushing her purple-amber-hair from her eyes. "It was given to us by Masaaki Kagura, of the tengu guard. His works are quite relishing."

"I see..."

Byakuren turned to face Shou. "What is it you wished to speak with me of? It is rare you request such a thing, and away from the others, for that matter. You mentioned the hyakume girl."

Shou nodded, before taking a seat, cross-legged. She held her spear in her hand. She was indeed the image of Bishamonten...

"Once I had met her," said the tiger, closing her eyes, seeming to meditate, "nothing seemed off. But as the short time I spent around her progressed, I began to feel a strange power, tugging at my emotions. An influence. I found myself with inexplicable feelings of compassion, and adoration for the hyakume."

Byakuren took a seat as well, smiling gently. "She was rather cute. I can understand such feelings."

Shou looked annoyed. "That's not what I meant! These feelings were not my own."

Byakuren's eyes narrowed. "I know what you mean, truly. I, too, felt such strange emotions when I spoke with her earlier. As you said, a power tugging at my mind."

"Her ability to cloak her eyes that she is able to summon," said Shou, leaning forward, "she said was not invisibility. It was affecting how the eyes were perceived."

Byakuren eyed her. "Go on, child."

"I believe," said the tiger, "the hyakume has the ability to influence how she is received by others. Notice, once she learned of Hakurei Reimu's identity, she tried to win her over. And! When she did so, the puppeteer seemed broken and alone. Meaning, she had already influenced Alice Margatroid, to be her protector. To create feelings of jealousy towards Hakurei Reimu, and keep others away, like Aya Shameimaru and Marisa Kirisame." She paused. "Singling her out."

Byakuren dwelt on this for a few minutes. She folded her hands. Then, "Do you think the hyakume is a threat?"

Shou sat up straight, grasping her spear tightly. "Newcomers to Gensokyo, ourselves included, usually end up a threat in some way or another. Perhaps, it is our initiation. But, I felt a stranger power from the hyakume. If she truly is able to influence others – and she seems quite skilled – she may be able to manipulate a sizable uprising in her name. Alice Margatroid is showing her around Gensokyo. She will meet many." Shou's gold eyes narrowed.

"Hakurei Reimu seemed unaffected by her," said Byakuren, thoughtful. "Shou. Even if the hyakume possesses this ability, she has not shown herself as a threat. Until she does so, we cannot take unlawful action. We must wait for the correct time and inform the Hakurei shrine maiden of this. It is best she knows the nature of anyone entering Gensokyo..."

Shou bowed slowly. "Of course, Byakuren-sama..."

* * *

Sanae opened her eyes, slowly. Her vision was obscured by green hair and white covers, through them filtering the golden sunlight from outside. She wondered how long she had been asleep, this time. Had Suwako or Kanako come to look for her? She cringed a little, when she thought of Reimu. She had let her down, so badly...

But she didn't know what to do. She cared too much for her friends and family to leave Gensokyo behind, but it was because of how much she cared that she tried to leave in the first place. She struggled with herself, there, under the covers, tears filling her eyes. If only she could remain in this bed, in this cocoon of warmth that would never betray her, forever! Perhaps, the Black Moon would vanish by itself. Perhaps, everyone had already solved this incident, and Sanae's whereabouts weren't an issue anymore. Oh, how she wished! The dark past she had discarded when she came to Gensokyo, the past she thought would never haunt her again, had returned, darker than ever. Gensokyo was the epitome of safety in the world, Sanae had thought. Now, she wasn't secure about anything, anymore...

She heard a noise next to her, and she froze. Her heart started to pound. Who was here? Someone was sitting on a chair next to the bed.

Carefully, she sat up, pushing away the covers, fearful.

It was Hakurei Reimu. She sat in a wooden chair, with her hands folded in her lap. She was quiet, and composed. Under her eyes were bags, however, for she hadn't slept much, and had been sick, as well. Her keen brown eyes watched Sanae closely, somewhat emotionless. She also looked like she had been crying...

Realizing her eyes had been locked with Reimu's for a few moments, Sanae looked away. She clenched the sheets tightly. The tears were forming again. She didn't speak, for she didn't know what to say.

Reimu watched her for a few moments. Then, she stood up, standing over Sanae, who gazed up at her. The Hakurei shrine maiden towered over the Moriya shrine maiden. Her face showed no feeling. The sunlight shined on her, as if symbolizing Reimu's importance as the guardian of Gensokyo; and yet, here she was, having searched endlessly for Sanae, and now, was at her side...

Sanae's emerald eyes filled with tears. "Reimu-san..."

There was a moment of silence, as the two girls gazed at each other. Then:

Reimu slapped her.

Sanae yelped and fell back onto the bed, supporting herself with one arm, holding her reddened cheek. The tears were pouring down her face now, as her eyes closed tightly. She started crying, for she was enveloped in so much pain, now. She looked completely broken.

"What were you _thinking_?" said Reimu.

Sanae cried silently.

"What...what w-were you _th-thinking_...?" repeated Reimu. Her voice fluttered. "What w-were you..."

Sanae looked up. Reimu was crying, as well.

"I l-looked everywhere for you," complained the Hakurei shrine maiden. Her eyes were filled with tears now, too. She looked extremely relieved to see Sanae alive. "I even...flew in the rainstorm. I got sick, you know?"

Sanae was quiet, shocked. "You...did that for m-me?"

Reimu stamped her foot. "Of course I did!" she yelled. "I did it for you! Are you k-kidding me?" She struggled, sniffling and wiping her eyes. "We're...shrine maiden...sisters..."

Sanae was speechless.

"You think I'd let you...run off on me, like that?" cried Reimu. "There's an incident...to s-solve! And we're gonna...d-do it together, got it?!"

Sanae nodded, her cheeks wet. "Okay," she whispered quietly.

Reimu then shot forward to hug Sanae tightly, on the bed. She held the Moriya shrine maiden tightly, her _sister_. Sanae started bawling, crying into Reimu's shoulder fiercely. All the pain, all the darkness from her past, it was all still there. It remained. But, she did not have to face it alone. Sanae had tried to take the burden all herself, but she didn't know she wasn't alone. She didn't think Reimu would look for her, like she did. She didn't think she was that important...

She had let Reimu down, yes. But that's not what mattered. What mattered was that Sanae knew, now, what she meant; what she meant to Reimu.

"I missed you, so much," said Reimu, into the crying Sanae's hair. "I was so irritated...what were you thinking?" She laughed. "You made Kanako and Suwako do all that festival stuff. Kanako looked ridiculous at the yakisoba counter..."

Sanae giggled.

"I almost beat up Murasa, too," said Reimu. "You sure caused a fuss. We had a whole party out looking for you." She squeezed Sanae tightly. "Don't you ever do that again...sheesh..."

Sanae held Reimu. "I'm...so sorry..."

Reimu smiled. "What matters is that you're okay. You can always come to me for help, Sanae. I'm here for you."

Sanae trembled. "You are...?" she asked quietly. Her voice was shaky.

Reimu sighed deeply. "Of _course_ I am."

The Moriya shrine maiden burst into tears once more, as Reimu held her gently.

* * *

The swirling ruins of ages past corroded the sight of the future. Realms of angels and demons broke in unison, torrenting through the dream world, smashing everything it its path. A great power loomed above the realities of the known world; it was massive. It towered above both mortals, and planar entities – indeed, they cowered. This darkness was of magnitude that worlds before its advancing figure were shattered by its mere presence. It pushed aside the great guardians of the universe like gnats, unaffected, destroying them instantaneously.

Yukari stood on a galactic disk, firing immensely powerful danmaku into the realms of space and stars. Around her were portals, launching torrents of red energy, roaring loudly. Tears streamed down her face. Her spell cards were useless, here. She was beaten, bruised, and bloody. Her dress was torn. Across her stomach, a large gash gushed black blood, staining her dress as black as night, becoming a wormhole...

Ahead, galaxies in height, smashing through the very walls of existence, was THE SULA. Ethereal strands of hair, glowing brightly, fell down one side of her face, exposing only one, long, sleek eye, filled with colossal energy. It turned upon Yukari, and narrowed. THE SULA's entire existence was made of supernovas, exploding in blinding light, over and over. The black holes leftover funneled into her arm, into her palm, where she began devouring the world...

Yukari's attacks faded into the distance as she fired them. She was breathing heavily, in immense pain. The wormhole on her torso began devouring her own flesh. She felt herself disappearing...

The youkai patriarch jerked awake, gasping for air. Her vision was framed with black, and confusion. She was cold, and sweating. In her blurred vision, she could see the apothecary, Eirin Yagokoro. Her face was stressed and tired. Beside her, was a fair, purple-haired girl with white rabbit ears: Reisen Undongein Inaba, a moon rabbit. This girl wore a navy blazer with a white skirt, and thigh-high white socks. She and Eirn worked furiously. Eirin forced many medicines down Yukari's throat, and Yukari, struggling, looked down at her body.

The wormhole was _there_ , devouring her torso, slowly.

The apothecary shouted commands at Reisen, who immediately obeyed. Her face was calm, her scarlet eyes keen, but fear could be seen in the rabbit's face. Yukari's hearing was fuzzy, so she could not make out what the two were yelling, but there seemed to be quite a panic. Great spell runes and circles sealed the walls and doors. Outside the window, a dark-haired princess in a pink and maroon kimono could be seen: Kaguya Houraisan. Next to her was Youmu Konpaku, the samurai guardian of the Netherworld, of Hakugyokorou. What was the phantom doing here?

The pain began to fade. Eirin wiped her brow, and relief swept over Yukari's body. Her vision cleared, and her hearing came back. She gulped down air, energy creeping back into her veins. Reisen handed Eirin a glass of water, and the runes on the walls dissipated.

It was a few moments before the apothecary spoke.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, gently.

Yukari moaned. "Terrible."

Eirin chuckled. "At least you aren't dead."

"What happened to me? Please tell," asked Yukari. Her blonde hair was unkempt and in her eyes. "I was...unaware of this, until I awoke. I was enveloped in a terrible dream. An omen..."

Reisen wrung her hands. The fear that still was visible in her face was a shame – she was very pretty. "I came to check on you today, as per Eirin-sama's command," said the rabbit. She was very articulated. "However, when I arrived..." She paused. "The hole had already appeared. You see, we tended to your wounds once more, when we brought you here from Mayohiga, yesterday. It was only a gash at that point...there was nothing unusual about it..." She held herself. "It's the truth, I saw it..."

"I'm not holding you at fault, Reisen," said Eirin. She put her face in her hands, and took a deep breath. "Nothing could have prepared us for this. Continue."

Reisen nodded. "Well, Yuyuko-sama in the Netherworld is a good friend of yours, and she had heard through Reimu that you had been injured. So, Yuyuko-sama sent Youmu-san here to see you." She gestured to Youmu, who was in the window talking in a hushed voice to the princess, Kaguya. "When we brought her to see you, the swirling blackness had formed. It was absorbing everything, there was nothing I could do..." She hung her head again.

Eirin patted her arm. "That is why you fetched me." She turned to Yukari. "As you and I both concluded in Mayohiga, the white being's attack on you left a powerful seal of neutral energy, of a strange nature and that even you could not break it, should you have even have had the energy to do so." Yukari nodded, as Eirin drank from her glass of water. "I have discovered, Yukari," continued Eirin, "that the seal placed upon you was layered."

"Layered?" muttered Yukari.

Eirin nodded. "Only the foremost layer we could sense – you and I. Beneath that, was a conglomeration of complex runes and hexes that were auto-casted, slowly, unknown to us. It transformed the bottom-most layer of this seal into a swirling whirlpool of power, seeking more. It was beginning to develop its own consciousness."

Yukari's eyes narrowed. She did not speak.

Eirin took a nearby towel and wiped her hands. "My work here is done. When the layer awakened, it devoured the rest of the seal in its growth. The affliction is no more."

Indeed, Yukari's injury was gone, leaving not even a scar. "I see..."

"Even in all my years," muttered Eirin darkly, "never before have I seen a thing like this."

Yukari sat up, with Reisen's help. The rabbit handed her a glass of tea, from which the youkai then took a sip. Then, Yukari's face became serious. "Nor have I," she said. " _Eirin_."

The apothecary, Eirin Yagokoro, looked back up at her. "Yukari?" she replied quietly.

"You and I have both lived for many, many years," said Yukari. "I was here at the birth of Gensokyo, and you are immortal. You have lived as long as I, and yet neither of us have seen anything of this danger, before. This was a power from a being above me. The white being may have been the one to attack me, but I conclude that he was saturated in the darkness of THE SULA. No human in the outside could achieve strength such as this..." She looked away. "I was helpless..."

Reisen whimpered. "What is going to happen?"

Yukari did not reply. She gestured to Youmu, in the window. "Bring her."

The rabbit let Youmu in, and the phantom bowed respectfully to Yukari. As opposed to her emotional breakdown to Reimu the previous day, she was dutiful and composed, now. "Yakumo-sama," she said.

"Konpaku-san," began Yukari. "Yuyuko sent you?"

Youmu affirmed. "She was visited by Hakurei Reimu. Corrupt souls are funneling into the Netherworld, bypassing Sanzu and the yama completely. Yuyuko-sama's contact with them has infected her...and..." She paused, gathering herself. "She's disappearing, more and more each day..."

Eirin's face darkened, and Reisen clapped her hands over her mouth.

"Disappearing...?" whispered Reisen. "It can't be..."

Yukari's eyes widened. "If that is the case, then...the Saigyou Ayakashi..."

"The great youkai cherry tree of the ghost realm," said Eirin. "It has been here longer than Yuyuko herself. Its seal is sustained by her existence." She turned to Yukari. "The seal will break."

Yukari closed her eyes and clenched her fists. She seemed to struggle with herself, in both confusion and anger. "Yuyuko," she muttered. "My dear, dear friend..."

Youmu stepped forward. "These corrupt souls," she continued, "they bear no self, and are weak, but I have found they all retain a memory, singular and the same."

Yukari did not open her eyes. "Speak."

Youmu took a deep breath. "The Black Moon Omen."

No one spoke for several minutes. Yukari sat with her head down, distraught. Everyone watched her. Yukari Yakumo, the patriarch of Genskyo, over one thousand years old, always looked up to as a leader and a great power in the haven land, _distraught_. It was a sight only a few had seen before.

"Eirin-sama," said Reisen. "What is...the Black Moon Omen?"

"A dark power that could not reach us Lunarians, upon the moon," replied Eirin. "We only heard tell of it from Earthlings, of its power. It is, indeed, a danger. But, never could we have known it would become a threat of this magnitude."

Yukari slowly looked up. Her purple eyes glowed, and she looked fierce. Everyone backed away, slightly. Strands of blonde hair fell before her face, loose and unkempt. "They will invade this place, breaking the Hakurei Barrier with the power of THE SULA, that other-worldly demon," seethed Yukari. "Indeed, they shall invade Gensokyo, with fire and with darkness. It has already begun." She paused, and her eyes became but purple slits of energy. "Gensokyo is already at war. The darkness...is creeping in..."

She could feel the weight on her chest growing heavier.

"Something...is amiss..."

* * *

Deep underground, through stony caverns lined with floating torches, casting an orange light upon the cobbled path and steps, Alice and Iliasviel strode along towards the realms of the Underworld. Stalactites lined the ceiling, and massive rock formations surrounded them. The tunnel was hundreds of feet wide. Every now and then, a fairy or youkai would flit past, sometimes pairs, engaged in conversation. It was a warm place, with a flinty smell, with hints of smoke. Further in the tunnel could be seen the glow of lava.

Alice held Iliasviel's hand tightly, happy and content to have the hyakume's company to herself, once again. "It's so much fun to travel around with you, Ilia-chan," chirped the puppeteer. "As you know, it's been some time since I have been out and about Gensokyo, actively."

Iliasviel giggled, nodding furiously. Her long, black bangs flailed. "I'm having lots of fun! And, you're so nice. Thank you for taking me to the flying ship; it was so cool!" She skipped merrily.

Alice melted. She was completely enamored by the tiny girl. The orange glow of the tunnel lit Iliasviel's red eyes with a warm light, like tiny flaming jewels. They were very pretty.

"I think you'll like the Underworld," said Alice, smiling. "There are very...unique people here."

"Unique?"

"Well," hesitated Alice, "unique to people like me. You're a hyakume. Demon or not, I'm sure you'll meet some good friends, here."

Iliasviel looked confused. "But I already have met a good friend," she said. "You!"

Alice squeezed Iliasviel's hand. "I'm so glad you're here..."

Now, Iliasviel was even more confused. "What do you mean?"

"Oh! Um," replied Alice, shifting. "It's like I said before, I didn't venture out of my house very much."

"Why not?" asked Iliasviel. "Gensokyo is beautiful, and everyone is so nice."

Alice was quiet. "I was...working on something," she muttered. "But I..."

"Working on something?"

The puppeteer nodded. Her blonde hair bounced. "I've been trying to create a doll..."

"But you have so many dolls! And they're so cute."

"No, not that," said Alice. She seemed uncomfortable speaking on the matter that depressed her, for she had been so happy just a moment ago. What was this strange feeling? "I've been trying to build a certain kind of doll, for many years, now. Every time...every time I try, something goes wrong..." She looked at her feet.

"Like this morning?" Iliasviel asked quietly. "That scared me."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to – "

"I was worried something happened to you!" said Iliasviel. Her eyes were wide, fixated on Alice. "I was worried you had been hurt..."

Alice's eyes started to fill with tears, but she quickly wiped them away, sniffling, gathering herself. "Thank you...Iliasviel. That means...s-so much. I'm not used to it..."

Iliasviel cocked her head to the side. "Why is it so strange? What of your other friends, like Witch-san? And, the Hakurei shrine maiden?"

Alice's tone became sad, even somewhat upset. "They don't care much for me. We're acquaintances, not friends."

"Not even Witch-san?"

"I used to be good friends with her," said Alice, "but...we've drifted apart. I don't feel close to her anymore, and she only comes to me when she needs something...like I'm being used. And, I shut myself in my house so much, trying to create the doll, it doesn't help, either. They always feel it is so strange when they see me, as if I'm some sort of rare occurence. But, they never come to visit."

"Didn't Witch-san come last night?"

"She didn't come to see _me_ ," said Alice. "She was looking for Kochiya-san." She paused, looking away. She appeared to be trying to control her anger, not letting it show. "She didn't care about me..."

Iliasviel's eyes narrowed. A small, malicious smile crept onto her lips, but a youkai passed by the pair, and Iliasviel caught herself. She nudged closer to Alice. "Well," she said slowly, "that's not very nice..."

Alice smiled gently, turning back to the hyakume and putting her arm around her. "Thank you for being so accepting of me."

"What's not to be accepting of?" said Iliasviel. Her tone was less innocent, now. Less _Iliasviel_. Alice did not seem to notice, however. "If they cannot accept you for who you are or afford you even the smallest friendly sign, then they are not your friends, anymore. That's how I would feel...at least..."

Alice seemed to think about this for a moment. "Not...my friends..."

"A friendship is a constant thing!" said Iliasviel. She waved her free arm around. "You can't just wait a while and pretend like not acting like a friend, like it's _assumed,_ is okay. I'm sure if someone did the same thing to them, they wouldn't be okay with it. But you're so nice, they just get to walk all over you."

"Yes," the puppeteer muttered. In her eyes it could be seen, she was agreeing with everything Iliasviel was saying.

"And you spend so much time working on your doll," said Iliasviel. She squeezed Alice's hand tighter. "They probably don't think that you value relationships. That your dolls are your entire world, and without your friends you'd still have your dolls, and so you might not care too much about your _actual_ so-called 'friends'."

Alice grit her teeth. "Why would they think that? I'm a person, too..."

Iliasviel's eyes narrowed again. Her face then went soft, and she stopped walking and hugged Alice. The puppeteer's upset face turned to one of shock, then of content happiness. She hugged Iliasviel back, running her hand through the hyakume's black hair over and over.

"Thank you for coming to Gensokyo," whispered Alice. There were tears in her eyes. "Thank you..."

But Alice had been facing the tunnel behind them, and Marisa came around the bend on her broom, hunched over sneakily, bolting back when she saw Alice and Iliasviel in a tight embrace. She tried to get out of sight, quickly, but Alice had already seen her. The puppeteer let go of Iliasviel and stood up. She did not look happy.

"I saw you," she called at length. But, there was no reply, so Alice summoned a doll. It flitted down and around the corner, but the witch was gone. The doll returned but did not dissipate. It floated there, watchful.

Alice stood there, fuming.

"Who was that?" asked Iliasviel, but she had seen Marisa, as well.

"No one," said Alice. "It's fine. Let us continue."

She took Iliasviel's hand and led her down the path. The two walked in silence for some time, until they came to an enormous bridge. There were youkai and fairies gathered at each end; beyond the bridge lay the majestic city of Hell, and the grand Palace of the Earth Spirits, towering over all in a colossal cavern ahead, lit by fountains of lava. Everything was contructed of stone, and bore gothic designs. It looked like a calm city. But, this place could not be reached. Throngs of beings were gathered on each side of the bridge, some waving to each other.

"What is going on, here?" asked Iliasviel. "Why will they not pass the bridge?"

Alice sighed. "It's Parsee, again."

"Who?"

"Look."

In the middle of the bridge, blocking everyone's way, was a girl. She wore a strange garment, seeming like a tunic and a yukata both, with short sleeves. It was brown, trimmed with a criss-crossing blue and white design. A blue pareo fell around her black skirt, and there were white, open sleeves on her arms, from her elbows to her wrists, only. There was a white scarf on her neck too. Her ears were pointed, like an elf's. She stood, looking dejected, in the center of the path. Around her pained face was gorgeous blonde hair, with bangs around her cheeks, but in the back she had it in an updo, looking somewhat like royalty. Her face was fair, striking, and young, but her eyes were an unearthly green. They glared around at everyone.

No one dared to go near her.

"Parsee?" asked Iliasviel. "Is that a person?"

Alice took a deep breath, looking around. "Indeed," she said. "Parsee is something of a guardian of this bridge, but she often lets her own feelings affect her duty. Often? I should have said _always_. None here were strong enough to defeat her, until we arrived."

"So she keeps people from passing?" Iliasviel asked. "What a meanie." She pouted.

Alice flexed her fingers, letting go of Iliasviel's hand. "Don't worry, I'll deal with her."

"You will? How?"

"Some people can only be dealt with by beating them down," said Alice. "Sadly, that's sort of how it is in Gensokyo."

Iliasviel did not reply. She looked over at Parsee, and enhanced her vision to see closer: the bridge guardian bore many bruises, cuts, and bandages, and there were tears in her eyes.

"Beat them down, huh...?"

"This won't take long," said Alice. She patted the hyakume on the head, smiling. "Then, we can be on our way, hm?"

Iliasviel nodded. "Mhm."

As Alice stepped out of the crowd to venture along the bridge, Parsee's eyes shot to her, glaring hatefully. Parsee inspected everything about her, from head to toe, seething. What was wrong with her? She readied herself as Alice came closer. Alice did not seem amused or upset; rather, she seemed indifferent at this routine disruption – a normal occurence when coming to the Underworld.

"Mizuhashi-san," called Alice, to Parsee. "Let these people pass."

"Look at you," snapped Parsee, and her green eyes flashed. Her voice was clear. "So prim, so proper. Who do you think you are? You think you can just boss me around?"

"You're incoveniencing all these travelers," said Alice. "And me. If you'd just let them by, there won't be any problem."

"Those _travelers_ ," shot Parsee, "can come and go as they like. I'm _bound_ to this place, forever! You think I can just let them pass? Look at them," she glared at the youkai, and they backed away a bit, "all so happy, so carefree, going wherever they want..."

Alice sighed. "You're always like this. It's not even worth giving you pity over, anymore. Is that why you dropped your act?"

"What did you say?" snapped Parsee. "I'm confined to _one_ emotion. You think I can help it? You, who can feel anything you like..."

"You did it to yourself, Mizuhashi-san."

As the girls continued, Iliasviel stood in the crowd alone, watching. Thoughts were swirling in her head. Then:

"Good day," said a calm voice. A hand touched her shoulder, and Iliasviel jumped, yelping. Several around her jumped, as well. Iliasviel spun around to see the maid of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, Sakuya Izayoi, standing before her, hands folded, looking presentable.

"Er...um," stammered Iliasviel, "good day."

Sakuya curtsied. "I am Sakuya Izayoi, of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. You must be Iliasviel-san, am I correct?"

"That's me," replied Iliasviel, still wary.

"I apologize if my sudden appearance frightened you," said the maid. She fetched a paper out of her bag, which she handed to Iliasviel. It bore gothic writing and a photo of a mansion. "My mistresses have heard of you, and would like to invite you to tea, this evening."

"Heard of me?" said Iliasviel. "But...I only just arrived in Gensokyo!"

Sakuya held up a newspaper, with Iliasviel's face plastered across the front, in several photographs. In one, she was gazing up at Reimu, in another she was saluting to Murasa. In yet another, Alice was crouched over her, protective. In the last one, the biggest, in the center, was a full body picture of Iliasviel, smiling and introducing herself.

"Word travels quickly, here," said the maid. "I had to find you as quickly as possible, as I am sure your schedule is filling up at an alarming rate."

"It's not," said Iliasviel, confused.

"It is not?" said Sakuya. She was shocked. "But there are now so many in Gensokyo who are looking for you!"

"Is that the Bunbunmaru Newspaper, from that reporter Camera-san?"

Sakuya stifled a giggle. "Camera-san...? Indeed, it is." She handed the newspaper to the hyakume, who took it with wide eyes. "News of you is traveling all over the land. Many are anxious to meet you, and see your eyes. My mistress Flandre expressed a specific desire to play with you, and my mistress Remilia wishes to see your eyes, and converse with you, Iliasviel-san. She had a desire to do so since the moment she saw your face in the paper."

Iliasviel's head was spinning. "I...uh..."

"What do you say? Will you have tea with us at the mansion this eve?"

"But...um..." Iliasviel glanced over at Alice and Parsee.

Alice was still composed, but Parsee was screaming into her face, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh, my," said Sakuya. "Is that hashihime causing problems, again?"

"Hashi...hashi-what?"

Sakuya laughed, bright and clear. "You truly are new, aren't you? Parsee Mizuhashi-san is a hashihime. She is a spirit consumed with jealousy, for whomever she sees, and for no reason, at all. It is the curse she inflicted on herself, for her life force was once driven by the ruin of other's lives, through jealousy, itself. Now, she is consumed by that very jealousy, jealous of even those less fortunate than her. It is very irrational. She stops nearly every passerby upon this bridge. She is rather unpleasant, and a nuisance."

Iliasviel nodded, understanding. "Oh..." She looked back over at Parsee and Alice. Indeed, the hashihime was covered in bandages and injuries... "This is a normal...thing?"

"Of course," said Sakuya. "All that has to be done is to put her out of commision for a while, then all is well until she recovers."

Iliasviel's eyes narrowed. "Is that so...?" The gears were turning, again.

"You must stop this, at once," Alice said to Parsee. Alice had summoned several dolls, as it seemed a fight was inevitable. "I will put you down if you don't cease this ridiculous disturbance, Mizuhashi-san."

Parsee stood there, clenching her fists, gritting her teeth, tembling. Her green eyes were glued to Alice, yet again inspecting her. It seemed to make her angrier. The presence of Alice's dolls she had so skillfully made herself only seemed to add to Parsee's jealousy.

"You don't...get it," she muttered, then shouted, "You never do! _I've had it!_ "

That was it.

Parsee blasted into the sky, launching a torrent of green danmaku at Alice. Alice's dolls whipped out shields, and deflected many of them. The rest collided with the bridge, blowing craters into the stone. Alice, herself, took flight, raising an arm, and twenty dolls materialized. A group of them with lit fuses on their backs sped at Parsee, who fired danmaku at them. The dolls exploded on contact with Parsee's attack, exploding violently, creating huge clouds of smoke between the hashihime and the puppeteer. One of them came close to Parsee before she destroyed it, and it burst, blinding the hashihime and causing her to reel. The dust cloud was Alice's plan, however. Dolls with lances charged throught the cloud, rushing at Parsee, who recovered just in time to twirl and spin around them. They started to circle back around, quickly, and Parsee turned her back to Alice, firing danmaku at the lance-dolls.

But Alice sped through the cloud as well, and dug a foot into Parsee's back: a powerful kick. Parsee choked and was flung many feet, trying to regain her balance in the air. The lance dolls came back around, and Parsee had to fire danmaku at nearly point-blank range to destroy them. One of the lances caught her arm, however, and she started bleeding. Parsee grit her teeth.

Alice commanded the last of her doll squad to form around her, and they prepared purple magic circles, gathering energy. Parsee's eyes widened, and then she blasted forward at the puppeteer, trying to stop the attack she was preparing. The hashihime was fast. Alice was forced to break off her preparation, and formed a shield that Parsee slammed a mass of green energy into, sending Alice back down to the ground, where she landed steadily. Alice raised an arm and summoned more dolls, as Parsee landed as well, at Iliasviel's end of the bridge, readying a swirling mass of green danmaku.

Iliasviel watched Parsee, closely. She could see the hashihime's face, filled with jealousy, and her arm, bleeding. The blood dropped onto the stone below, as the throng of youkai and fairies watched, cheering when Parsee was hurt...

The hashihime and the puppeteer stared each other down. Then, Alice blasted forward, followed by a group of dolls carrying swords, shields, bows, lances, blades, and some with yet more fuses lit, ready to explode. Parsee made to launch her own attack, but tripped.

By the time she had caught herself, half of her danmaku had dissipated for her lack of focus, and Alice was already too close. The crowd cheered.

But Alice's eyes widened in shock, and she stopped. Her dolls ground to a halt. The dolls with fuses flew over the side of the bridge, exploding harmlessly below. Alice panted slightly.

"What...?" whispered the puppeteer.

Iliasviel was hugging Parsee. The little hyakume's head only came up to the hashihime's chest, but she held her tightly. Parsee did not know how to react, visibly panicking. Her danmaku dissappeared completely.

"What...hey, what are you...?"

Iliasviel looked up at her, with her many-pupiled eyes. The hyakume, herself, was crying. "You must be...in _so_ much pain..."

Parsee gazed at her, speechless. She was frozen, unable to react. The world had gone quiet, for her. The youkai, Alice, and the bridge, none of it mattered. Before her was this hyakume, speaking to her very soul...

"I'm...sorry," whimpered Iliasviel. "I'm sorry they have...h-hurt you so much. It must be... _so_ painful..."

The hashihime tore her eyes away and looked around. Alice was floored, and speechless, as well. Much of the crowd had decided to move on, disappointed voices filling the air. They walked past Parsee and Iliasviel, forgetting what had even happened.

"Wh-what?" struggled Parsee, looking back at Iliasviel. "I don't...even kn-know you..."

"I'm Iliasviel," whispered the hyakume. "I'm a hyakume...with one-hundred eyes..."

Parsee did not seem to become upset or jealous over this statement. In her eyes could be seen confusion: it appeared she expected to become jealous, but she did not. She instead, became somewhat distraught. She started to shake.

"I have the power to affect how I am perceived by others," said Iliasviel quietly. Only Parsee could hear her.

"You...what? No...that can't..." Parsee blinked her green eyes furiously. "My...But I'm...a hashihime...I can only feel one emotion, it makes me who I am...right? _Right?!_ "

"You inflicted this curse upon yourself, they have said," said Iliasviel. She laid her head on Parsee. "I can ease your pain..."

"Iliasviel!" called Alice, running. "Get away from her! She's dangerous!"

As Alice approached, Iliasviel broke away from Parsee, who seemed to be undergoing an emotional breakdown. The hashihime was shaking, her eyes filling with tears. She stared at her own hands, confused.

"I will come for you, hashihime," said Iliasviel. "You do not have to live like this any longer..."

Parsee struggled to find her words. "Why...why would...w-would you do this for me? I'm _terrible_."

"You have never _truly_ had a friend, have you?" asked Iliasviel. Parsee's eyes shot to her, shocked. "Someone who _truly_ understood you...?"

Alice darted between the hyakume and hashihime, eyes fierce. She said nothing, however. Slowly, she took Iliasviel's hand and led her away, across the bridge. Parsee took no action; she merely watched Iliasviel go, her eyes glued to the little girl – the little hyakume who had brought to her a feeling she had never felt before: comfort. And for it, she was confused!

As Alice and Iliasviel disappeared, Parsee looked back down at her own hands. She trembled, before screaming, falling to her knees. She burst into tears, crying uncontrollably on the stone bridge.

Sakuya caught up to Alice and Iliasviel moments later.

"Good day, Margatroid-san," greeted Sakuya.

"Oh, hello Izayoi-san," said Alice. She was gathering herself. "I did not see you, before. Were you at the bridge...for all of...that?"

Sakuya nodded. She looked down at Iliasviel, who was quiet. "I've never seen anything like that, before. Iliasviel pacified the hashihime with a hug, to stop the fight, it seemed. Is that right, Iliasviel-san?"

Iliasviel did not reply.

"Ilia-chan?" said Alice. She slowed her walk, glancing back at Sakuya. "I'm not even completely sure why she did what she did."

"She was...so h-hurt," whispered Iliasviel.

Alice knelt down quickly, gazing at her. "Ilia-chan!" She was panicking, visibly. "No, don't cry!"

"She was so...misunderstood," said Iliasviel. She took Alice's hand. "Please...don't hurt her anymore..."

Alice was shocked. "So that's why..."

"I didn't want you to be hurt, or her to be hurt, or anyone," said Iliasviel. "I put myself in danger, because of my selfish reasons..." She closed her eyes. "I am sorry..."

"No, Ilia-chan, no!" said Alice. "That's not it! I was so...You were _amazing_."

"As I said," commented Sakuya, "I have never seen Mizuhashi-san react in such a way. I prepared myself for attack, as I was sure the hashihime would become jealous of Iliasviel-san, as well, and attack her."

"Me too," added Alice. "I was so worried. My heart seemed to stop, in my chest." She laughed.

Iliasviel smiled, giggling. "I think everything is fine, now." The hyakume glanced back in the direction of the bridge. "I want to visit her, later..."

"Of course," said Alice, patting her on the head. " _Whatever_ you want, Ilia-chan."

"Speaking of visits," said Sakuya. "Remilia-sama and Flandre-sama have invited Iliasviel-san to tea this evening. I would be happy to offer you a relaxing atmosphere with lovely conversation after what has happened today. The search for the Moriya shrine maiden, the encounter with the hashihime...I am sure it has all worn on you, Iliasviel-san. Please, I insist."

Alice looked at Iliasviel. "Will you be all right? Shall I come with?"

Iliasviel shook her head. "No, I'll be right as rain!" she proclaimed, saluting. "I'd love to come and meet your mistresses, _Maid-san_."

Sakuya and Alice laughed.

* * *

Bursting into her house, not far from the bridge, Parsee Mizuhashi struggled to hold back her tears. Her house was soft in color, and comfortable inside. Most everything was made of wood, and she had cloth tapestries upon the walls of geometric patterns, and many fancy rugs upon the floor. But this environment did naught for her. She ran past it all, to her room. She left the front door of the house hanging open...

"What is...what is happening to me!?" she screamed. She grabbed a pillow and slammed it on the bed over and over. "What...why...how?!"

Eventually, she tired herself out, and fell to her knees, crying yet more. The tears streamed from her beautiful green eyes.

"I never...f-felt like that...before!" she bawled. "Who was she?! Where was...my j-jealousy?! She can...she can..." She calmed, sniffling and hiccuping. "She can control h-how she's perceived," Parsee whispered. "She can...n-nullify my jealousy..."

Slowly, the realization came over her.

"She can ease my...p-pain..."

Her eyes widened.

"I can...never be...jealous of her..."

Parsee held up her hands, gazing at them.

"She can be...my _friend_..."


	7. Coming of Destruction

The chilling wind was biting, blowing ferociously across the dark tundra. Here, far in the outreaches of Russian civilization, there was hardly anything to be seen of life, among the snow-capped ridges, and cold, wet, stony terrain. The sky was overcast, allowing no moonlight to shine upon this dark land. Yet here, amidst this abandonment of sunlight and warmth, sinister forces were at work.

Deep within the mountains, lay a facility, cold and dark. But, it was a ruse. Deep beneath the seemingly vacant warehouses and ruined towers lay a sprawling network of underground nuclear facilities.

It was near midnight. The lights in one of the warehouses flickered on, and inside was an arrangement of Russian officials, and a squad of heavily armed soldiers. Inside the meager, near-nonexistent warmth of the metal building, and through the buzzing of the great overhead lights, they could be heard talking in hushed voices. Several of them wore white labcoats; most in fur caps. Their noses were red from the cold. The younger soldiers shuffled nervously.

A single jeep, grey in color, pulled up outside. Its lights could be seen through the partially open warehouse doors – great, _massive_ doors. The wind blew frigid, tundra air in. As the vehicle stopped, its tires crunched on the gravel. A single individual stepped out, draped in a long black fur coat, over his head a black, fur hood, covering his face. He had no weapons visible. Shivering, he shook his shoulders, before venturing into the warehouse. The soldiers were wary.

This single man approached the group, before the foremost official, an old man in an important-looking uniform and hat, raised a hand to stop him.

"That is far enough," he said gruffly. His deep voice echoed in the huge place.

The man in the fur coat halted, raising both his hands defensively.

"You come alone?" asked the official.

"I'm alone, you need not worry, Brunwiys," said the man. He removed his hood.

He was young, and his hair was black, _pure_ black, like the night. It was long and wavy, but unkempt. His face was sleek and handsome, and cool, _collected_. With sleek eyes of amber, with slits for pupils, he looked on leisurely.

"Constantine?" asked the official named Brunwiys. "Is that you?"

The slit-eyed man laughed. "It is. How many years has it been, Krane?" He put his hands down.

The soldiers readied their weapons.

"Ah," said Constantine. He put his hands up again.

Now, Brunwiys laughed. "Protocol, Constantine. I am sorry."

"You have become very old, Brunwiys," said Constantine. His eyes narrowed. "Last I saw you, you seemed a boy just out of your father's home."

"I was," said Brunwiys. "Now I have become old. Yet, you have not aged a day."

"Growing old seems so terrible."

"You will find many become old when you have not seen them for over fifty years."

Constantine chuckled. "Can I at least put my hands down?"

Brunwiys smirked. "Protocol, boy."

Constantine rolled his eyes. "I look ridiculous."

"It pains me to inform you, Constantine," began Brunwiys, "that we cannot hand over the research you commissioned us for." He beckoned, and a nearby scientist handed him several folders, containing documents. He glanced over them for a moment. "We have made many advances since we did last update you, no? Our country has benefited much from our discoveries, see. You paid us a measly sum, for a project we knew not the potential of. Had we known, we would have requested much pay. _Much pay_."

Constantine looked indifferent. "You sayin' we ripped you off?"

Brunwiys took the papers he held and tore them in half, one by one. "Ripped off, no?"

Constantine laughed. "I get it. Clever man."

"I am sorry to inform you," said Brunwiys, with a smile. "I do hope your officer will understand, no? I assume he knew of the potential of the project. Perhaps now he would like to pay the proper estimated sum. Inflation is a terrible thing, don't you know? Our country would benefit much."

"How much are you going up?" asked Constantine. "I hope it's not too much, I get paid on salary, you know. If my officer's gotta pay a huge sum, I won't get paid." His eyes flashed yellow. "And I'm not fond of that."

The soldiers trained their guns on him. Brunwiys laughed.

"We request sixteen times the original sum," said the Russian man. "No more, no _less_."

"Wow, _sixteen_..."

"Halo. A genetically engineered human _impervious_ to nuclear radiation and easily resistant to immense levels of heat – heat that would melt a normal human's flesh from the bone..." Brunwiys beckoned to a soldier, who handed him a lighter. He set the torn documents on fire, and threw them on the concrete floor. He watched them burn to a crisp. "It does not seem our former contract detailed such advancements, no?"

Constantine nodded. "I suppose not."

Brunwiys stood confidently. "Then...we have deal?"

"Sorry," said Constantine. With his hands held up, he pointed a finger. "Give me a sec, okay? Gotta run this by the boss. I'm sure he'll be fine with it."

Brunwiys nodded.

Constantine reached into his jacket, at which the soldiers tensed.

"I'm _just_ getting my phone," said Constantine. "Sheesh." He pulled it out and waved it around. The soldiers still watched warily. "Good." He dialed a number, and turned partially away from the gathered group at the other side of the warehouse. As his phone dialed and rang, the buzzing of the lights above seemed to grow louder.

"Ah, hey," he said at length, into the phone. "Yeah, it's me. What? No. Yeah. No. Naw, see..." He paused. "They want more. No, they won't." He paused again. "Right, gotcha." He hung up the phone and put it away in his pocket. He turned back to the officials. "Sorry, guys, you're gonna have to give me a second. I'm sure we can work this out."

"Your official does not accept the deal, yeah?" asked Brunwiys. He smirked.

"He's not happy about it."

"I did not think he would understand, after all," said Brunwiys. "Though, the amount we asked for is reasonable. If he does not accept, we will go." He motioned to the others. "Pack everything."

"Well, it's not that he's unhappy about the amount," said Constantine.

Everyone stopped, to look at him.

"It's that he doesn't like how you burned the contract you signed for us fifty years ago."

The lights in the warehouse flickered, as the ground shook violently. Some lost their footing and fell. Fixtures on the walls of the warehouse fell with loud clangs. Panicking, many of the soldiers kept their gun sights on Constantine, but when the lights flickered, he had vanished from inside his fur coat.

The coat merely fell to the floor.

The soldiers stared at it, dumbfounded, as the ground shook, still. Brunwiys stumbled, looking around warily.

"Where is he!?" he shouted angrily. "Find him!"

The soldiers spun around, breathing heavily. They were visibly scared.

Brunwiys hit them with a gloved fist. "What are you afraid of?! He is only one man!"

The soldiers gathered themselves. "Check the vehicle outside!" one of them called.

Slowly, the youngest of them ventured across the warehouse floor, as the shaking subsided. The lights flickered once more, before resuming their loud buzzing. Step by step, he walked along, past Constantine's fur coat, lying on the floor, empty. He eyed it, keeping his gun at the ready. The others in the group seemed to calm.

"Contact central security!" commanded Brunwiys. "What happened down there?"

A man at a radio on a table held his headset. "No abnormalities," said he. "Nothing has happened. The facility is functioning properly. They felt it, too. They say it came from the surface..."

"What?"

The soldier reached the warehouse doors, and he made to peek out into the dark tundra. But, at that moment, the lights flickered once more.

In that split-second, the world was dark.

Then, Dr. Omen stood before him.

The soldier screamed, falling backwards and dropping his gun. Dr. Omen towered over him, his white coat flapping in the tundra wind. His blue goggles glowed brightly. The others in the room gasped at the sight of him, the soldiers rushing forward in front of the officials. Brunwiys was frozen to the floor, his eyes wide.

"It...it cannot be..."

Dr. Omen, stepping inside the warehouse, swung an arm, sending the young soldier soaring across the concrete floor, before slamming into the far wall. His body was disfigured, now, his face lifeless, from Dr. Omen's attack.

"Fire!" screamed Krane Brunwiys.

The soldiers erupted in gunfire, unleashing clip upon clip of Russian-made bullets at Dr. Omen. But, at that instant, a black blur shot from behind the huge figure: Constantine. Without his fur coat, he could be seen wearing a leather trenchcoat, underneath were many belts and buckles. Out of his black hair sprouted two wolf ears, and behind could be seen a huge black tail of fur.

In his hands he held enormous pistols – or rather the handles were as pistols. They were revolvers, but _massive_ , and with links of bullets trailing all around the wolf-man like ribbons. With these miniature gatling guns, Constantine erupted in gunfire himself, a one-person army. But he did not fire at the Russian soldiers.

He was shooting their bullets out of the air.

Dr. Omen strode forward, unaffected, as Constantine swiveled and spun around in front of him, protecting his master. The sounds of the gunfire were deafening, contained within the warehouse. Several lights were shot out, their glass falling to the floor, some one hundred feet below. The place became darker, and the lights from the gunfire flashed like lightning.

"Get out!" commanded Brunwiys to the others.

They scrambled to gather their things, and headed to the back door, smashing the buttons on the module to open the other side of the warehouse, but it would not budge.

"Broken!" shouted a scientist. "No...no, no, _no!"_ He turned to look at Dr. Omen fearfully.

The soldiers, one by one, ran out of bullets, having emptied clip after clip at Dr. Omen. As Omen and his servant came close, Constantine's guns whirred to further life. From the center of the barrel, inside the ring of chambers, exuded red energy blades, crackling with energy. The gun barrels continued to spin, whirling the energy around in spirals.

With his spiral energy blades, Constantine shot forward as a blur, slicing through the soldiers like butter. He dashed past them before they could react, their bloody members and heads falling to the floor with _thunks_. The last soldier, he stopped before, standing normally. The soldier, sweating, shook violently, terrified. Then, he took the butt of his gun and tried to ram Constantine with it, but before his gun could even move towards the wolf-man, his head was already lopped off. Constantine stood behind him, as his gun-blades whirred to a stop.

Blood was spattered all over the place, yet not a drop had landed on Dr. Omen.

The scientists and other officials pounded on the warehouse doors, screaming for mercy, having seen this gruesome spectacle before them. Brunwiys was paralyzed, pressed up against the wall. Dr. Omen advanced towards him, seeming larger and larger as he came.

Once close, Dr. Omen reached out a huge black claw, and took Brunwiys by the neck. Slowly, he lifted him up, shoved against the metal of the wall. Brunwiys feet dangled some twenty feet above the floor, now, his eyes wide with unparalleled fear...

Dr. Omen stared him down for a few moments, his glowing blue eyes boring into the old man.

"I _always_ ," boomed Dr. Omen, "reap...what I _sow_..."

He paused, as Brunwiys struggled to breathe.

"You _shall_ give...unto me, that which is... _mine_ ," thundered Dr. Omen. "You _shall_ give me...Halo..."

* * *

The land of Gensokyo was a sanctuary, where many supernatural beings called home. Legends and demons of the ancient world came here to live in peace. But, there were some who only visited, from time to time. Passage in and out of Gensokyo was not an easy thing to acquire, but for one girl, the trickiest of the tricky, it was no small feat.

She was a tanuki, Mamizou Futatsuiwa. She had come to Gensokyo to aid in a previous incident, after which she began living in the Myouren Temple, but since then began traveling the world again, hearing of strange happenings...

Now, however, she had returned. She was seated comfortably at a restaurant in the Human Village, slowly sipping away at a gourd of sake she carried. Her hair was short, and light brown, framing her round-rimmed glasses and dark brown eyes. Her face was gentle, but within moments could become rather mischievous. She wore a pink and tan ecru shirt, and a similarly tan skirt with red designs around the bottom. She sat cross-legged, and bloomers could be seen underneath. Her sandals were very tall, indeed. On her head – adorned with a leaf, as her race – perked tanuki ears, and down about her legs was a positively _enormous_ bushy tail, brown and tan in color, waving mystically.

She sat leisurely, sipping her sake, when a tengu burst in the doorway, carrying a huge stack of newspapers. The tengu threw one at the drink counter, knocking over drinks and bowls in the process.

"Bunbunmaru exclusive! New youkai enters Gensokyo! Moriya Shrine maiden search ends! Read all about it! Support the Bunbunmaru!" The tengu then burst back out of the doorway, pushing several surprised humans out of the way.

"Watch it!" they yelled.

Mamizou leaned over the counter, still drinking her sake. She picked away the broken pieces of glass and fished out the newspaper.

"New youkai...?" she muttered, as she took another sip. "What sort of troublemaker is it this time?"

Then, she saw Iliasviel's photos.

Mamizou choked and spat out her sake, adding to the mess. She gripped the paper tightly and looked closer, wiping her mouth and setting her gourd down.

"No way," she muttered. Her glasses glazed over, hiding her expression. "It's _her_..."

* * *

Holding hands with Alice, Iliasviel stepped back into the puppeteer's house, laughing and giggling. It was becoming evening, and they had traveled far, and seen much. They had seen the Underworld, and the Palace of the Earth Spirits from a distance only – as neither Iliasviel nor Alice were keen on going near Satori Komeiji, the Underworld's ruler, as she could read minds. After that, they parted ways from Sakuya Izayoi, who would fetch them later at Alice's house, she had said, for Iliasviel's venture at the Scarlet Devil Mansion. The two then took a walk around Wind God's Lake for a while, and seen the Youkai Mountain, before heading back. All the while, they talked about Gensokyo, and those who lived there. Iliasviel soaked in all this information like a sponge, as Alice doted on her more and more as the day went on...

"I cannot help but feel sorry for Satori-san, at times," said Alice, closing the door behind them. "Her power causes her to be shunned." She gave a weak smile.

"Perhaps she should do as her sister did, then," said Iliasviel. "And close her third eye."

Alice shifted. "It seems it is one extreme or the other for a satori..."

Iliasviel nodded.

"Shall we relax a bit before Sakuya-san arrives?"

"Sure!"

The two girls went to Alice's study, where Alice showed her several books, and performed feats with her dolls, to which Iliasviel clapped enthusiastically, beaming with delight, to Alice's pleasure. Alice explained some of her magic, and some of her spell cards, at which Iliasviel was confused.

"I don't quite understand the spell card thing..." Iliasviel rubbed her head. She was seated in Alice's big chair.

"You've never heard of spell cards, before now, have you?" asked Alice, standing in the middle of the room. Books and dolls levitated around her. "It's not...too easy of a thing to explain, I suppose."

"No one I had met in the outside had them," said Iliasviel.

"What did they have, then?"

"Uh..." Iliasviel swiveled around in her chair, back and forth, thinking. Her hair swished. "I don't really know. A spell card is like...a special move thing, right?"

Alice nodded.

"Well," said Iliasviel, "I knew some people who had special moves...I suppose, but they weren't called spell cards."

"What were they called, though?"

Iliasviel laughed, grinning. "I don't remember!"

Alice giggled. She put down her books and spell cards and moved over to hug the hyakume girl. "You're so silly. You got my hopes up."

The two girls tickled each other a bit, before they calmed.

"Alice?" asked Iliasviel at length.

The puppeteer was straightening the books on the shelf, but she stopped. "Hm?"

"What kind of doll are you trying so hard to make?" asked Iliasviel. Her eyes were wide and curious. She was gazing at Alice.

Alice's face fell. She seemed to hesitate a little. "I'm trying..." She took a deep breath. "I'm trying to make a doll that can think and act for itself..."

Iliasviel was dumbfounded. "Your dolls aren't that way already?!"

Alice smiled weakly. "No..."

"I was convinced they were! You're not tricking me, are you?" Iliasviel got up and made ready to tickle Alice. "You'll pay if you are!"

Alice held up her hands. "Spare me! I'm telling the truth!"

Iliasviel relaxed and seemed to deflate. "So...those dolls that spoke to me at the door when I first came here...?"

Alice nodded. "I was controlling them," she muttered. "I'm skilled at making it appear as though they can act on their own, but," Alice paused, "it is but an act..." She knelt down, tears forming in her eyes. "I even...have them talk back _with_ me. It's pathetic...I cannot even do such a simple thing..." She looked at the floor, dejected.

Iliasviel's eyes narrowed. Then, she cleared her throat. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, Alice! You're trying _so_ hard...I've seen it!"

Alice looked up. "R-really?"

" _Kaboom!_ " shouted Iliasviel, throwing her arms up. Alice jumped. "That explosion surprised me that morning! It was the explosion of your dedication! So powerful!"

Alice's eyes sparkled. "Iliasviel..."

"Who else knows about this goal of yours?"

"Oh," said Alice, glancing away. "Lots of people, including Marisa. She sometimes pokes fun at me for it..."

Iliasviel put her hands on her hips. "Well, that's no good! It's your big goal; no one should _ever_ make fun of such a thing."

"They say it's impossible..."

Iliasviel put her sleeve on Alice's head. "You can do it, though."

Alice's eyes were filling with tears. "I've tried for so many years, Iliasviel. I've scoured Patchouli-san's library, I've checked every book at Suzunaan...I've done everything I can. I tried advancing my own magic, but it's no use. When it comes to creating a living doll, I know nothing. It all comes back to my own control..."

Iliasviel knelt down beside her. "So you've exhausted every resource in Gensokyo? And there's no one who can help you?"

"No one uses doll magic like I do...the closest thing I could learn would be a shikigami like Chen or Ran, but that's not a doll. That's not what I want..."

Iliasviel patted the puppeteer's shoulder for a while, as Alice was consumed with despair. She had, indeed, tried for years, with no success. She had drifted away from this goal for a time, but now, the scope of her task washed over her. Iliasviel's many-pupiled eyes watched her closely, before she uttered words that held _dire meaning for the future of Gensokyo_.

"Do you love Gensokyo, Alice?"

Alice, crying, looked up. "What...do you mean?"

Iliasviel merely gazed at her compassionately.

"I...don't know," said Alice at length. "I feel as if my friends aren't really...my friends. And every day, I experience only more failure at achieving what I want. It's crushing me...I feel, no purpose..."

"If they were your friends, but they are not now," said Iliasviel quietly, "wouldn't you think they'd abandoned you, then?"

Alice was confused. "Ilia-chan...?"

"The Hakurei Shrine maiden has visitors, all the time, you said," said Iliasviel. "Everyone seems to be bustling with social activity out there. And yet, here...without me, you'd be alone."

"A-alone?"

"Witch-san only came because she was looking for the Moriya shrine maiden, right?"

"...Yes."

"Otherwise, would she have come?"

Alice bit her lip. "Ilia-chan...what are you trying to say? This isn't like you..."

Iliasviel put her other sleeve on Alice's free shoulder. "I'm asking because I _care_ about you, Alice," she whimpered. "Without me, it seems like...you'd be so..." She paused, then:

" _Alone._ "

Alice's eyes widened. "Without you..." She started to panic. "Ilia-chan...you're not saying...?!"

"All Gensokyo's ever done to you is hurt you, right?"

Alice was breathing hard. She put her hand on Iliasviel's, on her shoulder. "Ilia-chan..."

Iliasviel took a deep breath. "I never came to Gensokyo with the intention to stay, Alice," she sighed. She twirled one of her bangs around her finger, seeming hesitant. "I've been...struggling with how I'd tell you..."

Alice stood up. "You're leaving?" she cried. "You can't! You just can't! You just got here, and you're...you're staying with me!"

Iliasviel smiled. "This is why..."

"What?"

"This is why it was hard for me to tell you," said the hyakume. Then, she stepped forward and hugged Alice tightly. "You took me in, when I stood in the rain, cold and alone," she said into Alice's stomach, muffled. "It meant so much..."

Alice, tears still in her eyes, was speechless. But, then she wrapped her arms around Iliasviel and hugged her back, tightly. "Ilia-chan...you can't leave me..."

They separated. Iliasviel's face was dark. She let go of Alice's hands and walked to the window, looking out of the curtains at Gensokyo.

"Ilia-chan...?"

"Then come with me," said the hyakume girl.

Alice was quiet. "What...what are you talking about? I can't just...that's too..."

"Too what?" said Iliasviel. "Do you think they'll miss you?"

Alice looked down. "This is too drastic."

"Nothing will change for you, Alice," said Iliasviel, turning back around to face Alice. She looked very serious, despite her small size. "Your routine will change right back to what it was. People will only come to see you here because of me, but when I leave, they will stop. You'll remain here, having exhausted every resource in Gensokyo, never able to create your living doll."

Alice held herself. "Stop..."

"You know it's true, Alice!" shouted Iliasviel. Her eyes were filled with tears now, too. "Nothing will change! Ever!"

Alice was frozen. "Why...? Why must you leave? Are you not happy here?"

"I must return," said Iliasviel. "I must return to my _master_."

It was quiet for a moment. "Your...master?"

"He's so _strong_ ," said the hyakume girl. "He knows more than you can even imagine." She looked Alice dead in the eye. "He can help you create _your doll_."

"He...can?"

"My master is compassionate, and bold," said Iliasviel. "He is fair, and trustworthy. You must make a deal with him, as I once did. In exchange for lifelong service, he will grant you _one wish_."

Alice was dumbfounded. "A wish?"

"Your desire, your goal...anything," said Iliasviel. She took a few steps toward Alice. Her eyes were narrow. "He will use his power to fulfill it."

"What did...what did you wish for?"

"To say farewell to my lover," muttered Iliasviel. She seemed terribly sad, suddenly. "My lover, who had died long, long ago..."

Alice jumped forward to embrace Iliasviel again. "Oh, that's so terrible!" she cried. "I am so sorry, Ilia-chan!" She hugged Iliasviel tightly, before they parted.

"He can do the same for you, Alice," said Iliasviel. "He can grant you your wish. And you'll be with me. You'll never be alone, surrounded by _true_ friends. You'll be able to create your doll, and be able to see the outside world. It's so big, and you never know what strange thing you will see."

Alice was quiet.

"Come with me, Alice," said Iliasviel. Her eyes were big. "Please..."

Alice struggled with herself. She could not believe the things Iliasviel had just said! It was as if the hyakume had become a different person. But Alice could not deny her words. Her life wouldn't change. Her friends were not real friends. She was lonely. Iliasviel was there for her, had been, and promised she would be! If she stayed in Gensokyo...

...what happiness remained for her, at all?

 _Knock, knock_.

The two girls jumped.

"That must be...Sakuya-san," said Alice. She wiped her eyes. "I'll get it..."

Iliasviel took her hand, and Alice stopped.

"Ilia-chan?"

"Think about what I've said, okay?" pleaded Iliasviel. "Promise you will? I don't plan on going soon but...when I do...I'd like you to be with me..."

Alice was quiet. Then, she nodded.

"Thank you," whispered Iliasviel. She let go of Alice's hand.

Once to the door, Alice opened it to find the Scarlet Devil Mansion maid waiting patiently, her hands folded politely.

"Greetings, Alice Margatroid," said the maid. Her silver bangs swished as she curtsied. "I have come for Miss Iliasviel Luftwaffe. Is she here?"

Alice forced a smile. Her mind was still swirling... "Yes, she's here. Let me get her for you."

"Thank you."

* * *

Reimu and Sanae, hand in hand, walked along the deck of the _Palanquin_. Both girls smiled brightly, reveling the cool breeze. Sanae, now dressed in her usual blue and white haori and hakama, seemed to have a new life about her. Her green eyes glowed with determination, refreshed.

"Well, lookit who's up and about!" called Murasa from the ship wheel, above.

Sanae laughed. "I feel great!"

"To be honest," added Murasa, as the girls came up the steps, "a lot of us didn't think Reimu could bring you out of your slump, myself included."

"Marisa, I'd wager," shot Reimu.

"Bingo," said Murasa, grinning. "All's well that ends well, I suppose."

"It is well to see you up," said a voice. Everyone spun to see Byakuren on the deck below, her red cape and purple-amber-hair flowing in the wind. "Gensokyo has need of you, yet," said the monk. "I must speak with you, afore you set off. Both of you. Now."

Reimu nodded. "Come on, Sanae."

Byakuren led them below deck, to a closed room where Shou waited – the same room, in fact, where the monk and the avatar had conversed before. The wolf painting still hung upon the wall. Byakuren seated herself next to Shou, who was meditating, while Reimu and Sanae entered. Sanae sat upon a cushion, wary.

"Close the door, please, Reimu-san," said Byakuren, at which Reimu followed suit.

"What's this about?" asked the Hakurei Shrine maiden, sitting. "We've got a lot of things to do, you know."

"It's okay, Reimu-san," comforted Sanae. "I'm sure it's important..."

"My concerns are twofold," said Byakuren. "I will address the matter of the Black Moon, first."

"Sanae mentioned you knew something," said Reimu. She clenched her fists. "It's like everywhere I turn...the Black Moon omen rumor is there. Surrounding me..."

"Reimu-san," said Sanae, smiling weakly. "Calm down..."

"I knew not of the Black Moon omen until recently," said Byakuren. Her face became dark. "It's darkness seeped into my dreams as of late, and I meditated upon its meaning. It has been revealed to me in visions, for the flow of power in the world is being convoluted... _polluted_."

"Polluted?" asked Reimu. "What do you mean?"

"Darkness is flowing into the corners of the Earth," said the monk. "Many civilizations and societies have been snuffed out, in the outside world. Vampires. Oni. Youkai. Eventually, it will become so strong that even Gensokyo will not be safe."

"I gathered that much for myself, thanks," commented Reimu. She sat back down and folded her arms. "I've done a lot of information gathering, but even from Sanae and Kanako's accounts from five years ago, there's no telling what the Black Moon or its denizens are like, now. Or, how to defend Gensokyo from it. If it's power is so great that you, who has had no connection to it whatsoever in the past, has seen it with your visions or whatever, we don't have much time. We've got to get started. We have to prepare."

"Reimu-san," said Sanae. "What sort of preparations do you have in mind? Yukari said herself that the Black Moon could destroy the Hakurei Barrier..."

Byakuren interjected. "If that is the case, Kochiya-san," said the monk, "then it is inevitable. The Black Moon _will_ encroach upon Gensokyo."

"Look here!" shouted Reimu.

Shou opened her eyes at the loud sound.

"I'm the Hakurei Shrine maiden!" yelled Reimu feverishly. "It's _my_ family's barrier! And I'm gonna do everything I can to make sure that Black Moon does _not_ come through. Got it?"

Byakuren closed her eyes. "I understand," she said. "But please be aware that precautions must be taken in the event that does not work..."

Reimu narrowed her eyes. "We're leaving, Sanae." She made to get up, taking Sanae's hand.

"But...!"

"There is one other thing, you forget," said Shou Toramaru. She still held her spear next to her, seeming like an astute statue.

"What's that?" said Reimu.

"The hyakume girl you met today," said the tiger youkai. "Did nothing seem strange about her?"

Reimu was thoughtful for a moment, but she still seemed upset. "Not particularly. Thanks for reminding me though. I need to get a hold of her and ask her about the Black Moon too, since she was _just_ in the outside. I also need to inform her of the spell card rules and all that...hmm..." She stared off into space.

"Shou and I are of the belief that the hyakume can influence emotions of those around her," said Byakuren. "And as she has only just arrived and we do not know her intentions, or why she has come to Gensokyo, we are wary of such an individual."

Reimu waved this off. "She's super weak," she said. "I hardly felt any power from her. I bet if I breathed on her hard enough she'd be knocked unconscious."

"Someone of such weakness would need a protector," added Shou, standing up. "Would you not think so?"

"A protector?" said Reimu. "I don't really understand."

"Someone she could rely on, were suspicion to turn on her," said the tiger. "A _puppet_."

Reimu's eyebrows furrowed. "Alice...?"

Byakuren stood up, as well. "Please, keep your wits about you, Hakurei Shrine maiden. A threat to Gensokyo besides the Black Moon may have appeared, and we cannot stand for an incident within our borders when annihilation waits just outside our gate."

Reimu was quiet, then nodded. "Thanks." She bowed respectfully. "I'll keep that in mind."

Sanae rose and bowed as well. "Thank you so much for your hospitality, Byakuren-sama. Without you...I don't know where I'd be..."

"It was my pleasure, child," said Byakuren. "Now go, and face your fears. Remember the words I have spoken to you, and recall that you are not who you were. You are Sanae Kochiya, now. The Black Moon frightened you upon that day, and nearly took your home from you. But, Gensokyo is your home, now, is it not?"

Sanae nodded, determined. "It is. I will protect it, no matter what."

"I must organize a meeting of the most powerful beings in Gensokyo," said Byakuren. "I have heard rumors of the Netherworld being affected by this plague as well. If it is that serious, and is growing...then..."

"Yukari was injured when she encountered the master of the Black Moon, himself," said Reimu. Sanae held her hand tighter, at those words. "He's called the White Reaper. Remilia Scarlet said he used to be a feared menace among the vampires, too. So...a lot of people have already been affected, or know about the Black Moon. We'll send Kanako and Suwako your way. Just let me know when this meeting is happening. I have some I still need to talk to. Then, together, we can figure something out and I can present my plans."

Byakuren nodded. "Very well. I shall have you informed."

"Thanks again, Byakuren," said Reimu, turning to leave. "It's time we got this started, Sanae. Let's go."

"Right," chirped Sanae.

Then, the two shrine maidens left. Byakuren and Shou remained, quietly, staring at the doorway. They were silent for a while. Byakuren's face darkened, and her eyes narrowed with concern.

"Byakuren-sama," said Shou at length. "Are you fearful?"

The monk closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

" _Very_."

* * *

The forest was so thick, sunlight struggled to filter through to the foliage below. It was a mystic, hidden land, shielded far away from civilization, deep in the wilderness between Kyoto and Tamba, in the eastern continent of Japan. The leaves and branches flowed about like paintbrush strokes of stoic brown and elegant green. Boulders here and there stood as bastions against a thick white mist that crept along the forest floor, past glistening streams and humble roots. It seemed an image from a dream.

Or, a time long past...

On a great, table-like boulder in the center of the whirling brook, sat a magnificent being. She was tall, but not overly so. Her hair was very long, and ribbon like, navy in color and floating about her as if underwater. Its locks caressed her fair face – in appearance she seemed in her late twenties. From her head sprouted four gray horns, which were curved and sleek, but one was broken – only a small stump.

Her eyes were narrow, her irises like molten gold, shining in radiance, taking in the world around her with leisure. Though her mouth was but barely open, a large fang could be seen, stark white. To her lips she held an elaborate kiseru pipe of brown and gold. It was from this pipe the mist – actually smoke, now – originated. She wore what seemed to be a kimono, but it was fallen around her waist, exposing her torso, where she only wore a necklace of prayer beads and charms, and a white clothen wrap about her chest.

The kimono was decorated with images of fire, mountains, and storms, as if an old scroll. Twisted ropes wrapped around her waist, and underneath her kimono could be seen black and gold samurai armor, adorning her legs and feet. It seemed very old and worn.

She gazed about at the world, indifferent.

Then, the foliage rustled. Her eyes turned to it, but she did not stop smoking her pipe. A figure was stepping through the bushes, coming closer with every moment. The cool rush of the wind through the trees was interrupted by crunching gravel and snapping twigs...

Then, he came into view – that demon-angel hybrid. His muscles were larger now, more toned. His tattoos were gone, and his white hair was longer, and _glowing_. His right eye exuded smoke, for it was pitch-black; the other, mist, and it glowed pure white. A grin crept across his sleek face. He wore nothing but large, black, baggy leather pants held up by numerous metal belts and buckles. As he came closer to the girl, he laughed.

"Sitting down on the job, are we?" he said. His voice was like many, and sounded demonic indeed.

The girl blew a puff of smoke at him. "You have my leave," she said. Her voice, in contrast, was calm, soothing, and crisp.

"Luftwaffe made it in, Kana," said the demon man. "We lost contact with her several days ago, you know. Embedded micro-chip transmitter and everything."

The horned girl kept smoking, unaffected.

He leaned forward. "She made it in. To _Gensokyo_."

She stopped. Slowly, she turned to look at him. "Is that so?" she said. "After all these years, Omen never gave up on looking for it, did he?" Then, she smiled. "I am impressed. I _am_ impressed."

"All Ten Plagues are being called to duty," said the demon-angel, smirking. "That's why I'm here, because you refused to carry a module, for some reason..."

"There's a captivity in the nature of the old world," said Kana. "I wouldn't expect you to know it, Ryuki." Gracefully, she stood up.

It could be seen, now, that she had _three_ arms – one had been supporting her, on her right side, while the other right arm held her pipe. Indeed, as she rose, she took another puff.

"He intends to invade, does he?" said Kana. She closed her eyes. With her left hand, she felt the stump of a horn on her head. "Oh...have I been waiting to pay my dear sister Suika a visit..."

Ryuki folded his arms. "Don't bother, leave 'em to me. I'll grind them to dust..."

Kana laughed. "We are demons of the old world, boy," she laughed. "Not even you would be a match for them. With all the youkai and gods you've pummeled into mere clumps of flesh and bone, you've never dealt with an old world oni before..."

Ryuki narrowed his eyes. "I defeated you, when we met."

"And I," said Kana, stepping from her perch and walking towards him, "was not the strongest of the Four. Suika was. Ibaraki was the weakest. And – at the time, at my strength, then – it was all I could manage to rip off her arm and her horns before she escaped. She did a good number on me, as well." She tapped her horn stump with her kiseru. Bits of burning tobacco fell onto Ryuki's muscles, but he was unaffected. "She's probably ashamed to be an oni, after that..." Kana laughed. "She always was cowardly..."

"Fine," replied Ryuki. "If that's the way you want it. If Doc's predictions are correct, there's more than a handful of juicy catches in there, anyway."

"Juicy?" replied Kana. "More like shriveled. They've all run to Gensokyo for retirement...unable to handle the pressure of this world..."

"Unable to handle _Omen_ ," said Ryuki. "And when we arrive, it'll all be over. Omen's gone to Russia to retrieve Halo, and Caliope has been consuming hundreds of thousands of cloned humans, for days now. Iliasviel's intel said that there's a connection to the Netherworld in this Gensokyo, so the Doc hopes those clone's memory-less souls are causing havoc there. The army of liches being formed by the Black Moons in Africa is reaching the five hundred mark, as well. He's got armor for the gashadokuro's, he's got the European dragons up and ready to go, he's got nanomites enough to deconstruct an entire city..."

"He's bringing in all the big guns, is he?" said Kana Torakuma-doji. "This will be fun." She took another puff, and her golden eyes narrowed as she looked skyward.

" _My sisters...I'm coming for you_..."

* * *

Humans and youkai passed by her, muttering under their breath and whispering to each other. They gave her confused looks, and nasty glares. The throng shuffled past the hashihime, but she did nothing. Parsee merely knelt on the cobble, watching the tunnel, tears in her pleading eyes. Behind her, the Underworld and the Palace of the Earth Spirits glowed with the color of magma, and lights twinkled here and there: the city was bustling, here in the evening.

But she paid no mind.

"She'll come," Parsee mumbled to herself. "She'll...come...for me...She said she would."

Her jealousy was nearly overwhelming. She wanted to stop the travelers, she wanted to make them hurt – those who had hurt her, over the years. She had lost her mind to it. But, she was able to resist the temptation, as she focused on one thing:

The many-pupiled eyes of the hyakume girl, that had brought her _relief,_ even in the few moments they had been together. It was that release from jealousy that Parsee clung to, combating the urges that nearly overtook her every second, with every passerby.

"She'll come...for me..."

* * *

Iliasviel and Sakuya landed at the Scarlet Devil Mansion gate, a huge iron construction bordered by enormous, beautifully cut hedges. Flower gardens of beautiful arrangements lay before these, and ahead, stood the guard of the grounds: Hong Meiling. She was not asleep this time, however. She was very tall, and lean-built, with long red hair down her back. It was braided in several places, and she wore a green dress of Chinese cultural origin. She bowed respectfully to the arrivals.

"Meiling," said Sakuya, "this is Iliasviel Luftwaffe. She is our guest of honor, today."

Meiling bowed again. "Greetings," she said. Her voice was keen and sharp.

"Look at this place!" shouted Iliasviel, making Sakuya jump. The little hyakume girl flailed her arms around. "It's magnificent! It's like a princess' castle!"

Sakuya and Meiling giggled.

"Come," said the maid. "I shall introduce you to the mistresses. Meiling, open the gate."

The Chinese girl did so, and Sakuya led Iliasviel into the fore garden, where the hyakume was awed by the beautiful arrangements, and the fairy maids floating overhead, tending to the place. Ahead, the Scarlet Devil Mansion loomed. As usual, its windows were dark, and ominous.

"Please excuse our other guests," said Sakuya. "I apologize for any inconvenience beforehand."

"What do you mean?" asked Iliasviel. She took Sakuya's hand.

The maid smiled sweetly. "We are currently housing refugees from the Netherworld, and also the Kourindou shopkeeper. He has come here, as his shop has been leveled. He is consulting with Patchouli-sama on a grave matter. Please, I apologize, should we meet them. This visit was meant exclusively for you to meet my mistresses..."

Iliasviel saluted, grinning. "No problem!"

"You are very accepting, might I say," commented Sakuya. Then, they arrived at the front entrance of the manse – two enormous, elaborately carved, wooden doors. "Here we are." Sakuya opened them with loud creaking, and led Iliasviel inside.

In the lobby, there were winding staircases and wondrous glass tables. The walls were lined with spectacular paintings. But, it was somewhat dark. Descending down the staircase before them was Remilia Scarlet, her white dress bouncing and her expression intrigued. She gazed at the hyakume, inspecting her closely...

"Welcome," she greeted. "I am the mistress of the mansion, Remilia Scarlet." She curtsied. "I am honored that you accepted our invitation..."

"Thanks!" replied Iliasviel. She curtsied too. "Your house is so big and pretty. I'm so glad I came here." She gasped. "You have bat wings!"

Remilia chuckled. "That I do."

"Are you a bat?"

"I am a vampire," said Remilia, stepping from the stairs. She was only a little taller than Iliasviel. "Did Sakuya-san not tell you?"

"I apologize," said the maid.

"That's amazing!" exclaimed Iliasviel. "I've only met a few vampires before."

Remilia's red eyes narrowed. "Is that so? How?"

Iliasviel began twirling around playfully, dancing on the shiny tile of the lobby. Her sleeves flapped loudly. "I used to travel everywhere, before I came here! I've been all over the world – of the outside, that is – and I've met _so_ many different people. There were a few vampires mixed in, here and there!" She giggled. "Their houses were nowhere near as fancy as yours, though..."

Sakuya and Remilia glanced at each other, then Remilia spoke up.

"Fascinating," she said. "I should like to ask you more of these vampires when dinner is ready, and we sit and dine. Come, walk with me." She beckoned to Iliasviel, who came bounding along cheerfully. Then, "Sakuya, attend to dinner, and bring Flan when she wakes from her nap."

Sakuya bowed respectfully, then disappeared through a doorway.

"Flan?" said Iliasviel.

"My little sister," said Remilia, and she began walking down a hallway, Iliasviel next to her. "She is rather volatile, but cheerful. She and I have lived in this mansion as long as we can remember, and we came to Gensokyo several years ago."

Iliasviel was quiet. "Why did you come?"

Remilia sighed. "Our race was dying," said she. "We needed a place of sanctuary. This is why I am intrigued of the vampires you have met. I did not think there were any of us still out there."

"Well," said Iliasviel, "it was a long time ago, that I met them. So, if you said they were dying off..."

"Do you recall any names?"

Iliasviel thought very hard, but deflated. "I don't remember...I don't exactly have the best memory." She blew a raspberry at herself.

Remilia laughed. "You're an odd one. It comforts me to know that I am not the first vampire you have met. I have a greater sense of comfort around you." She smiled.

Iliasviel was shocked, but giggled. She took Remilia's hand as they walked.

As the evening went on, Remilia and Iliasviel strode around the mansion. Remilia told Iliasviel of all the incidents that had occurred in Gensokyo – including the one she instigated – and how they were solved. All of these stories captivated Iliasviel, to the point that she could not take her eyes off Remilia as she talked. Once the incidents were told, Iliasviel pelted Remilia with question after question about the inhabitants of Gensokyo, and their powers. Stories of Toyosatomimi no Miko, Byakuren Hijiri, Satori Komeiji, and Suika Ibuki were covered, as well as many others. It had been several hours since the two girls began speaking, though it felt like much longer. Eventually, they seated themselves at a bench in the back garden, while Iliasviel told cheesy jokes to the vampire, at which she was very amused. The sun was setting, and soon Sakuya appeared, with several fairy maids flitting around her.

"Dinner is now ready," said the maid. "Flandre-sama has also just awoken, and she will be joining us."

"Wonderful," said Remilia. "Sakuya, thank you for your suggestion to invite Iliasviel here, this evening. I have had an entrancing time with her."

Iliasviel grinned.

"It was merely a suggestion for your enjoyment, mistress Remilia," said Sakuya.

"Shall we eat, now?" asked Remilia, to Iliasviel.

The hyakume girl jumped up and saluted. "Yes! After so much talking and learning, I might pass out from hunger!"

Both Remilia and Sakuya laughed. But then, a fairy maid flitted up to Sakuya, and whispered something in her ear. Sakuya nodded, then, "Mistress."

"Yes?"

"Rinnosuke-san has come up from the library," said the maid. "He has important questions for you."

Remilia sighed. "Can he not wait? This is my time with the hyakume."

Sakuya's eyes narrowed. "Do you not recall the situation, mistress?"

The vampire took a deep breath. "I do. I shall speak with him. Iliasviel?"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry, I shall be late to dinner," said Remilia, as she got up, brushing herself off. "Please introduce yourself to Flan, and enjoy the food. I shall arrive shortly."

Iliasviel nodded. "Sure..."

Remilia proceeded inside, silent.

"Come, Iliasviel," said Sakuya, beckoning. "We have a three-course meal prepared for you, and Flandre-sama is excited to meet you."

"Right!" said Iliasviel, and she bounded after the maid, following her. Her stomach grumbled; she was ready to eat.

But, as the maid's back was turned, Iliasviel's eyes flashed red. Three levitating eyes floated from her sleeve, moving after Remilia, then they vanished...imperceptible...

As they entered the Scarlet Devil Mansion, the door behind them closed with a _clack_.

* * *

 _Knock, knock_.

Alice jumped in alarm. Her house was dark. She had been sitting at her desk, her head down on the hard surface, her dolls laying lifeless around her. Her lantern was unlit, and the place was eerie. Slowly, she looked up, and out the window. It was becoming night. She brushed strands of blonde hair from her eyes to see Marisa Kirisame – the witch – standing outside, looking worried.

Alice's eyes narrowed. " _You_..." She put her head back down. "Go away," she said loudly.

 _Knock, knock._ Marisa's voice then came, "I know you're in there, Alice!"

The puppeteer slammed her fists down on the table, then got up. She trudged across the floor, stumbling on the mounds of fabric and materials lying around, then reached the hallway. She opened the door slowly, and stood there, glaring at Marisa.

"Yo," said the witch, smiling hesitantly.

Alice said nothing.

"Hey, so...uh," stammered Marisa. She shifted uncomfortably. "It was Murasa's idea..."

"Iliasviel's not here," said Alice sharply.

Marisa was shocked. "She's not? Oh...darn..."

Alice's eyes narrowed. "You came to see her?"

"Ah, well," laughed Marisa. "Kinda. I wanted to see you, too."

"What do you _want_?"

Marisa looked at Alice for a moment. "Alice," she said quietly. "Are you okay?"

"What do you mean?" Alice folded her arms.

"Well, ever since Iliasviel got here," said Marisa, rubbing her neck, "you've...not been _yourself_. You're just attached to the hyakume all the time, and you're super protective of her. Like...I dunno...it's not like you to be like that. You snapped at Reimu super hard today, at the Palanquin. Reimu was like..." She made a shocked face, imitating Reimu. "Y'know?"

Alice eyed her. "What are you trying to say?"

"I just wanted to know why you snapped at people," said Marisa. "And why your house is dark...were you just sitting in there by yourself?"

Alice grit her teeth. "So what if I was?"

Marisa looked irritated now. "What's your problem?"

"If you don't need anything, leave me alone," snapped Alice. "I don't have time for your pointless questions. _I'm fine_."

"You're not!" shot Marisa. "And you know it! You're okay when you're with Iliasviel, but right now you're just...angry, and for no reason!"

"For no reason?!" yelled Alice. She gripped the door tightly, now. "You followed me today! You were spying on me! You think I have no reason to be upset!?"

"I followed you because Murasa and I were worried about you!" shouted Marisa. "Don't you get it? Even Murasa thought something was up with you!"

" _Oh_ ," sang Alice. " _Now_ you're worried about me. _Now_ you care about me."

Marisa shook her head in disbelief. "Alice...what's happened to you..." She took a step back.

"Well, here's some valuable information for you!" yelled Alice. "I don't need you! I don't need _any_ of you! In fact..." She took a deep breath. "...I _hate_ you!"

Marisa's eyes started to fill with tears. "What...?"

Alice looked livid. But, then her expression changed, to one of confusion. She began breathing heavily. Her eyes darted around. "G-goodbye!" she said, and slammed the door in Marisa's face.

Marisa stood there, speechless.

Alice ran into her room, to her bed. She leaped onto it, pulling the covers over her head. She curled into a ball, her eyes wide. Her room and house were dark; under the blanket, it was near-blackness.

"I don't need...any of them," muttered Alice to herself. "I...hate them...I hate... _Gensokyo_..."

* * *

Reimu and Sanae landed at the Moriya shrine, upon the stone steps. Sanae took a deep breath. The festival decorations were put away, and the place was very quiet. Reimu looked uncomfortable. The shrine building loomed above them.

"I'm home," whispered Sanae. But, then she looked at Reimu. "What's wrong?"

Reimu bit her lip. "I...uh..."

"What?"

"I guess there's no point in hiding it..." She clapped her hands together. "I stole something from Kanako-sama!"

Sanae was shocked. "You...what?"

"Indeed, she _did_ ," came a voice, and Reimu flinched.

The girls looked to see Kanako standing a few feet away, her arms folded and her expression chastising. She appeared upset. "But," she said, "that matters not, right now." She sped forward, and took Sanae in a tight embrace. "You found my dear shrine maiden, and brought her back to me..."

Sanae hugged the goddess tightly. "I'm so sorry...Kanako-sama...I never meant to hurt you..."

"Sanae-chan!" exclaimed Suwako, who had just come out of the shrine. She hopped – soaring across the tile like some sort of bird – and crashed into Kanako and Sanae, nearly knocking them over. She plastered herself to Sanae, and soon began crying.

"No, Suwako-sama!" laughed Sanae, hugging her, too. "I'm okay! I'm sorry!"

"I missed you so much!" whimpered Suwako.

"How did you find her?" asked Kanako to Reimu, through strands of Sanae's green hair. "I had heard there was a huge party out looking for her, besides Suwako and myself."

"You came looking, too?" asked Reimu.

"Yes, but," said Kanako, glancing away, "we had no idea where to look."

"I see," said Reimu. "I had help from a newcomer to Gensokyo. Sanae was being taken care of by Byakuren, who had found her while she was trying to leave Gensokyo. Sanae was not in good shape, then, apparently."

"Byakuren," whispered Kanako. "I must be sure to pay her a visit, and thank her, as well."

"A newcomer to Gensokyo?" asked Suwako.

"Yes," said Reimu. "A little hyakume girl."

Kanako's eyes were filled with suspicion, as the group disbanded from the triple-hug. "Hyakume's are known to frighten humans, and newcomers to Gensokyo..."

"...Always cause trouble," finished Reimu, hand on her hip. "I know. I'm going to find her and keep an eye on her for a bit. Byakuren and Shou told me there was something off about her and Alice."

"Alice?" asked Suwako.

"Yeah, the hyakume – Iliasviel – is staying with her," said Reimu. Her keen, brown eyes narrowed. "Shou thinks Alice has been...influenced."

"I see," said Kanako.

"Oh, by the way," said Reimu. "Sorry about me stealing your chain links." She laughed hesitantly, as Kanako glared at her subtly. "I took it to Rinnosuke for analysis."

Kanako was impressed. "I'd have not thought of that," she said. "What did he find out?"

"Well, the moment he touched it, Kourindou exploded."

"What?!" cried Sanae. "It exploded!?"

Reimu nodded. She brushed hair out of her eyes. "I was fine, but he got hurt. He told me what he found out, that the chains belong to a zombie named Caliope, and are called _moarte_ , which means _death_. He even learned the zombie girl could summon an infinite number of them."

Sanae's expression darkened. "She was a relentless foe."

Reimu watched Sanae for a bit, then put a hand on her shoulder. She smiled. "It's okay."

Sanae nodded, cheering up. "You're right."

"Does Rinnosuke-san still have the links?" asked Kanako. "Is he all right?"

"He's fine," said Reimu, waving her hand. "He took the links and most of his belongings to the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Patchouli is going to analyze the links as best she can, and together they're going to look through the library for more info on the Black Moon. Perhaps, we can glean some useful information."

Kanako nodded approvingly. "Your resourcefulness puts me at ease, Hakurei Reimu."

"Byakuren's arranging a meeting of Gensokyo's prominent," added Reimu. "You should meet up with her so she can fill you in the details."

Suwako looked at Kanako. "A meeting?"

"The situation keeps getting more and more serious," said Reimu. "Everyone needs to be informed."

Kanako gulped. "Do you truly fear...the Black Moon could enter Gensokyo?"

Reimu sighed. "It's a possibility. I need to find Yukari, if she's awake, now. I _have_ to speak with her about countermeasures. And, I'll be borrowing Sanae for a while."

"Very well," said Kanako. "Take care of her. I am trusting you, Hakurei Reimu."

Reimu smiled. "I got this, don't worry. _We_ got this. Right, Sanae?"

Sanae nodded energetically, taking Reimu's hand. "Right!"

* * *

"Dinner is served," said Sakuya, as the fairies laid the food before them, in the grand dining chamber.

Only Iliasviel and Flandre sat at the table, though there were many vacant seats. Iliasviel shifted uncomfortably under the gaze of the vampire sister; she was staring at the hyakume. Neither had introduced themselves, yet. It was quiet, and Sakuya smiled.

"Flandre-sama," said the maid. "Please introduce yourself to our guest."

Flandre's red, slitted eyes became somewhat bashful. "I'm...Flandre Scarlet."

"You're adorable!" shouted Iliasviel. "I thought you were a meanie, but as soon as you spoke, I _knew_!" She turned to Sakuya. "Maid-san?"

Sakuya laughed at the nickname, again. "Yes?"

"May I sit next to Flandre, instead?"

"Of course." Sakuya snapped her fingers, and the fairy maids moved Iliasviel's food next to Flandre.

Iliasviel got up and sat next to Flandre, giggling. At first, Flandre was very shy, but soon she began giggling too.

"You're a hyakume?" asked Flandre. "Do you really have one hundred eyes?"

Iliasviel nodded. "Wanna see?"

"Yes!"

Iliasviel's eyes glowed, to Flandre's awe, and levitating eyes began pouring from her sleeves. The fairies screamed and Sakuya gasped. Flandre began clapping enthusiastically.

"Er...Iliasviel...?" said Sakuya. "Please do not summon your eyes at...dinner."

Iliasviel jumped in alarm. "I'm so sorry!" She sucked them back into her sleeves.

"I have a flaming sword!" chirped Flandre. "Wanna see?"

"Yes!"

"Flandre-sama!" snapped Sakuya. "Not at dinner. Afterwards, you may summon your flaming sword, but please, eat your roast duck."

Iliasviel and Flandre both pouted.

"Sakuya's a meanie," mumbled Flandre.

" _Eat your roast duck!_ " mimicked Iliasviel, with googly eyes.

Sakuya pursed her lips, as Flandre burst into a fit of further giggles.

"What have I gotten myself into?" sighed the maid.

* * *

"Ah, Remilia-san," said Rinnosuke, standing up from the pile of books he had been carrying, and had set on the floor of the room. His eyes were baggy and bloodshot, and he looked rather tired. "Good to see you, again."

"You called for me?" said Remilia, sitting in a chair nearby. "I am here."

"Right, sorry to bother you," said Rinnosuke.

"You have found something important, I presume?"

Rinnosuke said nothing. He handed Remilia a book he had opened.

"What is this...?"

"Look."

" _War of the Roses_?" said Remilia, peering at the cover. "An 1800's record of the Rose vampire family line. What importance is this?"

Rinnosuke pointed. "Just look. This changes everything."

Remilia raised her eyebrows, then turned to the book. She read aloud, " _I, Wilhelm, mistress of the Rose mansion and mother to Beatrice, recall the darkness of the Black Moon omen_..." Her red eyes widened. _"'Twas a stormy night. The fiends came without sound, without warning, upon the manse. A darkness I had never felt within my cold soul took over me, a wave of weakness in my very bones. I could not summon familiars, nor could I change into my bat form. My speed was slow, and my strength little. They came, from the black hole in the sky. With what spells I could muster, we were able to escape through the dungeon, through the great mirror into the safe realm of my forefathers, but Beatrice was lost. I never saw her again. O, my dear daughter Beatrice!_ " Remilia looked up. "This was a common tale among the vampires, of the Rose family attack."

"Wilhelm Rose described Beatrice as being a disobedient and dissatisfied child, always pursuing power and advancing her studies as fast as she could to outperform her mother," said Rinnosuke.

Remilia smiled. "How many times have you read this?"

Rinnosuke was not amused. "This is not all. Here." He handed Remilia another book.

Remilia took it warily, but read the pages it was turned to. " _...yet I could not look away, the Black Moon's beauty was unmatched by any worldly demon, by any natural or supernatural occurrence. Indeed, the great orb in the sky, and it's denizens: the Frankenstein, the Hellhound, and the Vampire._ " Remilia's eyes narrowed. "Vampire?" She flipped to the title of the book. " _Amalgamous Blair: Darkness of the World._ This date...this was written only a few years after the Rose attack..."

"He drew pictures. Page 342."

Remilia eyed Rinnosuke, before she turned to the page number. Then, she gasped. There was a sketch of a girl in a dress, with Germanic runes surrounding her. The picture was not colored, only black and white, and drawn in an old-age fashion, but it seemed sinister. The girl seemed older in appearance than Remilia, wearing a black frilly dress. Her hair was lightly-colored, straight, and shoulder-length. There was some sort of scribble on her hair – a clip, perhaps. Her expression was malicious, her eyes but slits. In her hand was an enormous scythe, and in the drawing it was depicted as being elaborate. The mere blade of it was as tall as Beatrice, herself. The scythe was surrounded by notes, as well.

" _Cronus_ ," muttered Remilia. "The scythe..." She gripped the book tightly. "Beatrice Rose. She acquired the _Cronus_." She looked up at Rinnosuke. "She became a denizen of the Black Moon..."

"The Rose family was wiped out only a few years after," said Rinnosuke. "There exists more diaries of Wilhelm and the rest of the family of how they missed Beatrice, but then it stopped."

"She came back and destroyed her family with the _Cronus_ ," said Remilia. She seemed angry. "The weapons of mythos are not easily obtained, but are powerful. My _Gungnir_ and Flan's _Laeveteinn_ are but examples. But for Beatrice to do such a thing, and acquire the _Cronus_..."

"There were small papers here and there of Beatrice's personal studies," said Rinnosuke. He pulled them from the pile and handed them to Remilia. "According to Patchouli, she was _indeed_ trying to acquire the _Cronus_. But she only began appearing with it after the Black Moon's initial attack on the Rose family manse."

"I never met her, myself," said Remilia, staring at the papers, biting her finger. "The Scarlet and Rose families were not enemies, but we did not frequently fraternize with each other. Vampire families oft kept to themselves..." She picked up the book once more, to gaze at the sketch of Beatrice Rose, and the scythe. "But...it seems...if the Black Moon trespasses into Gensokyo, I shall have the chance to meet her, _myself_."

* * *

"My mistress apologizes for not being here to see you off, Iliasviel," said Sakuya, as she led Iliasviel through the fore garden. "A grave matter required her attention. She sends her regards."

It was now dark outside. Flandre and Iliasviel walked hand in hand, now. The stars in the sky sparkled, and the wind blew coolly. The crickets chirped and the cool night air was refreshing.

"That's okay." Iliasviel patted her stomach. "I feel so full! Thanks for the food, Maid-san. It was delicious." She swung Flandre's arms around playfully. "Wee!"

Flandre laughed. "You're so funny! And your eyes are creepy!"

"Thanks!" exclaimed Iliasviel. "Your sword was _hot_!"

Sakuya chuckled, as the girls twirled around each other – they were equal in height – and sang songs joyfully.

"Flandre-sama," called Sakuya. "We must let Iliasviel return home, now."

Flandre pouted. "You'll come play again, right?"

Iliasviel smiled sweetly – but _inside_ , she was grinning maliciously. "Oh, of course!" she said. "I'll bring some friends, too..."

"Yay!" cried Flandre. She hugged Iliasviel tightly. "I had so much fun playing with you! Marisa comes by, too...but she's bigger than me, and she gets scared a lot. And she never comes back when she says she will."

"Shame on her, then!" said Iliasviel.

"Have a good evening, Iliasviel," said Sakuya, as Flandre came to her side, clasping her apron, waving. "I thank you again for coming by, and I apologize once more for my mistress Remilia's inability to see you off. You must come for tea with her. She expressed a great desire for you to return."

"Okie dokie," said Iliasviel. "Bye bye!" She pranced away, but stopped, and spun around. "Oh, by the way..."

"Hm?" said Sakuya, turning as well. She and Flandre had been heading back towards the mansion. "What is it? Do you need me to fly you home?"

"No, no, not that," said Iliasviel. "Which way is the entrance to the Underworld?"

* * *

It was now dark, and lifeless, in the Underworld. The city was asleep, the lights turned out. Only the faint glow of magma lit the stony spires and buildings of the land of the deep. There were no inhabitants to be seen – demons and youkai had all retired to rest, here in the dead of the night. Not a soul was to be found, save one.

She still knelt in the midst of the bridge. There were no sounds, there were no words. In the background, the darkened city framed her dejected, yet hopeful face. Parsee's tears had dried, for she had calmed. She sat quietly, her head down, staring at her hands. For all these hours, she had been reduced to shambles.

She questioned her future, her self, and her purpose in life. Her identity was now unknown to her. The hyakume had relieved her of jealousy for a few short moments, and jealousy was what defined her. Now, since she had realized there was more to life than envy of others, and desiring their pain, Parsee knew not what to do with herself. She questioned everything she had ever done in the name of jealousy.

And, without jealousy clouding her mind, for that short time, she realized another powerful emotion had swept over her:

 _Loneliness_.

Followed quickly by _pain_.

She had undergone extreme mental stress due to these things, with such power she had not stopped a single passerby since Iliasviel's departure. She had not the strength to.

She saw no point to it.

"She'll come...for me," Parsee muttered. Her mouth was dry. She had not eaten. She had no water. Such things were not important to her, now. "She'll...come..."

Then, there was a noise. Parsee slowly looked up, her beautiful green eyes glinting. Indeed, at the far end of the bridge stood _Iliasviel_. The hashihime's eyes widened, as Iliasviel strode forward, slowly. Her black ponytail swayed behind her, her bangs swished before her many-pupiled eyes, and her sleeves billowed.

Yet, upon her face was an expression of _malice_. It was a small smile – of accomplishment.

As Iliasviel came closer, Parsee began muttering to herself. She put her hands on the ground, and bowed respectfully, in Japanese fashion. She soon stopped talking, and was quiet. The relief swept over her, once more. She felt no jealousy eating at her sanity. She breathed heavily, for the relief was glorious to her. Now, there was no pain, nor was there loneliness. Why should be lonely, when her savior stood just before her? No, she only felt hope.

Iliasviel stopped, just before Parsee. Despite being so much smaller in stature than the hashihime, Iliasviel's image seemed to be that of a goddess of deliverance. Her red eyes narrowed, those ruby abysses...

"Hashihime," said Iliasviel quietly.

Parsee did not raise her head, and stayed low. "I am here...I have waited for you...faithfully. I could not forget what you had done for me...even now...even for me, the lowest of the low..."

"Your pain must have been great, for the relief I gave you to have affected you like this," said Iliasviel. Her character seemed different, and her German accent was thicker. It seemed as though her normal composure around those such as Alice and Marisa was but a facade...

"I've...dwelt upon it deeply," said Parsee. Her voice was muffled, against the stone bridge cobble. "All my life...all I have known is jealousy...for all I lay eyes upon. But _you_...you can change the emotions of those you meet..."

"I can," said Iliasviel. "The less control of emotions you have, the more I can influence them." She bent down over Parsee, to stroke her blonde hair. "And _you_ ," she paused, "had _no_ control over your jealousy..."

Parsee's face could not be seen, but it sounded like she was crying. "It's...true...!"

"Have they hurt you?" asked Iliasviel, still bending down.

"Yes..."

"Have they shunned you?"

"Yes...!"

"Have they cast you out, and never cared for who you are?"

"Yes!"

"Have they _ever_ understood your pain?"

"No!" shouted Parsee. She was shaking uncontrollably.

"The pain and hatred bottled up inside of you must be," said Iliasviel, pausing, "must be the greatest of _all_..."

Parsee looked up. Her face was inches was Iliasviel's. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her expression pleading. "Please," she whimpered. "Help me..."

There was silence for a few moments, as Iliasviel stood up straight. Parsee could not take her eyes off the hyakume. Everything about her screamed: _deliverance_. "Who are you, truly?" asked the hashihime at length. "Why have you...come?"

Iliasviel smiled. "I have come to help you," she said. "I have not come to Gensokyo to stay. I was once part of an order of dark humans. My master now possesses many powers. Powers he can use to help you...to _fix_ you. If you swear fealty to him, to serve him with all your self and heart, he will grant you _one_ desire..." She leaned close to Parsee. " _Whatever_ you want..."

Parsee's eyes widened. "He can...fix m-me?" she whispered, with hope in her voice. "H-how...?"

"He has collected powers of the world by exterminating those unworthy to serve him," said Iliasviel. "He has destroyed gods who defied him, and with that power he grants the wishes of his servants. We have freedom, but we answer his call. And now, he calls." Iliasviel put her hand on Parsee's head, like a caring mother. "He calls us to Gensokyo. And, you can serve."

The hashihime took Iliasviel's hand and held it tightly with both of hers. "I can...?"

"They've hurt you, have they not?"

Parsee's eyes narrowed. "They have..."

"If you could bring them pain, and despair...if you had the power to do so, would you?" Iliasviel's smile grew wider. Her eyes were almost psychotic, glowing with red light. Eyes poured from her sleeves, gazing at Parsee, surrounding her.

"I would!" cried Parsee, squeezing Iliasviel's hand. "I would make them _hurt_." She grit her teeth. " _Hurt!_ "

"And if my master could give you that power," said Iliasviel, and Parsee's eyes widened once more, "and if he could relieve you of your curse, would you accept? Would you serve him faithfully?" She paused, then:

" _My master, Dr. Omen of the Black Moon?_ "

Slowly, Parsee nodded, saying under her breath, "I would...yes..."

"Tell me, Parsee Mizuhashi," seethed Iliasviel, kneeling down, level with Parsee, caressing her cheek. Parsee was entranced. " _Do you love Gensokyo?_ "

" _I HATE IT._ "


	8. Unraveling of Isolation

The atmosphere was solemn, as Reimu and Sanae climbed the steps of Hakugyokorou, hand in hand. The still air was chilling in its serenity; the blooming cherry blossom trees of the afterlife seemed eerie in their glow. Petals flitted about the shrine maidens as they ascended. Reimu appeared concerned, and Sanae looked worried. Their sleeves and ribbons billowed about as they climbed, hair trailing behind them; Reimu, her soft brown hair and ponytail; Sanae, her waterfall of emerald locks...

Atop the steps, not far from them, stood the great youkai Yukari Yakumo – now healed – next to her was Youmu Konpaku, the samurai gardener. Youmu held her katana's hilt, close to Yukari's side, as if seeking protection. Yukari held her umbrella above, its shadow cast darkness over her already darkened face – indeed, her expression was sinister.

"Yukari," said Reimu as the girls reached the top. "You're looking better."

"Hakurei Reimu," replied Yukari, in a hushed voice.

Reimu and Sanae reached the top, and stood before Yukari, still hand in hand. The great youkai eyed this...

"Yuyuko's infection has begun to subside," said Yukari at length. "Konpaku-san and I were able to discover its cause."

Sanae gasped.

"What is it?" asked Reimu. Her eyes narrowed.

"We discerned that the blank, empty souls funneling into the Nether were all _identical_ to one another," said Youmu, stepping forward. "Their memories, their personalities..." She paused. "Everything. Every single one."

"How can that be?" said Sanae. "How can so many doppelgangers exist at once?"

"They were all of the same age," said Yukari. "Mere hours old, each one."

" _Hours!?_ " cried Reimu, eyes wide.

"They were beings created for one purpose: to be killed," said Youmu. "Because their souls were so confusing, the very system of the afterlife could not process them properly, and automatically sent them here."

"The yama doesn't know about them?"

"I visited Shiki Eiki – the yama," said Yukari. She gazed skyward, into the black sky of the Netherworld. "She had not an inkling of the situation. She had never seen one before; she had no part in this whatsoever."

"How many are there?" said Reimu. "Of these souls?"

"Hundreds of thousands," said Youmu. Her tone became sad. "They were pouring in nonstop. Their very nature – able to confuse the system of the afterlife – caused havoc with Yuyuko-sama's very soul. It was not that she was infected..." Her eyes started to fill with tears.

Sanae came forward to hug the samurai, who did her best to keep from crying.

"What was it?" asked Reimu.

Yukari watched Youmu sniffling in Sanae's embrace for a few moments. "Her soul – her subconscious – could not properly identify strange souls like this," said the youkai patriarch. "I do not know how, but her own existence began shutting down."

Reimu was incredulous. "Shutting...down?"

Yukari nodded. "The essence of the afterlife was confused." She closed her eyes. "A core system of the world was almost destroyed. If the Saigyou Ayakashi's seal was broken, Hakugyokorou would be no more. And thus, the afterlife. Fixing it then would have been nigh impossible, even for me..."

"You say it like you've fixed it, already," said Reimu, with a slight grin.

Yukari smiled, her eyes still closed. "I redirected these blank souls to funnel into a dimension I created, instead. Yuyuko is already recovering..."

Reimu's brows furrowed. "But...if you've done that, then..."

" _All_ souls coming to the afterlife are going there."

Reimu was quiet. "I see." She looked at the ground. "Once this is all over, someone will have to sort out the infectious ones from the others. To think no soul meant to come to Hakugyokorou will receive rest for some time..."

"Many of them will become vengeful spirits," said Yukari. "It is unavoidable, at this time. With what is happening, neither my servants or I have the time to dwell in the realm I created to sort such souls. Ran and Chen are already working feverishly."

"What are they doing?" asked Reimu.

"They have gone to join Patchouli and Rinnosuke at the Voile Library. With all of them working together, finding information about our enemy should not prove so difficult. They have already amassed a large amount, which I shall be going to look over soon, now that Yuyuko is assured to be well..." She looked away.

Reimu stepped forward. It was quiet for a few moments. "Yukari."

She looked up. "Yes?"

The Hakurei Shrine maiden took a deep breath. "How difficult was it for you and my ancestors to create the Hakurei Barrier?"

Yukari looked confused. "It required an immense amount of energy, and countless shrine maidens. My power and the power of the Hakurei deity were nearly drained." She paused. "Why do you ask?"

"I want," Reimu looked Yukari dead in the eye, "to create _another_ one."

Sanae gasped. Youmu's eyes were wide. Yukari did not speak for a bit.

"A _second_ Barrier?" said the youkai.

"You said with THE SULA's power," said Reimu, and her face was serious, "the White Reaper could break through the barrier we have now."

"So, you wish to..."

"Not just strengthen it," added Reimu. "I want to _layer_ them."

Yukari gave a slight smile. "You do not wish to just create _one_ more, do you?" She glanced at Sanae. "Is this why you have brought the Moriya shrine maiden here?"

"I thought the two of us could not do it alone, so I brought Sanae," said Reimu. "What do you think?"

Yukari smiled wider. " _This_ is why you are the guardian of paradise."

* * *

Slowly, Alice opened her eyes. It was pitch black. She could feel dried tears around her eyes and upon her cheek. She sniffled a few times, before she pulled the sheet back, emerging from her cocoon to the outside world again. The cold of the room stung her face. Across from her bed, in the large study chair, wrapped in blankets, was Iliasviel.

She slept quietly, her tiny chest moving up and down. Her breathing was quiet, her expression peaceful. Her black shirt fell down her shoulder.

Alice watched her for a while. She could not seem to get her mind around the words the hyakume had spoken before. Iliasviel had offered to take Alice from Gensokyo, to a new life, with new friends. Iliasviel had been there for Alice, when Marisa was not. She had shown Alice how dreary her life was, and now told Alice she could achieve her dream!

"What should I do...?" whispered Alice. Her voice croaked, and she held it. "Water..."

She got up, as quietly as she could. Tiptoeing across the carpet, she stroked Iliasviel's black hair and pulled the blanket up over her exposed shoulder. Alice smiled weakly.

"Ilia-chan..."

She crept out of the room into the hallway, feeling the walls as she went. Iliasviel's words swirled through her head. Iliasviel's innocent smile was all she could see...

As she passed the doorway to the study, something caught her eye. A green glint. She did a double take, and gasped.

In Alice's chair, by the window, gazing out at the moonlight, sat Parsee Mizuhashi. Her emerald eyes were misty. She rested her chin on her hand, not even caring to look at Alice. She was still dressed in her usual garb, seeming like an ethereal manifestation; for, it was like she had appeared from nowhere, transported from her domain of the Underworld...

"You," seethed Alice angrily. She raised a hand to summon her dolls.

" _Any_ wish..." Parsee did not move. She only uttered those words.

Alice stopped. "What?"

"She said... _any_ wish..." Slowly, Parsee turned her head to look at Alice. The moonlight shone upon her face, and her green eyes glinted even more. She was smiling happily. "He can... _fix_ me _..._ "

"What are you doing here, hashihime?" snapped Alice. "What are you talking about?"

"Iliasviel-sama brought me here," said Parsee. "She will take me to her master, when she leaves this rotten, filth-filled hellhole of a so-called paradise..."

"Ilia-chan brought you here?"

"You hurt me, as well, puppeteer," said Parsee. Slowly, she stood up. The chair screeched. "But...I shall forgive you. Soon, it won't matter. Soon, we will be comrades in arms. Once the master of the Black Moon grants me my power of vengeance, I will use it to wreak havoc in this place..." She smiled psychotically, her eyes soft. "We will be sisters in blood."

Alice took a step back, confused. "I don't...understand..."

"Whatever do you mean?" asked Parsee, cocking her head to the side. "Iliasviel-sama is the savior we needed, and the Black Moon is the god of death who smiles upon us. What else do we have in this place?"

Alice gulped, as Parsee advanced towards her. "No one mentioned anything about blood, or hurting people," muttered Alice.

"They didn't?" said Parsee bitingly. "Gensokyo has mentioned it to _me_ plenty of times."

Alice looked away. "I...don't know...about this..."

"Iliasviel-sama spoke the words of deliverance to me," said Parsee. She was coming very close to Alice, now. "This place – this _paradise_ – has become stagnant, and rotten, in its peace. They ran from the world; now, they cannot run from _themselves_. Now, they cannot run from their _mistakes_." Parsee stopped just before Alice, gazing at her. Her face was mere inches away. "Gensokyo has had its time."

"I'm still...so c-confused..."

"Why should you be?" laughed Parsee. "Iliasviel-sama has shown us the way. She has given us a way out. You and I had nothing to live for, here, and everyday we were transgressing further and further into madness...to drift away into the abyss...destroyed..." Her eyes misted over, before she took a deep breath. "The Black Moon is our symbol of hope, don't you see? We can escape this pit of despair, and ascend to where we _should_ be! We can leave this loneliness behind. We can attain _power_ , and achieve our _dreams._ Is that not what you seek?"

Alice fidgeted.

"You're...having trouble letting go," whispered Parsee. "Aren't you?"

"Ilia-chan never mentioned these sort of things to me," said Alice. Tears were forming in her eyes. "It sounds as if...she wants us to help _destroy_ Gensokyo..."

"Is that not so wrong?" said Parsee. "They've hurt us, abandoned us, used us..."

Alice still averted her eyes.

"Would you rather stay here?" asked the hashihime. Her eyes narrowed. "We will leave you behind. Don't you want to follow Iliasviel-sama?"

"Stop calling her...that..."

"Don't you?"

"Why?" snapped Alice, shoving Parsee away. "She wants to destroy Gensokyo, right?! Is that what you're saying?"

Parsee stumbled a bit, and knocked several books from Alice's desk. She wobbled, trying to catch herself. "She came all the way here, by herself," said Parsee.

Alice froze.

"She invested time in the two of us," continued Parsee, "because she could _see_ our pain...in our eyes..."

Alice fell to her knees. She gazed at the floor. "By herself..."

"We were blind; we could not understand," said Parsee. She bent down and picked up Alice's books, placing them back on the desk. "She has shown us the way out. You and I...we have two choices. _Pain_ or _vengeance_. I do not wish to be subjugated any longer. I do not wish to be spat upon any longer. I do not wish to be a slave to _myself_ any longer!" Parsee screamed this last phrase. She was crying, as well. "He can... _fix_ me..." She wiped her face, gathering herself. Then, "Not a soul had ever offered to help me, until Iliasviel-sama. I was cast aside more times than I can count, and hurt in more ways than I can care to recall. I was a burden, a nuisance, a hassle. _No longer_." She grit her teeth. "I will make them _hurt_."

Alice was breathing heavily. She had never heard Parsee speak like this. In fact, she had rarely even spoken with Parsee before. She was beginning to grasp the pain that the hashihime had endured until now.

And through that, recognized her own pain. She had not been hiding under her sheets for nothing. Bringing the destruction of Gensokyo was a drastic measure to suddenly throw in Alice's face, but after what she had just heard...

What was Gensokyo, after all?

"A so-called paradise," muttered Alice under her breath. "Stagnant..."

"I am going with Iliasviel-sama when she leaves," declared Parsee. "And when we return, we will bring an end to this rotten land."

Alice held herself, there on the floor. Her mind was swirling! She could finally create her autonomous doll, if she followed Iliasviel. She could create her own friends. If that were the case, would she even need the people in Gensokyo, anymore? She could become independent. The inhabitants of Gensokyo who had ridiculed her, used her, and ignored her; she did not need them. They were no longer friends.

Iliasviel was her friend.

Alice slowly stood up, dusting herself off. She wiped her eyes. She had made up her mind, indeed. Iliasviel's words rang in her ear:

"Nothing will change for you, Alice," Iliasviel had said at that time.

Then, there she stood: Alice Margatroid. Her blue eyes became fierce. "I will pledge to the Black Moon," proclaimed the puppeteer. "I will leave all of this behind..."

In the study chair, in the other room, where Iliasviel slept, the hyakume's mouth curled into a smile.

* * *

Outside the Scarlet Devil Mansion, Remilia and Sakuya waited. The cool morning air swept their hair gently across their faces. Remilia's red eyes were keen, and worried. Sakuya appeared very distraught. They stood outside in the front garden, watching the sky. The sun was beginning to rise, upon Gensokyo's horizon. It was quiet.

Over a ridge in the distance, came a large, floating object. It moved gracefully, despite its enormous size. It was the Palanquin. Its sailed unfurled, the behemoth glided over the forest-covered ridge with majesty. Several flocks of birds took flight, soaring into the lightening sky.

Remilia watched the Palanquin as it settled into the lake, sending huge waves lashing about.

"They've come," said the vampire.

"Indeed," replied Sakuya. She folded her hands. "We've begun preparations."

"You and Marisa were able to silence the Bunbunmaru tengu?"

Sakuya nodded. "She was about to cause mass panic by publishing her own investigation of the Black Moon and its threat. Marisa and I ensured that operation stopped. Marisa also told me of the strange behavior Alice Margatroid is exhibiting."

Remilia's eyes narrowed. "Alice? Is she not who Iliasviel is staying with?"

Sakuya nodded once more. "She is..."

"There was also that strange happening in the Underworld you spoke to me of..." Remilia bit a finger. "Iliasviel was an interesting one. I should like for you to pay Parsee a visit this evening."

"For what reason, my lady?"

"Assure her...well-being," said Remilia, with a small smile.

Once the lake had settled, Byakuren and Shou emerged onto the bank, and strode up to the mansion gates. After bowing, the gatekeeper – Hong Meiling – let them in, and they proceeded through the garden towards Remilia and Sakuya. Byakuren's red cape billowed behind her, and her purple-amber hair shone in the light of the rising sun. Shou looked serene, carrying her spear upright as always. Her golden eyes were sharp.

"Greetings," said Remilia, curtsying. "Welcome, my guests."

Byakuren bowed, followed by Shou, as they stopped before the maid and the vampire.

"It is well to see you once more, Nosferatu," said Byakuren. She smile gently, yet there could be seen worry in her age-old eyes. "I am glad that you have accepted our proposal."

"I understand the threat of the Black Moon better than many here in Gensokyo," muttered Remilia. "I could not turn you away. I will do my best to accommodate any requests you may have in the name of this operation."

Shou folded her arms. "What have you found, then?"

"Patchouli and Rinnosuke have unearthed much," said Remilia. She turned away. "Much, indeed. Yukari's shikigami duo joined the search late last night, digging in the deepest reaches of the Voile. They have all been working around the clock. I would like to say much progress has been made, and we should be grateful for it, but..."

"But?" asked Shou.

"What we have found is not of a nature for which we should be grateful," finished Remilia darkly.

Byakuren took a deep breath. "Times are grim, Nosferatu. Whatever we can find, we must not take lightly."

"When will the others be arriving?" interrupted Sakuya. "I must know what to prepare for. Who is coming?"

Byakuren closed her eyes. "All of the prominents," said the monk. The morning breeze blew her clothes about. "Suika, Yuuka, Kanako, Suwako, Toyosatomimi, Reimu, Momiji and Masaaki, Yuugi, and many others. Kirisame-san has teamed up with the tengu reporter, Shameimaru, to spread the news to those we need at the meet. Once we have pored over what you have found, it is my hope that we can formulate countermeasures to prevent invasion – or, if the need arises – defenses _against_ an invasion."

Sakuya stepped forward. "The Black Moon...encroaching upon Gensokyo? Surely, you cannot believe this can happen?"

"Sakuya," whispered Remilia.

"My visions have revealed to me a great struggle ahead," said Byakuren. Shou gripped her spear tighter. "I have seen a struggle of ashes and fire, of demons and angels, and of blood... _death_."

"Impossible," said Sakuya.

"Sakuya," repeated Remilia.

"It has already been revealed that our enemy has ways of penetrating the Hakurei Barrier," said Byakuren. "I am only gathering this meeting to inform everyone of this threat, and to unite us against this dark force. Only together might we prevail."

"Might?" retorted Sakuya. "This is Gensokyo!"

"Sakuya!" snapped Remilia. "Enough."

"I am sorry, mistress," said Sakuya, bowing her head submissively, but her tone spoke otherwise. "I am aware that you and I understand the powers of the Black Moon in ages past, but," she paused, "Byakuren comes here speaking such things as death, and that we must unite against this foe? This is Gensokyo. We are not weak. We possess many powers that no outside force could even hope to –"

"Sakuya!" shot Remilia, spinning around. Her eyes were fierce. "Byakuren would not be here if she believed the threat was small! It is important for us to have confidence in ourselves, but we cannot think too highly of our power. Pride comes before a fall."

Sakuya was quiet.

"I love Gensokyo as much as you, dear maid," said Byakuren gently. "I would give my _life_ to protect it. This evil is of a magnitude neither Gensokyo nor the human world has ever seen. We cannot take this lightly."

Sakuya took a deep breath. "I am sorry."

Remilia sighed. "Let us retire to the manse," said the vampire.

"Thank you."

As the sun rose outside, the party ventured inside. As before, it was dark and cold inside the Scarlet Devil Mansion. The fairy maids were nowhere to be seen. Remilia led everyone through the lobby and along many corridors and hallways, until they came to a great winding staircase. Down they went, for many minutes, in silence. Finally, they reached a massive set of double wooden doors, exquisite in design. A plate above the door frame read _Voile Library_.

"Here." Remilia took hold of the golden handle and pulled it open.

Inside was a breathtaking view of a library of colossal size. The far walls, bearing great passageways and chambers, themselves, were so far away that they were difficult to discern, fading into the distance. Hundreds of stories of books extended above and below, and in all directions. Innumerable floating candelabras, chandeliers, and massive torches lit the place with a warm glow. It smelled of old papers, smoke, and musty leather. The floor was covered in smooth red carpet, and gave small _thumps_ as the party strode onto the foremost plateau of shelves and books. Within the chamber flitted swarms of the fairy maids, carrying stacks of books here and there. Even larger piles of books, like small mountains, peppered balconies and coliseum-like arrangements of shelves. There were so many books that the mere sight of them was dizzying. A distance away was some sort of building-like structure – before this, Rinnosuke Morichika, the Kourindou shopkeeper, pored over artifacts and stacks of books brought to him by the fairies.

Atop a nearby mound of massive tomes – each the size of a human – floated the frail magician girl, Patchouli Knowledge, books swirling about her in rings, their pages turning so rapidly that they were but blurs. The magician was dressed in a white and pastel-purple pinstriped nightgown and hat, adorned with yellow half-moon symbols and other runes. Her long violet hair was tied in several places by a rainbow of different colored bows, contrasting with her pale skin. Her solemn amethyst eyes stared into space. She was very, very sickly and frail-looking. Her body was thin, but her eyes were full of energy at this moment, glowing as her magic circles swirled about furiously. Every now and then, a fairy maid would fly by, dropping a stack of books. These stacks would take flight, entering the ring surrounding Patchouli, to be ravaged of knowledge.

She was the great library, within the library.

As Remilia approached, "Patchy," she called.

Her eyes diverted from her spells, looking down. "Remi," she whispered softly. Her voice was child-like. She seemed very tired. "You're here..." Gracefully, she levitated down, and slid along the mound of books to Remilia, smiling.

Remilia took her hand. "The others have come." She gestured behind her.

Patchouli, normally a shy girl, crouched behind Remilia a bit while she inspected Byakuren – who smiled gently – and Shou – who stood frozen as if a statue, a serious expression plastered on her face.

"The monk and the avatar," muttered Patchouli, still eyeing them.

"Ah!" exclaimed Rinnosuke loudly from his spot, under his makeshift hut, having spotted the party. He had salvaged items from his shop, and had them stored here, apparently. He jumped up, brushing himself off. "Visitors! I love this place and its keepers, but it is nice to see new faces..." He had very prominent bags under his eyes.

Byakuren bowed to him. "Greetings, my friend."

"Good to see you once more, Byakuren-sama," said Rinnosuke. "I'm glad you've come..."

"Sakuya," called Remilia to the maid.

"Of course," said she, and had several chairs pulled up by nearby fairies. "Please, seat yourselves."

"Patchouli," said Rinnosuke to the little magician. "I believe it is time to inform them of what we have found..."

Patchouli slowly nodded. "Sure..."

Byakuren's eyes narrowed as she sat. "Should we not wait until the full group arrives? You will have to share the explanation over and over..."

"Frankly, Byakuren-sama," said the shopkeeper, "the situation may be more dire than we thought. The others are arriving...when?"

"Throughout the day," said Sakuya.

Rinnosuke's expression became severe. He looked at the floor for a bit. There was a sadness in his eyes; a tantamount worry. It was as if he had seen horrible things, and learned of terrible truths through the pages of the books he pored over for the last few days. His lack of sleep and bloodshot eyes made him appear as though he had lost a part of his sanity. He held his head, running his fingers through his silver hair.

He took a deep breath, then, "It is possible Gensokyo may be invaded before they all arrive."

* * *

Iliasviel stood outside, her black boots wet from the morning dew in the grass at her feet. She watched Gensokyo's sun rise, her red, many-pupiled eyes keen – they were abysses all their own. The cool morning air caressed her skin softly, and blew her long black hair about. Her bangs swished before her face. She remained in place for a long while, until Alice and Parsee emerged from the house behind.

"Ilia-chan," said Alice. She carried her large tome with her, and wore finger-less leather gloves. Several dolls flitted about, each armed with a weapon. "The house is ready."

Iliasviel's eyes narrowed. "All the explosives are set?"

Parsee nodded. "Yes, Iliasviel-sama," she said. "We did it just as you instructed."

Alice looked at the ground. "I cannot believe I will be destroying my own house..."

"You must let go of everything binding you here, Alice," said Iliasviel. She did not turn around to face them. Her sleeves billowed. "Only then can you welcome the home my master has prepared for you."

Alice closed her eyes. "Yes, of course. I am sorry."

Now, the hyakume spun around. Her long ponytail swung like a black tail. "You're both so wonderful," she sang with a sweet smile. Both Alice and Parsee melted. Then, Iliasviel began striding towards the girls. "Now, our operation is small, currently. It is just the three of us. But, I believe that each of you are valuable beyond your own knowledge. No one in Gensokyo suspects us of treason – just yet, at least. We will use this time of freedom to rally yet more followers. This will be your mission." With her left hand, she took Parsee's hand, and with her right, Alice's. "I am sure there are others in Gensokyo who are hurt, and seek a way out. If you present my master's offer, we will grow in number. We will be a force to be reckoned with."

Parsee interrupted. "We are nothing compared to Yukari Yakumo, or the shrine maidens. Even if our numbers increased tenfold, we wouldn't stand a chance against even Hakurei Reimu..."

"I didn't mean _now_ , my dear hashihime," chirped Iliasviel. She caressed Parsee's face. "I mean when my master bequeaths immense power to you, and fulfills your dreams." She laughed. "Tonight, we will have our exodus from Gensokyo, and you _shall_ meet my master, Dr. Omen. Once you have become _gods_ , and sworn yourselves to him, then we shall exact our vengeance on this forsaken land, won't we?"

Alice and Parsee nodded. Parsee appeared furious. Alice was on the verge of angry tears, breathing heavily.

"Until then," said Iliasviel, "you are _mine_." She circled around the two girls. "Do you understand? Under my guidance, we shall reach success. But, if you do not follow my orders, our entire operation will come crumbling down..." She paused, and leaned up to Alice's cheek. "Is that clear?" she whispered.

"Yes," muttered Alice. Tears were pouring down her face, now. "I will do whatever you say, Ilia-chan."

"And _you_?" said Iliasviel to Parsee.

The hashihime grit her teeth. "I would _die_ for you, Iliasviel-sama," she seethed.

Cool and collected, Iliasviel clapped her hands together. "Right, then," she said. "Our new base of operations will be the house I came to Gensokyo in. It appears busted and worn on the outside, and the inside is in tatters, but there is a secure blast bunker underneath, through a hatch. It's roomy down there. We shall rendezvous there again this evening. For now, we shall separate. Whomever you can think who might be interested in my master's offer, do solicit them. But choose your targets carefully...merely making the offer reveals you to be a traitor. You must _only_ present this information to those you are _sure_ will accept, and join my master's ranks. Understand?"

Alice and Parsee nodded.

"What will you do, Iliasviel-sama?" said Parsee. "Shall we not join you, to protect you?"

Iliasviel giggled. "Protection? Against whom? There are none in this land who suspect me of my nature. I am but an innocent hyakume, who could be blown away by even a single danmaku. I would not worry of any danger." She flapped her sleeves about. "I will be checking on the Hakurei shrine maiden, and going to visit Moriya Shrine. Interference by either of those parties in your operations would be disastrous..."

"What if we are confronted or cornered?" asked Alice. She wrung her hands. "I know Marisa is on my case..."

Iliasviel waved this off. "Feign ignorance. Do not fight," she said. "If you do not fight, what blame do you have? What will they do, imprison you for surrendering?" She giggled again. "We are _free_ of blame. I have covered any trail I might have – there are none who can make a connection between myself and the Black Moon omen. And that is key. My eyes have seen much. Gensokyo is aware of the Black Moon's approach. I must keep myself from being associated with it, and if I can do that, all will be well." She patted the girls' shoulders. "All will be well!"

Parsee's lips trembled. Then, she shot forward, embracing Iliasviel's tiny figure. "Thank you, Iliasviel-sama! Thank you so much!" she cried into Iliasviel's hair. She wept.

"Do not thank me yet." The hyakume's eyes narrowed, looking skyward. "It is only beginning..."

* * *

"Even if the Black Moon is able to break through these barriers," said Yukari Yakumo, "it will buy us precious time..."

Reimu, Yukari, and Sanae sat outside the Moriya Shrine on its steps. The sun had risen higher – it was mid-morning. The birds in the trees chirped happily, and the rustle of the leaves nearby was calming. Behind them, Kanako and Suwako stood, listening, interjecting, at times. There was not another soul to be seen.

"That's what I'm saying," said Reimu, waving her arm around. "If we only have the Hakurei Barrier, and the Black Moon uses THE SULA, and destroys it, we will be instantly exposed. That attack can come at any time! But, if we have multiple barriers... _layered_ barriers..."

"...When the first barrier falls," said Kanako, rubbing her chin, her arms folded, "we will be forewarned of the impending appearance of the Black Moon, as it breaks through the other barriers."

Reimu nodded. "Yeah...pretty much."

Sanae sat by, holding herself.

Yukari stood up. "To create this many layers will require an immense amount of energy." She glanced at Kanako and Suwako. "Even with three deities on our side, not only would we be lucky to create the first one, but we would all be drained of energy. We would be useless, were the attack to come at any time relatively soon." She brushed gold locks from her face. "It is a drastic measure...and it requires drastic means..."

Kanako stepped forward. "Solicit the aid of the kappas within the mountain," declared the goddess. "Utilize the energy of the Nuclear Furnace and its keeper – Reiuji Utsuho. Satori Komeiji will surely understand the threat. She _must_ aid us."

"Nuclear energy?" muttered Yukari. She fell into deep thought.

Sanae stood up. "Kanako-sama," she said, "you think we should use Utsuho-san's nuclear power to create barriers against the Black Moon?"

Reimu was confused. "Can nuclear energy even be converted to something we can use? If I tried to absorb it to use it, I would just die." She scratched her head. "There has to be a way..."

"As I said," said Kanako again, and she seemed annoyed, "solicit the help of the kappas in the mountain. Through some technology, I am sure there is a way. We must hurry. There is not much time."

"The Hakurei Barrier," mumbled Yukari to herself, staring into the sky. "The Yakumo Barrier...the Moriya Barrier...and the Gensokyo Barrier... _Four_..."

"I will depart to the kappas," said Kanako. "I will speak to them and ensure they begin working on a converter."

"Good," said Reimu. "Make sure they fully understand what's going on. Once they do, they're sure to cooperate."

"I'll go with you!" cried Suwako, and leaped onto Kanako's shoulders.

"Sanae-chan," said Kanako, pointing, "stay with Hakurei Reimu." She smiled.

"I will," said Sanae. "I'll see you soon, okay?"

She ran up to Kanako to hug her and Suwako. Once they broke free, the ground shook, and the air became stuffy, before Kanako blasted into the sky like a rocket, and was gone. Leaves blew about.

"What should we do, Reimu?" asked Sanae, putting a hand on her shine maiden sister's shoulder.

"We'll go talk to Satori...as much as I don't want to," muttered Reimu. She took Sanae's hand. "If she lets us use Okuu's power, and the kappa converter works, then with enough nuclear power we may be able to perpetually keep creating barriers." She clenched a fist. "We can protect ourselves..."

Yukari's eyes narrowed, as she looked at the sky.

Reimu watched her for a few minutes. "What is it?"

"Two are coming," said the great youkai. "The witch, and the hyakume."

"The hyakume?" asked Sanae, looking around.

Reimu took a deep breath. "I've been meaning to get to know her. There's been too much going on. Byakuren told me to be careful of her. Have you met Iliasviel yet, Yukari?"

"I have not," said Yukari. She turned back to the girls. "I shall go to speak with Satori in your stead, Hakurei Reimu."

Reimu deflated. "Thank you _so much_." She looked immensely relieved. But then, "Wait...how come?"

"I shall be meeting with Suika along the way, before we seek out Byakuren for this meeting you mentioned to me."

"Ah, right."

Then, there was a call in the distance. "Hey!" yelled Marisa, from her broom. She was high in the sky, and descending quickly towards the shrine maidens. Her hair was more ruffled than usual, and she appeared very tired. She sped past the girls and crashed onto the stone tiles in front of the Moriya Shrine, yelping as she rolled along.

Reimu had looked up to see Marisa, but when she turned back to Yukari, the youkai was gone.

"Kirisame-san!" called Sanae, rushing over to the witch. "Are you all right?"

Marisa held her back as she got up. "Ow...ow...ow..." She cricked her neck. "I'm fine, I swear!"

"Nice of you to join us, Marisa," said Reimu, striding over, hands on her hips. "Where on earth have you been?"

"Oh," shot Marisa, " _now_ you like my company, eh?" Then, under her breath, as she brushed herself off, "Sheesh...almost snapped my broom..."

Reimu grinned. "I have to give you a hard time."

"Uh-huh," replied Marisa. She held a newspaper out to Reimu. "Here."

It was the fresh new issue of the Bunbunmaru Newspaper. Across the front were the words, "Call to Arms: Gensokyo's Prominent Summoned." Below this was a list of those requested at the meeting, to take place at the Scarlet Devil Mansion, as soon as possible.

Reimu eyed it. "Who do you think will come?"

"Whoever Yukari doesn't go to pick up personally?" said Marisa, rubbing her chin sarcastically. "None."

"What?" said Sanae. "But this is important!"

"Everyone's too lazy here in Gensokyo!" returned Marisa, throwing her hands up. "You see Yuuka Kazami's on that list? I went to deliver the paper to her, and she just started blasting away at me! I just dropped it and left. She's not gonna show. No one understands what's going on, and they won't unless they traipse over to the freakin' meeting."

Reimu looked annoyed. "As much as I want to disagree, you're right." She paused. "What else have you found out?"

Marisa's face darkened. "Alice has lost it."

"What do you mean?"

"She exploded in my face, when I went to go visit her," said Marisa. Her face was serious. "She said she hated me, and that she doesn't need any of us. She was sitting in her house alone, in the dark, when I showed up."

Reimu was severely confused. "What the hell?"

"Margatroid-san did those things?" asked Sanae.

Marisa nodded. "She only got like this once Iliasviel showed up and started living with her. Alice _worships_ her. I mean, not literally. But, you know what I mean. Well...I _hope_ not literally. Anyways, she's been acting so bizarre and out-of-character...I didn't know how to approach her on it. I didn't want to make it seem like I was jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Of how Iliasviel lives with her."

"Why would you be jealous of that?" asked Sanae.

Marisa was dumbfounded. "Have you _seen_ her? She's freakin' adorable. She's like a doll. And she's polite, and sweet, and everything."

Reimu folded her arms. "Are you speaking highly of the hyakume or are you suspecting her of something evil? Make up your mind."

"I don't know, man!" cried Marisa, holding her head. "My gut tells me she's no good, and it's all wrong, but whenever I talk about her or think of her, all I can do is just..." She cringed, smiling. "She's so _cute_!"

"Byakuren and Shou told me they felt emotional influence when Iliasviel was aboard the Palanquin," said Reimu.

"Influence?" said Marisa, freezing.

"Iliasviel has a power where she can manipulate your emotions into liking her," said Reimu. "Or something of that sort. Shou was able to snap out of it. Byakuren wasn't even affected. That's how she knew – she could _feel_ it."

Marisa gaped. "That's...that's terrifying..." She didn't speak for a few moments.

"And she's really weak," added Reimu. "Shou said something about Iliasviel needing a protector."

Marisa snapped her fingers. "It all makes sense now!" Her eyes were wide. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" She clenched her fists. "We were being _manipulated_ by her...and Alice..." She looked Reimu dead in the eye. "Alice is in deep!"

"Iliasviel must be manipulating Alice to shut everyone out," said Reimu. "Clever." Her eyes narrowed. "Clever, indeed..."

"So this Iliasviel," interrupted Sanae, "she's... _evil_?"

"Not really," said Reimu. "But she _is_ planning something." She paused. "How did she even get into Gensokyo, in the first place?"

Marisa shrugged. "I know she has a house in the Forest of Magic."

"Did anyone know her outside of Gensokyo?"

"Hush!" said Sanae suddenly. "She's here..."

Marisa and Reimu spun to face the steps of the Moriya Shrine, where Iliasviel had just reached the top, smiling wide.

"Hello!" she cried, waving a sleeve happily. She came closer, grinning.

Reimu nudged Sanae, who was closest. "Let me handle her..." She walked forward to meet the hyakume.

"Hakurei Reimu!" cried Iliasviel at Reimu's advance, and shot forward to hug the shrine maiden tightly. "I'm so happy to see you!"

Marisa was shifting uncomfortably – she seemed as though she desperately wished to hug Iliasviel as well. "Hey, Iliasviel..."

Iliasviel shot from Reimu to Marisa, squeezing the witch. "I missed you all!"

"It's rare to see you out and about without Alice, Iliasviel," commented Reimu. "Where is she?"

Marisa was in a daze, stroking Iliasviel's hair dotingly, as she held the hyakume. Iliasviel turned her head in Marisa's arms to look at Reimu disdainfully. "I can do things on my own, now!" she said. "I'm not a baby!"

Reimu put her hands up. "Sorry."

"What are you all doing here?" asked the hyakume. "Just hanging out?"

"Well," said Reimu, "I was actually mentioning to them that I was about to go looking for you, Iliasviel."

"Oh?" Iliasviel's eyes lit up. "How come?"

"I have a lot of questions for you."

Iliasviel cocked her head to the side. "Huh? What do you mean?"

Reimu came over to Marisa, who was still fixated on Iliasviel, and bent down to meet the hyakume eye-to-eye. "You came from the outside world just recently, didn't you?"

"Yep," said the hyakume. She saluted. "Fresh meat!"

Marisa giggled. Reimu held back a glare.

"I wanted to ask you about something specific," said Reimu. "There's been a lot of commotion going on, since before you arrived, you see? I want to ask you some things; maybe you can help us, like you helped me find Sanae." She gestured to the Moriya shrine maiden, who smiled glowingly.

Iliasviel went a little quiet. "Okay..."

"I'd like to talk to you alone," said Reimu.

Iliasviel glanced around. "Sure..."

Marisa did not let go of Iliasviel, so Reimu and Sanae had to pry her off. Soon, the witch snapped to her senses.

"Oh, gosh!" she wheezed, embarrassed. Her face was red. "I'm so sorry! I didn't...she's just so..." She paused, then pointed a thumb over her shoulder. "I'll be over here."

"Take your time," said Sanae.

The two girls then proceeded into the Moriya Shrine, Marisa waving happily as she went. Iliasviel wiggled a sleeve back at her hesitantly. She seemed somewhat uncomfortable. Reimu took notice of this. The two were alone, now.

"You okay?" asked Reimu, eyeing her.

Iliasviel shuffled her feet. "I...um..."

"What's wrong?"

"Um," whimpered Iliasviel. She scooted away slightly.

Reimu leaned closer. "What is it? Something wrong?" She looked annoyed. She was glaring at Iliasviel with severe suspicion.

Iliasviel's eyes slowly filled with tears. "I'm...sorry..."

Reimu was shocked. "Uh..."

"You," stuttered Iliasviel under Reimu's keen eyes, "you're...more intimidating th-than I...thought..."

"Intimidating?"

"You're so strong," said Iliasviel quietly. "And you protect this whole land..." She sniffled. "It's amazing..."

Reimu blushed. She stood up and looked away. "Oh, that? It's nothing," she scoffed. She brushed brown hair from her eyes. "It comes with time, you know? I've been solving incidents for years, now. It's just a walk in the park nowadays." She stopped herself. Byakuren's words of warning echoed in her head. Slowly, she looked back at Iliasviel, still standing bashfully before her, holding herself, averting her eyes. Was Reimu being influenced, just then? She shook herself. "Right, then," said Reimu. "About what I was going to ask you."

Iliasviel peeked up.

"You've traveled all over the world, right?" said Reimu. "Didn't you say something like that before?"

Iliasviel nodded, silent.

"I heard you came to Gensokyo in your house," continued Reimu. "How long did you live in that house?"

Iliasviel seemed to be gathering herself. "I've lived there for about six years."

Reimu nodded. "I see. And you traveled the world before that?"

"Yes," said Iliasviel. She threw her arms up. "All over the world!" she shouted, and Reimu backed away.

"Wonderful," said Reimu. "So, did you ever hear of the Black Moon omen?"

It was _here_. This was Reimu's test. Her sharp brown eyes inspected Iliasviel closely, her face near. Reimu acted nonchalant. Iliasviel's expression changed to one of confusion. She turned to look at Reimu – her many-pupiled-eyes were swirling inside, for a split-second. During that brief moment, Iliasviel's face showed one thing: the angry surprise of a mischief-maker being _found out_. It lasted but an instant. Iliasviel struggled to find words.

"The...what? The Black...Moon?" she stammered. "What's this, so suddenly?" Her accent became thicker, for a few seconds, as she spoke.

Reimu's eyes narrowed. "Well," she said, shrugging, "if you haven't, that's fine. I thought I'd ask, at least. I've been checking around. I heard the Black Moon was dangerous, so my friends and I have been preparing Gensokyo's _ultimate_ weapon."

Iliasviel's eyes widened, but she quickly regained composure. "Ultimate...weapon?"

"Yes," said Reimu. She smiled. "It's _so_ powerful. Anyways, that's all. Thanks, Iliasviel. See you around."

Then, Reimu simply walked away, back to the Moriya Shrine, leaving Iliasviel there on the steps. Her red haori fluttered in the mountain wind, and her pretty brown hair waved around as she walked.

Iliasviel came to. "Oh...okay! See you later, Hakurei Reimu!" She waved her sleeve gleefully once more.

Soon, she was alone. The breeze blew gently and the rustling of leaves could be heard. Iliasviel stood there, still as a statue, expressionless.

"You are not a joke, Hakurei Reimu," whispered the hyakume, with a grin. "Not at all..."

* * *

"Please, Rinnosuke," whispered Byakuren. "Please, explain yourself."

Everyone in the Voile Library had gone quiet at Rinnosuke's words. The fairies slowly halted their work, glancing at each other, whispering. Remilia's scarlet eyes had narrowed, and Shou gripped her spear tightly. Byakuren, the great monk, sat with her legs and hands folded, on the little wooden chair. She watched Rinnosuke attentively.

The shopkeeper – still, with the great dark circles around his sleepless eyes – took a deep breath. "Patchouli-san," he called, holding out his hand.

The pajama-clad magician's purple hair flitted about as if underwater, as she raised her arms. Gently, she took flight, and a large mass of books began circling around her, soaring as if with their own life. Purple runes and symbols appeared on the floor. The ring of books grew in number; they were coming from nearby piles. One book left the ring and landed in Rinnosuke's hand. Then, another. Yet another set itself on the floor in front of him. With Patchouli's runes, she sorted through hundreds of books in a matter of moments: only ten landed about the shopkeeper.

"These," said he, "are the only scripts we could find with any _core_ information on the Black Moon."

"We've scoured more than half of the Voile," added Patchouli, from above. "That is an...immense number. More may yet be found, but..."

"But?" interrupted Byakuren.

"What do you mean by _core_?" asked Remilia. She, too, took a seat.

"There are many accounts of the Black Moon's attacks," said Patchouli. She waved her arms around, conducting the orchestra of pages above. "However, very few of them contained useful information. The information we looked for is the type through which we can research tangents and even names – names mentioned only once or twice could lead us through an entire path of books, through many times and lands. Our search has been extremely thorough." She gestured to the mounds. "Each pile of books was not simply tossed together. Each one bears significance. But, those are tangents, indeed, that do not mention the Black Moon. Those books you see there," she pointed to the ones by Rinnosuke, " _those..._ held answers."

"Where do I even start?" chuckled Rinnosuke, flipping through the book in his hand. "What we know of the denizens, the magics of the Black Moon, seemingly-impossible technology, demonology, forbidden sorcery, old wars, alchemy, legends of the outside world...?"

Shou stepped forward. "Who is he?" she declared, loudly. "Who is the... _White Reaper_?"

Rinnosuke and Patchouli looked at each other. The shopkeeper put down his book and faced the group fully.

"It started hundreds of years ago, it seems, in medieval Europe," said Rinnosuke. "From what we know, someone was born who possessed the power of soul-stealing. With such a power, that user could gain every talent the soul taken possessed – art, smithing, crafting...whatever. Eventually, this soul-stealer encountered a transcendent being, and stole its soul, as well. We do not know the soul-stealer's name, nor the god whose soul he stole, but we do know this art – and the power he gained – was what birthed the Order of the Black Moon."

Everyone listened intently.

"This Order was extremely discreet, and moved quietly, in the background, as humanity progressed," continued Rinnosuke. "The soul-stealer was able to pass on his abilities to the other progenitors of this order, before he disappeared. As science developed, the Order was better able to understand this art. They discovered a way to steal a soul, and instead of taking it into yourself, convert it directly into a form of energy. Raw talent – able to be attributed to anyone. Sheer power, using the soul matter as fuel. It became very complex." He gestured to the books everywhere. "Try as we might, we lost the trail of the Black Moon after this. They seemed to vanish for about a hundred years."

"These events predate the attacks upon the vampires," said Remilia. "Please, go on."

Rinnosuke nodded. "The Order of the Black Moon suddenly surfaced some one-hundred-and-fifty to two-hundred years ago. They came out of nowhere. And, from what we've read, they had hit a wall. They had not advanced."

Byakuren's amber eyes narrowed. "Is this why they resurfaced?"

"Yes," said Rinnosuke. "They needed a breakthrough, and they found that through a man named Dr. Jekyll."

"Jekyll?" said Shou. "What an unusual name."

"What we know of him is modest," said Rinnosuke. "He was a shy man, with little self-confidence. But, he was a genius. He found no sanctuary, for none would accept his ideas."

"None, save the Order," interrupted Byakuren.

Everyone was silent, for several moments.

"Dr. Jekyll," muttered Patchouli, from above, " _became_ the White Reaper."

"He was but a human?!" asked Sakuya. "How can this be? The monster I heard tell of..."

"The _monster_ of _humanity_ ," said Remilia. "I'm beginning to understand."

"The Black Moon took him in and within days he had become their leader," said Rinnosuke. He ran his hands through his silver hair, giving an exhausted moan. "The Order had been experimenting with mass weaponization of the soul-stealing power. Dr. Jekyll took this power and concept and..." He paused. "He took it and..."

"...Went _berserk_ ," finished Patchouli.

"He slew the entirety of the Order, save one," said Rinnosuke. "Whatever power they had all attained over hundreds of years – long life, elemental control, incredible intellect – he absorbed it all, _instantly_. His power and threat skyrocketed – he left his humanity behind, very quickly. Over the next century and beyond, these last two remaining members of the Order of the Black Moon have been ravaging the world of all powers and special souls." He pointed to Remilia. "Vampires. Oni. Tengu. Ghosts. The list goes on. And, every time, he gains more might. The Black Moons themselves were ethereal crafts of the old age, used for transport and intimidation. Dr. Jekyll – no, the White Reaper – _weaponized_ them. He transformed them into mechanical manifestations of evil. They are powered by this soul-stealing matter." Rinnosuke closed his eyes. "He calls himself Omen, now. _Doctor_ Omen. The omen of the Black Moon... _living_."

Byakuren put her face in her hands. It appeared she was crying silently. Shou quickly moved over to her, rubbing her back and caressing her hair.

"Byakuren-sama..."

"I...would have never...imagined," lamented the monk, through her hands. "To think such a monster would stand at our gate..."

"Th-this," stammered Sakuya, back away, holding herself, "this cannot be true!"

"Sakuya," called Remilia.

But, the maid did not stop. Her green eyes were darting to and fro, wildly. She was breathing heavily. "It cannot be!" she cried.

"It is true," said a voice.

Everyone spun to see Yukari Yakumo, the great youkai, standing atop a bookcase, umbrella in hand. Her great white dress was expansive. Next to her stood a short, auburn-haired girl. She seemed no larger than Iliasviel. Two brown horns – adorned with ribbons and bows – sprouted from her head, extending far. With large brown eyes, she gazed down at the group. She wore a sleeveless white and purple dress, with several chains wrapped around her waist, and shackles upon her wrists and feet. Their chains were not connected; she could move freely. On Yukari's other side, floated Yuyuko Saigyouji, the mistress of Hakugyokorou. Her form was restored. She levitated like a ghastly jellyfish, holding a fan in front of her mouth, hiding her expression.

They were the three.

"Yukari..." muttered Rinnosuke.

"It is true," repeated Yukari. "This fiend lurks at our doorstep, even now. The threat is _real_. I have felt it myself. I have felt it as blunt trauma to my body, as blood pouring from my veins, and as my existence being consumed by an other-worldly incantation. I am powerful. Gensokyo is powerful." Her eyes narrowed. "But, we have never faced anything like _this_."

She stepped from the bookcase, and floated gently down to the group, holding her umbrella aloft. As she glided, her many red ribbons and the folds of her dress swished majestically.

"With the power of THE SULA, Omen can _destroy_ the Hakurei Barrier, exposing us to his dark wrath," said Yukari. "His denizens are many, and powerful. They are not to be trifled with."

Rinnosuke nodded hesitantly.

"His denizens?" said Remilia. She bit a finger. "Do tell."

"It would take too long for me to go into deep detail," said Rinnosuke. He fidgeted under Yukari's keen watch. "But the ones that Kanako Yasaka, Suwako Moriya, and Sanae Kochiya encountered five years ago were but the tip of the iceberg."

"She told me of them," said Byakuren. She had collected herself now, but Shou remained at her side. "The Moriya shrine maiden. Those she encountered were the demon-angel, and the undead."

"The demon-angel's name is Ryuki," said Rinnosuke. "Instead of summoning a demon from Hell, Omen instead _pulled one._ And not just any demon. The demon he pulled was an archdemon, or above. Its power was... _cataclysmic_. Omen pulled it from Hell with such strength that the archdemon was torn to pieces. These pieces were collected, and stored, until Omen tracked down a powerful, benevolent angel who had descended from a level of Bhava-Agra to aid a village." Rinnosuke took a deep breath. "Omen went head-to-head with the angel, and nearly destroyed it, stealing its soul. That's what the accounts say, at least. And...since Kochiya-san encountered a demon-angel hybrid..."

Yuyuko, despite her fan, seemed to become angry. "Disgusting," she said quietly. "Such _forbidden_ soul arts..."

"How do you know these things?" asked Remilia.

Rinnosuke pointed to three books in particular. "Tomes. From Bhava-Agra, from Hell, and from the village. Ryuki appears sparingly throughout accounts we've seen. But when he does show, his strength in unmatched. It seems greater...each time. He is quick, agile, and possesses _innumerable_ abilities. Kanako-sama can attest to this – she fought him, herself."

"That, I _can_ ," said the goddess, for she had arrived. She was as upright and intimidating as ever, striding forward with her arms folded, her shimenawa floating behind. Suwako followed at her side, hopping. She seemed distraught.

Yukari nodded to Kanako, as a greeting.

"We came, for we were summoned," declared Kanako. "Clever use of the tengu reporter, I must say." She looked around. "Not many are here, as of yet..."

"We cannot wait for them," said Rinnosuke. "These matters are of such importance. It was best to alert you as soon as possible."

"The Kourindou owner claims that an invasion could come as early as today," interjected Sakuya.

Kanako's eyes widened. "Today?!"

Rinnosuke nodded.

"How can you know such a thing?"

"Omen does not possess only one Black Moon, as you may have noticed I alluded to," said the shopkeeper. "There are accounts of Black Moon attacks happening at the same time at places across the world from each other. Sometimes, three at once. Sometimes, four at once. In different locations. One account described _two_ Black Moons appearing."

"The one I saw in stasis," said Yukari, "appeared as though it was being repaired, or built. Could this be the case?"

"It may," said Rinnosuke. "The fact is rather obvious. There is more than one Black Moon."

Kanako clenched a fist and grit her teeth. "With _such_ power...not just one, but _many_..." She stomped her foot. "A _sky_ full of Black Moons..."

Remilia's eyes narrowed. "That is a terrifying prospect. I had not an inkling that there existed more than one. With the terror a single Black Moon inflicted upon the vampire society, an assembly of such entities would be apocalyptic, to say the least."

"If we can keep them from entering Gensokyo, we will have a better fighting chance," said the small-horned girl. It was the first time she had spoken; her voice was high-pitched and childlike. She was not, however, for she was the oni, Suika Ibuki, with physical strength unmatched by any in Gensokyo. She was a long time friend of Yukari's.

"How can we do such a thing?" said Remilia.

"We are working with Hakurei Reimu," said Kanako. "We shall attempt to use the immense nuclear power of Reiuji Utsuho to create multiple Hakurei Barriers."

Sakuya gaped, as did Shou. Byakuren was quiet, listening.

"How can that be done?" asked the tiger youkai. "Nuclear fusion is not magic. Not to mention that it is unlikely the Underworld will cooperate..."

Suika laughed.

"They will," said Yukari. "Suika, Yuyuko, and myself have already visited Satori. Once knowing of the situation, she quickly agreed to aid our operation."

"Does she have knowledge of the Black Moon?" asked Byakuren.

"She has seen it," said Yukari darkly, "in the memories of those around her, who have been scarred by it. Like _myself_. She did _not_ relish the experience. She _knows_. With multiple Hakurei Barriers, and the ability to create more, it may be possible to stave off the invasion indefinitely. Even with the power of THE SULA, breaking through a single Hakurei Barrier will be no easy feat. As for compatibility..." She glanced at Kanako.

"I have solicited the help of the mountain kappas," said the goddess. "A project has begun, led by the kappa Nitori, in building a conversion machine that can allow our shrine maidens to utilize the power of the Hell Crow." She paused. "I pray that it is successful."

"Sorry we're late!" cried Momiji Inubashiri, the wolf tengu. Her white hair was ruffled, her tail tucked between her legs. She came up to the group hurriedly. "You would think I'd have been one of the first to hear about the meeting, but _no_..." As usual, her sword and shield clanked around on her back – she carried them everywhere. Her ears were perked up and attentive.

With her was another wolf tengu, a tall male with similar white hair and tail to match. His face was keen and sharp, but seemed as though his kind expression could be calming. He wore red samurai armor, with black pants underneath his greaves, and large, expansive white sleeves. Upon his hands were heavy-duty samurai gauntlets. It seemed to be a uniform of some type for the tengu forest guard. These garments were proper, however: for upon his waist was sheathed a long, thick katana. Its hilt was golden, and it was not only elegant in design and flow, but appeared quite powerful...

"Greetings," said he. "I am Momiji-sensei's apprentice, Masaaki Kagura." He bowed respectfully. At her name, Momiji blushed. Masaaki chuckled and continued: "I was summoned along with her. I came as soon as news was heard. Momiji-sensei was able to fill me in on sparse details. I assume this incident is no small threat, seeing who is present," he glanced around, "and that you have summoned both the tengu guard captain _and_ her apprentice..."

"Kagura-san," said Rinnosuke. "Inubashiri-san. A threat is descending on Gensokyo that is beyond anything we have ever faced. A dark human in the outside world has become a god of destruction. It is our fear he and his legion will soon break through the Hakurei Barrier and enter Gensokyo in attempts to destroy us."

"A god of destruction," muttered Suika. "Interesting choice of words..."

"The tengu guard is quick, and informed," said Byakuren. "The denizens of the Black Moon are many, and powerful. I move that the tengu guard's duty in this incident is to learn everything possible about our opponents and prepare a defensive tactic and operation force. You will need runners for communication. The tengu forest will need to be prepared for invasion. You have much to do."

"I agree with Byakuren," said Yukari.

Masaaki and Momiji both nodded. "Right," they said together.

"This is a war, now," said Yukari. She gently touched the area on her stomach that had been gouged open. In her mind's eye, she could see the nemesis: the great Dr. Omen, towering above, eyes aglow...

It caused a shiver to run down her spine.

"The mass of infected souls funneling into the Netherworld was his doing, it is certain," continued Yukari. "For our foe to possess such a means to sabotage us fills me with dread. Each soul was identical to the next, mere hours old. They were humans rolling off an assembly line, like lambs to the slaughter..."

Rinnosuke rubbed his chin, thoughtful.

"What's up?" asked Suika.

"Human souls," muttered he, "rolling off an assembly line, you say...like lambs to slaughter..."

"Speak," said Yukari.

"They have in their ranks an undead of godlike power," said Rinnosuke. His tone was severe. "Do you not recall?"

Kanako's eyes widened. "Yes, I recall!"

"Her name is Caliope," said the shopkeeper. He reached down and flipped through several books. "There were things about her...somewhere..."

"An undead god?" said Yukari.

Unsuccessful, Rinnosuke stood back up, breathless. "Don't you see?"

"If this foe is able to produce mass numbers of humans as you say, Yukari-sama," interjected Masaaki, "and Rinnosuke-san claims they have a powerful undead in their legion," he paused, "would it not make sense that they are producing and feeding humans to this _Caliope_ in mass numbers _,_ so she may built a legion, all her own? She would be a single soldier, with the power of hundreds."

Yuyuko's face darkened. "Not hundreds. Hundreds of _thousands_."

Suwako was shaking. "He's attacking us and he's not even here...and he's gathering more power as he does so..."

"We may be more vulnerable than we think," said Patchouli, flitting down. She had listened to all of this attentively. "There has been some sort of fluctuation of power in Gensokyo as of late. Within the last few days, even. It is very minuscule."

"What relevance is this?" said Kanako.

"Omen has in his menagerie not just undead, demons, and vampires," said Rinnosuke. "Many youkai joined his ranks, as well."

"Indeed," said Patchouli. "There were rumors of an oni, too. Needless to say, Gensokyo may already be infiltrated as we speak. We may have allowed his ilk into our lands unknowingly. We do not have exactly the best immigration system..." She glanced at Yukari, who looked offended.

"Do you mean to accuse me of allowing such evil into our midst?"

Patchouli landed on the carpet quietly, and strode up to Yukari. The tiny, frail magician glared at the eons-old youkai with reproachful eyes. She was much shorter in comparison to the patriarch. It was almost a humorous scene.

"I _mean_ to say you may have done so without _knowing_ ," whispered the magician.

She held up a spell card.

* * *

Youmu waited outside of Hakugyokorou, watching the cherry petals float by. Her green eyes were glazed over, as she was entranced by the flurry of motion. The petals flitted about, despite the motionless air. Slowly, the samurai gardener unsheathed her gleaming katana, and held it aloft. She pointed it at the black sky. It was her tool. It was her precious treasure. She was the guardian of the steps to the Netherworld, Youmu Konpaku.

Soon, Reimu came into view, and Sanae behind her. They approached quickly, and Youmu sheathed her blade.

"I don't understand why you called me back here," called Reimu. "We were just here, a few hours ago..." She landed before Youmu, looking irritated. Her shoes thumped on the stone tiles. "It had _better_ be important."

"Reimu," said Sanae, placing her hand on Reimu's arm. "Please calm down. Konpaku-san would not have summoned us here without a good reason."

Youmu looked at them for a few moments.

"Well?!" snapped Reimu.

The samurai closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Thank you for returning," she said. "Once the infected souls were routed, and Yuyuko-sama recovered, the residents of Hakugyokorou returned in full. It was all thanks to Yukari-sama. Without her, my mistress would be..." Youmu's lips trembled and her eyes became wet. Sanae hugged her.

Reimu sighed. "I am grateful for that, though. Really, I am." She smiled.

Breaking away from Sanae, Youmu gathered herself. "I am sorry for my state," she said. "These last few days have not been easy for me..."

"It's okay," whispered Sanae.

"Everything's settled, now," said Reimu. "Hakugyokorou is safe. What was it that you needed?"

Youmu's expression became serious. "Well," she began, "Yukari-sama's aid not only restored Yuyuko-sama to full strength and solved the issue of the infectious souls, but – with the return of Hakugyokorouu's residents – I was able to locate the ghost who had survived a Black Moon attack. Do you remember?"

Reimu was shocked. "You found her?!"

Youmu nodded. "I have her inside. You may speak with her."

The Hakurei Shrine maiden's face darkened. "Thank you. I have a lot of questions. So far, Sanae has been the only one I can talk to who has seen a Black Moon attack firsthand."

Sanae was quiet.

"Come."

Youmu led the girls inside the Hakugyokorouu mansion. It was as serene as ever. Across the wooden floors and past the paper windows they went, every now and then a ghost passing by the trio. Sanae huddled closer to Reimu – it seemed she had only been to the Netherworld a scarce few times. Reimu was quiet, as they walked. She was deep in thought.

Reimu was thinking about her conversation with Iliasviel. "Something was off," she muttered.

"Hm?" replied Sanae. "What is it?"

"Something wasn't right with Iliasviel, earlier," said Reimu. "I could feel it. She came to _us_. _Alone_. Where was Alice? Why us? It doesn't make sense."

Sanae thought for a moment, as they ascended to the second floor along a wooden staircase. "Perhaps – if you'd like to assume she's a threat – she was trying to keep track of you, or me. You're the main incident-solver in Gensokyo, Reimu. I'd imagine she's heard about our incidents, by now."

Reimu nodded. "You're right..." She bit her lip. "But why?"

"We're here," said Youmu, as they stopped before a paper and wood door. Inside, the room was very dark. "I've had her wait here. She is very...uneasy."

"Uneasy?" said Reimu.

"Let me talk to her," suggested Sanae. "I believe I can calm her, if she is agitated."

"Why is she agitated?" asked Reimu.

"She became like this when I first confronted her," said Youmu. "As soon as I mentioned the Black Moon, she fell to pieces."

Sanae looked down. "I know the feeling..."

Youmu watched Sanae for a moment. "I agree; Kochiya-san should be the one to speak with her."

Reimu put her hands on her hips. "What's wrong with _me_?"

"I have a more peaceful approach and air," said Sanae. "I can soothe her, don't worry."

Reimu looked confused, and glanced at Youmu. "Do you think she's more approachable than me?"

Youmu shrugged. "Er...uh...well, I suppose."

Reimu sneered at the samurai gardener, as Sanae slid the door open.

Inside the dark room was a low table, at which a single ghost girl sat on a cushion. She had long, straight, brown hair, with a pink flower on the left side. She was dressed in a pure white kimono with no designs whatsoever. Her eyes were silver, and downcast, as she sat with her hands folded. She was very pretty, but it could be seen that she had been crying. She was partially transparent, and several locks of her hair seemed to swish.

"Hello there," said Sanae, as she took a seat. The ghost girl looked up at her slowly. "Hello," repeated Sanae, smiling. "My name is Sanae Kochiya. What's your name?"

The ghost girl fidgeted. "A...Akari..."

"That's a pretty name," said Sanae. "Your hair is beautiful."

Akari shifted again, seeming to blush. "Thank...you..." Her voice was extremely quiet.

"How long have you been here?" asked Sanae. She gestured to the room.

"Not...l-long..."

Sanae smiled once more. "Well," she said, "you won't have to stay here much longer. I just have some super important questions I need to ask you and then you can be on your way, m'kay?"

Akari started to shake. "No..."

"What?"

"Don't...don't make me remember...!" She started holding herself, her face filled with fear.

Sanae reached across the table and took Akari's hand. "It's okay, Akari-san," she soothed. "You don't have anything to worry about."

"It was...c-cold," stammered the ghost girl. " _So_...cold...the abyss..."

Sanae glanced back at Reimu standing in the doorway. Reimu listened intently. "The abyss?" asked Sanae, turning back to Akari. "What do you mean?"

Akari seemed to try to speak, but her eyes became wide, and she started breathing heavily.

"I saw one too, you know," said Sanae. "A Black Moon."

Akari froze.

"It attacked my shrine, five years ago," continued Sanae. She was keeping her composure. Her voice was melancholy. "Kanako-sama, Suwako-sama, and I had no choice but to flee here to Gensokyo, or we would have died. I came face to face with the White Reaper himself. I was hurt. And, when I left the outside world behind, I never had the chance to say goodbye to my family. To them, I just _vanished_."

Akari's eyes were fixated on Sanae.

"It was hard," continued the Moriya shrine maiden. " _Very_ hard. I thought I was safe here in Gensokyo, but then...I was reminded of that night, and the nightmares came back. I was so scared. I hurt some of the people I love. I shut people out. I was wrong to do that..." She smiled at Akari. "I was mistaken. There's no reason to be scared. We're here. I'm here. And that's all that matters." She squeezed Akari's hand. "Right?"

Akari's large silver eyes gazed at Sanae with wonder.

"You'll find that if you talk about it with someone," said Sanae, "that fear goes away. Far away..."

They sat in silence for some time, while Akari watched Sanae closely. Sanae only smiled, and held Akari's hand. The ghost girl was gathering herself, and seemed to be reevaluating herself. Then, after a long while:

"The village...was quiet, and...it was...n-night," began Akari. She took a deep breath. "I was staying in my house on the far edge of the...village. I l-lived alone. So many were asleep. Then, a s-strange wind blew. Houses fell apart, and...my friends...and the villagers...they were weak. I was weak. A lot of us could not even stand..." She paused, staring into space. "When we looked up, there it was...the _orb_. It was beautiful... _so_ beautiful..."

"What happened then?" asked Sanae.

Akari looked her dead in the eye. " _They_ came."

"Who?"

"Three of them," said Akari. She started to shake, and Sanae held her hand tighter, which seemed to help. "Th-three of them," she repeated. "They started...j-just..." Her eyes filled with tears. "They just started _slaughtering...everyone_..."

Sanae appeared to be struggling to keep her composure. Reimu knew she was identifying with this poor, unfortunate ghost girl, and her account of the attack, for Sanae had been through the same ordeal, indeed.

"Who were they?" asked Sanae, quietly. "What did they look like?"

Akari gulped. "There was...a girl, in a black dress...she had a scythe. And...there was a man in a coat. He had wolf ears and a tail...and strange metal rods that flashed with...l-light and killed whoever he p-pointed them at..."

Sanae knew what they were. _Guns_. She leaned forward. "Who was the last one?"

Akari took a deep breath. "A tiny girl, with long black hair...she had red eyes...and big, huge s-sleeves. There were...eyes floating all around h-her..." She shuddered. "She laughed...and laughed...and l-laughed..."

Slowly, Sanae turned around, with horrified eyes, to look at Reimu. Her face was pale. "R-Reimu...?"

But Reimu had already left.


	9. Blossom of Malice

That day, the weather was calm. It was the day everything came crashing down.

* * *

Furious, Reimu burst through cloud after cloud, her gohei rod gripped tightly in her fist. She grit her teeth. Waves of force rippled out from her zooming figure, tearing across the midday sky. Her eyes keen, she scoured the landscape for any sign of the hyakume. Her mind was in a panic; she actually didn't know where to start looking...

"I was stupid!" she shouted at herself. "I should have...If I had...If I had just dealt with her _first,_ this wouldn't be happening right now!" Tears formed in her eyes. "I was _so stupid_!" She fumed a bit. "I'm...supposed to be...the shrine maiden of paradise...it's _protector_..."

She shook herself. "I need to focus," she snapped. "She doesn't travel with Alice anymore...and she was checking up on us at the Moriya Shrine." Reimu groaned. "She's clever. But," she paused, "she's separated from her protector. I have a lot of places to check. And, she's so small..."

As she tore through the sky, as fast as she could, her skirt flapped and her hair waved violently about behind her.

"I'll _find_ you, Iliasviel," seethed Reimu. Her brown eyes were fierce.

* * *

It was a busy day in the Human Village of Gensokyo. Within this place lived the descendants of the land's original inhabitants, before Gensokyo was sealed away. Living so close to supernatural powers everyday rendered them more powerful than any ordinary human, but, they kept to themselves. Few youkai visited here. Few were welcome. The humans of Gensokyo were not easily aggravated – they were cautious and protective, in this land of gods and demons.

Iliasviel slowly walked its streets, amidst the bustling humans. They wore simple clothes, and carried food and tools. Technology was nearly absent from their rustic, everyday lives. It was as if Iliasviel had stepped into Japan's distant past...

Her red, many-pupiled eyes followed them as they walked past. She had an apathetic look. Iliasviel's plans were coming to fruition. To her, within a few hours, all of them would be dead...

"Even these humans possess considerable soul power," whispered Iliasviel.

She shuffled through a throng of people, into a plaza, where the market was. Several humans gave her strange looks. Iliasviel did not bear any traits that outwardly indicated she was a youkai, but she was still somewhat new to Gensokyo, and anyone never-before-seen in the Human Village was watched carefully. The humans always had to discern who was friend or foe.

Iliasviel stood around in the plaza, looking around. The gears were turning in her head...

"Hey, you," came a gruff voice.

Iliasviel spun around to see a tall, elderly human standing over her. He had a sword strapped to his waist; next to him was a young girl with brown hair, also with a sword.

"Can I help you?" chirped Iliasviel sweetly.

The girl instantly melted, but the man kept his composure. "Who are you and what are you doing here? Not just every youkai is allowed here."

Iliasviel looked shocked. "I'm sorry!" she whimpered. "I'm sort of new to Gensokyo...I suppose I don't really know the rules..."

The old man sighed. "New, eh?"

"Do you have any friends, yet?" asked the girl, hopeful.

Iliasviel nodded, and blurted out the first name that came to her mind. "Marisa Kirisame!"

The man chuckled. "No hard feelings, but we'd like for you to leave, for now," he said. "You're making the townspoeple uneasy, and we haven't approved of you yet. Come back in a few days. As for Marisa Kirisame..."

"...she lives in the Forest of Magic, down that way," said the girl, smiling. She pointed to a gate leading out of the village, into the Forest. "I saw her fly over a little bit ago."

Iliasviel thanked the human villagers, and expressed her understanding of the situation. Waving kindly, she left the village, and proceeded into the Forest of Magic, heading for Marisa's house. The place was dark, for the canopy was thick, and there was an eerie feeling. But, the hyakume paid no mind. She feared no evil...she _was_ the evil.

"I wonder how Alice and Parsee are doing," she mumbled to herself. Then, "That village will be easy to squash..."

She skipped along merrily.

* * *

Sanae burst into the Voile Library, out of breath. The slamming of the doors echoed throughout the enormous chamber. Stumbling, she held her chest, and trudged across the carpet, towards the throng of people gathered. Several turned their heads to see her coming.

"It's the Moriya shrine maiden," remarked Suika Ibuki. She picked at a tooth. "Who invited her?"

Yukari's eyes narrowed, but she was silent.

"Sanae-chan?" called Kanako, walking quickly to meet her.

Once close, Sanae embraced Kanako, still breathless. Kanako was initially shocked, but calmed, looking like a mother, as she caressed the shrine maiden. "Gather yourself..."

"What is Kochiya-san doing here?" asked Momiji, her ears perked up. "Has something happened?"

"It would seem so," added Masaaki.

Many gathered around Sanae and Kanako, commenting and asking questions, until Yukari pushed them all aside, gliding forward like a storm.

"Moriya shrine maiden," said she, and everyone went quiet. She held her umbrella aloft. "What is the matter?"

Sanae had caught her breath, by now, and stepped away from Kanako. She bowed respectfully to Yukari.

"Yukari-sama," said she. "An urgent matter has suddenly come up. I am sorry...it was our own ignorance; but, we couldn't have helped it, really..."

"Just spit it out, already," said Suika.

Yuyuko approached, still covering her mouth with the fan.

Sanae took a deep breath.

"Speak," said Yukari. She put her hand on Sanae's shoulder, gently.

Sanae looked back at her with stark, emerald eyes of the deepest worry. "Reimu and I have uncovered the truth about Iliasviel." She paused. " _She is a denizen of the Black Moon_."

Many gasped, or took a step backwards. Sakuya put her hand over her mouth, eyes wide. Remilia grit her teeth, displaying fangs. Kanako was frozen to the spot. Yuyuko's eyes narrowed, and Byakuren appeared saddened. A silence fell over the chamber. Yukari did not break eye contact with Sanae.

"You're sure of this?" asked Rinnosuke, coming forward. "That's a serious accusation. We've found nothing hinting to a hyakume denizen anywhere."

"Present your evidence," said Yuyuko. The ghost mistress hid her emotions very well, but during this meeting it could be seen she was becoming more distressed; it was deep within her eyes.

"Konpaku-san found the ghost girl who had survived a Black Moon attack," said Sanae. She kept looking into Yukari's amethyst eyes. "One of the attackers fit Iliasviel's description closely; big sleeves, black hair, floating eyes and everything."

"Attackers?" said Byakuren. "I had heard that the hyakume was terribly weak."

"She wasn't _attacking_ , though," continued Sanae, and she trembled, "she was _laughing_."

Yuyuko held her fan closer.

"Laughing?" said Suika, confused.

"What else?" demanded Yukari.

"As soon as Reimu heard this, she flew out of Hakugyokorou to track Iliasviel down," said Sanae. She finally broke eye contact with Yukari. "I...uh...I stayed a bit to ask more questions. During the Black Moon attack, she used her floating eyes to watch the whole village at once. Anyone who tried to escape, she saw, and signaled to alert the other denizens."

Shou Toramaru spoke up. "That sounds like her ability..."

"It had been my great hope that the hyakume and the Black Moon were not connected," muttered Byakuren. "For the sake of the hyakume...at least..."

"I've heard of this hyakume from others in Gensokyo," said Suika. "It sounded very strange to me." She rubbed her chin, and her single white fang could be seen as she spoke. "A hyakume who left their house? Traveled the world? Goes outside during the day? Takes a human form? How did she not seem unusual to you at first?"

"She must have been altered from her original form by Omen," said Rinnosuke. "A hyakume's normal form is...revolting..." He cleared his throat. "To say the least."

"Marisa Kirisame believes the hyakume has been manipulating Alice Margatroid to do her bidding," said Byakuren. "While she was aboard my ship, Shou and I both felt a power of emotional influence exerted by her, as well."

"Emotional influence...?" whispered Yukari.

"Marisa says that Alice has been shutting everyone out," said Sanae. "For example, we all know Alice and Marisa have been good friends."

Several nodded.

"But, Alice _hates_ Marisa, now, for some reason," finished Sanae.

"She's _perfect_ ," said Yukari, her face dark. "Iliasviel..."

Everyone went silent.

"I beg your pardon, Yukari?" said Kanako, rather irritated. "What do you mean?"

"Do you not see?" said the great youkai patriarch. "She is weak, easily defeated, causing others to protect her. She can influence emotions, not only strengthening that protection, but also bringing strife and conflict to others, keeping herself from blame. She can summon her eyes, to keep watch over a large area, unknown to those nearby. She is small, and attractive." Yukari paused. "Iliasviel is the _perfect infiltrator_."

Rinnosuke stepped forward, his eyes wide. "Then, you believe that she's a denizen of..."

Yukari spun around, her dress swirling like a hurricane. Her narrow eyes glowed with angry energy. Then, she spoke, with unearthly volume and power:

" _FIND HER."_

* * *

"She's n-not evil!" stuttered Marisa, pacing in her house. She knocked some books and potions onto the floor, but paid no heed. "She can't be...not Iliasviel..." Marisa stamped a foot. "Reimu can't prove it! Not with just that. And Alice...she's...she's just..." Her shoulders fell. "I suppose I did leave her alone for like, a long time." She held her head and groaned. "Augh! I don't know what to think!"

Marisa's house, as opposed to Alice's, was in a darker part of the forest. It was cluttered and small inside, with books, papers, potions, herbs, and mushrooms littering the floor. How Marisa did any magic at all amidst this mess was a mystery. However, among this claustrophic hoarder's dwelling was a homely feeling. It was not prim, or proper. In Alice's house, everything was generally put away or organized. Here, in Marisa's home, everything was sprawled out, and laid bare. One never knew what they'd see, or what trinket might be sitting out, or what curious thing it might do. Or, who Marisa had "borrowed" it from.

With that said, Marisa's pacing was very loud, as papers and things crunched under her black shoes.

"Not cute little Iliasviel," she kept muttering to herself, for some time.

Marisa continued in this fashion, glancing every now and then at the Bunbunmaru newspapers on the desk nearby; the foremost one covered in Aya's pictures of the hyakume's visit to the Palanquin...

Gingerly, Marisa picked it up, reading over it. She gazed at little Iliasviel, on the page. Then, she heard a noise:

 _Knock, knock_.

She lowered the page, to see the real Iliasviel standing outside, fidgeting at Marisa's doorstep, glancing around.

"What the...?!" gasped Marisa. "She's _here_?" Hurriedly, she tripped over her mess to the front door, where she quickly straightened her hat and fixed her hair. She coughed into her own hand. "Right," she said, once her makeover was done – though, she looked no different. Slowly, she opened the door.

"Hello, Witch-san!" beamed Iliasviel.

Marisa struggled to find words. "Er...uh, Iliasviel! You're...well...I didn't expect you to like, show up... _here_...of all p-places." She grinned.

"I was nearby and thought I'd pay you a visit," chirped Iliasviel. "Since you've been so nice to me, and all." She giggled.

Marisa melted. "Yeah..." Then, she caught herself. "Er...wanna come in?"

"Are you sure?" said Iliasviel. "You aren't busy working on spells or potions or something?"

"Not at all!" replied Marisa briskly. "Come in!" She opened the door wider.

Iliasviel stepped under her arm into the house, gasping. "It's so...messy!"

Marisa blushed. "Well, you know! When you're as busy as me, you don't have time for cleaning!" She laughed hesitantly, shutting the door.

"You have lots of stuff."

"It's not all mine, though," said Marisa. "I've borrowed lots of things from...lots of people."

Iliasviel was poking around curiously, Marisa following with an entranced smile on her face. "That's really cool..." Iliasviel spun around suddenly. "What kinds of potions do you make?"

Marisa jumped back. "Oh! Nothing special. Just...fertilizer and...things that explode...and...cooking stuff." She rubbed the back of her neck, as Iliasviel continued her investigation.

"You cook?"

"Yep. Sure do!"

"Will you cook for me sometime?" said Iliasviel with another giggle. "I'd love that!"

Marisa melted yet again. "I'd...love to..."

"Alice doesn't seem to do any cooking, really," said Iliasviel. She was inspecting Marisa's cluttered bookshelves. At Alice's name, Marisa's smile faded. "I got a little hungry while I was there, but I didn't want to be rude...you know..."

Marisa took a deep breath. "Where is...Alice, anyway?"

"She took a walk, by herself," said Iliasviel. Her tone became sad. "She hasn't been...feeling her best, lately."

"What do you mean? Like, is she sick?"

Suddenly, Iliasviel whirled around, ponytail swishing, and hugged Marisa tightly, burying her face in Marisa's stomach.

"Iliasviel?!"

"Do you...hate me?" came Iliasviel's muffled voice.

"H-hate?" Marisa was panicking, clutching the nearby shelf. She was blushing deeply. "Er...of course not!"

Iliasviel let go, and backed away, holding herself. "I heard that newcomers to Gensokyo caused trouble, before," she muttered. "I feel like lots of people are suspicious of me, or hate me because I'm new here..."

"Suspicious?" Marisa was breathing heavily, but gathered herself. "What...do you mean?"

"Reimu said there's some sort of serious thing happening," replied Iliasviel. "She asked me some weird questions and made scary faces at me..."

Marisa remembered that event at the shrine; Reimu had told her and Sanae about it afterwards before they split up. She thought for a moment. "Well," chuckled Marisa, "Reimu's...a bit... _standoffish_. Right? Intimidating?"

Iliasviel nodded slowly, looking at the floor.

"She's got a lot on her mind right now, and stuff," said Marisa, patting Iliasviel on the head. "Don't think too much of it. She was thinking stuff like Alice was being...manipulated by you."

Iliasviel's eyes widened. "Mani...pulated?" she whispered.

"Yeah," said Marisa, although the entire suspicion stemmed from herself in the first place...

"Oh goodness, no!" cried Iliasviel. "That's not what I wanted people to think, at all!" She held her head, and Marisa panicked again. "No, no, no!"

Marisa bent down and held Iliasviel's shoulders. "It's fine! It's okay! I promise!"

"But that's...trouble making..."

"Once they hear your side of the story I'm sure everything will be all dandy!"

"I just," muttered Iliasviel. She was quiet for a moment. "I came to Gensokyo and met Alice and...there was just a _sadness_ in her eyes. As I got to know her, I could see why: she was discontent, yet she never pushed herself to do anything about it. I just tried to show her the whole picture, and once she realized her situation...she just...fell apart..."

"Yeah, she said some pretty mean things to me," said Marisa.

Iliasviel looked into Marisa's eyes. Tears were forming. "Please don't take anything she says personally! She's just confused, and...trying to figure out what to do with herself! I was just trying to help her...I never meant for you be hurt too, Marisa..." She gazed at the witch with pleading eyes.

Marisa couldn't help herself. She hugged Iliasviel tightly. "It's okay," she comforted, stroking Iliasviel's hair. "It's fine...we'll get this sorted out. And, I'm not mad, okay?" She held Iliasviel for a while, as the hyakume cried. Once she had calmed, "Since you have one hundred eyes, when you cry, do you cry more tears than normal people?" She grinned, separating from Iliasviel.

Iliasviel wiped her face clean with a sleeve, giggling. "I don't know...maybe?" Then, after a pause, "Thank you..."

Marisa saluted. "No problem! I'm glad to be of help to Iliasviel! Anything else I can do?"

"Do you love Gensokyo, Marisa?" asked Iliasviel, peering at more of Marisa's books. There was a glint in her eye...

"Love Gensokyo?" echoed Marisa. "Oh yeah! I _love_ it, here. I freakin' grew up here."

"...That's wonderful!" replied Iliasviel.

As she pored over the book titles, Marisa watched Iliasviel from behind, soaking up her presence. Any previous suspicion she had against Iliasviel was now expunged. Reimu was just overreacting, right? After all, Reimu hadn't gotten much sleep, lately. Even Sanae was doubtful of Reimu's suspicion. Marisa nodded to herself, inching closer and closer to little Iliasviel; that's right, Reimu was _jealous_. Perhaps Iliasviel's hugging and niceties on the Palanquin affected Reimu more than she showed!

Marisa was very close to Iliasviel now. She leaned forward, to smell her hair...

"What's this?" said Iliasviel suddenly, taking a book from the shelf.

Marisa leaped back as Iliasviel turned around. "What is it?" She pretended to have been straightening papers on the desk.

"It's a grimoire," said Iliasviel. She dusted off the cover. " _The Grimoire of Marisa_!" Her eyes were wide with wonder.

"Oh god, that old thing?" laughed Marisa. "I wondered where it had disappeared to."

"What is it? Did you write this?"

"I sure did write it!" beamed Marisa.

Iliasviel gasped. "That's so cool! What is it?"

"It's sort of a record of spell cards and the like used in Gensokyo, by different people," said Marisa. "I also drew their sigils. See, look." She shuffled around behind Iliasviel, putting her arms around her, and opened the grimoire. "Sigils. For everyone. Reimu, Alice, Sanae, and lots of others." She flipped through several pages, all the while nudging closer to Iliasviel, till they were cheek to cheek. Her heart pounded in her chest.

"Wow," breathed Iliasviel. She turned a few pages, under Marisa's watch. "Everyone..."

"Um...yeah...everyone..."

"I could really get to know everyone in Gensokyo with this!" said Iliasviel, smiling.

"Well, it's really just spell cards and fighting magic, so..."

"Still," said Iliasviel. "Even if I know a little about someone, and their name, it could go a long way."

Marisa rubbed her chin. "You know what? You're right!" She stood up straight. "You may borrow this for as long as you like!"

Iliasviel lit up. "Really?!"

Marisa melted, once again. "Y-yes! You may! Use it to your advantage, O newcomer to Gensokyo!"

Iliasviel danced around a bit, before hugging Marisa again. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Make sure to take good care of it!" ordered Marisa.

Iliasviel looked at the grimoire – it was in very bad shape. Pages were torn on edges, the cover was covered in dust and dirt, and a portion looked to have been soaked in tea...

"Er...well, just don't lose it," corrected Marisa, grinning sheepishly.

"I will be sure not to," replied Iliasviel, clutching it against her chest. "It's far too valuable."

Marisa ruffled her hair. "Oh, _you!_ "

The two girls laughed and giggled together for a few minutes.

"Well, I think I'll head home, now," said Iliasviel, afterward.

"Okie dokie," sang Marisa. Her face was aglow with a content smile. She led Iliasviel to the door.

"Thanks for understanding," said Iliasviel. "I was worried you hated me, too..."

"Of course not." Marisa brushed long, black bangs from Iliasviel's face. "I could never hate you. You're too freakin' cute."

Iliasviel smiled sweetly. "Thank you." She turned and opened the door. "I'd better get home and start reading this. I'll come visit again!"

"Great! Awesome!"

"Bye bye!"

Iliasviel skipped away down the path, into the forest. Soon, Marisa saw her take flight, and zoom away over the treetops, her ponytail waving behind. Then it was quiet. Marisa stood there in the doorway, gazing at the spot where Iliasviel had vanished. She felt very warm.

"I was an idiot for thinking she was up to something," Marisa whispered to herself.

* * *

"I've covered all my trails," whispered Iliasviel to herself happily, as she flew along towards her dilapidated house. "There is no connection to be made between myself and the Black Moon." She smirked. "And without that, you are powerless, Hakurei Reimu." A sinister smile crept across her lips. " _Powerless_."

Over the treetops she soared, sleeves flapping as per usual, until she came to a burnt clearing, in the midst of which was the rundown house. Its roof was falling apart. The porch and the railing were in pieces. It was composed of old, grey wood, splintering and termite-eaten. All of its windows were shattered; inside could be seen a mess of broken paraphernalia. It was a wonder the thing was even still standing.

Iliasviel flitted down and landed before it, clutching Marisa's grimoire. She glanced around. "I should put this inside before someone shows up." Up to the door she trotted, bouncing merrily, humming to herself. " _Zum letzten Mal_ ," she sang, swinging her arms around, " _wird Sturmalarm...geblasen..._ "

Once indoors – if it could be called 'indoors' – Iliasviel rummaged around in what was left of the kitchen. Everything was rusted and covered in dust. She opened the cabinets, the doors of which snapped from their hinges and fell to the floor.

"Hmm..."

Scooping up several cans of food with one little arm, she dumped them in the algae-covered sink before placing Marisa's grimoire in the cabinet where they had once been. It fit rather snugly, and had already killed several insects with its weight.

"That'll do," Iliasviel chirped. She picked up the broken cabinet doors and placed them back on. Then, she spun around, still singing: " _Zum Kampfe steh'n...wir alle...schon bereit..._ " And, she pranced back to the door. She was apparently in very high spirits. She took a big leap from the top of the porch steps to the charred grass below with a delightful squeal.

"What an interesting choice of read you had there," came a voice.

Iliasviel jumped in alarm, and nearly fell over. Gathering herself, she looked around quickly. "Wha...who's there?" she asked timidly.

There was a girl's laugh. "I see you haven't changed a bit, Ilia."

Iliasviel's eyes shot to the source of the sound: Mamizou Futatsuiwa, the tanuki. She was sitting on a tree bough nearby, with an intrigued expression. Her glasses glinted, and her enormous brown, striped tail waved excitedly. She straightened her tan ecru shirt, with a keen smile.

"I don't suppose I have, though, either," she added.

"Mami!" cried Ilia, her eyes alight. Instantly, she sped at the tanuki to collide with her, knocking her from the branch with a fierce hug. Before they hit the ground, Mamizou collected herself, laughing, and took flight.

She floated there with Iliasviel hanging off of her, looking like a big sister. "Good gracious," she chuckled, straightening her glasses. "I think you missed me, or something!"

Iliasviel gave an adorable giggle. "Finally, a familiar face!"

They landed on the ground carefully, and Mamizou held Iliasviel's shoulders gently, inspecting her. "I saw your pictures in the paper," she said. "I was floored. I couldn't believe it! It really _is_ you." She gazed at the smiling Iliasviel's face for a bit. "Those pictures really don't do you justice."

Iliasviel couldn't help but giggle more.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" asked Mamizou. "Is this your house?"

"Yep!" beamed Iliasviel.

"Ohh...?" breathed Mamizou, gazing up at it. "I didn't think you'd ever settle down."

"I didn't, really," said Iliasviel. She took Mamizou's hand. "You know, since I ended up here, and all."

"You always _were_ interested in Gensokyo," commented Mamizou, ruffling Iliasviel's hair. "How's it treating you?"

"All right, so far!" said Iliasviel, saluting. "I haven't caused any trouble as a newcomer, as of yet."

"You mean you don't want to steal Kokoro's masks?" teased Mamizou. "Or the moon? Want to let off some red steam that changes the weather? Bring some other religion's saint into Gensokyo? How about a never-ending winter? Ever heard of the Miracle Mallet? Or, how about destroying Reimu's shrine because you're bored?" Mamizou held up a finger. "I considered that one, myself, a few times."

"Oh, _you_ ," replied Iliasviel, batting her with a sleeve playfully. "I've heard about all those, already! I still can't believe people would do those things and cause such fusses, though..."

Mamizou sighed. "I suppose you're right," she said, standing up. "Fights break out here for no reason, sometimes, it seems." She gave a fond grin, and bumped Iliasviel's shoulder with a fist. "So? What all were you up to since last time we met? That was _three years_ ago. What all did you do? I mean, I've traveled the world, too, but _you –_ you're a _veteran_."

Iliasviel spun around a few times, thinking, flapping her sleeves childishly. "Well...once we'd parted in Korea, I went up north to see some _huge_ fireworks. After that I headed to Egypt, because I'd heard of a special..." She faded out.

Mamizou leaned forward, confused, for she had been listening intently. "Ilia?"

"I have the perfect idea!"

"What?"

"Let's have a drink!" cried Iliasviel. "To commemorate our friendship!"

Mamizou burst into laughter. "You're so random!"

"It's a good idea," pouted Iliasviel. She folded her arms.

"No, no, I getcha," replied Mamizou. "Got anything? That house looks...not...very well... _furnished_."

"I saw some Meisousui in the basement the other day," said Iliasviel. "That should still be good, right? It's kind of old, but it didn't look like it had been opened."

Mamizou cringed. "Old Meisousui?" she said. Then, she shrugged, grinning. "Why not?"

"We'll drink on the roof!" said Iliasviel. "I'll meet you up there, and then I'll tell you the amazing thing I found in Egypt."

Mamizou gave a thumbs up. "Sounds great!"

Iliasviel squealed again, and dashed back into the house, making a ton of noise. Mamizou watched her go, chuckling, until the hyakume was gone. Then, the tanuki's eyes darkened.

"You really _haven't_ changed, have you?" Mamizou muttered. She bit her lip. "I _still_ can't quite figure you out...Ilia..." She looked up at the house, again. "How in the _world_ did _you_ – of all people – get into Gensokyo? Yukari would have never given you a transportation spell card..." She remained there in thought for awhile, until she heard a scream from inside the house. "What the...?!"

Quickly she flew inside, fumbling with the broken furniture and things, before she found Iliasviel in the kitchen, surround by broken cups. She was crying. Her hand was cut, and bleeding.

"Oh, _Ilia_ ," groaned Mamizou, floating forward to the hyakume.

Iliasviel's bleeding hand clenched the white bottle of Meisousui – the top had been broken off. Blood ran down the ivory surface, dripping onto the floor...

"What happened?" asked Mamizou, taking the sake bottle and setting it on the counter. She inspected Iliasviel's hand. It had been sliced rather deeply.

"I was...trying," sniffled Iliasviel, "to open...it and pour c-cups for us..." She looked at the ground.

Mamizou melted. "Oh, _Ilia_ ," she said. "You're so silly. You didn't have to do that..." She paused, wiping the tears from Iliasviel's eyes. "Are you okay? Can you heal yourself?"

Iliasviel shook her head. "It...It hurts..."

"Oh, _right_ ," sighed the tanuki. "You're not very strong...is the cut so bad you can't regenerate?"

Iliasviel nodded. "I'm...sorry. I was so excited; I made a m-mistake..."

"Let's get you bandaged up," said Mamizou. "I don't have any cloth, sadly. Can we use your sleeve?"

"Sure..."

Mamizou bent over Iliasviel and pulled her sleeve back, only to gasp. "What...?"

Iliasviel's arm was scarred in many places. And, as her sleeve was very wide, Mamizou could see more scars running down Iliasviel's side and seemed to continue onto her back, marring her otherwise wondrous skin.

"What are... _those_ from?"

Iliasviel closed her eyes. "From a time that shaped me into who I am."

Mamizou's eyes were filled with sympathy for a few moments, before she snapped back to reality. "Right," she said, taking a deep breath. She then tore the outer parts of Iliasviel's left sleeve into strips, and wrapped the hyakume's injury.

Iliasviel flinched and yelped a bit, but endured without too much fuss.

"You're okay now?" asked Mamizou.

"I'm...fine."

"Come on," beckoned the tanuki, standing up. "Let's have a drink." She took hold of the Meisousui bottle.

Iliasviel sniffled, before she got to her feet, as well. "Right," she said. "Let's have a drink!" Slowly, she smiled. "Thank you so much, Mami."

"That cut should heal in no time," said the tanuki. She ruffled Iliasviel's hair again. "Don't take it off for a few days and you'll be right as rain."

Iliasviel saluted.

"Now, we can't drink from this bottle directly, since the top's shattered," said Mamizou, thoughtful. She inspected the sake. "Thankfully, there's still plenty inside – surely enough for the two of us. I usually carry sake on myself, but this is a special occasion."

"Very special!" cried Iliasviel. "I finally met someone I knew already! Someone I'd met outside of Gensokyo!"

Mamizou nodded. "Cups, if you will."

Iliasviel fished two small cups from the cupboard, and handed Mamizou one, into which the tanuki poured the Meisousui. She gave an even portion to both.

"Now, then!" she declared, holding her glass aloft. "To friendship!"

"To friendship!" echoed Iliasviel.

Taking deep breaths, they both downed their sake. Iliasviel spluttered a little, and reeled, afterwards. Mamizou gasped for air with a smile on her face. She clenched the empty cup tightly.

"Whoa, baby!" exclaimed Mamizou. "That's the stuff! A bit sour, a bit old. And there was a weird, smooth taste...warm..." She rubbed her head.

"Warm?" asked Iliasviel. She was still gathering herself, too.

"Didn't expect that flavor from Meisousui..." Mamizou looked at the bottle again. "Oh," she said at length. "Wow. It looks like a small bit of your blood got into it." She laughed hesitantly. " _Definitely_ didn't expect that!"

"My blood?"

"Awkward, huh?"

Iliasviel was quiet.

"Ilia?"

" _Say_ ," said Iliasviel smoothly. "Something was gnawing at me for all those years after we parted in Korea, Mami." She turned away and faced the open cupboard. She placed her own cup back inside on the shelf...

"What is it?"

"I asked you but you never told me," whispered Iliasviel. "Three times, I asked. Three times you brushed it off. I hadn't forgotten it. No...not now that I'm _here_ , in Gensokyo."

Mamizou's brow furrowed. She gazed sternly at the hyakume girl. "Ilia."

Iliasviel turned back around. Her eyes met with Mamizou's. There was a strange look in those many-pupiled abysses... "So," she muttered, "how _does_ the tanuki Mamizou Futatsuiwa come and go from Gensokyo?"

Mamizou didn't respond for a few moments. "Ilia," she said again. Her eyes had narrowed. "You know I can't tell you. Gensokyo's safety is important, even to me."

"Oh?"

"I've heard tales of dark beings and monstrous youkai on the move in the outside world," said Mamizou darkly. "I can't just go giving out info. Not back then, not now. Please, Ilia, understand. I know it took you this long to get into Gensokyo, but you made it in, right? What does it matter, anymore? You're here. You're happy. There's no need to worry about it."

Iliasviel stepped forward. "You don't trust me?"

"Don't take it personally, Ilia," sighed the tanuki. "I don't trust _anyone_. It's the way I have to live." She put her arms up in the air, with a forced laugh. "I'm a tanuki! Come on! I gotta be tricky, in case something goes wrong. That entails caution." She then deflated under Iliasviel's glare. "Look," she muttered, "I'm sorry I couldn't help you in Korea. Let's move on. _Please_."

Iliasviel rolled her eyes.

Mamizou was alert, now. "What was...what was that?" It seemed very un-Iliasviel-like. "Did you just...roll your eyes at me?"

"Sorry," said Iliasviel. "It's just a little ironic."

Mamizou's eyes narrowed further, scrutinizing Iliasviel. "What do you mean?"

"You said, 'Don't take it personally,' when speaking of your caution," said Iliasviel. She held up her hand, to inspect the bandage. "So," continued the hyakume girl, with an amused tone, "don't take _this_ personally from _me_."

Mamizou was confused. "What? Take what?"

Then, her throat began to burn. She flinched once or twice, and tried to brush it off, but it grew quickly in intensity. "What...?!" She started to choke. "What have...you d-done?!" Bending over, she held her neck, coughing and spluttering. Saliva dripped onto the dirty door. "It...it burns...!" Hacking and convulsing, Mamizou stumbled over to the kitchen sink as Iliasviel merely stood and watched, expressionless.

She turned the water handles, but no water came out. The severe burning sensation crept down her throat into her stomach, where it began to burn even more, as if Mamizou had swallowed searing hot coals. The tanuki, tears forming in her eyes, fell to her knees, draped over the counter. Her tail waved back and forth violently, knocking utensils and dishes around loudly.

" _IT BURNS!_ " screamed Mamizou. She scrambled around on the floor helplessly. Crawling towards Iliasviel, she reached out a hand. "Make it...s-stop!" she yelled into the hyakume's face.

Iliasviel merely looked on. "Would you like to tell me how you come and go from Gensokyo, now?" she asked politely.

Mamizou's eyes became filled with anger. " _YOU!_ " she screamed. She reached into her pocket, and pulled out a spellcard with trembling fingers.

"That's not how this works," said Iliasviel complacently. "Don't you remember how weak I am?" She snapped her fingers.

Then, a pain beyond anything Mamizou had ever imagined filled her body. Her every vein felt ablaze. Her eyes felt as if they had been filled with boiling water. Her skin felt as if it had been cut by millions of tiny razors, only to have a waterfall of citrus juice poured upon it. Her bones seemed to be made of magma, scalding her insides. All she could hear was ear-splitting screeching – mind-numbingly loud. All she could see was pure light, burning and painful.

Then, everything went black.

* * *

"Marisa!" yelled Reimu, banging on the witch's door. "Marisa, open up! _Now_!"

The lock unlocked, and Marisa swung her door open wide, irritated. "What the hell are you doing? What's wrong with you? You wanna break my door or somethin'?"

With Reimu was the crow tengu reporter, Aya Shameimaru. She held her camera, flipping through photos furiously. She stood on one foot, as usual, but she seemed stressed, mumbling to herself. Reimu stood with her hands on her hips, on Marisa's doorstep, looking exhausted and _very upset_.

"Where is she?" she snapped.

"Who?" returned Marisa, fiercely.

Reimu ran her hand over her face. "You _know_ who. Iliasviel."

"There were reports from the Human Village that she came this way," added Aya.

Marisa smirked. "So what if I _do_ know where she is?" She glared at Reimu. "You're just going to pick on her again."

"...Pick on her?!"

"Yeah," said Marisa. She leaned on the door frame. "She told me _all_ about it. You made scary faces at her and bullied her. All she wants to do is fit in, here in Gensokyo, but just 'cause she's a newbie means you can just spread rumors and make her look all evil. Well, she's _not_. She's just misunderstood, _got it_?" She pointed a finger at Aya. "And why's she here? Wanna write down what I just said? Go on! I got all day – "

Reimu slapped her.

Marisa stumbled back into the house, holding her red cheek. She was pissed. "Is _that_ how you wanna do it?!" she seethed.

"Marisa!" yelled Reimu. "Get it together!"

Marisa looked about ready to punch the Hakurei shrine maiden. In fact, her fist was clenched and held at the ready. "Wanna fight...?" she whispered through gritted teeth.

"No, I don't," huffed Reimu. She blinked sweat out of her eyes. "She's been here, hasn't she?"

"So what if she has?!"

"Marisa!" shot Reimu, again. "You've been influenced! Do you understand me? Iliasviel came here to _influence_ you!"

"And how the hell would you know that?"

"Because she's a _denizen of the Black Moon!_ "

Marisa chuckled. "Badmouthing her again, are we?"

Reimu gritted her teeth, and trembled, staring at the ground for a few moments. She was infuriated. But, after a bit, she calmed, taking a deep breath. She clapped her hands together. "I'm calm...everything will be okay..." Then, she opened her eyes. "Marisa. Youmu found a ghost in the Netherworld."

"Happens a lot."

Irritated, Reimu had to gather herself again. "She found...a ghost. This ghost girl, Akari, had survived a Black Moon attack many, many years ago, long before the attack on Sanae's shrine, likely. Akari described the denizens, and _Iliasviel was one of them_."

Marisa was silent. Her eyes widened. "She...what...?"

"The description matched Iliasviel perfectly."

Slowly, the anger in Marisa's eyes faded. All the energy seemed to leave her. She lowered her fist. She gazed right through Reimu, as the realization swept over her. "You mean..."

"It was you who first noticed Alice's weird behavior, Marisa," muttered Reimu. "How did Iliasviel win you over so quickly...?"

Marisa looked down at her hands – the hands Iliasviel had held. They were the hands that had wrapped caringly around the little hyakume girl, helping her to look through the pages of a book...

The witch's heart nearly stopped in her chest. "Book," she whispered.

"What?"

" _Book_ ," repeated Marisa. She met eyes with Reimu. "She...came here...for my _grimoire!_ "

Reimu was horrified. "No..."

"She _used_ me!" screamed Marisa. She fell to her knees, there in the doorway. "I fell right into her trap!"

Reimu put her face in her hands. "With that grimoire...she would learn about _everyone_. Spell cards. Sigils." She looked back up. "We _have_ to find her. _Now_!"

Marisa was panicking. "We don't have time to look all over Gensokyo!"

"We may not have to," said Reimu. She turned to the crow tengu. "Aya?"

Still flipping through pictures, Aya responded in her signature, lightning-fast dialogue. "The entire tengu guard has begun to mobilize to hunt down the hyakume. After the truth was discovered at Hakugyokorou, and Reimu left, Sanae Kochiya alerted those at the meeting, at the Scarlet Devil Mansion's library, Voile. All have started to spread out over Gensokyo's every corner and crevice, searching."

"Oh my god," mumbled Marisa. "They all...agreed she's... _evil_?"

Aya nodded solemnly. "Byakuren Hijiri and Shou could attest to the emotional influence, while Patchouli Knowledge brought up the possibility that the hyakume _stole_ one of Yukari's spell cards, whom Yukari had meant for others who _deserved_ Gensokyo. Rinnosuke Morichika confirmed, through his research in the Voile, that the Black Moon's denizens have in their ranks differing species of youkai, heightening the possibility that Iliasviel is one of them. This, coupled with the account from the ghost girl in Hakugyokorou, basically makes this fact concrete." She paused. "That's the short version, at least."

Marisa looked back at the ground. Tears formed in her amber eyes. "I...m-messed up... _so badly._ " For the first time in many, many years, Marisa Kirisame began to cry. "I...was p-powerless! She came and I j-just...I couldn't think she could be... _bad_. Everything about h-her said, 'cutie patootie'..." Marisa clenched her fist again, and pounded it against the door. "Damn it!" she screamed. "Damn it, damn it, _DAMN IT!"_

"Marisa," muttered Reimu. She knelt down and put a hand on the witch's shoulder, as Marisa cried. "Marisa." Reimu took her into an embrace.

"Reimu!" bawled Marisa. "I'm...s-so sorry! I'm sorry I ever...d-doubted you!" She hiccuped a few times. "You w-worked so hard...!"

"Yeah," sighed Reimu, with a small chuckle. "I did, didn't I?" She let go of Marisa and stood up. "But that doesn't matter, now. We have to find this denizen of the Black Moon before she influences more people."

Marisa sniffled, gathering herself. "You're right..." She smacked herself a few times. "Come on, man! Tough up!"

Reimu smiled weakly. " _That's_ the Marisa I know."

"Sorry 'bout that." Marisa wiped her eyes furiously.

"It's okay," replied Reimu. "We're heading to Alice's house, first. If Alice is there, we can...confront her. Maybe we can snap her out of it. If she's not there, perhaps we can find some clues as to where she or Iliasviel have gone."

Marisa nodded. "Gotcha."

"Aya," said Reimu, turning to the tengu.

Aya looked up. "Hm?"

"You're the fastest in Gensokyo," said Reimu, with a serious tone. "I have someone I need you to fetch."

Aya perked up. Perhaps she thought Reimu was slow, as she had been accompanying the shrine maiden. "Oh? Who?"

Reimu patted the tengu on the back. "You aren't gonna like it."

* * *

Exhausted, Mamizou opened her eyes. They were terribly sore. She felt as if she had not slept for days – her body felt worn and without energy. Blinding light filled her vision, causing her to squint. From silence, her hearing returned fuzzily. She could hear a young, beautiful voice...

 _"...Verkündet unsres Reiches Macht,_ " it sang. " _Denn wir wollen es nicht länger leiden_ _..._ _"_

Mamizou's vision came into focus. She was in a cold, grey, concrete basement, and before her was Iliasviel, sitting comfortably on an old wooden chair, flipping through the _Grimoire of Marisa_ , singing happily. A single light bulb hung overhead. Behind Iliasviel was a rusted metal ladder, leading up to what looked like the underside of a hatch door. Mamizou looked around gingerly – it felt as though there were masses of needles pricked into her skin; stinging whenever she moved. Her face was still wet with tears and sweat.

She saw that she was chained to a wall of metal pipes, likely underneath the kitchen. They didn't hiss or spout steam; they were lifeless and corroded. And, although her body was horrifically sore from the ordeal earlier, she saw not a single cut or bruise on herself.

Iliasviel, swinging her legs to and fro, was engrossed in the book. " _Dass der Englischmann darüber lacht_ ," she sang. " _Für das Vaterland da floss sein Blut..._ "

Mamizou moved her wrists slightly, wrapped in chains, but they clinked loudly. Instantly, Iliasviel looked up.

"Aha," she breathed. She closed the book with a _thud_. In this quiet, lifeless room, it seemed like booming thunder. "You're finally awake. I didn't think you'd be out so long."

Mamizou's mouth was dry. She struggled to speak. "What...have y-you...?"

Iliasviel's mouth curled into a mischievous smile. She set the book aside and leaped from the chair. She was tiny, indeed. Step by step, she came closer, until she was face-to-face with Mamizou, inches away.

"I have two main powers, _Mami_ ," chimed Iliasviel. "One of which, my eyes, I have no qualms showing to people. It's rather fun, really, seeing their pathetic little reactions." She giggled. "The other...is my control over _pain_."

A needle-like piercing feeling shot up Mamizou's leg, through her hip, snaked through her rib cage, stabbed her chest, dug through her left shoulder, and slithered down her arm to her fingertips. The tanuki screamed in pain. It felt like a worm made of razors had eaten a path through her insides. She was left panting, dazed.

"Of course," continued Iliasviel, cocking her head to the side, "I can only control the pain of those I am in physical contact with." She looked back at Mamizou. "A conundrum, isn't it? I'm not touching you. How, then, can I do... _this?_ "

A tearing sensation racked Mamizou's right hand. It felt as if her fingernails were being ripped out by hot tongs. She screamed yet more. As it faded, she dizzily looked at her hand – her nails were still there, unhurt.

"How?" repeated Iliasviel. She poked Mamizou on the forehead. "Come on, you aren't a stupid tanuki. Or, aren't you? After all, I've played you for the fool all these years." Iliasviel laughed a tinkling little laugh.

Mamizou breathed heavily. She tried to gather the strength to speak, before more pain was inflicted upon her. "The...b-blood..."

Iliasviel jumped up gleefully. "Hooray!" she cried. "You did it! You got it right! Good job, Häftling!" She clapped enthusiastically. "So, since you drank my blood – which was my plan, all along, really – as long as any of that remains in your body – no, _essence –_ I can inflict you with any pain I desire, from _anywhere_." Iliasviel knelt down again to Mamizou, and caressed her cheek. "Why? Because I'm inside you... _always._ "

During this reprieve, Mamizou had been gathering her energy to escape, using her tanuki tricks and magic.

"And because I'm inside you," added Iliasviel, "I can feel your energy forming magic." She bopped Mamizou on the head, but it instead felt like a great boulder smashing into her skull. The tanuki choked and spluttered as lights popped into her eyes. "It's best you don't try to use magic or even attempt to escape. I'll _know_." Iliasviel giggled. "And even if you _do_ get away, I'll just cause you the worst pain I can, like earlier. It doesn't matter where you are. You'll black out, until I find you. Or, if I can't find you, I'll just make you black out again. And again. And again. _And again_." She smiled maliciously. "You won't be able to eat, drink, or sleep. You won't even be able to speak. Eventually, you'll come back to _me,_ seeking relief. Relief from your pain. What do you think of that? Don't you see? It's best you tell me what I want to know. Unless – of course – you _want_ to hurt."

Mamizou listened to this intently, but instead of gathering magic, she gathered saliva. And when Iliasviel was close, she spat in her face.

"Schiza!" cursed Iliasviel, stumbling back. She crashed into the chair, wiping her face with her sleeve.

"I'll...n-never...tell...you," croaked the tanuki.

Iliasviel's anger subsided. "Is that so?" She smiled sweetly. "Funny you should say that. I was once part of a dark order of humans. In that reich, my _job_ was to completely, and utterly _break_ people. Do you know how many times I've heard those words of confidence?" Her eyes flashed red. "I will enjoy...breaking _you_."

* * *

Marisa and Reimu landed in front of Alice's house. It was afternoon, and clouds were gathering in the sky in the west, forming a great storm. Reimu didn't speak. Then a cool wind picked up, blowing their clothes about, howling gently through the trees nearby.

"What if she's here?" asked Marisa, holding her broom.

"I'll do the talking," muttered Reimu. She strode towards Alice's house, clenching her gohei rod tightly. "If a fight breaks out..." She glanced at Marisa. "Well...if we have to fight, we'll both take her down as fast as possible, got it? No dueling. This is serious."

Marisa nodded. "Gotcha."

Reimu turned back to the house. It was very quiet. It didn't seem Alice was home, but Reimu recalled how she had been mentioned sitting alone in the dark. Taking a deep breath, the Hakurei shrine maiden walked up to the door. Her brown eyes stared ahead, determined.

"Alice," she whispered. Then, she raised her right hand...

 _Knock, knock_.

Without warning, the house exploded. The door burst open with a shockwave and flames, blasting Reimu off her feet. Marisa was knocked backwards onto her rear with a yelp. The windows all shattered, pelting the girls with shards of glass, before the roof and walls were obliterated in a second, bigger explosion. Its shockwave blew out through the clearing, rippling the grass about and sending the shrapnel further. Marisa soared back onto the grass, rolling, spluttering. Reimu landed in a heap and was still. She was severely burned in many places. Splinters and chunks of wood rained down as the remains of the house became an inferno, with a huge pillar of smoke rising into the sky. The _boom_ of the explosion still echoed into the distance. Crackling of flames could be heard.

Choking, Marisa got to her feet. She was peppered with dust and bits of wood, and cut by glass. Her hat had blown from her head, so she reached over to pick it up, before she saw Reimu lying there. She gasped. "Reimu!" she yelled, leaping up. She dashed to the Hakurei shrine maiden, panicking. Once to her, Marisa rolled Reimu over.

The shrine maiden moaned.

"Reimu!" shouted Marisa. "You're alive! Thank the heavens..." She helped Reimu sit up.

Her skin was blackened and bloody all over her arms, neck, and part of her face, but Reimu didn't wail in pain. She winced now and then, trying not to move, it seemed. "She b-booby trapped...her house..."

Marisa chuckled. "Yeah, seems so." She picked bits of glass from Reimu's brown hair. "I'm just glad you're okay."

Reimu cringed. "Ah...ow..."

"What is it?"

She held her right shoulder. "I think...I think my arm's broken..."

* * *

Mamizou lay limp on the concrete floor. Her head was numb. She had lost much of her sanity. With her eyes partially rolled back into her head, breathing heavily, and with bloody scratch marks all over her body – marks caused by _herself_ – she seemed _broken_ , indeed. Her neck was especially bloody. Had she tried to kill herself – clawing out her own throat to end the pain? Panting, her mouth hung open.

Iliasviel stood over her, her eyes narrow. She cast a shadow over the tanuki. "Thank you, Mamizou, for finally telling me. It was a shame it took this long. If you had just handed over your Occult Orb when I had first asked, you would have saved yourself this mess..." She smirked. "I wonder if you'll ever be yourself, again. Every human broke so _easily;_ pain is such a valuable instrument in the cracking of their shell. You...however...you lasted a bit longer than even I expected." She clapped her sleeves together. "Wunderbar."

At that moment, the ground shook with a rumble. Bits of dust fell from the ceiling. Iliasviel looked up.

"That must be..."

Snatching Marisa's grimoire, Iliasviel sped up the ladder to the hatch, opened it, and stepped outside. She left Mamizou on the floor, broken and defeated. Up in the house, Iliasviel walked briskly past the furniture and dilapidated interior, to the front door. Outside, in the far distance, a huge column of smoke was rising.

She knew it was Alice's house. Iliasviel smiled a sinister smile, and started laughing. And laughing. And laughing. She bent over, holding herself. This episode continued for some time. "Look at you, Hakurei Reimu!" she seethed. "Coming for me?"

"Iliasviel-sama," came a voice, and Iliasviel turned to see Parsee standing in the grass. She had another girl with her. Parsee bowed low. "I've returned to you..."

Iliasviel gathered herself. "Good...good." The little hyakume girl stepped down from the porch to see this new face.

She was Parsee's height, with dark hair, streaked with red and white. There were small blue horns on her head. She wore a short, white dress, with a black and red pattern on the bottom. On her feet were little sandals. Her eyes were a deep red. Her face was fair, and striking, but she seemed boyishly so, as she smirked at Iliasviel. She held herself arrogantly, seeming very much like some sort of punkish rebel.

"So _you're_ the fresh meat, huh?" sneered the girl. "They weren't wrong. You're an itty-bitty little thing. How does someone as weak-looking as you serve the Black Moon? I mean, come on."

Parsee took a deep breath. "Forgive me, Iliasviel-sama," she said. "She means no harm...really."

Iliasviel strode up to the snooty girl with amusement. "What's your name?"

"Seija," said the girl, her nose upturned. "Seija Kijin. An amanojaku."

Iliasviel's eyes narrowed. "Yes...I've heard of you. You've caused a handful of incidents in Gensokyo, even attempted to take over..."

"Her power is that of inversion," said Parsee obediently.

Iliasviel was intrigued. "I should have expected you to come," said the hyakume. "What interest do you have in the Black Moon? I am sure Parsee has explained to you the proposal my master presents..."

Parsee nodded. "She agreed almost immediately."

"Like you, I'm a schemer," said Seija. She put crossed her arms and stood confidently. "I've manipulated and used lots of people, using webs of lies and carefully crafted words. The moment I heard of you, I knew you were up to something. Whatever it is, I want in. My reasons and interests are my own."

Iliasviel was thoughtful. "I see," she whispered. "I suppose it matters not. I don't need you to tell me, anyway. I just need your _service_. My master can do the rest, when you meet him. He is powerful, and generous. If you seek power, he will give it to you, and you will serve him in exchange for the fulfillment of your dreams..."

"What I seek might just be accomplished with the invasion you are planning," laughed Seija. "I might have to rethink everything."

"If you join us," muttered Iliasviel. She gazed into Seija's eyes, but even when staring into those many-pupiled abysses, Seija was unfazed. "...There is _no_ turning back."

Seija chuckled. "Fine by me."

"Ilia-chan!" called Alice, from above, for she had arrived, as well. Her blue dress fluttered about, and her blonde hair bounced. Several dolls hovered near her. "Are you okay?" She flitted down next to Iliasviel and hugged the tiny hyakume girl.

"I'm fine," said Iliasviel. "I was nowhere near the explosion."

"I came as soon as I heard it," said Alice breathlessly. "I was very far away and still it surprised me..."

"I heard it, too," added Parsee. "That's also why I came."

"If they're investigating my house, now," said Alice, "that must mean they are headed here, next. Not to mention that explosion was heard for miles!"

Parsee's eyes narrowed. "We don't have much time, then..."

Alice looked at Seija. "The amanojaku...?"

"Did you recruit anyone, Alice?" asked Iliasviel.

"Yes, I did, actually," said the puppeteer. She turned to the treeline. "Come out! It's okay, I promise. We aren't going to hurt you."

Iliasviel watched the trees.

Slowly, a tiny ice fairy emerged timidly. She wore a little blue dress, and shards of ice levitated at her back – wings. Her hair was a bright aqua blue, and her eyes were to match. She was small, and adorable – smaller than Iliasviel, even. Gently, she approached.

"And what's your name?" asked Iliasviel, bending down. It was the first time Iliasviel had met someone shorter than herself in Gensokyo.

The fairy hesitated. "Cirno..."

"Did Alice tell you about my master?"

Cirno nodded.

"So why have you come?" asked Iliasviel. "What is it that you seek, little fairy? Vengeance? Power?"

Cirno's timid demeanor melted away. She grinned mischievously. "I want to be the strongest!" She flexed her tiny arms. "I'll beat that shrine maiden!" cried Cirno. She pretended to box. "Ha! Ha!"

"She's rather simple-minded," sighed Alice. She shrugged. "She was the easiest target I could think of."

"You did well, Alice," sang Iliasviel, with a smile. "I _know_ my master will have use for her..."

Alice blushed. "Thank you, Ilia-chan."

"So, what's your plan, _hyakume?_ " asked Seija. "We can't just come and go from Gensokyo. Don't tell me you came all this way to fail miserably."

Iliasviel waved a black sleeve at these trivial matters. "Learn to trust me. I have already acquired a means to exit Gensokyo."

"You have?" said Alice, incredulous.

"Alice," commanded Iliasviel. "Take this, and do not lose it." She handed Marisa's grimoire to the puppeteer.

"This is...!"

"Now, one of your doll's swords, please."

Alice hesitated. "Oh...right..." She summoned it with swirling of threads, and handed it to Iliasviel.

Seija peered at the grimoire, interested. "Let me hold that," said the amanojaku.

"Sure," said Alice. "No...problem..." She paused. "Ilia-chan...what did you need my sword for...?"

Without a word, Iliasviel pulled back her left sleeve to expose her arm and shoulder. As before, many scars covered her beautiful, pale skin. She held the sword aloft, and then, without even flinching – while the other girls watched in horror – she plunged the blade into her arm, tearing her flesh, pouring blood onto the grass.

"Iliasviel-sama!" screamed Parsee, panicking. She made to jump forward.

" _Trust me_ ," said Iliasviel darkly, and Parsee stopped herself.

"But–"

"Wait," interjected Seija. "Watch." She pointed.

Iliasviel, with Alice's blade, was cutting a chunk of flesh from her arm. She focused intently on it, twirling the blade around, digging deeper and deeper, causing squelching noises...

Alice covered her eyes, whimpering.

"Gross!" yelled Cirno, but she was grinning,

Seija was impressed. "It seems you've done this before."

Finally, Iliasviel cut the chunk of flesh from her arm. As a result, her left arm went limp. She could barely move it. She beckoned. "Parsee. Come here."

Trembling, Parsee stepped forward. "Is this...blood magic?" she asked.

"No," said Iliasviel. She started to breath heavily, from her self-inflicted injury. "Take it." She held out the flesh chunk.

"What?"

"I cannot dig through it, myself..."

"Dig th-through it?!" repeated Parsee. She was petrified.

Seija sighed. "Give me that," she snapped, and took the flesh chunk. Bit by bit, she pulled off strands of muscle and shook off excess blood, until there it was, in the center:

A microchip. A light on it blinked intermittently.

"What's...this?" asked Seija, confused. She peered at it. "Some sort of kappa technology?"

"Alice," called Iliasviel. "Come here."

"Y-yes," replied Alice, stepping forward.

"You are the only other person besides me in Gensokyo that anyone suspects of treason," said Iliasviel. "That's why they went to your house. The rest of you – Seija, Parsee, and Cirno – no one knows that you are here, now, with me, do they?"

Parsee shook her head, gritting her teeth. "I imagine they're happy I seemed to have vanished, suddenly..."

"I don't really have any friends, nor do I care for them," said Seija matter-of-factly. "There's only one person I worry about, and that's me."

Iliasviel smiled. She was breathing heavier and heavier, as she bled. "Bandage me."

Alice whipped a length of white cloth from the air with her magic, and wrapped Iliasviel's arm in it. In only a few moments, the bandage had become soaked with blood, dripping down Iliasviel's arm.

"Was that really necessary?" asked Seija. "The whole thing seems kinda pointless if you've killed yourself. If anything, you've made yourself easier to capture." Her eyes widened. "Wait...easier to capture?"

Alice put her hand over her mouth. "Ilia-chan..."

"Iliasviel-sama," breathed Parsee, "you can't mean that you're going to... _stay_?"

Iliasviel reached into her shirt and pulled out a glass orb, inside of which was swirling many differently-colored types of energy and magic. It was small, fitting in the palm of her hand. Upon it was inscribed many glowing symbols of differing languages.

"The Occult Orb of Gensokyo," declared Iliasviel. "Take it. They're already after us." Her eyes narrowed. "I didn't expect them to come so quickly...I imagined I had more time, or that we'd be long gone before they reached Alice's house. Even if they do not have proof to convict me, we cannot be seen together."

Alice's shoulders fell, and there was a deep sadness in her eyes. "Ilia-chan..."

Iliasviel held out the Occult Orb. "Take it and _go_." Her eyes glowed, as she smiled maliciously. " _That's an order,_ _Verräter_."

* * *

"Can you stand?" asked Marisa, helping Reimu up. "Your legs are okay, right?"

Reimu rolled her eyes, stumbling. "My legs are fine," she said. She wobbled a bit, before regaining her balance, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "I just can't use my gohei rod in my right hand." She held it up. The paper streamers on it were singed.

"I can't believe that thing didn't snap in two," laughed Marisa.

Reimu smiled. "It's not just a stick. It's what I've used to solve every incident in Gensokyo, and it's only gotten stronger every time. Thank Rinnosuke for it." She waved it around in her left hand. "This is too awkward..."

"Can you fight like that?"

Reimu hesitated. "I can try." Then, she looked back at Marisa. "You know where Iliasviel's house is?"

Marisa rubbed her neck. "Not really...I haven't been there myself. It's gotta be around here, in the Forest..."

"Let's split up."

Marisa nodded. "Right."

"I'll look this way, you look that way," said the shrine maiden, pointing.

"Iliasviel wandered to Alice's house from her own," added Marisa, hopping on her broom. "It can't be far."

Reimu took flight, blasting into the sky. The ground zoomed away from her, and her clothes blew about. Sharp pains shot through her broken arm, and she winced, but continued on. She had to find Iliasviel as quickly as possible! Over the treetops she sped, her keen eyes scouring the leaves and branches.

"There's got to be a clearing or something..."

Mustering her strength, she burst straight upward, gaining altitude. Once the ground began to fade into the distance beneath her, she stopped. The air was thin, up here. She breathed heavily, clutching her shoulder. She looked all over the landscape. In the distance, she could see Marisa speeding along on her broom. Then, not far from Marisa, was a clearing with a house Reimu had never seen before.

"Is that...?"

Exploding towards it, it came further into focus as she neared. It was rundown, and old-looking. Reimu passed over Marisa, who noticed her, and sped up to meet her.

"Did you see something?"

"Over there," replied Reimu, over the flapping of their clothes. "That must be it."

Marisa's eyes widened as she saw it, as well. She followed Reimu as they approached Iliasviel's house. In the far distance, within the forming stormclouds, huge trails of lightning snaked about silently, filling the storm cells with unearthly light.

The wind blew calmly. The storm was now gathering, on the day that it all came crashing down.

Reimu and Marisa arrived at the burnt clearing, landing with small crunches. Reimu looked around disdainfully at the charred landscape, as Marisa hopped from her broom.

"Yukari's spell cards don't cause this," muttered Reimu angrily. "This was a side effect...this entire patch of land has been sucked dry of life."

"I think it was like this before it came to Gensokyo," said Marisa. She had bent down, and was running her hands through the blackened earth.

Reimu didn't respond.

"Reimu?" Marisa looked up at her.

The shrine maiden was staring ahead at the house, with her eyes narrowed. She looked like a force to be reckoned with. Marisa spun to see what she was looking at.

Iliasviel stood on the house porch, watching them. Her ponytail waved in the weak wind, and her sleeves billowed about – as they blew, the bandage on her hand could be seen, and the bloodstains on her left arm. Her eyes bored into Reimu and Marisa. Slowly, her mouth curled into a smile.

No one spoke for several minutes, as they stared each other down.

"Did you get the present I left behind for you?" asked Iliasviel coolly, gesturing to Reimu's broken arm.

"What does it look like?" seethed the Hakurei shrine maiden.

Iliasviel giggled. "You aren't looking too good."

"Neither are you," shot Reimu. She took a step forward. "The game's up, Iliasviel. We _know_."

Iliasviel leaned on the wooden railing nonchalantly. "Know what?"

"About you," said Reimu. _"You serve the Black Moon, don't you?"_

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Iliasviel, amused. "Didn't you say it was fine if I didn't know anything? Back at Moriya Shrine, I mean."

Reimu took another step forward. "Don't play that game with me, hyakume."

Iliasviel shrugged. "I'm not playing _any_ game." She leaned forward. "Even if I _do_ serve the Black Moon," she paused, and her eyes glowed, " _you don't have any proof_. You come here with baseless accusations, and that's how it always will be. I'm just a little hyakume girl trying to make her way in the world, and just because I'm new, you think I'm trouble. Doesn't that seem a little unfair?"

"That's _enough!_ " screamed Marisa.

Iliasviel went quiet, a bit shocked.

"I don't buy it, anymore," said the witch. She clenched her fists at her sides. "No. More."

"Wh-what...?" Iliasviel's demeanor changed back to that of the persecuted innocent. Her eyes started to fill with tears. "But, Marisa...I thought you understood...?"

"Stop it!" yelled Marisa. She looked severely upset, and stamped her foot. "I've had enough of your lies!"

Iliasviel dropped the act. She turned her nose up, and her eyes became but slits. " _Fine,_ " she muttered, from atop the porch. "You had your uses, anyway." Then, she laughed. "But it doesn't matter, does it? Without proof, you're just yapping dogs – _annoying_."

Reimu was silent.

"What's wrong?" giggled Iliasviel. "Did you really come here with only suspicions? Even if you suspect me until the end of time, you have _nothing_. _Nothing_ against me."

Reimu smirked.

Iliasviel's smile faded. "What?"

"You think you've won?" said Reimu. "I've dealt with your type before. You think just because you're clever or a schemer that you're free of blame; that you're untouchable. If we can't pin the facts on you, there's nothing we can do against you."

Iliasviel rested her chin on her hand, her elbow on the railing. She grinned. "Yep...basically."

Reimu took another step forward. Her eyes were alight with fierce determination. "I see," she whispered. "Well, you probably should have thought twice before attacking that youkai village, all those years ago. Akari had lots to say about you. Poor ghost girl, she was _terrified_. Good thing she got away in time, otherwise you really _would_ be blame-free, right now."

Slowly, Iliasviel's eyes widened. Her grin vanished. Her many pupils began swirling feverishly, as her mouth opened in shock.

"Why did you think I was here?" continued Reimu. She took a ready stance, prepared to take flight, her gohei rod raised. "Did you really think I was _stupid_ enough to confront you without evidence? You think I'm some sort of idiot?" She chuckled. "You underestimated me. I'm the guardian of paradise. This job affords me _no_ mistakes. I've solved every incident in Gensokyo. And, I'm about to solve this one, _right now_."

In the blink of an eye, Reimu swung her gohei rod. It was only a blur. Instantly, a large, square-shaped red and white danmaku tore through the air at Iliasviel. The hyakume – her reflexes sharp – sidestepped it, and the shrine maiden's danmaku sped into the house, blasting apart the back of the kitchen in an explosion of splinters and dust.

Iliasviel took flight, zooming into the trees at the edge of the clearing, her sleeves billowing. Craters pushing into the ground at her feet, Reimu took off after her. Marisa started running, and jumped onto her broom, following. The witch twirled her hands around each other, forming a mass of star-shaped danmaku of many different colors. They glowed like a rainbow. She flew up above the treeline, and unleashed this barrage.

"Take this!"

Marisa's star danmaku blasted through the Forest of Magic loudly – she aimed it to follow Iliasviel's trajectory. The hyakume girl, twirling and spinning through branches as she tried to make her escape, somersaulted and whirled agilely to dodge the star hail. Each star hit the forest floor and exploded. It seemed like a war zone.

Behind Iliasviel, Reimu was coming close. She raised her gohei rod, and launched her own barrage at Iliasviel – an enormous stream of white sealing cards, each engraved with wards.

Several cards flew past Iliasviel's ear, and she yelped. Reimu's aim was ferociously accurate. Rolling in midair, Iliasviel changed direction, speeding through thick branches. Moments later, these branches were sliced apart by Reimu's attack. Reaching out a hand, Iliasviel took hold of a trunk, and spun herself around, changing direction. She blew past Reimu, narrowly missing the shrine maiden.

Reimu kicked her leg as Iliasviel passed, but missed. The shrine maiden used her outstretched leg to land on the tree trunk, and catapulted herself after the hyakume, eyes burning with anger. She waved her rod again, launching a torrent of large, red, square danmaku – like before, at the house – into the sky. These soared into the air, and began to come down, peppering the forest with yet more explosions. Marisa prepared another attack, high above.

"You _aren't_ getting away," seethed the witch. She pulled out a spell card. "Spell card!" she yelled, and stood on her broom like a surfboard. Her hands were palm-to-palm. A bright, rainbow energy began to form, swirling powerfully!

Reimu felt this energy forming. She looked up, glimpsing Marisa's figure high above through the branches and leaves flashing past her vision. In the distance behind, the storm was growing larger. Lightning flashed, and thunder could be heard, echoing across the land...

"Master Spark!" exclaimed Marisa.

From Marisa's spell card exploded a beam of energy the size of a freight train, writhing in a rainbow of different colors. This attack roared with the intensity of a thousand thunderclaps. Her beautiful, terrifying beam of power slammed into the forest floor, disintegrating trees and launching enormous chunks of earth through the air. A massive explosion ensued, and continued as Marisa carefully aimed the beam, following Iliasviel's movements. Her eyes were alight with hate.

Iliasviel saw the forest before her being torn apart by this fearsome power. She slowed to a stop, before ducking down. At that moment, Reimu – her foot outstretched in a another kick – blew past, missing her by inches.

"You...!" cursed the shrine maiden, gathering herself.

Iliasviel had vanished.

Reimu spun around wildly. "Where did you go?!" she screamed.

Then, she heard yelling. She popped above the trees to see that Marisa had ceased her spell card, and was hunched over on her broom, speeding after Iliasviel, who was vanishing into the distance towards Youkai Mountain. The witch was yelling obscenities, loudly.

Reimu did not pursue. She floated there, for a moment. She held her gohei rod at the ready, watching closely.

Marisa soon caught up to Iliasviel, and deterred her course, as the hyakume nimbly dodged Marisa's attacks. The two circled closely around each other, as Marisa unleashed hell. All her danmaku missed Iliasviel, and exploded into the forest below, as the hyakume spun and whirled in midair. The fact that she was tiny and thin seemed to serve her well, now.

Then, Marisa got too aggressive. She sped at Iliasviel, who performed the same trick as earlier: she flew in the opposite direction, and flew past the shocked witch. For a few moments, Iliasviel was moving in a straight line...

Reimu swung her rod, and a blue danmaku was launched at mesmerizing speed. It soared like a bullet towards the fight, but not Iliasviel. Instead, it sped _ahead_ of her, as she flew. And then, once it had come close and it seemed she'd dodge it, it _expanded into a spiritual wall_.

Iliasviel slammed into it violently, as she had tried to dodge, and as a result hit it with an unnatural position. Marisa had turned about, and was coming, now. Iliasviel – shaking her head – gathered herself, and made to move once more.

But Reimu called upon her shrine maiden powers, and in a split-second, _teleported_. A moment later, she reappeared above Iliasviel, speeding downward with a kick aimed right for the hyakume's head. But Iliasviel's reflexes were too sharp, and she burst to the side, and Reimu flew past.

Reimu didn't make the same mistake twice, however. She was ready. She had prepared a kick, _and_ a danmaku. And – in her dodge – Iliasviel had been moving straight, once more. Reimu launched a long, silver, danmaku at her, and Iliasviel could not avoid it. It slammed into her little body with incredible force, knocking her breath out. She spat blood. A shockwave emanated, and then Iliasviel was launched downwards into a clearing at the edge of a cliff. She collided with the ground, and rolled a bit, and then was still.

Reimu remained floating where she was, panting, her hand still outstretched.

Marisa landed next to Iliasviel, seething. She leaped from her broom as she neared the ground, leaving it behind, and ran full speed at the hyakume. She dug her foot into Iliasviel's stomach, knocking her several feet across the grass, closer to the cliff.

"How's that!?" Marisa screamed. " _How's that feel, huh?_ " She made to kick Iliasviel again.

Reimu teleported again, and grabbed Marisa's shoulder to pull her back. "Stop!" she yelled into the witch's face.

Marisa was confused. "What?!" she said. "Are you crazy? I thought you understood what she _is!_ She's a _denizen!_ " She waved her arms around. "She's with the _Black Moon_ , Reimu! Don't you understand what she wants to happen to Gensokyo?" Marisa gestured around at the forest, the cliff, and Youkai Mountain. "Gensokyo! She wants it all burned to a crisp!" She jabbed a finger into Reimu's chest. "You! Me! _Dead!_ "

Reimu trembled, glaring at Iliasviel for a moment. Then, she calmed herself. "Look," she said. "I am. _..very_ upset with her, too. But, she's weak." Reimu brushed brown hair from her eyes, still panting slightly. "If we accidentally kill her, we'll never find Alice."

Marisa went quiet, looking at the ground. "Alice..." She took a deep breath. "You're right."

"I took her out with a single danmaku," said Reimu. She looked at Iliasviel lying on the ground. "If we damage her too much, she'll die."

Marisa's eyes narrowed. "Right. Gotcha. I won't kill her, then." She walked briskly over to Iliasviel, and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Where's Alice?!" she demanded. "Where is she?!"

Iliasviel, coughing blood, started _laughing_.

"What's so funny?" shot Reimu. She approached, as well.

Iliasviel kept laughing, ignoring Reimu and Marisa. She cackled, spitting blood into the witch's face.

"Augh!" exclaimed Marisa, leaping back, wiping herself.

Iliasviel lay there, looking at the darkening sky, convulsing madly in her laughter. Her eyes were wide, her mouth curled into an enormous, malicious smile. Her tiny chest heaved up and down. Reimu and Marisa watched this, disturbed.

The hyakume was no longer acting. _This_ was who she was.

"You think...I was trying to...win?" whispered Iliasviel, after she had calmed. "Against the two of you?"

Reimu's eyes widened. "Wait."

"You think I – of _all_ people – was sent here to...defeat you?" continued the hyakume. "Why did you think I...wasn't attacking?"

Marisa's expression was that of horror. "You've got to be kidding me..."

Reimu's face darkened. " _What have you done?_ "

Iliasviel laughed again. "They are far away from Gensokyo, now..."

"They?" said Reimu. She pushed Marisa out of the way, and grabbed Iliasviel by the hair, holding her up. "Who?!" demanded the shrine maiden. "Tell me!"

Iliasviel smiled wide. Blood trickled from the corner of her lips. "You are... _too late_...Hakurei Reimu..." She trembled, before bursting into laughter again. Reimu threw her back down onto the grass.

Momiji landed not far away, sword and shield strapped to her back. Her white ears were perked up and keen. "Reimu-san! Marisa-san!" She ran over to them. "I'm sorry I'm late..." She gasped at Reimu's condition, but the shrine maiden help up a hand to silence her.

"It's fine, we got her," replied Reimu. She gestured to the laughing Iliasviel. "But there's a bigger...p-problem. I made...a mistake..."

Momiji's eyes were wide with worry. "What is it?"

Reimu tried to speak, but couldn't. Her eyes started to fill with tears. Moments later, she put her face in her hands, shaking. "How...w-was I so... _stupid_... _?_ "

"Reimu-san?!" cried Momiji.

Marisa approached. Her eyes were dark. "We chased Iliasviel, all right," she said under her breath. "We chased her. We beat her. She's done. Yep."

Momiji cocked her head to the side. "Marisa-san?"

"It's just...what she wanted," said Reimu, her face still in her hands. "She was buying time...for the others...And we fell for it. _I_ fell for it..."

"Others?" asked Momiji, panicking.

"I guess it means Alice wasn't the only one influenced," said Marisa. "And with all the time we took catching Iliasviel, who _knows_ where the others have hidden. It was all her plan, so that –"

" – The others were allowed to escape," finished a voice.

Everyone turned to see Yukari walking from the forest. Next to her were her two shikigami – Ran, the nine-tailed fox; and Chen, the black cat – with them was Sanae, the Moriya shrine maiden. Sanae ran to Reimu quickly, hugging her. Marisa picked up her broom, slinging it onto her shoulder, as she turned to the approaching Yukari. The great youkai motioned towards the laughing Iliasviel, and Ran and Chen descended on the fiend. They held Iliasviel tightly, preventing any means of escape. But, it did not seem Iliasviel would even _try_ to escape – she was still laughing, the rest of her body limp, hanging there.

"I heard about the explosion!" cried Sanae, hugging Reimu. "I'm glad you're okay, Reimu..."

Reimu winced as Sanae squeezed her. "Ow, ow, ow!" she whimpered.

Sanae broke free, eyes wide. "What is it?"

"My arm's broken," said Reimu. "I didn't survive that explosion unscathed, unlike Miss Lucky over here..."

Marisa grinned weakly.

"We need to get your burns treated," said Sanae worriedly.

Reimu brushed her off. "I don't care about that, right now..."

Yukari approached Iliasviel, towering over the her. Yukari's eyes glowed purple, as she glared at the hyakume.

"So," said Yukari. " _You_ are the denizen of the Black Moon."

Iliasviel calmed down, peering up at Yukari – a sinister smile still on her face. "Guten Abend, mein Feind."

"I am–"

"I _know_ who you are," interrupted Iliasviel. "Yukari Yakumo. _My master sends his regards_."

Yukari's eyes narrowed. "So it would seem," said she. "What was your plan here, today? What did you hope to accomplish? I suggest you begin divulging information."

"Or what?" chuckled Iliasviel. "You'll kill me?"

Yukari smiled slightly. "In Gensokyo, we have access to punishments _worse_ than death."

"That sounds so exciting," said Iliasviel, "but it looks to me like you haven't got much time to worry about that."

"Indeed," said Yukari. She motioned to Momiji.

"Yes, Yakumo-sama?" barked the wolf tengu.

"Investigate the hyakume's house, quickly." Yukari turned back to Iliasviel, as Momiji disappeared. "It was not only you and Alice Margatroid conspiring, was it?"

Iliasviel smirked.

" _Who else was there?!_ " thundered Yukari. The ground shook. Reimu, Sanae, and Marisa backed away.

Iliasviel was not intimidated. She licked the blood from her lips. "So _many_ years lived in ignorance," she muttered. "You truly did not understand the depth of the hatred you have bred here, under your own noses." She looked Yukari dead in the eye. "They were already _so close_ to breaking. All they needed was..." Iliasviel paused, and her eyes widened psychotically: "...A little _push!_ " She exploded into laughter again. Ran and Chen held her tightly.

"She's...a _monster_ ," whispered Ran. Her eyes were wide with horror.

Sanae held herself, her eyes fixated on the hyakume girl. After a bit, Iliasviel noticed this.

"Hello, Moriya shrine maiden," giggled Iliasviel.

Sanae stepped back, fearful.

" _Caliope misses you_ ," Iliasviel whispered. "She's been hungry for you. For your _flesh!_ "

"Stop it," muttered Sanae, looking away. She was shaking.

"And my _master_ ," seethed Iliasviel, leaning as far forward as she could. Ran and Chen tried to pull her back. "He can't _wait_ to see you again!"

"Leave her alone!" snapped Marisa. She had tears in her eyes. "I can't believe you're like this, Iliasviel!" She trembled. "I was so fond of you..."

"We are wasting time," said Yukari. She bent over the hyakume. "Where are they? You remained behind to distract us, and allow them to escape, of that I am sure. I am no fool, denizen."

Iliasviel chuckled. "Actually, you kind of are."

"We will find them," said Yukari.

Iliasviel smirked. "No...you won't."

Momiji returned, panting.

Yukari stood up. "What have you discovered, tengu?"

Momiji took a deep breath, wringing her hands. "There's a tanuki...in her basement...tied up. It's Houjuu-san's friend. She said...she's been _tortured_..."

"Mamizou," said Marisa. She glared ferociously at Iliasviel. "You _tortured_ Mamizou?!"

Sanae put her hand over her mouth. "No..."

Yukari's eyes narrowed. She glanced back at the hyakume. "You _are_ a nasty, clever little one, aren't you?"

Reimu's eyes were wide. "Yukari...that must mean..."

Yukari pulled out a spell card. A great wind blew, and her eyes flashed with purple energy. "Our time is short," she declared. Her voice echoed over the land. "Alice and the other conspirators have been given Futatsuiwa-san's Occult Orb. They have likely used it by now to escape Gensokyo." Her spell card disintegrated, and the sky lit up with red runes, snaking about. " _Indeed_ ," muttered Yukari. "They have passed through the Barrier..."

"They've _left_?!" shouted Marisa. She punched the air. "Damn it!"

"How could they do that without you noticing?" asked Reimu, folding her arms. "You're Yukari."

Yukari gave a small laugh. "The Barrier is too large for me to keep eyes on, constantly," she said. "Besides, the Occult Orb does not directly affect the Barrier itself. Passage in and out is not easy to detect, with such a tool. This is how Futatsuiwa-san comes and goes without my knowledge." She looked at the hyakume. "Clever."

"Thanks," replied Iliasviel, smiling.

"Do not think you are free of punishment, denizen," seethed Yukari. "You will _suffer_ for what you have done, here."

"That's it, then," said Marisa. She fell to her knees. "We've...lost..."

"Alice and the others will find the White Reaper and lead him to the Hakurei Barrier," said Reimu. She was trembling, holding her head. "He'll...the Black Moon will _come_..."

"Comes to your senses, shrine maiden!" snapped Yukari. "It isn't over! I intend to pursue the conspirators. _Right now_."

Reimu's eyes widened. "We will!?"

"Not you," said Yukari. She placed a hand on Reimu's shoulder. "You are injured, and you cannot leave Gensokyo, or the Barrier will begin to dissolve. Remain here, shrine maiden of paradise." She glared at Iliasviel. "Teach this scum some lessons."

Reimu nodded. " _I will,_ " she fumed.

"Inubashiri-san," called Yukari.

"Yes, Yukari-sama!" replied Momiji.

"Recover Futastuiwa-san from her predicament," commanded Yukari. "Assure she is nursed back to full health. Then, have her tell you everything she knows about our enemy, as our prisoner is loathe to talk..."

Iliasviel smiled.

"I don't think you have to worry about that," said Reimu. She stood over Iliasviel with her arms folded. "Aya's coming with someone. We'll find out _everything_ we need to know."

"Very well," replied Yukari. "I leave the hyakume to you, then, Reimu. Ran! Chen!"

"Yes, mistress?" answered Ran. Her nine tails billowed behind her as she stood ready, her golden eyes keen.

"What is it?" asked Chen. Her black tails swished.

"You will accompany me, my shikigami," said Yukari. "We will hunt down Alice Margatroid and the other conspirators, and bring them to justice, before the Omen of the Black Moon is alerted. Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am," the shikigami replied.

"I'll come, too," said Marisa, getting to her feet.

Yukari turned to her, dress swirling. "Why? There is a chance we may encounter a Black Moon head-on. I cannot assure your safety."

"I don't care about that," said Marisa. Her amber eyes were filled with determination. "I care about _Alice_. I was the one who hurt her. I should have been there for her. I wasn't. If anyone can bring Alice back, it's me." She stood there, staring into Yukari's amethyst eyes.

Yukari sighed. "Very well."

"I will come, too!" cried Sanae. Her fists were clenched at her sides, and she looked at the ground with conviction in her face. It appeared she had to muster great resolve to speak those words...

"Sanae," Reimu whispered. "You..."

"What the hell's wrong with you?" shot Marisa. "The Black Moon's your ultimate enemy!"

"I know!" exclaimed Sanae. Everyone went quiet. "But...if I don't face it..." She looked up. Her emerald eyes were filled with tears. "When _will_ I?"

Yukari patted her on the head. "The Black Moon should be fearful of you this day, Kochiya-san."

Sanae smiled slightly.

Marisa, grinning, hopped on her broom. "Well, then what are we waiting for? _Let's do this!_ "

* * *

The white hallway was quiet. Its floors were spotless, tiled and perfectly even. They glowed with cleanliness. The lights on the ceiling were pure and radiant. It was absolutely silent. It seemed like the canvas of a painting; without blemish.

Then, clacking footsteps.

Around a corner came a soldier. He was dressed in a long, black, leather trench coat, covered in belts, buckles, and sleek black armor. His boots were shining and squeaky clean. Over his hands were fitted, black leather gloves. No skin showed on this individual. Over his head and face was a sleek black helmet, with a visor on the front before his eyes; covering his mouth was an apparatus like a gas mask. His breathing could be heard through this bastion. He was slim, and well built. This man stepped into the white hallway like black ink spilled across paper...

He briskly strode along, pulling from his coat a folder of documents. Quickly, he advanced. Soon, he came to enormous white doors, that spewed steam and slid open. He stood still, holding the documents close.

The white chamber he came to was massive, and circular. Bright lights shone upon a great pillar in the center. It was a colossal machine. Inside this great monument were all sorts of contraptions and great arms that extended from it. They moved with dizzying speed, manipulating control panels and data upon screens...

The soldier cleared his throat. "Dr. Ilstein," he said, through his helmet. His voice sounded augmented.

The arms on the column stopped. A voice echoed throughout the entire place. "Vat...is it?"

The soldier gulped, holding out the documents. "Here...sir."

It was silent for a moment.

Then, with great whirling and clanking, the arms folded into the pillar. The bottom-most section of the machine split apart into levitating walls – inside of them could be seen a cocoon of sorts; black and sleek. It pulsated with energy. From the floor, opened a door, and from this abyss emerged the tiny, mechanical body of Dr. Ilstein. It was lifeless, and still. His usual, glowing, orange goggles were dead.

But the cocoon split itself, geometrically, _beautifully_. Inky black smoke funneled from this object into the body, with a sound like rushing water...

And the eyes of Dr. Ilstein lit up. The spidery arms upon his back twitched and fiddled about, clacking loudly. Tapping onto the floor, they held up his tiny, deformed figure. His long fingers wiggled around, like mantis legs, as he turned his head. Only one orange goggle could be seen at this angle. It hummed with energy.

"Bring it," he commanded, displaying his rows of sharp, white teeth.

The soldier stepped gingerly forward – having seen this spectacle – and handed Ilstein the documents.

With his long, mosquito-like fingers, Dr. Ilstein opened the folder and perused the papers.

"Only minutes ago," said the soldier, "we received the signal." He stood at attention. "Those are the coordinates, sir. The transmitter appears to be Officer Luftwaffe's, but the life signals accompanying it are not hers. They are moving rapidly." He paused. "A dimensional disturbance was detected not far from them, with other life signals appearing, pursuing those with Officer Luftwaffe's transmitter..."

Dr. Ilstein held the papers closer to his face. His mouth curled into a demonic smile. Then:

" _And so it begins_."


	10. Clash of Dreams

Marisa sped over the tree-covered hills, hunched over her broom, glancing around worriedly. The landscape seemed no different than Gensokyo's, but the witch – who had spent her entire life within the paradise – gazed at all of this with wide eyes. Next to her sped Sanae, the Moriya Shrine maiden, her gohei rod held at the ready, and her beautiful emerald hair waving behind her. Her green eyes watched ahead, keen and attentive. She was back in the outside world, but how this had come to be was not how she had originally imagined. She wished to be reunited with her family, if she were to ever return. Now, she may be reunited with her _enemy_ – indeed, the black fiends who had caused her life to fall to pieces in the first place...

In front of them soared Yukari Yakumo, with her umbrella, at her sides the two shikigami Ran and Chen. The huddled close to their mistress, ready for any threat. Ran's tails trailed behind her like enormous streamers, and and Chen's tiny red dress flapped loudly. Her black ears were perked up. She and Ran sniffed the air constantly.

Yukari looked up at the sky. It was darkening. The storm was coming. Lightning flashed about, silent, overhead.

"Are we close, Ran?" Yukari asked the kitsune.

Ran breathed in the cool air. "Yes," she said. "Very."

"We aren't far behind them," added Chen. Her voice was childlike. "They're flying _really_ fast..."

Marisa gritted her teeth. "Alice..."

"Kochiya-san," called Yukari. "Are you all right?"

Sanae, having been staring intently ahead, snapped back to reality. "Oh? Oh! Yes, I'm...fine..." She did not look it, however.

Yukari eyed her. "It is not too late to turn back," she said.

Sanae shook her head. "I can't," replied the shrine maiden. "Not now. Not ever. I cannot run from my past, so I may as well face it. It's been five years since my life fell apart. Piece by piece, I've put it all back together. I ran from my fear, but I can't run from it forever. That's what Byakuren-sama said, and I believe her. No more running. No more being afraid. The Black moon drove me from my home once, but _I won't let it happen again._ If they come, I'll face them." She clenched her gohei rod with white knuckles. "I'm not who I was back then."

Yukari smiled. "Indeed."

"There they are!" cried Marisa, pointing.

As they blasted over the treetops, soaring over hills and cliffs, in the far distance could been seen several specks. They flew at dizzying speed, curving around mountains and dipping into valleys – they were difficult to follow.

"I can't tell how many there are," said Chen.

"Alice," muttered Marisa. She tried to follow the specks with her eyes, but they vanished around a cluster of hills. "No!"

"They've increased their speed," said Ran. Her golden eyes narrowed. "They must have seen us..."

"Our time is short," said Yukari. She readied her umbrella. "You must pacify them, as I must prepare in case the Black –"

A whirlwind of icicles flew out of nowhere, pelting the group. Marisa was cut, and she swerved and rolled in midair to dodge them.

"What the...?!" she shouted.

Ran and Chen raised their hands and fired danmaku of their own, shooting down the hail of icicles before they could reach Yukari. Sanae twirled and spun around the projectiles, and continued on, speeding away from the group, towards the conspirators...

"Sanae!" yelled Marisa. She regained her balance, and burst after Sanae.

"Ready yourselves!" commanded Yukari. "Go, _now_ ," she said to her shikigami, who followed the witch and shrine maiden at once. Yukari, herself, began lifting high into the sky, her purple eyes keen and watchful. As she rose, she could see the conspirators in the distance. They had slowed. There were four of them...

" _Who is this, that they have betrayed my Gensokyo?_ " seethed Yukari.

* * *

Marisa narrowly missed a treetop as she dodged yet more icy danmaku. Her eyes darted around. At a cliff in the distance floated Cirno, the ice fairy. She remained still, like a tiny turret, unleashing barrage after barrage of icicles. Her face was full of excitement, grinning widely.

"Take this!" she squealed, firing yet more danmaku.

Sanae and Marisa grazed past this simple attack, bee-lining towards the fairy.

" _Cirno!_ " screamed Marisa angrily. She stood on her broom, as before, and prepared a mass of star hail. As she slowed, Sanae blew past, speeding at the ice fairy like a bullet.

Cirno only laughed, continuing her attack. Soon, Marisa was ready, and shot her hand outwards. From it exploded a stream of rainbow star danmaku, like a machine gun. They tore through the air – around Sanae – and slammed into the cliff-side like artillery, peppering the mountain with craters. Several came very close to Cirno, but she was unfazed. A few of her icicles clipped Sanae, tearing her skirt.

"Kirisame-san!" called Ran in a panic. "Look out behind –"

But Ran was cut off, as a large green danmaku slammed into her stomach, knocking out the kitsune's breath, and launching her into a hillside with a _boom_. Chen spun around to retaliate, but was hit with a danmaku as well. She was not sent downward, but reeled violently, screaming.

Previously unseen in the forest below, Parsee Mizuhashi shot from the leaves as a blur. She sped at the unbalanced black cat with hatred in her eyes. Quickly she reached Chen, and dug a foot into her back, sending her skyward, choking and spluttering.

Marisa, having seen this event unfold behind her, halted her broom, and turned to fight Parsee, but her vision was obscured by blue fabric...

The forest floor shook as a doll the size of a four foot building landed in the valley below. The mere impact of its feet colliding with the ground were like explosions all their own. Numerous wires and strings glinted in the darkening daylight. Wearing pieces of silver armor, and wielding a hammer the size of an eighteen-wheeler truck, it was a thing to behold. Its fake golden hair flitted down behind it as it landed, like a molten waterfall.

"Goliath Doll!?" shouted Marisa.

The Goliath Doll mustered its strength and swung its hammer at Marisa. It missed, but the blast of air surrounding the swing knocked Marisa from her broom like a rag doll. She screamed. Trees before the Doll had their leaves blown right from them – looking like nothing but overgrown, dead twigs on the valley floor.

Flailing, Marisa reached for her broom, and it came to her. As fast as she could, she mounted it – saving herself from landing in a river below. The Goliath Doll raised its colossal hammer, preparing another great attack. Speeding along, inches from the cool water's surface, Marisa gritted her teeth, trying to gain as much speed as she could. Then, the Doll's hammer smashed down into the river, sending water hundred of feet into the air. The torrent of water engulfed the riverbanks, and tore trees from their roots like playthings.

Marisa spun around. By the Goliath Doll's shoulder floated Alice Margatroid. She wore the same type of armor as her giant doll; about her flitted smaller dolls, each armed to the teeth. Alice gracefully weaved her hands about, controlling the behemoth below her.

"Alice!" yelled Marisa. "I came to save you!"

At her name, Alice's eyes narrowed. "You can't save me," she replied. "You're going to die, here. Today."

"Snap out of it!" shot Marisa. She closed the distance between them a little, but was still wary of the Goliath Doll, which had begun to lift its hammer. "What are you doing?! Is this really what you want?!"

Alice did not reply. She only looked at Marisa condescendingly. " _Die._ " And she waved her hand. The Goliath Doll began to attack.

* * *

Sanae reached Cirno, amidst the chaos behind her. Cirno's eyes filled with fear, and she dodged to the side as Sanae blew past.

"Get away!" cried the fairy. She raised her hands, and tried to fire yet more danmaku, but Sanae was upon her again.

Sanae, close, swung her gohei rod. It seemed but a simple stick, but it slammed into the fairy with immense force, rocketing her into a tree trunk. Cirno slid to the ground, wailing in pain. Sane, who had previously been expressionless, sighed.

"Fairy," she soothed, gliding over to Cirno. "This isn't what you want." She bent down over Cirno. "You left Gensokyo. It was your home. You left your other fairies behind. Is that truly what you wanted?"

Cirno's lips trembled. "N-no..."

"Why did you do this?"

"I wanted...t-to be the strongest..."

Sanae smiled weakly. "If someone else gives you that power, though," she said, "will you have _truly_ become the strongest?"

Cirno was quiet. Then, "No..."

"Come home," said Sanae. "There's no need to leave Gensokyo – and your friends – behind."

Cirno began to cry. She leaped forward and hugged Sanae tightly. "I want to go home! I'm scared!"

Sanae patted her on the back. "There, there, little one..."

She felt herself to be like Byakuren, on the day that the monk comforted Sanae, herself, and prevented her from leaving Gensokyo...

Sanae was confused then, just as Cirno was, now.

* * *

On the hillside, Ran got to her feet. But she was instantly forced to dodge, as Parsee came out of nowhere, firing green danmaku nonstop, her eyes burning with loathing. She landed on the gravel next to Ran, and swung her fist. Ran leaped back, avoiding Parsee's attack, and spun like a top. Her nine, massive tails slammed into Parsee like clubs. The hashihime somersaulted backwards onto her feet, fuming, and unleashed a stream of green danmaku from her fingertips, screaming.

" _You will not stand in the way of my vengeance!_ " bellowed the hashihime. The ground shook slightly.

Ran shot into the air, twirling and zigzagging to avoid Parsee's danmaku, returning fire with her own, blue danmaku. Soon, Parsee took flight, and the two girls circled around each other, attacking. Once or twice, Parsee took a hit, choking, but it only served to make her angrier. Ran was hit as well, but made no face – she kept her dutiful composure. The hills around them erupted in explosions from stray danmaku.

" _I'll kill you!_ " yelled Parsee.

* * *

Soon, Chen came to, still in the air. She looked around worriedly. Marisa was engaged in battle with Alice's Goliath Doll. Sanae had vanished into the forest, having chased Cirno. Parsee and Ran were entangled in a shoot-out.

"It seemed there were more than just three," muttered the cat. "Where's the fourth –"

Then, the world flipped upside-down. Chen yelped, trying to adjust herself, but it was too late. In her confusion, someone had grabbed her by the ankle. She flailed, trying to break free, but she was swung around violently, before she was thrown, and plunged headfirst into the river.

"Stupid cat!" laughed Seija Kijin, hands on her hips. She watched Chen splutter and struggle in the water below. "You fell for the oldest trick in my book." Seija glanced around at the other battles. Her short, black, red-and-white-streaked hair swished. "Let's see here," she said. "Alice is fighting Marisa, Parsee's fighting the kitsune, and I guess Cirno's leading that shrine maiden on a chase through the forest..." Turning back to Chen – who had climbed ashore, looking pathetic – she cackled. "I think I can handle a _little black cat._ Sheesh, I got the easy one, didn't I?"

Chen looked severely pissed. She shook the water from herself. "It's you...!"

Seija rolled her eyes. "Yes, it's me," she said. "To be honest, we were surprised anyone came after us."

"Yukari-sama's not stupid!" snapped Chen. "We'll make catnip out of all of you traitors!" Chen readied a spell card, hissing.

"A spell card, huh?" said Seija, amused. She pulled out Marisa's grimoire, instantly flipping to Chen's page. "Which one is it gonna be?"

* * *

"Alice!" yelled Marisa. With difficulty, she weaved in and out of the Goliath Doll's swings as it smashed the landscape to pieces. "Stop this, now!"

Alice was quiet.

" _I'm sorry!_ " screamed Marisa, speeding around on her broom. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you! Just come home, please!" The Doll turned and hurled a fist at the witch, but narrowly missed. Marisa rolled around on her broom from the force of the swing. "Please!" she cried, regaining herself. "I know I'm not the most considerate person," she shouted, as she flew, "and I know that I didn't come to visit you, or gave you the support you needed to create your doll, but...!"

There was her opening. She took her chance, speeding around the slow Goliath Doll, and ended up right in front of Alice.

"But how I felt about you or our friendship never changed!" she said, breathless. " _Ever_."

Alice's eyes widened.

"Look around!" shot Marisa, pointing to the other fights. Chen had just activated a spell card against Seija. The entire area around them was exploding. "Look at what's happening! Everything's being torn apart!" Marisa's eyes started to fill with tears. "Is this what you wanted...?"

Alice looked down. She seemed like she was struggling with herself. The Goliath Doll's actions became erratic. It stumbled.

"Alice, _please_ ," pleaded Marisa.

" _You hurt me!_ " screamed Parsee, from below. She was becoming more and more injured with every carefully planned attack by Ran, but Parsee continued to fight just as ferociously. " _You never helped me! I spent every night alone! No one was there for me! EVER!_ "

Alice glanced down at Parsee, listening.

"We can help you," replied Ran, whirling around Parsee's danmaku. "Yukari-sama can bring you out of this darkness...!"

" _NOW you want to help me?!_ " shouted Parsee. Her eyes were alight with green energy. " _You were never there before! And now that we're a threat, suddenly you extend your hand, cowering?!_ " She shook with anger. " _Gensokyo was my PRISON!_ "

Alice, having heard this tirade, slowly turned back to Marisa. Her face was filled with similar anger. "She's right," muttered Alice. "Gensokyo was my prison, as well. You didn't come until I was _gone_. Only in _desperation_...are you here..." Her blue eyes filled with anger. She raised her hand. The Goliath Doll snapped back to life.

Marisa shook her head, crestfallen. "No...Alice...!"

* * *

In the sky, Yukari floated, watching this battle unfold. Her eyes were but slits. "The ice fairy," she whispered, "who wished to become strong; the puppeteer, who had been abandoned; the hashihime, who had no one to begin with, living a life of hatred; and the amanojaku, who ever seeks misery. You truly were a clever one, Iliasviel, denizen of the Black Moon..."

Then, Yukari's eyes widened. She coughed, and held her chest, slouching over. "What...?" She felt heavy. "What is th-this?" stammered the great youkai. "I feel...a weight..." She took a deep breath, and looked up. Then:

" _They've arrived_."

From inside the distant storm clouds, flashing with lightning, there was a magnanimous, echoing _crack_. The air shook. A visible shockwave emanated, miles in width – the clouds were unaffected. With rumbling, the wave collided with the earth below, and rushed through the forest towards the combatants.

Yukari, without hesitation, swung her umbrella like a staff. As she did, a great rune barrier began to form, between the wave and the fighters. Yukari breathed heavily, forming as powerful a shield she could in the time she had!

The shock wave slammed into Yukari's barrier, shattering it with a sound like a million windows breaking at once. The youkai's barrier fell to pieces and was no more. What remained of the shock wave continued, weaker, and collided with Seija and Chen before it dissipated. It sent the amanojaku and the shikigami soaring violently through the air, as if they'd been hit by an enormous force.

Seija started to fall, holding her head, screaming. "What...what the hell...?!" She flailed and panted, before plummeting into the river, where she disappeared. Moments later, Marisa's grimoire splashed into the water with her.

Chen also started to fall, knocked unconscious, but Sanae – with Cirno's help – caught her gently, for the the two had emerged from the nearby forest, having avoided the shock wave.

"Take care of her, Cirno," said Sanae to the ice fairy, who was still crying.

"I'm sorry, Sanae," sniffled Cirno. "I'm really, really, really sorry..." Her tears froze onto her cheeks.

Sanae smiled an angel's smile. "Go," she said.

Cirno struggled to carry Chen away, to the riverbank, where she laid the cat down. Chen was breathing heavily, and sweating.

Sanae turned to Marisa and Alice.

* * *

Parsee and Ran ceased fighting, turning to look. Ran gaped, having seen Yukari's makeshift barrier destroyed, and Seija and Chen incapacitated.

"How...?" she whispered.

Parsee's eyes were wide with joy. "It's here! Iliasviel-sama's master is here!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down.

Ran looked at Parsee with growing anger. For the first time, she broke composure, baring her kitsune fangs. " _You will not escape!_ "

Parsee, having been distracted, did not see Ran coming. The kitsune somersaulted forward with immense force and speed, bringing her tails down onto Parsee's head, driving her into the rocks of the hillside. Parsee spluttered and screamed as her face was ground into the stone. At point-blank range, Ran fired a mass of blue danmaku, which collided with Parsee's figure, and blasted her backwards, dragging her face across the hill before she flew backwards into a boulder. The hashihime was covered in blood.

She laid against the boulder weakly, but still glaring at Ran. "There's...n-nothing you can...do against them..."

Ran approached. "I will incapacitate you," she said. "I'm sure you're used to that. Afterwards, my mistress and I will deal with your...new _friends_. Don't worry. When you wake up, you'll be in Eirin-sama's care." She paused. "And with a one-way ticket to Hell."

Parsee smirked.

Ran raised her hand to fire a final danmaku at Parsee's head. "You should have stayed loyal to Gensokyo," said the kitsune. "To Yukari-sama."

But she did not fire. Instead, her eyes widened, in shock. Then, Ran screamed in pain, drawing back.

Her outstretched hand had been cut off.

A girl had materialized out of nowhere, between Parsee and Ran. She was dressed in a small, short, black Victorian dress, with white frills. On her waist was an enormous black bow, trailing almost to the ground below. She had thigh-high black stockings, with white, laced boots. On her hands and arms were gauntlets and armor of sleek, elegant black metal that flowed like oil. This girl's skin was like porcelain; blemishless and beautiful. She appeared around fifteen years old. Around her extremely fair face fell straight, black hair, tipped with red – as if dipped in blood – reaching just below her smooth jaw. Her eyes were slim, and orange, their pupils slits, but white. In her hair was a clip: a rose.

In her hands she twirled a silver scythe. The blade's length was as long as she was tall, herself. It was elegant, curving in and out of itself, like vines, seeming almost like liquid metal. The entire weapon was wrapped in silver fire, seeming like angry mist, emanating a cool sound like wind rushing through leaves...

"Good day," said Beatrice Rose. Her voice was almost emotionless. "How do you do?"

Ran drew back further, holding her bleeding stump. She was terrified.

Beatrice pursed her lips. "How rude," she said.

Ran summoned her strength and took flight, fleeing back towards Yukari.

The vampire watched her go, without pursuing, and then turned around to Parsee. "And you," she said. "Who are you?"

Parsee choked on her own blood a bit. Then, "My name is...P-Parsee...the four of us were sent...by Iliasviel-sama..."

"We know." Beatrice nodded slowly. "We watched you all fight for a while." She turned away. " _Get up._ "

Parsee was confused. She choked again. "But, I can...b-barely move..."

Suddenly, Beatrice whirled around, twirling her scythe, and plunged it into the boulder, right next to Parsee's ear. The stone split deafeningly. The metal of the scythe rung loudly in Parsee's ear.

"What are you? Weak?" said Beatrice smoothly. Her eyes narrowed. "I said: _Get up_."

Parsee's green eyes widened. Breathing heavily, she pried herself from the boulder. She could hardly stand. She blinked furiously – blood was running into her vision. Then, she yelped in pain, doubling over. Several of her ribs were broken. But, her face was filled with determination...

Beatrice watched, amused. "So," she said, "Luftwaffe...sent _you_."

"Y-yes," spluttered Parsee. "I am willing...to p-pledge myself...to the Black Moon..."

The vampire girl was silent. Then, " _Omen awaits_." She started to walk away. "Come. Don't make him impatient."

Parsee was frozen to the spot, watching Beatrice stride away, twirling her silver scythe and slashing down massive trees as if butter. Soon, the hashihime snapped back to reality, and struggled to limp after the vampire...

* * *

"I'm never going back, Marisa," said Alice to Marisa, as they floated. Alice's blue eyes were hateful. " _Never._ "

"You're a stubborn girl, you know that?" replied Marisa. "If I can't talk you out of it, we'll just have to do things the old-fashioned Gensokyo way!" She stood up on her broom. "Will you come back if I beat you?"

Alice sneered. "You won't beat me, Marisa," she said. "You're going to die, here. Today."

Sanae flew up next to Marisa, her gohei rod raised. "Margatroid-san!" she called. "Come to your senses!"

"It's coming," said Alice. "The Black Moon. Ilia-chan told me of its power. She told of what it can give." She summoned a legion of dolls around herself, as the Goliath Doll dissipated into thousands of rolls of fabric, and funneled back to Alice. The materials from the larger doll served to construct the smaller ones...

"Give you?" asked Sanae. "What can it give you that you didn't already have? The Black Moon is a darkness. It is the most evil omen to have appeared in hundreds of years! It tore my _life_ apart! What can it possibly give you but despair?"

"Stop it," seethed Alice. "You aren't changing my mind! I decided on this path a long time ago!"

"You can change, Alice!" yelled Marisa. "We're here for you! We always were. I always was!"

Alice's face burned with rage. " _NO, YOU WEREN'T!"_

"You don't have to do this!" continued Marisa. "Think of all the good times we had! All the friends you had! Just because a nasty little coniving hyakume got all inside your head and showed you the bad side of things, doesn't mean the good things weren't –"

" _Don't you dare talk about Ilia-chan like that!_ " snapped Alice forcefully. She was visibly shaking. "She did more for me in two days than you _ever_ did!"

Marisa drew back. Her eyes were wet. "Alice...?"

" _I will destroy you_ ," seethed Alice. She waved her arms, and the legion of dolls flew at Marisa and Sanae, bursting with danmaku and clanking with numerous weapons.

* * *

Ran reached Yukari, whimpering in pain. "Yukari-sama...!"

Yukari's eyes narrowed. "They've begun to appear, haven't they?" she whispered. "The denizens of the Black Moon..." She held out a hand – Ran's limb instantly healed, growing back of its own accord. The nerves and muscles reformed, as if nothing had even happened.

"Y-yes," said Ran. "A vampire..."

"Vampire?" said Yukari.

"She cut my hand from me," said Ran. She flexed her fingers. "Th-thank you..."

Yukari scanned the landscape, before she spotted Beatrice leading a severely bleeding Parsee across a clearing, heading for the stormclouds. Then, she saw Chen lying on the riverbank, with Cirno.

"Ran," said the youkai, "aid your fellow shikigami, and assure the ice fairy is no longer dangerous."

"Yes, mistress."

"If the amanojaku reappears, take her down, _without mercy_."

"Yes, mistress!"

"It is time," muttered Yukari, "that the denizens of the Black Moon understood the _power_ of the youkai patriarch of Gensokyo." She held her umbrella aloft, gathering energy, before the air behind her was torn open – a dimensional portal. "They will pay _dearly_ for this atrocity..." Yukari floated backwards into it as it closed, and she was gone.

* * *

Alice weaved her hands about, speeding along the treetops, commanding the legion of dolls she had summoned. They were armed with swords, bows, lances, shields, maces, and other weapons, buzzing around like a swarm of insects, spewing multi-colored danmaku and purple beams like a fountain at Marisa and Sanae.

The witch and the shrine maiden burst into action. Marisa stood on her broom, unleashing a torrent of star hail at Alice and her dolls, while Sanae whirled and spun around, shooting down dolls with violet sealing cards, approaching Alice briskly.

"Margatroid-san!" yelled Sanae. "Cease this madness at once! You do not understand the nature of the Black Moon!"

"You don't understand _me!_ " said Alice, her blue eyes but slits. She redirected a large squard of sword-wielding dolls towards Sanae.

The Moriya shrine maiden held up her gohei rod, and clashed with the dolls, one after the other. She was surrounded by blades. As if her gohei rod were a sword itself, she deflected, parried, and blocked the doll's attacks, knocking them aside one by one. Her leg was cut, and she yelped, but her green eyes were filled with resolve.

Marisa shot straight for Alice, still firing star hail. Dolls with shields gathered in lines to protect the puppeteer, and dolls with bows shot arrows at Marisa, but the witch kept coming. Her teeth grit, and her eyes became sad, as she flew, fighting her friend. The great black hat on her head was torn to shreds by the oncoming arrows, and it fell, flitting to the forest below. An arrow pierced Marisa's arm, bleeding profusely.

"Alice!" screamed Marisa, crying. " _I will save you!_ "

Sanae cut down the last of the sword-wielding dolls, and sped to catch up to Marisa. She fired blue danmaku of her own, to destroy the dolls with bows. They exploded on impact. But Alice was not done. She shot a hand to the side, covered in wires and strings, and a hundred dolls materialized – each with a fuse.

Marisa and Sanae's eyes widened.

"I don't need you!" yelled Alice. She swung her arm, and the kamikaze dolls burst at the witch and shrine maiden.

One flew past Marisa by inches, to explode violently behind her. The back of Marisa's broom caught fire, and Marisa herself was knocked from it. She began to fall, flailing.

"Kirisame-san!" shouted Sanae. She narrowly avoided a bomb doll as well. As it passed, she kicked it away, where it exploded. Sanae shielded her eyes from the blast.

"Don't worry about me!" replied Marisa. "Defeat her!" Her broom came to her, and she struggled to mount it as she fell. Then, the witch disappeared into the forest below, spraying leaves about.

Sanae spun to see the remaining bomb-dolls flying at her. Raising her gohei rod, she unleashed a stream of danmaku from her weapon, shooting down the dolls as they came. With resounding _booms_ , each exploded. Clouds of smoke filled the air. The few that Sanae missed came through, speeding at her ravenously. She kicked the first back, and when it exploded, so did the others. The force of this blast sent her reeling, but she was otherwise unhurt. Quickly, Sanae regained her balance, glancing around for Alice.

"Margatroid-san!" called Sanae, but Alice had vanished.

Then, something grabbed Sanae's leg. It was cold. It pulled Sanae downwards without mercy, yanking painfully on her ankle. The shrine maiden gave a small scream, and tried to resist, but it was powerful. Looking down, her heart _stopped_.

It was a black chain.

The river was churning like a maelstrom, clanking loudly. It was _filled_ with chains, like a monstrous sea creature of yore. The waves, themselves, were black. Above, the sky lit up with lightning. And, within the flashes of energy, the silhouette could be seen within the storm:

The Black Moon.

Sanae was frozen, as the chain pulled her down towards the writhing river. It was here. Memories flashed in her mind. Suwako spat blood. The Moriya shrine burned. The Mishaguji slithered across the tiles, fighting the demon-angel. Kanako screamed Sanae's name. The great ebony orb emerged from the sky. The gong resounded over the mountaintops. There was fire. There was pain. There was fear. The blue eyes of Omen bored into her soul...

She could _feel_ it.

" _It's...here_ ," she muttered. Her eyes did not move from where she had seen the silhouette.

The chain pulled on her leg sharply, jolting her back to reality. She gasped. She was almost in the river. Quickly, she swung her gohei rod, and cut the chain from herself. Panting, panicking, Sanae sped back up into the sky. She glanced at her ankle. It had black marks where the chain had ground into her skin. She winced.

She prepared herself, to face her old foe:

 _Caliope._

The Undead emerged from the river, standing on a pillar of writhing chains. Her hair had changed from its encompassing, signature white. It was now tipped with green that seeped upwards like veins. She was slimmer, taller, and her white sleeves larger. On her legs she wore tight, black, leather pants. She showed no emotion whatsoever. Her eyes were still but dark abysses, staring ahead disturbingly...

Her beauty was ghastly and pale, lifeless – like a wondrous painting of a _dead body_.

Sanae watched her rise up, tense. Her emerald eyes were fixated on this nightmare from her past. She took a ready stance, floating in midair. Her gohei rod was ready.

 _She_ was ready.

* * *

"Chen!" said Ran worriedly. "Chen, wake up!" She slapped the cat's cheek forcefully. "Wake up!"

She and Cirno were huddled over the black cat on the riverbank. Behind them, the waters churned like a raging storm. A pillar of chains had risen from its depths, carrying the Undead Goddess, who seemed about to engage Sanae in battle. Ran gazed up at it for a moment. Then, she spun back to Chen.

"Wake up!"

"Ran-sama!" shouted Cirno. Her eyes were wide with fear. "Look out!"

Ran turned to see the chains of the river overflowing onto the bank, coming close. They clanked deafeningly – there must have been _thousands_ of them.

"We must escape," said Ran. "Quickly!"

A single black chain lashed upon the bank and wrapped itself around Ran's waist. The fox yelped. Instantly, she was drug to the ground, and slid along, grasping the dirt and rocks as best she could. But, she was pulled closer and closer to the black waters...

"Ran-sama!" yelled Cirno.

The ice fairy lifted into the air and unleashed a wave of cold energy at the water. Crackling, the riverbank froze solid. The chain that had taken hold of Ran went still, sheathed in solid ice.

Panicking, Ran tried to get to her feet. The chain snapped, rusted and worn. Its broken links dissolved into powder, upon the ice. The kitsune scrambled away from it, holding her chest.

"Are you okay?" asked Cirno.

"I'm...I'm fine," replied Ran. "We must leave...quickly!"

"Right!"

Ran took hold of the limp Chen and took flight, fleeing the area, Cirno following. Behind them, a terrible battle was unfolding.

* * *

Alice groaned. She was lying on her back, on leaves. There was distant rumbling and rushing of water. There was a massive weight on her chest. She didn't know what had happened. Did Marisa hit her? Did Sanae knock an exploding doll back at her?

Slowly, she opened her eyes, and gasped. Standing above her, with one foot on her chest, was a woman. Her hair was navy, and long. Her eyes were like molten gold – shining with unmatched beauty. Alice couldn't take her eyes from them for many moments...

This woman was an Oni, with three arms. On her forearms and feet were leggings and gauntlets of rusted samurai armor. In one hand she held a kiseru pipe, which she took puffs of every few moments. Upon her head were four silver horns – one was but a stump. Her expression was keen, and bored into Alice like a boulder all its own. Her torso was exposed but for a white clothen wrap about her breasts, and from her waist hung a wondrous kimono, depicting fire, storms, and lightning.

Alice struggled to get up, but couldn't. The woman's foot didn't even budge. Noticing her hands were free, Alice summoned a doll. The doll fired a stream of rainbow danmaku at point blank range into the woman's face, and there were great flashes of light as the attack connected. As the smoke cleared, however, the woman was unfazed. She had not moved at all, or even blinked.

"What?!" shouted Alice. Still, she tried to get up, but to no avail.

Alice then summoned a large lance, which the doll took hold of. It sped at the woman's chest like an angry bee. But, when it collided, the lance shattered into a thousand shards. The woman snatched the doll out of the air with one arm, and crushed it. The bits of fabric fell to the ground, lifeless. The Oni hadn't looked away from Alice.

"How?!" yelled Alice. She grabbed the woman's ankle, and tried to pull it off her. But, it was no use. Her foot did not move, _at all_. Alice lay there, panicking, struggling. "Get...off me!"

With clanking of rusty armor, the woman bent down. Her long, navy hair fell onto Alice's shoulders. Her face came very close.

"What...?" muttered Alice. Her blue eyes were wide.

Then, the woman reached out a hand and slid it into Alice's pocket. She then withdrew, standing up, having pulled out Iliasviel's transmitter chip. She inspected it for a few moments. Then, her golden eyes shot to Alice, seeming to be severely suspicious.

"That's...!" Alice flailed, trying to stand. Her boots thumped on the forest floor over and over. "Let me up! That's Ilia-chan's!" Her face filled with anger. " _That belongs to my precious Ilia-chan!_ "

The woman raised her eyebrows, surprised.

Alice blushed, embarrassed. "My...Ilia-chan..." She looked away. "Give it back," she muttered. "Ilia-chan gave us...that. She sacrificed herself so that...we could...escape." Her eyes started to fill with tears. "I might...never see her again..."

The Oni sighed. She took her foot off of Alice, and bent down to lift Alice onto her feet with one hand. She took a puff from her pipe. With another hand, she brushed Alice off gently – _caringly._ Then, she wiped the tears from Alice's eyes, like a mother...

"Who...are you?" asked Alice at length. She stood there, staring at the Oni.

The woman blew her smoke into Alice's face. It smelled very good, but was suffocating. The Oni held out her hand: in it was the microchip.

"You're...giving it back to me?" asked Alice. She was shocked.

The Oni merely smoked her pipe, watching the puppeteer, saying nothing.

Gingerly, Alice picked up the microchip. The light on it blinked faster. "Could you be...one of Ilia-chan's friends...?"

The Oni smiled.

Alice breathed a sigh of relief, and then she smiled, as well. "Th-thank you...I'm sorry I attacked you." She paused. "Can you not speak?"

"I can," said the Oni. Her voice was smooth like a gentle stream. "It is amazing what one can convey without words." Her eyes narrowed.

"What's your name?" asked Alice. "Who are you?"

"I am Kana," said the Oni. She took yet another puff from her pipe. "Odayakana Torakuma-doji." The smoke left her mouth as she spoke.

"Doji?" whispered Alice. "Are you...one of the...?"

"Big Four of the Mountain," finished Kana. She closed her eyes. " _Was._ It's a long story, and we don't have time. Speak your name, little one."

Alice took a deep breath. "My name is Alice Margatroid," she said, curtsying. "I was the first person Ilia-chan met in Gensokyo. I fed her, I gave her shelter, I guided her around Gensokyo..." She looked down. "She showed me the truth of my bland life, and offered me aid through the Black Moon."

Kana was amused. "I see. That is why you are here."

Alice nodded, melancholy. "I am."

"We have seen you are not alone."

"Yes," said Alice. "A hashihime, an ice fairy, and an amanojaku accompanied me. But, we were pursued..."

Kana laughed quietly. "Do not worry about your pursuers. Come."

Silently, Kana bent down, lowering to her knees, almost. Her navy hair seemed to levitate, and her golden eyes shined with radiance! Then, in an explosion of leaves, Kana burst into the air, shooting through the canopy. The noise of her takeoff echoed over the hills. Alice was thrown back, but quickly got to her feet. Taking flight, she sped after the mysterious Oni...

"She was so kind," said Alice to herself. In her hand, she clutched Iliasviel's chip. "Ilia-chan..."

Then, a star-shaped danmaku clipped her arm.

"What...!?"

* * *

The pillar underneath Caliope burst into thousands of chains. It seemed like a grainy, black liquid, for there were so many of them. They shot into all directions, snakelike needles piercing the air with a deafening chorus of clanking metal. Caliope merely held her arms out to each side: from each sleeves poured a _torrent_ of chains – innumerable. This wave of darkness and sound wove and curled around, and then came at Sanae like an iron storm.

The Moriya shrine maiden had prepared herself. She flew forward at Caliope, waving her gohei rod furiously, firing masses of blue and green danmaku like a fountain. They soared in many different arcs and directions – some with long arcs, some heading straight for Caliope. As she advanced, the undead's chains came close and there was immense pandemonium as Caliope's torrent of chains collided with Sanae's fount of danmaku...

Broken chain links fell like rain below, falling into the river, turning to powder, transforming the once-beautiful river in a black stream of plague. Caliope lifted higher on her pedestal of death, and began twirling her arms around, commanding the waves of chains. Sanae – that determined Moriya shrine maiden – evaded attack after attack, shooting from side to side. She had become much stronger since their last encounter, on that fateful night five years ago. Summoning her inner power, Sanae called upon the wind itself, and a great gust blew, pushing Caliope back, attempting to push her off balance.

Caliope wobbled and struggled to regain her perch on the pillar of chains. As she dwindled, her chains became somewhat disoriented. An opening appeared, and Sanae, quick and precise, blasted forward, her clothes flapping loudly. She came closer to the leviathan mass of chains, as Caliope gathered herself.

Sanae raised a hand and fired a _massive,_ red, star-shaped danmaku that stood still for a moment, and then launched forward like a sizzling wall. Caliope waved her arm and a large mass of chains wound together, forming a great serpent, and this behemoth worm of writhing metal curled around to shield the undead from this attack. The star danmaku slammed into the shield and exploded, blasting it apart.

The lashing waters of the river churned yet more, and several of these great snakes formed. They came from the water like arms of a Kraken, lifting high into the sky above the forest. Then, more chains shot at Sanae, attempting to snag her arms or legs, to hold in her place as the great snakes swung around like clubs. Sanae whirled and twirled as best she could – once or twice she was caught, but broke herself free, firing danmaku _nonstop_. She fired at Caliope, she fired at the masses of chains, she fired at individual chains, she fired at the pedestal below Caliope; she even fired randomly, so that a stray length of chain may be hit, or prevent one from appearing in that direction!

As Sanae spun about, panting, unleashing untold amounts of energy, she noticed something: all the chains in the river seemed to come from Caliope's pillar, beneath her. And, all the chains composing the pillar were fed from Caliope's _feet_. Her original black shoes were not there. Instead, the chains poured forth at dizzying speed, snaking into the pillar below...

A large mass of chains narrowly missed Sanae as she dodged. It scraped her face, causing her to bleed. She yelped, gritting her teeth, and backed away a bit. The sight before her of Caliope – she had now come to realize – was incredibly intimidating. How had she rushed in so fearlessly?

Sanae held her cheek where she had been cut. She breathed heavily, as she caught a small reprieve from attack, having increased her distance greatly. Caliope moved slowly and gracefully, still emotionless, eerie in her movements. The black abysses on her face where her eyes once were stared around. Sanae was reminded, yet again, of that fateful night.

Sanae took a deep breath. "I can do this," she whispered to herself. "I can _do_ this..."

* * *

Seija spluttered onto the riverbank far downstream, choking. She was soaked. It was quieter here; in the distance, Sanae could be seen, firing danmaku at the great swirling tendrils of Caliope. Eyeing this, Seija struggled to stand. She fell onto her face several times, before she reached a tree and clung to it, coughing.

"What was...that?" she whispered. "What was that wave?"

Marisa's grimoire washed up on the shore several feet away.

"Ah..." Seija tried to walk, but fell down once more. Crawling on all fours, she crept towards the grimoire. She became very dizzy. "What's happened to...me? I have...like, _no_ strength..."

Once to the grimoire, Seija picked it up. Despite having fallen in the water, Marisa's magic was still active: the book had not a drop of water on it, and was completely dry inside. Seija breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good," she said to herself. "I was worried it had been ruined..." She looked up.

The storm clouds were closer than ever. The lightning flashed frequently, revealing the great orb floating inside. It seemed like the enormous pupil of a colossal eye, gazing down at the battles below. Seija watched it for a few moments.

"What have I gotten myself into?" she said. She sat down, cross-legged, relaxing. She sighed. "I don't know if all this is worth it, to be honest..."

Distant rumbles and explosions could be heard, as the amanojaku remained there, laughing to herself.

What was it that she wanted?

* * *

Parsee struggled to keep up with Beatrice. The vampire showed no consideration in speed; she waltzed along nonchalantly through the tall grass of the enormous field, leaving Parsee lagging behind. The hashihime limped, wincing, and choked on her own blood. Her gaze was fixated on Beatrice's back, and in the distance above.

Across the field was another forest, dotted with hills. Showering this forest with rain was the colossal thunderstorm. Within the flashes of light could be seen the omen: The Black Moon. Parsee stared at it, in awe. It was massive, and beautiful.

"P-please!" spluttered Parsee. She wobbled, but did not fall. "Please...wait!"

Beatrice did not stop, or even turn around. "If you seek the means to achieve your dreams," she said, " _struggle for it._ "

Parsee's green eyes widened, filling with tears. "I'm hurt!"

Beatrice continued on, growing smaller into the distance.

"Wait!" screamed Parsee. She summoned her strength and drug herself onward. The world was beginning to fade. "Wait...!" The tall grass behind her was streaked with blood. She was too weak to regenerate – Ran had damaged her far too much. Outside of Gensokyo, the rules of battle had changed. At this point, it was only a matter of time before she blacked out...perhaps even died.

" _No...!_ " she cried. Her foot caught a stone, and she fell onto her face, yelping. "No..." Gritting her teeth, she slammed her fist onto the dirt, over and over. " _Curse this weak body! CURSE IT!_ " She looked up. Beatrice was vanishing, through the blades of grass, above was the Black Moon. "My freedom..." Parsee, with shaking arms, pushed herself onto her knees, and then staggered onto her feet. She wiped blood from her eyes. "My freedom will _not be lost to me!_ "

Beatrice stopped, expressionless. She did not move. Her white-slitted, orange eyes looked around carefully...

Suddenly, she whirled her weapon around and spun it like a helicopter blade, above her head. It sliced a circle through the field around her, levelling the place. As she twirled it, a hail of purple danmaku came streaming from the sky. With the _Cronus_ , she deflected them all, perfectly, ricocheting them in random directions, each with a _clang_. The white fire of the scythe burned brighter. The rest of the hail of danmaku slammed into the surrounding area, erupting in countless explosions of supernatural energy. Several hit Parsee, causing her to scream in pain, and she soared through the air, and rolled on the ground, spitting yet more blood.

Once the hail had stopped, Beatrice ceased her defense, and slowly turned around. Parsee was lying on the burnt grass, panting heavily, vomiting. Blood was pouring from her onto the field. Beatrice watched her for a bit, and then – without warning – swung her scythe behind herself. It deflected a danmaku so fast, the danmaku itself was naught but a blur. This danmaku bounced away into the distance, where it exploded on a mountaintop, causing an avalanche.

"Well," said the Beatrice, "I _did_ expect you to come sooner or later." She turned her head, looking behind with one eye...

Yukari stood in the field, having launched a danmaku from her umbrella. Her purple eyes glowed with energy. In the wind from the storm, both girl's Victorian dresses billowed.

"Beatrice Rose," muttered Yukari. "It is you, after all."

"How do you do?"

"Cease this madness at once," commanded Yukari. She held her umbrella aloft. "You cannot hope to defeat me."

The vampire laughed quietly, turning fully to face the youkai. "Defeat you?" said she. "It is not my purpose to defeat you, here. Each of us serves a role. We are not advised to deviate from his plan. It is a wondrous plan, and though we may not understand it, we follow it faithfully. And, through that, he has led us to victory, after victory. After victory. After victory."

Yukari's eyes narrowed. "I see."

The ground beneath Beatrice opened into a dimensional portal, coming up to devour her. Beatrice, still unamused, shot into the air, and swung her scythe, slashing the portal apart. It dissipated instantly.

Yukari's eyes widened. "What...?"

From Beatrice's back exploded skeletal bat wings, which then flapped – crunching – and burst at Yukari. The metal of the _Cronus_ rang loudly. Yukari raised her umbrella like a club, and the two girls clashed against each other. Waves of silver fire shot in all directions like an inferno, and Yukari's own, purple energy swirled around her ferociously.

The two stared into each other's eyes.

"Be gone from this place," ordered Yukari. She had not broken a sweat. She hardly even seemed to be putting forth effort. "I will destroy you..."

Beatrice smirked, leaping back.

Yukari's hand raised, and from it an _unbelievable_ stream of purple and white danmaku of _all shapes and sizes_ poured like a raging torrent from her mere fingertips. Dimensional portals opened around Beatrice, and danmaku poured from them as well. Surrounded, this fount of energy closed in on the vampire. The noise was deafening. The light of a million danmaku was blinding.

Beatrice Rose's legendary scythe began to glow white-hot. A black, vein-like force crept up her arms from mere contact with it. Then, Beatrice raised her weapon into the air with one hand, and it began to spin faster than ever. As if holding a roaring sawblade, Beatrice spun and twirled around, swinging wildly. The torrent of danmaku reached her. Wielding the spinning scythe, coupled with the agility of a vampire, Beatrice was not hit even once. She deflected danmaku after danmaku, jumping and leaping about. She slashed several portals apart as she flew. Danmaku bounced everywhere, colliding with other danmaku, and a great chain-reaction began.

Parsee watched this with wide eyes. "Such power...to face even _Yukari_ unfazed...!"

"Such power, indeed," Yukari said. Then, the great youkai made to prepare another attack. "It matters not, soon you shall regret the day –"

Beatrice was before her. Her orange eyes – as opposed to earlier – were aglow with a raging, fiery energy, filled with psychotic amusement! Her scythe was already raised, and _swinging_.

"... _What?!"_ muttered Yukari frantically. Behind the vampire it could be seen: multiple instances of Beatrice. " _It was a fake?!_ "

Yukari swung her umbrella as the _Cronus_ came around, and the two magnanimous forces clashed. A shockwave blew out, and a deafening roar. Yukari held Beatrice at bay, pressured. She could not push Beatrice back, but Beatrice could not push Yukari back, either.

"It seems you think too highly of yourself, youkai," said Beatrice. Her voice was as many, and echoed. "You've become old, and withered..."

Yukari grit her teeth. "Cease this madness!" she cried.

Beatrice broke away from Yukari and spun around with the scythe, swinging again. Yukari leaped back, as a dimensional portal opened behind her, and only the front of her dress was cut by the keen metal. As she flew back inside the portal – umbrella raised like a gun – Beatrice swung again, and slashed the portal apart.

However, the pieces of the portal Yukari had leaped into remained. And, through one of these dissipating openings, Yukari fired a powerful, fast danmaku. Unable to react, it slammed into Beatrice with unrelenting force. She was rocketed backwards, flailing. One of her arms had been blasted apart. Her exposed flesh was blackened and burnt.

Beatrice's face was calm. She landed on her fine, white boots – now dirty from the soil of the field – and glanced down at her missing arm.

"Ouch," she said, in monotone.

Then, the white fire of the _Cronus_ flowed like a river, forming onto Beatrice's shoulder like a parasite. Liquid metal grew from the stump. Soon, her arm had regenerated, as if nothing had happened. She turned around, sighing.

Yukari was behind her. "How is this possible?" she asked. "That danmaku was filled with sealing spells to prevent such healing."

Beatrice sneered. "A thousand-year-old youkai thinks she can best the power of a transcendent relic, _hundreds of millennia in age_." She held up the _Cronus._ "Think again."

Yukari seethed. "Such power should not be dabbled in! You are a fool!"

Beatrice rolled her eyes. "Sorry," she said. "I do not have time for a lengthy debate." She motioned to Parsee. "You. _Get up._ "

Parsee, still in awe, snapped to her senses. Her eyes had been fixated on Beatrice. She was jealous, yes, but that sort of power _was in her grasp, now_. She got to her feet, coughing. "I am here."

"Come," said Beatrice. And then, the vampire started to walk away, turning her back on Yukari. Parsee followed her like a puppy, towards the storm.

Yukari trembled with rage. "You... _dare_... _turn your back on me?!_ " She raised her arm, but stopped.

There was a faint roaring noise, like the wind on a mountaintop.

Yukari looked around. The sound did not come from Beatrice, or the hashihime struggling to follow her. It grew louder, and louder. Something was coming!

Yukari leaped away, and just in time. For not a second later, a being came crashing down onto the earth, plunging their fist into the ground, causing a great explosion. The shock wave blasted Yukari backwards, and a great cloud of dust was thrown into the air.

Gathering herself, Yukari prepared a mass of danmaku. She watched the dust cloud carefully.

It was quiet, for a minute, and tense. Beatrice and Parsee had vanished into the distance, now. The great cloud of dust lay between Yukari and the Black Moon, floating in the sky above, unseen but for the flashes of lightning. The wind became cool. The storm was almost upon them.

A gust blew the cloud away. Rising to her full height in the crater was Odayakana Torakuma-doji. Her navy hair flowed like a waterfall as she stood, smoking her pipe. Slowly, her golden eyes turned to Yukari, who was frozen to the spot, in shock.

"You!" exclaimed Yukari. Her danmaku dissipated. Her face went pale. "It's... _you!_ "

Kana was silent.

"You're supposed to be _dead!_ " declared Yukari.

"Why does everyone think I'm supposed to be dead?" said Kana. She smiled. "That's the...hmm..." She raised her two spare hands, counting. "Ibaraki. Hoshiguma. Hoshiguma. You. Ibaraki. Ibuki. Now, you again. That's _seven_ times I've been thought to have perished." She blew a puff. "And yet here I am. I would have thought by the fourth time your little group would have realized I am... _not so easily put down;_ that assurance of my death would have become a necessity."

Yukari became angry. "You joined the Black Moon?! You have defiled the race of Oni even moreso than your dark escapades of old, Odayakana."

Kana's eyes narrowed. "Why did you even care?" she replied. "You aren't an Oni."

"Suika is my dear friend," snapped Yukari. " _That_ is why."

"Personally," said Kana, "I can't believe you're still around. With all your talk of other worlds and dimensions, I'd have thought you would have left ours for another, by now. Or, with your arrogance, had someone teach you a _final_ lesson."

Yukari's eyes filled with energy. "I have become stronger than you can even imagine since our last battle, Odayakana. I protect Gensokyo. I contend with forces you cannot comprehend."

Kana smirked. "Like THE SULA?"

Yukari was quiet.

"You're fearful of the entity, aren't you...?"

"I am not," said Yukari.

Kana laughed. "You haven't changed a bit, Yuka-chan," said the Oni. She took a deep puff from her kiseru pipe. "Suika and I could always see right through you. You always tried to be so high and mighty, but you were always jealous of the power of the Oni. We – the demons of the old earth – existed long before you were even conceived."

"It matters not," shot Yukari, "for with ease we thwarted your plans of a dark Oni army."

" _Perhaps_ ," said Kana, with a slight smile. "But, through that venture of mine, I so gratefully received _this_ ," she raised her third arm, "torn from Ibaraki. It's been a precious memento of mine for all these years. Just like my broken horn, from the day Suika defeated me." She stomped her foot, and the earth shook, as she took a ready stance. She licked her teeth. "Just like the day I beat you to a pulp, before you ran away to create your precious retirement home you call _Gensokyo_."

From the forest burst Alice Margatroid, surrounded by a swarm of dolls. She was cut in many places, fighting ferociously. Behind her, from the leaves, came Marisa Kirisame. She stood on her broom, unleashing a torrent of star hail at her friend. These two girls were locked in a heated battle, as they came towards the Oni and the youkai.

"The puppeteer!" said Yukari.

"She belongs to us, now," said Kana, smirking. She drew another puff, and blew it at Yukari. "She is _lost_ to you."

Yukari's eyes narrowed.

"Gensokyo has had its time," said Kana. "You had your glory. You had your peace. You sealed yourselves away, leaving the outside behind." She waved a hand. "Like a time capsule. Understand? The world has changed. It is no longer yours. This is _our_ world. This is _our_ time. And," Kana seethed, leaning forward, "the future belongs to _Omen_."

"Kana-sama!" cried Alice. She flew at the Oni. "Help me!" Indeed, it seemed the tides had turned in Marisa's favor. The puppeteer was injured in several places, and one of her arms bled profusely.

On the back of Marisa's broom was an octagonal box: a hakkero. It channeled the witch's energy in immense amounts, spewing light. It was attached to her broom, like a rocket jet.

Kana drew from her kiseru pipe, and made to launch an attack at Marisa. But, Yukari swung her umbrella, launching a wave of strong danmaku at Kana, furious. The Oni merely stomped her foot once more, and a great stone wall erupted from the earth, shooting into the air. Yukari's attack collided with this shield, and was no more. The kimono on Kana's waist churned with images of earth, gaia, and life. Kana stomped her foot again, and the stone wall shattered. Then, the boulder and stones, as they fell, swirled around each other. They formed a torso, and arms. A great fist raised into the air, and slammed into the ground angrily. A head roared as it was generated. Soon, the great stone golem stood up. Its surface was covered in glowing, orange katakana.

"What sort of Oni power is _this!?_ " said Yukari, as the golem came at her.

"Kana-sama!" screamed Alice again. She was hit with several star-hail, yelping in pain. It seemed she was running out of dolls...

As Alice came close, Kana held her pipe in her mouth, breathing in deeply, and caught the puppeteer with her third arm. With her other arm, she swiped at the air. Her kimono's pattern changed to that of storms and wind – and great blasts of air roared at Marisa.

"What the hell!?" yelled Marisa. She hunched over her broom, swerving and rolling to avoid these attacks. One blast of air tore past her into the forest, where twenty or thirty trees were torn from their roots. They crashed back down into the canopy loudly. Having avoided this attack, Marisa raised a hand to fire...

But, she saw that Kana held Alice in her arm. Gritting her teeth, Marisa cursed. "Why you...!"

Kana's eyes narrowed, having seen this.

Behind the Oni, the stone golem blocked Yukari's way. Yukari, floating, her dress swirling, soared about, firing massive streams of danmaku at the golem. They peppered the beast with explosions, but not one made it past. The golem's stone body was chipped away bit by bit, the katakana upon it glowing brightly. It seemed to be enchanted.

"Let her go!" demanded Marisa. She blasted around on her broom, glaring at Kana.

Kana swiped once more, and unleashed yet more gusts of air, and the witch was forced to dodge them, held at bay. Slowly, the Oni turned about, looking up. The lightning flashed, and the Black Moon's silhouette could be seen...

She stared at it for many moments.

"Very well," muttered Kana.

"Wait, what?!" yelped Alice.

Kana spun about and tossed Alice into the air. She flailed, and tried to take flight, but before she could, an arm of the stone golem snatched her.

Yukari ceased her attack. She looked rather peeved, but still held her hand and umbrella at the ready. "What are you doing? Is the puppeteer that expendable?"

Alice's eyes filled with tears.

"Trust me," said Kana to Alice, the pipe still held in her teeth. " _Trust me_."

Alice nodded. "I do." She gazed into the Oni's golden eyes...

Marisa now leaped onto her broom, raising her hands. "Spell card!" she screamed, aiming at Kana, burning with hate. "I'll pummel you! Master – !"

But Kana's kimono pattern had became fraught with flames. Whirling around, she sucked a deep drought from the kiseru pipe, before yanking it out with her hand. Then, facing Marisa, she opened her mouth, and _spewed a massive stream of fire_. Though Marisa was a distance away, the heat grew quickly, and the enormous blast of fire came before Marisa could say _Spark_.

"What the hell!?" Marisa dropped back onto her broom and pulled back. She swerved underneath the fireball. Tips of her long, blonde hair became burnt. She sped at Kana, shooting star hail like a meteor shower.

The flames upon Kana's kimono dissipated and were replaced by blackened earth, from which quickly sprouted plantlife. From the ground before the Oni burst a massive tree. It grew as if in a time lapse. This spire shot up, and Marisa's star hail collided with it. Then, Kana waved one of her free hands, and the stream of fire, disappearing into the distance behind Marisa, _turned and curled back, having transformed into a giant, flaming eel._

Marisa heard the crackling of fire, and turned to look. She screamed as the eel snapped at her with sizzling, ethereal teeth. A chase began throughout the sky.

"What have you become?!" demanded Yukari, still held off by the golem.

Kana stood still. She took a puff from her pipe. "Beyond an Oni, Yuka-chan. Beyond _you_."

The golem swung its arm – the other held Alice tightly – and smashed the ground apart, over and over, trying to crush Yukari, who avoided it effortlessly.

"You've become an _abomination_ to Oni," declared Yukari. "You have forsaken your race, embracing darkness." She tried to position herself to fire at Kana, but the golem moved quickly and blocked her. Yukari opened a portal and quickly disapeared into it, vanishing.

Moments later, she materialized in front of Kana, firing the same danmaku that had blasted Beatrice's arm apart. Kana merely swung an arm and deflected it back at the youkai. Yukari cocked her head to the side, and the redirected projectile flew past her ear, to explode violently in the forest behind.

She glared at Kana.

"I have become more powerful than Suika ever _could_ ," said Kana, folding her arms. With her third arm, she continued smoking her pipe. "Omen has broken the boundaries of what the Oni race is capable of. He has done so with _all_ of us. Even _her._ " Kana pointed with her pipe at Caliope, in the distance. The undead and Sanae were engaged in heated battle once more. "Cal is the single most powerful undead to have ever existed. Within Omen's ranks are many such beings."

"Omen is a fiend, and a perversion of this world," snapped Yukari. "Follow his path, and you will crumble under chaos and confusion."

Kana shook a finger. "You don't _get it_ ," she said. "You've been living in a fantasy land, Yuka-chan. You shut yourself out from this potential. You closed yourself off. You've been left out of this supernatural _revolution_." She blew smoke at Yukari's face. "You've been _left behind_."

"The purity of the old world holds great power that you have _forsaken_ ," said Yukari. A tiny portal opened, and sucked the smoke away. "You cannot prevail against it."

Kana laughed. "We shall see."

 _Crack_.

Yukari's eyes darted up at the sky, as the ear-splitting sound echoed over the land. The entire front of the storm cell was blasted apart by this new power. The now exposed Black Moon levitated almost directly above them. It had unleashed another visible shock wave that traveled quickly!

Kana's stone golem swung Alice around and held her at its chest, clutching her tightly, its back to the coming wave. It stood over Kana, shielding her. The Oni merely stood still underneath its shadow, smoking her pipe, watching Yukari, amused.

Yukari opened her umbrella and held it before her, like a blockade. Swirling runes and incantations lit up, forming a small, concentrated barrier.

Then, the wave slammed into them all. Half of the golem disintegrated, shattering loudly. Alice was unhurt, but screamed. Between the golem's legs, part of the wave hit Kana, but she seemed unaffected. Her kimono swirled with darkness and disease...

Yukari's umbrella snapped and was torn apart. Her barrier was blasted into pieces. Only a small portion remained, protecting the youkai. She clenched the still-intact handle tightly, bracing herself against the shock wave. She slid back a few feet. Blood trickled from the corner of her mouth.

Marisa was hit with the wave full-force. Her broom exploded into splinters, destroyed instantly. The witch choked and spat blood, but thankfully she was close to the ground. She landed in the grass and rolled for a bit, then was still. The enraged, flaming eel was obliterated completely, leaving nothing but a cloud of smoke.

Gathering herself, Yukari looked up at Kana.

But both the Oni and the puppeteer had disappeared. The stone shards of the now-abandoned golem crumbled to the ground. The glowing katakana had faded. These boulders fell with _thumps_ , until they lay still.

Yukari grit her teeth, glancing around for Kana and Alice, but they were nowhere to be seen. "No," she muttered. " _No!_ " She threw the last pieces of her umbrella at the ground in anger. With a single hand she unleashed a blinding blast of pure violet energy. With a deafening _boom_ , a quarter-mile tract of land before her disintegrated instantly. After this, Yukari's eyes widened, as she gazed at the obliterated landscape before her...

"No..."

She looked up.

Above her, the Black Moon was descending, growing larger. Rain began to fall. The sky darkened. But, the youkai patriarch held her ground. She knew _he_ would come. She stood still, her purple eyes becoming glowing slits of energy. Her great white dress billowed in the winds from the storm.

"Face me, once more!" declared Yukari Yakumo loudly, at the looming orb. Her voice echoed, and the ground shook. _"FACE ME, MONSTER OF HUMANITY!"_

* * *

Sanae, floating high in the air, panted heavily. She was cut, and bruised. She glared fiercely at her foe, the undead, standing upon her pillar of chains within the river. Caliope was damaged, as well, for Sanae's unrelenting tenacity and increased power! Her white sleeves were torn, and burnt from danmaku. She had taken a blast to the neck, and a large chunk of flesh had been torn from it, revealing the rotting, greenish-grey flesh underneath her pristine, white skin. She wobbled on one leg, having taken damage there, too. Her chains were significantly fewer, now. Still expressionless, emotionless, and eyeless, she watched Sanae closely.

Then, there was the _crack_ , in the distance. The clouds were blown apart, and then Sanae could see it:

 _The Black Moon._

But something was odd. It seemed _smaller_ than she remembered...

The shock wave came quickly, blowing through the forest like a tidal wave. Sanae's emerald eyes went wide. She knew that if the wave reached her, she would be too debilitated to fight! She had already used several spell cards, and had expended much of her energy tangling with her old enemy. Her eyes shot from the wave, to Caliope, and back again, panicking. She breathed heavily, but knew it was useless. She was out of time. Summoning her strength, she turned around, and blasted away from Caliope, trying to outrun the shock wave.

The wave slammed into Caliope and her pillar, destroying it. Caliope herself fell from her perch into the river with a splash. All her suspended chains were broken, and black links fell into the river like a shower of water droplets. The black waters of the river churned and swirled angrily.

Sanae, now far away, turned to look. The wave had mostly dissipated, but the last of it slammed into the shrine maiden. It felt as if a great fist had punched her soul. Her head went dizzy, and she felt as if she might vomit. She struggled to keep in the air.

"Ah...I can't...!"

Slowly, she flitted down to the forest floor as carefully as she could, where she stumbled around. Leaning against a tree, she tried to gather herself. Sanae watched her surroundings carefully: she knew denizens of the Black Moon staged attacks _after_ a shock wave.

Would more denizens come?

"Perhaps they...w-will not pursue us..." She grit her teeth. "No...of _course_ they will..." Sanae staggered feverishly through bushes. "I must find Yukari-sama..."

* * *

Seija watched the shockwave slam into the denizens of the Black Moon and inhabitants of Gensokyo alike. She was at a safe distance on the bank of the river, sitting on the pebbles with her legs folded, casually flipping through Marisa's grimoire. She gave a giggle as she saw both the shrine maiden and the witch fall out of sight as a result of the attack.

"Glad I'm not over there," she chuckled. "I'd be in an even _worse_ position than I am now..."

Around the bend of the river came Ran. With her was Cirno, struggling to hold Chen, who was still unconscious.

Seija froze. "Nevermind."

As soon as her eyes landed on Seija, Ran blasted forward with full strength. She raised her hands and prepared to fire danmaku.

" _Seija Kijin!_ " yelled the kitsune fiercely. Her nine tails waved behind her as she came. "You have not escaped your fate!" Then, her palms erupted, spewing danmaku like machine guns.

The amanojaku quickly scrambled to her feet, clutching the grimoire. "I was just reading a freakin' book!" she shouted angrily.

Seija tried to take flight, but could not. So, instead, she just ran around the bank, flailing her arms and yelling obscenities, as Ran circled overhead, attacking. The riverbank was peppered with craters.

Cirno landed a distance away, laying Chen down as carefully as she could.

"Wake up!" the fairy cried, into the cat's face. "Wake up!" She raised a tiny hand and slapped her.

Slowly, Chen came to. Her eyes opened slowly. "Eh...wha...?"

Cirno slapped her again anyways, at which Chen jolted awake. "Hey!" she snapped, displaying her fangs. "What was that for!?" She sat up quickly, holding her cheek. The fairy made to slap her again, but Chen backed away, panicking. "Get away from me! I mean it!"

"Are you awake, now?" asked Cirno.

" _What does it look like, idiot!?_ " hissed Chen. "Of course I'm awake!" She pointed a finger at Cirno. "And aren't you s'posed to be a bad person? What are you doing here?"

"Uh," replied Cirno. She became enveloped in thought. "Um." She didn't seem to have an answer.

Chen looked up to see an enraged, airborne Ran chasing after the grounded, fleeing Seija. "Oh!" said the cat. She looked back at Cirno. "Am I supposed to be fighting you?!"

Cirno looked like she had just been asked a difficult question on a game show. "Um..."

Chen leaped to her feet. "So we meet again, my old enemy!" she cried.

" _What?!_ " replied Cirno, jumping in alarm. She put up her hands. "No, wait! You're wrong! The shrine maiden and I saved you!"

Chen's eyes narrowed. "Or so you'd like me to believe!"

"I'll prove it to you, stupid!" shot Cirno. She waved her arms frantically at Ran. "Ran-sama! Isn't it true I saved kitty?!"

Seija was huffing and puffing, dragging herself along as quickly as she could. She was sweating profusely. "I can't...keep...running like...this...!"

Ran looked over at Cirno, on the riverbank. "Yes, that's – " She stopped.

The water of the river was turning black, as the plague from upstream came. Broken links of chains that had not dissolved washed up on the shore, clinking on the rocks. It seemed like a great disease, as the entire river turned opaque, like liquid shadow...

Seija slowed her now-pathetically-paced jog, to look as well. Chen and Cirno watched the blackness seep further through the water.

"Look at that," whispered Ran.

Then, without warning, a single chain blasted out of the water and snagged Ran's leg. The kitsune yelped and was jerked downwards violently. She tried to rise, but the chain was pulling her closer and closer to the dark water.

"Ran-sama!" cried Chen. She dashed for the water, Cirno behind her. "Ran-sama, I'm coming to –"

Another chain shot from the river, straight for Chen. The cat ducked reflexively, and the chain wrapped itself around Cirno instead. The ice fairy screamed, but, seeing as she was small and lightweight, was pulled quickly past the cat. For a brief second, Cirno's terrified face flew past Chen's wide eyes. Then, the ice fairy, panicking, was pulled into the water with a splash, and was gone. Her screaming went quiet.

Chen, stricken with fear, went pale and ground to a halt on the shoreline. Her eyes shot up to Ran, who was firing danmaku at the chain, in attempts to break it, but continued to miss as she struggled against its pull. She turned to Seija.

"Help her!" she screamed.

Seija was still trying to catch her breath. "Why me?"

"Just help her!" cried Chen, yanking on Seija's arm. "If you don't, she'll –"

Suddenly, Seija was yanked to the ground. Her face smashed into the rocks and she was intantly knocked unconscious. A mass of five or six chains were snaking up her leg and around her torso, as she was dragged into the water, dropping Marisa's grimoire. One chain separated from the others, taking hold of the grimoire, and soon both the book and the amanojaku had vanished into the blackness, only ripples remaining.

Chen was horrified. She scrambled away from the bank, as yet more chains shot from the water, coming at her like ravenous snakes! She raised a hand and fired orange, egg-shaped danmaku at them, which exploded on impact, holding off their advance.

Above the water, Ran finally managed to break herself free. She burst high into the air as quickly as possible, her amber eyes wide with fear. "Chen!" she called. "Chen! Come, Chen!" She fired a hail of blue danmaku downwards, knocking as many chains away as she could. An opening appeared. "Chen!"

Chen, noticing this, took off instantly, swirling and swerving through the black links that were growing in number. Once or twice she was nearly caught, but escaped unscathed. She sped up to Ran, and the kitsune and the cat flew high into the sky. Their clothes flapped loudly.

"Are you okay, Ran-sama?" panted Chen, clinging to Ran's arm.

Ran looked at her ankle, where the chain had taken hold. It was bruised and blackened, as if the metal had rubbed off onto her. "I'm...f-fine..." She winced.

"Does it hurt?" asked Chen, worried.

"It's cold," said Ran. She looked down at the river. "Look."

From where Caliope had appeared, to the riverbank where Seija had been sitting, the river had turned completely black. The dark waters continued onwards, into the distance, like an ebony vein coursing through the forest.

In the other direction, the Black Moon hovered above a field. It was massive, and around it were swirling stormclouds, flashing with lightning. It made no noise; it merely floated there, still like a statue. Ran, once her eyes landed on the omen, could not look away.

Chen clutched her. "Ran-sama," she whimpered, "I'm scared..."

Ran patted her gently, but she was terrified, as well. "I know...but...everything will be okay. I...promise..."

Chen's ears drooped, and she trembled. Looking away, she squeezed the folds of Ran's dress tighter. But, then she loosened her grip. Her brown eyes went wide, fixated on the forest below. "Look!" she cried.

Ran tore her gaze away from the Black Moon. "What...is it?"

"It's Sanae-chan!"

Indeed, below, through a clearing in the canopy, Sanae could be seen staggering about, breathing heavily. She was far away, but Chen's shikigami vision was keen, as was Ran's. Much like their pursuit of the conspirators, and how they were able to smell and see them from far off, Ran and Chen could see Sanae quite clearly.

"It _is_ her!" Ran said. "Come, Chen!"

The two shikigami plummeted down to the forest, where they shot through the canopy and landed close to Sanae. Leaves flitted down around them. At their sudden appearance, Sanae yelped and fell backwards, holding her gohei rod up in defense.

"Stop right there!" she cried, panting. Then, "Oh...it's you two..." Sanae held her chest. "I thought...I was done for..."

Ran helped her to her feet. "Are you all right?"

"I was hit by that wave," said Sanae. She brushed herself off. "It weakens the powers of those it connects with..."

"Tell me about it!" said Chen.

Sanae smiled weakly. "Where are the denizens? Where is Alice Margatroid? Where's Cirno?"

Ran looked away. "They were lost," she muttered.

"What...?" Tears began to fill Sanae's eyes. "No...n-no..."

"Alice Margatroid has vanished," said Ran. "I know not where she has gone. She and Marisa Kirisame were locked in battle, the last I saw. It's likely the wave from the Black Moon incapacitated them, and the denizens have taken them." Ran took a deep breath. "As for Cirno...she was with Chen and I when we found Seija Kijin once more, and tried to defeat her...but we were interrupted. Black chains spewed from the river. They took Cirno, and the amanojaku." The kitsune stared at the ground. She appeared very disappointed in herself. "I could do nothing...Yukari-sama, _forgive me_..."

Sanae covered her face with her hands. " _No_..."

Chen came up to Sanae and hugged her legs. Slowly, the Moriya shrine maiden looked down at her, and smiled. Chen's embrace felt like Suwako's, to her. She bent down and picked up the cat, returning her hug tightly. Silently, Sanae cried.

Bright flashes caught their attention. It was the lightning. But, then, intermingled within the white flashes were _purple_ flashes. Unlike the lightning, these were not mute. Great explosions resounded over the hills, shaking the earth upon which they stood.

Ran's eyes widened. "That's...!"

"Yukari-sama!" exclaimed Chen.

She broke free of Sanae, and took flight. Ran followed, as did Sanae – as best she could – and came back above the treetops to see an incredible sight, indeed.

* * *

Yukari, her dress flowing like a regal, white wave of the most glorious ocean, levitated above a tower of swirling purple runes, some hundreds of feet above the field. Her eyes were aglow with pure energy. Her hands outstretched to each side, she had opened dimensional portals all around herself and the rune tower – hundreds, perhaps _thousands_ of them. They were spewing danmaku and spirit beams profusely, creating a torrent of energy that tore through the air at the Black Moon, above. Even against this attack, the Black Moon was still a behemoth. The great youkai patriarch's assault collided with the surface of the ebony orb, and magnanimous explosions ensued. The entire sky lit up with the blinding light. The noise was deafening. It was like she was attacking the night, itself...

" _Face me_ ," muttered Yukari, as she remained in place, watching the Black Moon closely. "Face me...once more..."

Sanae, Ran, and Chen arrived. They came close, but stopped – the force of the energy released was too strong. They covered their eyes and backed away.

"Yukari-sama!" cried Ran, squinting. "Yukari-sama!"

"Do not come too close!" commanded Yukari. "Or you shall be destroyed!"

Sanae gazed up at the Black Moon. She had never been this close to one before. On her skin, she could the heat from the ear-splitting explosions. In her mind, the flames and embers of that fateful night five years ago flashed by...

But:

"Something isn't right," whispered Sanae.

Somehow, Yukari heard her. "What did you say?"

"Something is wrong!" shouted Sanae. "This is...this is all wrong!"

"What?!" cried Ran.

"Speak, shrine maiden!" demanded Yukari. "Speak! Now!"

"This isn't the same – " But, she stopped.

The Black Moon began to move. With it, there was a great _humming._ The very air shifted as the monstrous orb started to _retreat_. Yukari directed her attacks to follow it, but soon lessened her barrage. Eventually, she stopped completely, watching with glowing eyes. As the last of the explosions dissipated, the surface of the Black Moon could be seen:

It was pockmarked with damage.

Then, it vanished back inside the storm cell. Its shape could then only be seen as a silhouette, through the flashes of lightning. Eerily, it continued to move away, shrinking, like a stone that had been dropped into a deep lake.

Ran, Chen, Sanae, and Yukari were quiet. They gazed up at the storm clouds.

"Did it just...leave?" asked Ran after many moments.

"Sanae-chan?" said Chen.

Yukari was quiet. Then, " _Prepare._ "

Around the disappearing Black Moon, there was a darkness. A shadow crept over the earth. The thunderstorm was pushed away, and the lightning increased in brightness and strength. Many bolts struck the ground violently. This enormous blackness grew in power and foreboding, until finally:

From behind the retreating Black Moon, came _another_. It was _bigger_. Within moments it emerged from the clouds. It seemed to engulf the entire sky.

Sanae's emerald eyes widened. She felt the pressure: the weight on her chest.

" _That's_ the one," she muttered. "That's... _his._ "

Yukari glowed with unearthly energy. She rose higher into the air, seeming to emanate anger. " _FACE ME, OMEN!_ " she commanded. The ground shook at her words, as she glared at the Black Moon. She was but a speck before it.

"Yukari-sama!" cried Ran. "Please!"

"We have to go!" screamed Sanae. "We cannot survive another wave!"

Yukari stopped. Slowly, she turned and looked at the field. Within it, a spluttering Marisa could barely breathe. Inside, Marisa's soul had been nearly crushed into nothingness. Her physical pain was naught – her _spiritual_ pain was _horrific_. If another wave hit Marisa, she would surely die. Yukari looked around at the others. Sanae was cut, bleeding, bruised, and panting. She had been hit by one wave, already. Ran bore dark marks on her ankle – Yukari recognized it immediately as the undead curse. Chen had been knocked unconscious instantaneously from the first, weakened wave, and had nearly fallen into the river. All of them had done battle with the conspirators or the denizens themselves, and had expended tremendous energy.

"Yukari-sama, we have to go back to Gensokyo!" shouted Sanae at the top of her lungs. "We cannot defeat him here!"

Yukari turned back to the Black Moon. It advanced, slowly. Gritting her teeth, she knew Sanae was right. Now was not the time. Yukari sensed Omen had THE SULA with him. If Yukari fell here – _somehow_ – Ran, Chen, Marisa, and Sanae would be doomed. They did not have a way to re-enter Gensokyo. Besides, they were already injured, and the Black Moon surely had yet more denizens to dispatch. Their immense power had been seen firsthand, now. The shikigami, witch, and shrine maiden would not be able to contend with them. Yukari would be locked in battle with Omen – perhaps even THE SULA, if she awoke. Yukari could not aid the girls, if that happened...

It was not time.

Yukari Yakumo glared at the Black Moon with hatred. This omen was her foe. Inside of it, the White Reaper, who surely gazed at her at that very moment. He had surely heard her cry for battle.

Her energy faded. She flitted back down to the other girls, taking a deep breath. "You are right, Moriya shrine maiden," she said. "We are in no condition to do battle with the full strength of the Black Moon, here. I am powerful, but you are injured. The denizens are many, and strong. We must regroup with the others, tend to our wounded, and prepare Gensokyo for invasion." She closed her eyes. "I have failed, this day..."

"What?" said Chen.

"Yukari-sama," said Ran, "whatever do you mean?!"

"I hoped to stave off this threat myself, were it to come," said Yukari. "I did not aid you in bringing in the conspirators, because I _hoped_ the Black Moon would come, and I would challenge it, _myself_. I saved my strength to do battle with the White Reaper, himself. I put you in danger, all of you..." A tear rolled down her cheek. "I am sorry. It _will_ not happen again, not for my own selfish reasons. To think I am the patriarch of Gensokyo, and to have acted so _foolishly_. I was entrenched in my own desires..."

"Yukari-sama," muttered Sanae. She had never seen Yukari apologize, or cry, even if it was but a single tear. "Thank you..."

"Ran, Chen!" bellowed Yukari. Her eyes shot open.

"Yes!" replied the shikigami.

"Retrieve Marisa Kirisame!" She pointed into the field, where Marisa lay, struggling with her own existence. "Then, we must depart! Go! _Quickly_!"

Ran and Chen burst away towards Marisa.

Yukari turned to Sanae. "Moriya shrine maiden, I will send you back, first," she said, raising a hand to create a portal. "Once you have returned to Gensokyo, you must ensure – " Yukari stopped in mid-sentence.

Sanae's eyes went wide. Chills crept down her spine. Her face went pale.

Yukari turned to the field. " _RAN! CHEN!_ " she screamed. She reached out a hand. Her expression was that of horror.

From the flashes of the thunderstorm above them, surrounding the Black Moon, a massive bolt of lightning shot into the field with a deafening _crack_. The light was blinding. Ran and Chen slowed, covering their eyes. But, when they lowered their hands:

He stood before them.

Dr. Omen.

" _NO!_ " cried Yukari.

Sanae exploded after them, trying to reach the shikigami, to save them!

Omen raised a colossal black claw, his great coat billowing behind him, towering above them, even as they flew. The closest one to him was Chen. His round, glowing blue eyes burned with soul energy. As her vision cleared, Chen laid eyes upon the _White Reaper_. Her mouth opened in terror.

A dimensional portal – opened by Yukari – appeared next to Chen, attempting to devour her quickly. A weak barrier Yukari had created formed between Omen and the shikigami. Sanae came closer, raising her hand, preparing to fire as big a barrage of danmaku as she could muster. Ran, reflexively, grabbed Chen by the shoulders and pulled her away from Dr. Omen...

Omen swung his raised arm. It traveled so fast, it was but a blur, even for its massive size. Yukari's barrier slowed it only a small amount: the shield shattered like thin glass against him. His claw tore through the air and slammed into Ran. He had backhanded her. A shockwave blew out. Ran spat a huge amount of blood. From her back exploded an array of blue energy, dissipating like mist – it was fragments of her very soul. Then, Ran hung there for a moment, frozen in time, until Omen flung her across the field. She soared like a bullet, then collided with the grass and bounced along, flailing, before she slid to a stop and was still.

Sanae unleashed her barrage of danmaku. It slammed into Dr. Omen with blinding ferocity. Sanae's eyes were filled with tears. How she had sped at the White Reaper himself, with the resolve she had, she did not know. He was the harbinger of her darkness, the weaver of her pain. All of this was his fault! He was the nightmare from her past. How had she done this? How had she rushed at him, like she had rushed at Caliope?

In her emerald eyes was determination. Perhaps, it was not about the fear, any longer. Now, it was about her friends. It was about her new home. She would not let him ruin her life, once again!

Omen merely stood there as the danmaku smashed into him. Sanae was significantly more powerful than she was five years ago. His entire figure burst into explosions. She continued her attack, coming close, danmaku streaming from her fingertips.

Chen fell back onto the grass and rolled. Gathering herself, she watched in horror as Sanae attacked Omen. Behind, Yukari was rising into the air. She was preparing a massive, cataclysmic spell card. Her barrage upon the Black Moon was _nothing_ compared to what she was about to unleash upon Omen.

"No!" screamed Sanae, at Yukari.

Yukari's eyes widened in shock. "What...?"

"Get the others!" ordered Sanae. "I'll keep his attention! DO IT! _WE HAVE TO GO!_ "

"I cannot allow him to – "

"If another shock wave comes, from that giant Black Moon," shouted Sanae over the noise of her attacks, "we'll be _done for! GO! NOW!_ "

Yukari bit her lip. Then, she took a deep breath. "Very well..." She disappeared into a portal, and reappeared next to the incapacitated Ran. A tear rolled down Yukari's cheek, as she picked up the nearly-dead kitsune shikigami.

"She's alive," breathed Yukari. She was immensely relieved. "My dear, _dear_ Ran..." She looked up. "Chen!" she called. "Retrieve Marisa Kirisame!"

"Right!" cried Chen.

Sanae circled around Omen, unleashing torrents of danmaku and energy at him. She knew it had no effect, but she had to keep him occupied!

Then, without warning, Dr. Omen leaped into the air, with a loud _boom_. Craters remained where he had been standing. Sanae gaped, looking up, following him, but he was incredibly fast. Then, before she could react, he came down again, close to her, slamming into the ground with massive, dark power. Sanae was knocked out of the air, onto the grass of the field. Some of her danmaku were still airborne, peppering the field with explosions.

Gathering herself, Sanae looked up. Dr. Omen stood hunched over, his coat flitting down behind him. Then, he shot forward – sliding along the ground, almost – and swung at Sanae. She somersaulted backwards to avoid it, but the mere force of his swing sent her reeling again, crashing back down. She scrambled to her feet, raising her gohei rod to defend herself. Suddenly towering over the shrine maiden, Dr. Omen swung once more. His claw slammed into Sanae's gohei rod, smashing it to pieces, breaking both of Sanae's arms at once, and launching her away, spewing blood.

Her body and mind were racked with pain. Lights popped into her eyes. Then, she collided with the grass of the field, somewhat numb to the feeling, and found herself suffocating. Weakly, she rolled over, coughing. Then, she vomited a huge amount of blood onto the dirt, hacking and choking. She felt as if all the power had left her. She looked up.

He was coming.

At first, Sanae was terrified. But then, she remembered: she did this so her friends might escape alive. She did it so that they may survive, and fight to save Gensokyo!

"Gen...sokyo," spluttered Sanae. She slowly got to her feet. Though it was terribly painful to move her arms, she assumed a ready stance. "Gensokyo..." Her green eyes were filled with stark conviction. With emotion. With content.

Dr. Omen, gliding along like a monstrous ghost through the field, spoke:

"Shrine maiden...of Moriya," he thundered. His blue goggles glowed brighter. "I commend...that you have...faced me, this day." He came close. "Your resolve...is to be admired..." Soon, Omen stopped. His coat billowed in the wind. "But, you shall _perish_..."

"My name," muttered Sanae. She summoned the last of her energy, clenching her fists. "My name... _IS SANAE KOCHIYA!_ "

Her physical wounds healed, instantly. Her soul still struggled, but her resolve could not be stopped! As fast as possible, she fired a large danmaku into Omen's face, where it burst into blinding light. Sanae leaped back, calling upon the wind, and it blew ferociously.

Omen burst into the air after her, leaping, as before, but the wind roared with power. Sanae unleashed barrage after barrage of danmaku at him. These impacts, coupled with the wind, pushed him back, and he began to fall back to the earth. This was her plan!

"Spell card!" shouted Sanae. She pulled it from her sleeve. "Sea opening! _The Day the Sea Split!_ "

At Sanae's sides, the ground itself was torn open. Great walls of pure white energy shot skyward. These fissures ripped along the earth with frightening power. It was blinding. There was a noise like an angry ocean. The walls of power surrounded the area where Omen was to land. He had not touched down yet!

Sanae clapped her hands together. " _Be gone!_ " she screamed.

The waves of energy pulled towards each other, slamming together, engulfing Omen. There was a strange, ear-splitting noise, like wailing of metal, and agonizing souls. Sanae watched the sea of energy closely, for many moments...

It was quiet. Yukari was nowhere to be seen, nor Chen, nor Ran, nor Marisa...

She was alone.

Then, Omen's black claw burst from the surface.

"What?!" cried Sanae.

Soon, his arm emerged. The white coat sleeve had been burned away. His limb seemed as if made from many differently-sized bones, all black, mish-mashed together like some freakish skeleton. Throughout these bones pulsated veins of oily liquid, which gathered together at his wrist to create his claws...

They sizzled and screamed, as Dr. Omen began to emerge. The rest of his coat remained, including his collar, but for several patches that had been destroyed – through which similar likeness could be seen. His blue goggles spewed soul energy like fountains, roaring. He pulled himself up, and _stood_ on the waves of the ocean of energy.

Sanae knew it was over. She had used the last of her already-severely-drained energy to heal herself and cast her spell card.

"Impressive," boomed Dr. Omen. His voice was distorted – had he actually been _damaged?_ "But now...you _die_..."

Sanae's spell card dissipated. The ocean of energy began to vanish. Dr. Omen launched forward, his exposed arm raised to backhand her...

She had done it. She was happy. "I am sorry, Kanako-sama...Suwako-sama," she whispered, watching him come. "I wish I could have said goodbye to you...as well..." She closed her wet eyes. "Mom...Dad..."

Dr. Omen swung, and there was an impact...

But, Sanae did not feel it. She opened her eyes.

From one of Yukari's portals, a girl had appeared. She looked older than Sanae, with long blue hair that fell down her back. She wore a strange black and white dress, with an odd string of cards hanging about the side – each card a different hue of the rainbow. She wore a black hat with a peach clip upon it, and on her feet were tall, brown-laced boots. Her eyes were red, and almond shaped. Her beautiful face gave the impression that she was some sort of royalty. She also seemed extremely excited.

In her hands, she held a long, glowing red sword. It swirled with scarlet energy. She had used it to block Omen's attack!

"Tenshi!" exclaimed Sanae. "Tenshi Hinanawi!"

Tenshi grinned. "How could you all leave me out of so much _fun?!_ " But then, she groaned. Omen was bearing down on her. He slowly raised his free arm. Tenshi trembled, struggling against his black might. "Go! Now!"

"What about you!?" cried Sanae.

"Go!" repeated Tenshi. " _NOW!_ "

"You'll follow me, right?!"

"I SAID GO!" Tenshi raised a boot and kicked Sanae as hard as she could towards the portal. Sanae flew into it, and vanished.

Tenshi then summoned her power. The Sword of Hisou filled with immense might! The tendrils of scarlet energy swirled feverishly, preparing!

Omen swung his other arm, and Tenshi broke away. She lifted her sword to block it, curling her legs up underneath herself. She grit her teeth. Then, with a resounding shock wave, Omen's _fist_ smashed into its blade. With this force, Tenshi was rocketed backwards, away from the portal, which quickly closed.

"Now, Yukari!" shouted Tenshi. "Behind me!"

Another of Yukari's portals instantly opened behind the angel, and Tenshi flew into it.

It closed quickly, and she was gone.

The battle was over.

* * *

It was evening.

Alice followed Kana through the bushes and trees of the forest, far away from the battlegrounds. Here, it was very dark. A cold drizzle fell from the sky, dampening the puppeteer and the Oni. Kana's footsteps were loud, and Alice could _feel_ them, as they walked. She stared at the Oni's back, and her horns...

"What...what happened to your horn?" asked Alice, shyly. "It's...broken..."

Kana glanced back at her. "Sometimes you must even fight your friends, should you wish to achieve your dreams."

Alice looked at the ground. "I know the feeling."

Kana smoked a puff from her pipe. Soon, she slowed her pace. "Ah."

"What?" asked Alice.

Ahead, Parsee and Beatrice waited. Behind them was a clearing, in the midst of which was a large hill. Parsee looked like she was about die any moment, slouched against a tree, blinking through the blood in her green eyes, holding her stomach. She bled everywhere. Beatrice stood with her arms folded, clutching her scythe, her fiery, orange eyes unamused. She picked at a nail.

"Beatrice," said Kana. She approached them, smiling slightly. "Were it not for your scythe, I wouldn't have recognized you, with your new hair color. I almost thought someone had stolen the Cronus from you."

"Very funny," replied Beatrice.

"Now you've left the white-hair club," said Kana. She came up to Beatrice. She was much taller. "I'm sure Constantine will be happy you've joined the black-hair club."

"Shut it."

Alice gaped at Beatrice. "Your dress is beautiful!" And it was, save for the fact an entire sleeve had been blasted off, in her battle with Yukari. "Did you make that, yourself?"

Beatrice eyed her. "No. Master bought it for me. It costed him a _fortune_."

"It's torn, there," said Alice. She walked up to Beatrice.

"Yes, it is."

"Would you like me to fix it?"

Beatrice's eyes widened. "Are you kidding? This dress was hand-sewn by artisans of France. There is no way you could replicate it."

"Will you let me try?" asked Alice. "I'm a puppeteer magician. I work with fabric and needles all the time."

Reluctantly, Beatrice nodded. "Sure...just don't ruin it..."

Alice inspected the dress for a bit. Then, she raised her hands, opening her grimoire. Weaving her hands about, she summoned rolls of black fabric, white frills, strings and needles. "Hold still, please," she said. These materials swirled about Beatrice's arm, coming together. Soon, the sleeve had reformed, good as new.

Beatrice gazed at it. "Wow..."

"Do you like it?" said Alice, smiling.

Beatrice glanced at her. She seemed to blush, but only for a split-second. "Yeah. Sure, it's fine." She paused. Then, "Thanks."

"I think you've just made a new friend, Alice," laughed Kana.

"Is that what...y-you asked for?" spluttered Parsee. Despite her condition, she could still talk. She also did not ask for help. She tended to her own wounds, keeping her composure as best she could. She was extremely resilient. It was no doubt due to one fact: she had always been alone, before now.

Alice watched her for a bit. Parsee noticed this.

"What?" said the hashihime.

Alice, sighing, moved over to her, and pulled out a length of white cloth. She began bandaging Parsee's arms and legs where they were bleeding. Alice did it tenderly, _caringly_.

Kana watched fondly. "Look at that," she whispered.

"Er...um," hesitated Parsee. "Thanks...Alice..."

Alice smiled.

"Beatrice-sama," said Parsee. "Was that dress your wish?"

" _Excuse_ me?" replied the vampire.

"Was that dress...what you wished to receive," said Parsee, "in exchange for your service to the Black Moon...?"

"Of course not," said Beatrice, somewhat offended.

"She's just spoiled," commented Kana, chuckling. "If you perform well for Omen, you are rewarded."

The bushes rustled. Everyone turned to look, as Caliope emerged from them. Her black sockets stared ahead lifelessly. She was missing chunks of flesh and strips of clothing here and there, but she didn't seem to mind. From one of her arms extended a mass of chains – wrapped in these tendrils were an unconscious Cirno and a very uncomfortable Seija Kijin.

"Cal," said Kana. "You made it."

Alice leaned over to Beatrice. "Who's she...?"

"She's our dead body," said the vampire. She pulled out a cloth and began polishing her scythe. "Caliope. A zombie. A super-powerful undead. Get the picture?"

"Undead," muttered Parsee. She watched Caliope closely. "So even _they_ can serve..."

"Parsee," said Alice, "that was a rude comment."

"Not really," said Beatrice. "Cal's just a walking sack of meat and chains."

"How rude!" snapped Alice.

"Don't worry about it," interjected Kana, smoking her pipe. "Cal has no emotions. It's literally impossible for her to get offended." She turned to the undead. "Right, Cal?"

Caliope nodded.

"Can she not speak?" asked Alice. She slowly stood up, and approached Caliope, looking her over...

"No," said Beatrice. "It's rather nice, sometimes."

"You shouldn't say such mean things about her!" shot Alice. She curtsied to Caliope. "How are you? My name is Alice Margatroid. It's nice to meet you."

"So polite," chuckled Kana.

Caliope merely stared at Alice. After a few moments, she seemed to attempt a curtsy, but just bent her knees a little and cocked her head to the side. It was strangely cute. Alice giggled.

Beatrice sighed. "Can we please get going? The rain is picking up. I don't want to get my dress wet."

"Why did you wear your most expensive dress?" said Kana.

"I was hoping Ryuki would be here," said Beatrice, quietly. "But he didn't show." She seemed slightly disappointed.

"He was around, earlier this week," said Kana. "But Omen needed him to help with Sekhmet in Egypt. So, he couldn't come."

Beatrice was quiet. She picked up her scythe and walked out into the clearing. Kana followed her. Alice jumped up next to the Oni.

"Does Beatrice _like_ this...Ryuki-san?"

Kana grinned, smoking her pipe. "It's about the only time you'll get a blush out of her," she said. "But if you bring it up too much, she'll get _pissed_."

Parsee trailed behind them. "Look!" she said, pointing.

In the sky above them, was the Black Moon. It was lowering, darkening the clearing even more. The blemish-less black surface glinted. Beatrice climbed the hill, and stood at the top, looking up at it. She was like a tiny grain of rice compared to it. Then:

 _Crack_.

The orb split geometrically, mesmerizingly, _beautifully_. Alice and Parsee cowered, instantly, but no shock wave was emanated.

"It's okay," said Kana smoothly. She beckoned. "Come. Your new home awaits..."

From the bottom of the Black Moon descended a large chunk of floating black metal. It was the size of an ocean liner, by itself. This huge mass lowered, and its end came to the top of the hill. It began to rain profusely. A white, glowing door opened, and Beatrice disappeared inside of it.

Alice and Parsee could not take their eyes off of this sight. It was beyond anything they had ever seen. It seemed as if their very _souls_ were tested in the venture to reach here! Parsee had struggled through a life of pain – never imagining there was a way out. Alice had forsaken all in Gensokyo, for this, dedicated to Iliasviel. At the thought of the hyakume, Alice's eyes widened.

"Ilia-chan," she whispered. "I made it..."

In the white doorway, a massive silhouette appeared. A great billowing coat, two glowing, blue eyes, and huge claws exuding from massive sleeves: Dr. Omen. His long black hair framed his goggles, his collar concealing the rest of his face. He stood at the top of the hill, in the entrance to the Black Moon, like a ghost from a distant future.

Parsee fell to her knees, in respect. She bowed her head. " _Omen_ ," she muttered. "I am here...to serve you...please...deliver me from my _pain_..."

Alice stared at Omen's figure. She could not believe she was here. "Omen," the puppeteer whispered. "Thank you...thank you for sending... _Ilia-chan._ " Her eyes fill with tears, and she began to cry. "Ilia-chan!"

There they stood, in the rain, peering up at the lord of the manse.


	11. Return to the Nightmare

The shrine maiden of paradise strode down the crowded halls of Eientei's great wooden manse, her shoes thumping on the wooden flooring. Tiny rabbit-girls hustled and bustled about, carrying all sorts of trays and tools – they seemed to be medical supplies. Once or twice one would bump into Reimu, but she paid no mind. Without a word she continued on, turning a corner and proceeding up a flight of steps. She winced at the pain in her once-broken arm that had not fully subsided. There was both worry and determination in her eyes; a sort of exasperated desperation.

At the top of the steps stood Youmu Konpaku, the samurai gardener. Her sapphire eyes watched Reimu approach. She looked dignified, as per usual.

"Youmu," greeted Reimu.

"Hakurei Reimu," replied Youmu. As the shrine maiden arrived at the top of the steps and continued down the hallway, Youmu proceeded along at her side. "How is your arm?"

"It's better," said Reimu. She didn't even glance at the samurai as she spoke. "It's better than it _was,_ at least."

"Good to hear."

"Are the others here?"

"Yuyuko-sama just arrived. The others are on their way."

The two girls then entered a foyer of sorts. There were several tables and chairs lined about. They were arranged around the room, facing a large metal door on the far wall. The dark room inside this door, incidentally, was the same vault that had once housed the vortex-stricken Yukari. It was protected with many powerful wards and barriers, but there was a single, small, barred window to see inside. What purpose this confinement had originally served was unknown. Beside the door stood Reisen Udongein Inaba, the purple-haired rabbit-girl, fidgeting somewhat. She nodded at Reimu and Youmu. In one of the nearby chairs sat the elegant Yuyuko Saigyouji, a fan held before her mouth. Concealing most of her face, the ghost woman keenly eyed the shrine maiden.

"Yuyuko," said Reimu, approaching. "You seem to be doing much better than what I've heard."

"That seems to still be up for debate," said Yuyuko. "For while my illness has passed, the current darkness spread over Gensokyo still clouds my mind."

Footsteps echoed from the hallway, and soon Eirin Yagokoro, the nurse, entered the room. "Oh good, you're here," she said upon seeing Reimu. Proceeding to Reisen, by the door, she took a clipboard from the rabbit. "How's your arm? I trust Tewi and the others tended to it properly?"

Reimu bit her lip. "They did the best...they could."

Eirin looked up at her. "You're fine then?"

"Seems so."

"Well enough to instigate some interrogation?"

Youmu stepped forward, clearing her throat. "Perhaps it is best we allow the others to arrive, before beginning."

"Every moment we tarry is time wasted, Konpaku-san," replied Eirin, tapping her clipboard. "Surely, you have been brought up to speed on the situation?"

Youmu gulped.

"She has a point," said Reimu. Her brown eyes flashed with hints of irritation. "Plus, as long as Yuyuko is here, I'm sure we can begin. I'm as ready to get answers out of this little brat as all of you are, I'm sure. Yukari left it to me to teach her some lessons."

"We haven't allowed anyone inside," said Reisen, "as per your instructions."

"No one?" asked Reimu.

"Not a single soul has spoken with her or been past this door since we brought her here and you went to have your arm tended to."

The shrine maiden nodded. "Good." She turned to the others. "Her power is manipulation of emotions. I strongly suggest only myself and those resistant to her ability be allowed in. Anyone else could be... _influenced_. Influenced to let her escape, or aid her in some way."

Yuyuko nodded. "Hasn't it been said that Byakuren-sama is resistant? I would wager she may be a very effective interrogator."

"Word was sent to her a short while ago of the hyakume's capture," Eirin added. "I don't know when she will arrive, but I'm sure she will come. I'm sure many of the prominents will come."

"Including Yukari," said Yuyuko, holding her fan close to her mouth, "when she returns."

"I hate to be the Debbie Downer here," said Reimu, with a serious tone. "But, we can't be completely certain Yukari _will_ come back." She paused. "Or any of them, actually."

Yuyuko's eyes narrowed. Youmu looked at Reimu with profound confusion, and Reisen gazed at her feet. Eirin was quiet.

"What do you mean to presume?" asked Yuyuko seriously. "This is unusual, coming from you."

"I _mean_ ," continued Reimu, glancing inside the room holding Iliasviel, and her brow furrowed, "Yukari is freaking powerful, but so is the Black Moon. We have to be prepared in case she falls. She's not immortal, you know. I doubt the Black Moon or the White Reaper will kill her while she's out there right now, but like I said, we can't be _one hundred percent_ certain. Not to mention the others face unknown danger, as well..."

"As much as I would like to disagree, that is a point I cannot refute," sighed Yuyuko.

"Yuyuko-sama!" gasped Youmu. "Whatever do you mean?"

"I would merely reinforce the Hakurei shrine maiden's point: that Yukari is not immortal." Yuyuko stood up, and turned slowly around to face away from the other girls. Her tone was dark. "It is possible she may die. Besides that should they face unmitigated peril, those who accompanied Yukari would be under her care. It is difficult to fight and simultaneously protect a group of others, even for Yukari. I have faith in her, she is a longtime friend of mine. A dear friend. However," she turned back around, "times are grim. We must be prepared for the worst. I pray for her safety, but prayers sometimes go unanswered."

Youmu bit her lip. It was obvious she had something else to say, but stayed quiet.

Reimu ran her hand over her face. "Don't get me wrong," she muttered, "I pray with all my heart they return safely. Yukari, Ran, Chen..." Reimu took a deep breath. "Sanae and Marisa. I just...I hope they're going to be okay."

Yuyuko gave a sympathetic smile. "Is it that you still feel... _helpless_ about the situation?"

"I can't...I can't do anything to help them," stammered Reimu. She looked at the floor. "They're outside of Gensokyo...where I can't reach them. Where I can't even...where I couldn't even...if they..."

Youmu stepped forward and put a hand softly on the shrine maiden's shoulder. "Hakurei Reimu."

"Do your best not to focus on any negative outcome," said Yuyuko. "Should they return and hear that you doubted them, they may feel offended." She forced a giggle. "Place your hope in them. Unwavering hope. If they should fail, we shall deal with it. But for now, there are pressing matters. Matters that Yukari left to you."

Reimu sniffled and wiped her eyes. "You're right, Yuyuko. If I were out there, and came back to hear that you all had given up on me...yeah I'd be upset too." Slowly, she smiled. "Sorry about that. I need to get myself together." She paused. " _Well,_ now that the lovely things have been discussed, I think it's time I began this questioning session."

Yuyuko nodded. "Indeed. Shall I come?"

"I'd like to do this myself," said Reimu, moving towards the door, "but it's probably best you did come."

Yuyuko followed, wordless, gliding along eerily.

"Be careful, mistress," warned Youmu.

Reisen stepped aside and unlocked the door. Inside, Iliasviel's head slowly looked up. Her face could barely be seen under her long black bangs, caked with dried blood.

"Alert us if Yukari and the others return," Reimu said to Reisen. The rabbit-girl nodded as Reimu opened the door with a loud creak and stepped inside. Behind her came the ghost princess.

The room was somewhat cold, and smelled like burnt fabric, owing to the singed sleeves of Iliasviel. The other tables and instruments used during the ordeal with Yukari's wound remained in the corners, but the rest of the room was cleared out in a wide area. In the center sat Iliasviel, tied with rope to a single chair. The floor beneath her was peppered with drops of blood. As Reimu came closer, she could see the hyakume looked pale and exhausted. Under her bangs, her eyes were wide, with dark bags underneath them. Iliasviel's skin was paler than before.

She was dying.

Yuyuko closed the door behind them, and Reimu approached Iliasviel, looking her over. The hyakume watched her closely, never taking her gaze off the shrine maiden. Yuyuko moved into a corner and was quiet. Slowly, Reimu circled around Iliasviel, inspecting her, then came in front and knelt down, to be face to face.

"Not looking so well, are we?" whispered Reimu.

Iliasviel was silent, keeping eye contact.

"So...what do we do now?" continued Reimu. "I should let you know, as soon as you start cooperating with us, we will be more than willing to tend to your wounds. Feed you. Those sort of things. But until then, you'll just sit in here and slowly rot away. I didn't think my single danmaku would kill you instantly. Instead, that wound is killing you slowly. Works for me, really. Gives us something to bargain with, right? Wouldn't be fair otherwise."

Iliasviel was still silent. Her expression, that of intense observation, had not changed.

Reimu stood up straight. "How did you capture Mamizou? Eirin told me she wasn't physically injured in the slightest, from any blow or attack that someone like you could muster. Mamizou is no pushover, you know. It would take a pretty strong attack to incapacitate her, and injure her. How could _you_ hit someone and even do damage?" She smirked. "No, you had a different way. I think I have a general idea of what that is. Something mental. Something weird. Right? Am I hot or cold?"

Still nothing.

"Doesn't matter, I guess. As soon as Mamizou wakes up enough to talk properly, she'll be able to tell us." Reimu started pacing back and forth. "If I were you, I probably would have tried to kill the one person who could reveal your other power. I mean, we already know about your emotional influence ability."

Faintly, one of Iliasviel's eyes twitched. It was barely noticeable.

"That's not your only ability, though. You have another, and it's how you incapacitated Mamizou. It couldn't be anything truly magnificent, though. It'd have to be a really simple gimmick. I know that, because I barely sense any power from you. You're extremely weak, in spiritual energy and physical strength. To overpower someone like Mamizou would need an ability you'd have to exert a whole lot of spiritual energy to perform. But you didn't do that, did you? You were already injured when Marisa and I found you. Chances are Mamizou tried to kill you." Reimu approached Iliasviel, now. She stood over her. "But I doubt it."

Leaning over, Reimu reached around and tore off Iliasviel's sleeve, exposing her wound. Its makeshift bandage was coming apart. The hyakume showed no sign of pain, and still did not break eye contact with Reimu.

"This wound is from a knife, or something sharp," said Reimu. "Mamizou isn't known for those sorts of weapons. Also, this wound is extremely precise. It's even in a shape, and there's a big chunk of your arm missing _underneath_ the depth of the cut. Your sleeve wasn't torn, too, so it would have been rolled up when you did this _to yourself_."

Iliasviel's eyes narrowed a micrometer. Keen as Hakurei Reimu was, she did see this, and took note. She stepped away from the hyakume.

"Any wound like that would hurt terribly, I'd imagine," she said. "And would continue to hurt. A lot. But you don't really seem to mind. That pain would have been mind-numbing. Certainly too much for a weak hyakume girl to handle without passing out, right?"

Without warning, Reimu's hand shot out and slapped Iliasviel across the face. It was a blur. The sound resounded inside the closed room, and Iliasviel's head flung sideways from its force. She showed no sign of pain.

"Didn't hurt, did it?" said Reimu.

Iliasviel slowly turned her head back to face the shrine maiden.

"Yeah, didn't think so. You should at least _pretend_ to feel pain, you know. Even though you can keep yourself from feeling it." Reimu came close and bent down again. Her face was inches from Iliasviel's. "Or, I guess, inflict it on others."

The two girls stared at each other for many moments. Yuyuko watched tensely. Iliasviel was incredibly rigid in her mannerisms; she had not spoken and only showed tiny reactions to Reimu's rantings. It was likely she had been in this type of situation before. Or, been the interrogator. Reimu, on the other hand, had pretty much had enough of all this. She wanted answers, but she wasn't going to resort to smacking Iliasviel around and shouting at her. If Iliasviel had been clever enough to instigate a small uprising and escape from Gensokyo, Reimu knew that wouldn't break her. She needed to be smarter.

Undaunted, the Hakurei shrine maiden glared at the many-pupiled abysses staring back at her. In truth, Reimu's brown eyes were much more intimidating. This was a girl who had defeated practically every inhabitant of Gensokyo at least once and solved countless incidents, both wide-scale and small-scale. She wasn't someone to take lightly.

Eventually, Iliasviel broke eye contact. She looked down, and giggled, seeming to default to a smug retreat instead of holding her ground. Finally, she spoke, sounding amused.

"Well," she said weakly, "you did it. Congratulations, Reimu. You put the pieces together and figured out my other ability. Well done."

Reimu smiled. "Actually, I didn't."

Iliasviel stopped giggling.

"I just guessed," continued Reimu. "You just confirmed it."

In the corner, Yuyuko gave a tinkling little laugh. "Well done, indeed."

"Nice of you to start talking, though," said Reimu. "Was wondering if I was talking to a wall, or not. It did seem out of character for you."

Iliasviel sighed. "It doesn't matter. You should also have figured out that whether you knew my abilities or not, it won't save you. You're already too late."

Reimu bit her lip. "I wonder if that's true."

"What do you mean?" chuckled Iliasviel. "You can deduce my abilities and defeat me in an interrogation, but not deduce that the purpose of that was for naught? Your friends have left Gensokyo. They will face my master. And they will die. Whether you know my abilities or not is not going to save them when they face Omen."

"So your master is waiting for them?" asked Reimu. " _Was_ waiting for them? Finding and bringing back Alice and the others would prove to be a very simple task for Yukari. The only way that would be difficult would be if it was a trap and a Black Moon was there waiting for them as soon as they exited Gensokyo."

Iliasviel laughed, but she choked a little. Her voice was also somewhat hoarse. Indeed, she looked like she was dying.

"The question is, how would the Black Moon – or, I guess, _Omen –_ know where to find them? Our location in the world isn't exactly public information, you know."

"I've no doubt you can deduce that, Hakurei Reimu," said Iliasviel, rolling her eyes. She seemed to be breathing heavier, now.

"Probably has something to do with the cut on your arm," said Reimu, raising an eyebrow. "You wouldn't practically fatally wound yourself for no reason, I'd wager." She rubbed her chin. "No, you _took_ something out of your arm. Some sort of artifact. You must have given it to Alice or one of the others. It was something that would allow your master to easily find you. But you needed your master to easily find _Alice,_ so that whoever went after them would have a real problem messing up your plan."

"It's true," whispered Iliasviel, grinning, "you really are the Guardian of Paradise."

"I've been doing this sort of thing for a long time now," said Reimu. "You're really no different."

"Still doesn't matter, though."

"Oh? How come?"

"Even knowing all these things, your friends are going to die."

Reimu shrugged. "Yukari is one of the few people who gave me serious, _serious_ trouble when I fought her. She's got a lot of experience, and ridiculous amount of power. Even among everyone in Gensokyo, she's definitely one of the most powerful beings. And one of the wisest. She had her shikigami, too, and they're no pushovers. Sanae is a shrine maiden like me, but unlike me, she has a terrible grudge against you and your people. For that, you should be worried. Marisa can be boneheaded, but she makes up for that with her ability to blow up stuff." Reimu patted Iliasviel on the head. "I'm not too concerned about them." She looked at the hand she used to pat the hyakume. "Hm. Didn't hurt."

Iliasviel seemed like she was desperately trying to figure this whole conversation out, but was doing her best to hide it.

"Just like you have confidence in your master," said Reimu, "I have confidence in my friends."

"What is the point of this?" said Iliasviel, somewhat forcefully. "You're wasting time."

"Why do you care? That's what you want, right?"

Iliasviel eyed her.

Reimu, looking confident, turned to Yuyuko. "Come on, let's go."

"You are done?" asked the ghost, surprised.

"Yeah," said Reimu, glancing back at Iliasviel. "I got what I wanted. For now."

Iliasviel's eyes widened.

After a few knocks, and a few moments, Reisen opened the sealed door and Reimu and Yuyuko stepped out. After closing the door with a thud, and locking it, Reisen turned to them.

"How...did it go?"

"Not as difficult as I had thought," replied Reimu. She sat down in the chair Yuyuko had been sitting in, before. She pulled out her gohei rod and inspected it. "Iliasviel acts like she's so smart and clever, but she left too many clues behind that weren't too hard to put together. Besides, since her power is emotional influence, and the more powerful beings in Gensokyo are immune to it, I would like to assume that the people she influenced and turned against us aren't the strongest of beings. One of them was almost Marisa, but Marisa was able to snap out of it, with some help. Alice was in deep, and never snapped out of it even with Marisa's attempts. And Alice and Marisa are close friends. While Marisa is strong, she's of a level that Yukari herself would find trivial to defeat." She paused. "Well...maybe."

"Who would you guess the others she influenced could be?" asked Yuyuko. Youmu came up beside her.

"People who have grudges or the like that Iliasviel could exploit," replied Reimu. Her eyes darkened. "All she had to do was make them angrier than they were already. It also doesn't help that she could just tell them: 'My master can give you what you want; Gensokyo cannot!'" She attempted an imitation of Iliasviel's accent here, to the others' disgust. Was it supposed to be funny? This whole event was no laughing matter. Reimu seemed to notice this, and seemed embarrassed. "Sorry, that was in bad taste."

"You forget the others are out their risking their lives at this very moment," shot Eirin.

Reimu looked down. "Yes...yes they are..."

"You seemed not to be confident in them prior to the interrogation," said Yuyuko, "but while speaking to Iliasviel, you seemed quite confident, indeed."

"Yeah, well," chuckled Reimu, rubbing the back of her neck, "I may not know how strong the denizens of the Black Moon are, but I know Yukari and the others are no pushovers. To be honest, not knowing how strong the denizens are is what bothers me the most." She took a deep breath. "Right. _Eirin_."

"Yes?" replied the nurse, holding her clipboard.

"I've confirmed that Iliasviel's powers are emotional influence and control of pain."

Eirin looked intrigued. "Is that so?"

"Interrogating her is difficult because you can't just hit her, because it won't hurt her."

"Interrogation isn't another word for beating someone up," interjected Youmu.

"Yes, but it's faster," said Reimu. She got up, and brushed brown hair out of her eyes. "Iliasviel really has no reason to tell us anything since we don't have anything to use against her. She doesn't seem to care she's about to die. Painlessly die. I can't hurt her, so she's not scared of me. Her allies are outside of Gensokyo, so there's no one we can threaten."

"Those are dark thoughts coming from the Guardian of Paradise," said Erin. "Although I can understand. We need answers. Quickly."

"Now I understand the reasons for your words," said Yuyuko, giggling.

Reimu nodded. "Yeah. Eirin. I need you to concoct something that will nullify Iliasviel's ability to _nullify_ her own pain."

Erin Yagokoro looked shocked. "Nullify her ability to nullify?"

"Yes," said Reimu. She folded her arms. "I need her to hurt."

"If her ability is able to nullify her own pain," said Yuyuko, smiling, "is is likely she has never felt physical pain before."

Eirin scribbled on her clipboard for a few moments, muttering to herself. After a bit, "This is one of the more... _morbid_ things I have been asked to do..."

Reimu stepped forward. "Can you do it?"

The nurse continued writing, using any available space on her paper. She whispered to herself and seemed in intense concentration. It took a few moments. "I will...I will need to gather certain rare ingredients. A potion that can nullify abilities is...a complex thing. It does help, however, that I know what sort of ability it is, and what sort of creature she is."

Slowly, she looked up.

"Yes," said Eirin Yagokoro. "I can make it."

* * *

Within a massive field of golden grass, quiet and serene, the wind blew gently and the caressing sound of the lush foliage whispered in choruses. In the darkening eve, here, far from the storm in the distance, it was tranquil. Flashes of lightning changed no hue. Bronze rays from the setting sun dipped the tops of the grass with radiance. It smelled wonderful. It was a place that would put any person to sleep.

Then, with a sound like great tearing of fabric, a purple portal opened some ten feet above the ground. It was a sudden sound, shattering this peaceful atmosphere like glass. The gateway opened wide, and Sanae Kochiya, her green hair lashing about, flew out of the portal backwards, struggling to gain balance. She yelped and spun about. The girl crashed down into the soft grass and rolled around, sliding to a stop. There she lay, face-up, breathing heavily, staring at the sky. Faintly, stars were appearing. The portal closed, and all was serene once more.

Sanae blinked tears out of her eyes. Only moments before, she had resigned herself to death. Though she had healed her wounds previously, her garments were still torn and burnt in many places. For awhile, she laid there calmly.

Then, another portal opened and Sanae leapt to her feet. Out of this portal, not far away, soared Tenshi Hinanawi, curled into a ball. Only a moment later, the portal vanished. Tenshi whirled her scarlet blade about and plunged it into the ground as she sped backwards, slowing herself. It tore a great gouge in the once beautiful landscape, like black oil spattered across a wondrous painting. Soon, the angel came to a stop in the grass, not far from Sanae.

"Tenshi!" yelled the shrine maiden, running towards her savior.

Tenshi pulled her sword from the ground and dispelled it. She started to brush herself off, but then Sanae collided with her, hugging her tightly. "Eh...um." Her red eyes glanced around awkwardly.

"I...I would have been done for," breathed Sanae, "if you hadn't come..."

Tenshi laughed hesitantly, patting Sanae on the back. "It was nothing."

Sanae broke away, wiping her face. "I had given up." She gazed at Tenshi.

"Yeah, well," sighed the angel, "Yukari showed up out of nowhere holding a bleeding Ran and with Chen bawling at her side, and gave me one sentence to go off of before shoving me into a portal. I barely had time to draw my sword. Really, we're both lucky we made it out alive." The wind blew her sapphire hair about, and she straightened her black hat. "I won't take all the credit for what just happened, but I have to ask: _what the hell is going on?_ "

Sanae bit her lip. "It's...complicated."

"Who was that guy?!" yelled Tenshi, throwing her arms up in the air. "The big one! I was excited to see some crazy action, yeah! But that was no joke!"

"Um...well," stammered Sanae, looking down, "he's...um."

Tenshi folded her arms and listened closely, leaning forward. Her red eyes were piercing.

"He's dangerous," said Sanae. "His name is Omen. He has an army of... _youkai_ and things, and he wants to invade Gensokyo. And he's really strong. He hurt a lot of us..." She looked around worriedly. "Speaking of which, where is Yukari?"

Tenshi rubbed her chin. "Strong and dangerous..." She fell quiet, then: "I could have put that together myself, thanks very much!" she shouted, waving her arms. Looking exasperated, she used her thumb and a finger to rub the bridge of her nose. "Yukari said she needed me to defend you while she opened a portal that I would send you through, then she would open one for me. After that, she told me I was supposed to..." Her eyes widened. " _Marisa!_ "

Sanae jumped in alarm. "What?! Did you leave her behind!?"

"No!"

Sanae gaped.

"She's here, somewhere!" Tenshi yelled. She then darted off, scrambling around frantically, searching in the grass.

"How could you forget?!" shot Sanae, aiding her.

"Here she is!" exclaimed Tenshi. "We're supposed to take her to Eientei, to Eirin!" Using her power, she commanded a small platform of stone to burst from the ground. "Help me get her on!"

The two girls lifted the unconscious Marisa onto Tenshi's platform. The witch's clothes were soaked with blood and black with burns, as was her skin. Her hat was missing, for it had been disintegrated. Her legs were bristling with splinters, from when her broom exploded, and half her face was purple and swollen from bruises. She looked terrible. But her physical condition was nothing compared to the condition of her spirit. Of her soul.

Sanae placed a hand on Marisa's chest. A tear ran down the shrine maiden's cheek.

"Is she alive?" whispered Tenshi.

"She is," said Sanae. "But barely. We have to go. Now."

"Come on, then," replied the angel.

Sanae, her energy still drained, climbed onto the platform with Marisa, and the girls took off towards Eientei, the bamboo forest, shooting into the distance. The platform followed Tenshi, stable and balanced, carrying Sanae and Marisa. As they flew, and the scenery flashed by beneath them, Sanae cupped a hand over Marisa's face.

"Hold on," she said. Her eyes filled with tears. "Please, just hold on..."

* * *

Deep within the mountains of Gensokyo was a remote home, isolated from the rest of the land and its inhabitants. Here, the mountain mists flowed through the elder trees and groves, and the glistening streams sang coolly as they trickled down the mountainsides. It was tranquil, and smelled of the ancient world. In the darkening eve, the world seemed to sleep, like an aged veteran, weary of the eons past.

Within these old forests and crevices, there stood a stoic dojo. It did not tower tall and proud like a fortress in the wilderness, but it seemed to cower secretly beneath the leaves, humble and contrite. Its designs were of ancient Japan; how it had withstood the ages was beyond understanding.

For its inhabitant was the most mysterious of all in Gensokyo: Kasen Ibaraki. She lived here alone, and has a specific disdain for visitors. She enjoyed the company of only a handful of poeple, and for a long time she hadn't ventured from her home. In the past, she had an excursion or two, but most had all but forgotten her, by now.

Outside, by the wooden steps leading to the great iron doors of her dojo, the air was torn open by a portal. The serenity of the environment was disrupted by this noise. Out of this rift stepped Yukari Yakumo, looking as serious as ever. Her huge Victorian dress fluttered about as she floated down to the steps without a sound. In her hand, she twirled a new laced umbrella. Her violet eyes were dark underneath her hat, looking ahead at the Ibaraki Dojo. Despite the structure being short, it was still not a small thing. Up close, it was rather large. To think only one person lived here...

Yukari came up the steps slowly, closed her great umbrella, and tapped on the door three times with its tip. The noise echoed across the mountainside. Yukari folded her hands before her, clasping her umbrella, and waited.

No one came to the door for several minutes. Any normal person would have knocked yet again, but Yukari refrained. After what seemed an eternity, the door locks unlatched from the inside, and the great iron door slowly opened with a loud creak. Inside, there were clouds of pipe and hookah smoke, and the matted floor was littered with white bandage fabric.

From around the door peeked a girl with pastel pink hair, and similarly colored eyes – eyes that were deep and full of memories of ages past, told even from a glance. Her hair was shoulder length and somewhat messy, and she had it done up in two chignon caps on either side. Her shirt was Chinese-styled: white with short puffy sleeves, and a green and olive-schemed flap of fabric from her neck down to her green bushy skirt. On her right exposed wrist was a shackle and dangling chain.

Kasen Ibaraki, the Hermit, eyed Yukari suspiciously. "And what do you seek?" she said quietly. Indeed, for such an isolated being, her voice was soft but articulated.

Yukari smiled, but only slightly. "Kasen Ibaraki. It has been a long time."

"Yukari Yakumo," returned Kasen calmly. "I concur. It has been a stretch of time since we had last spoken. That much is true." She did not open the door any wider.

"It pains me to disturb you," said Yukari. "But I have a very important matter to discuss with you." Her eyes narrowed. "If you would have me."

"Do you mean to invite yourself in?" replied Kasen. "I'll have you know, I do not accept visitors so easily."

"Oh, trust me," said Yukari, "I know. But the matter is urgent, and of a grave nature."

Kasen stood up straight from peeking out of the doorway. She did not look amused. "What business is it of mine? Is Hakurei Reimu slacking, yet again? I would like to have thought I taught her better." She eyed Yukari. "Just because we once worked together to establish Gensokyo, does not mean we have ever been friends. If it's a favor you seek, you must look elsewhere. You have a lot of nerve to show up here out of nowhere, Yakumo." Kasen made to close the door. "Farewell."

"Marisa Kirisame is moments from death," shot Yukari.

Kasen froze. She had looked away as she closed the door; now, she slowly turned her pink eyes to meet Yukari's. "...What?"

"She and Sanae Kochiya barely escaped with their lives," continued Yukari. "I solicited the help of the angel, Tenshi Hinanawai, in a last ditch effort to save them. Marisa is in the care of Eirin Yagokoro, in Eientei. My Ran is..." Her eyes became sad, but no tears formed – Yukari held them back. "...My Ran was almost killed, as well. I was forced to withdraw her into my own realms. Chen is taking care of her. It is my hope she will not perish."

Kasen gazed at Yukari for some time. Then, "What is happening?" she whispered.

"A terrible foe encroaches upon Gensokyo from the outside world," said Yukari darkly. "A god of destruction. A demon of terrible corruption. A shinigami of shinigami. A youkai-eater. His name is Omen, of the Black Moon. Surely, you have heard of this."

The hermit looked at the ground, deep in thought. "The Black Moon...I...it does sound familiar." She turned her gaze back up to the youkai patriarch. "But, I know it in name only." She shook her head. "I am saddened by this news, and I should wish to help Marisa Kirisame, as she is a good friend of mine, but I must ask: what business is this of mine? I am but a hermit. Please, do keep me out of this."

"This demon is a threat to _all_ in Gensokyo, Ibaraki," snapped Yukari. "If we who are currently opposing it fail, it will come for you."

Kasen waved her hand nonchalantly. Her chain jingled. "I have full faith in you and the Hakurei shrine maiden. If Hinanawi aids you, and the Moriya Shrine, I am sure you will soon have things under control. Eirin will nurse Marisa back to health, of that I have no doubt." She started to turn away again.

"Kasen Ibaraki," shot Yukari, and the hermit looked back at her once more.

"What?" replied Kasen. She seemed very fed up, but tried to remain as polite as she could.

" _She's back_ ," muttered Yukari.

Kasen looked confused. She blinked a few times. "I'm...sorry?"

Yukari did not answer. Instead, she held up her umbrella, and pushed at the door with it, opening it further. Once the door had swung inwards enough, Kasen's other arm came into view: wrapped completely in bandages. Black smoke trickled from one or two holes: it was an artificial arm. Yukari gazed at it, but said nothing. Soon, her violet eyes met with Kasen's once more.

Slowly, the hermit's eyes widened.

"You may not believe this incident involves you," said Yukari under her breath, "but _it does_. I fail to understand why you have done the things you have done to yourself over these many ages, Ibaraki, but it matters not to me. What matters is what you will do, now."

Yukari turned away, her dress swirling gracefully. A portal tore the air open before her, as she looked back at Kasen, staring wide-eyed in the doorway.

"Marisa's wound is more than physical, it is spiritual," said Yukari. "She needs you, Kasen. We _all_ will need you." She smiled at Kasen, who was still speechless. "And, I'd like to think you've been wishing to _take back what is yours_."

Kasen clenched her artificial fist, slowly, but still said nothing.

After a nod, Yukari stepped into the portal and was gone. It closed behind her, and all was as serene as it had once been.

Kasen Ibaraki stood in the doorway for many minutes, her face glazen over with deep thought. Then, she closed the door.

* * *

Slowly, Reimu opened the door. She peeked inside the quiet room, lit by golden evening sunlight filtering through the nearby window. Within this hospital room rested the unconscious Mamizou Futatsuiwa, covered in white bed sheets, her glasses removed, sleeping silently. There were wooden tables and carts laiden with medicine and tools, papers and folders. Two chairs sat in the corner. In one of these chairs sat a rabbit-girl with snowy white hair freckled with brown and black, clad in a simple olive-colored dress and white shoes. Her eyes were a stark aquamarine, and she held herself with a business-like air. This rabbit-girl perked up when Reimu entered, but glanced about worriedly, and spoke in whispers.

"Ah, Hakurei Reimu," she breathed. She rose to her feet without a sound. "They told me you'd come."

Reimu came close. "And you are?"

"I am Kaya," said the rabbit quietly. "Keep your voice down, please."

"She's asleep?" asked Reimu, glancing at Mamizou. "Or unconscious?"

Kaya looked confused. "Isn't that the same thing?"

"Er...I mean, in a coma. Comatose."

"Oh, right," Kaya replied. Gently, she took her seat again, and took one of the nearby clipboards to look over paperwork. "She's been comatose since shortly after she was rescued. Mistress Yagokoro administered a large amount of medication to her, took blood samples, and many other things in quick succession. As far as I know, Futastuiwa-san is expected to make a full recovery. However..."

Reimu blinked. "However?"

Kaya bit her lip. "We won't know her mental state until she wakes up."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," said Kaya in a hushed tone, "after you deduced the hyakume's power over pain, Mistress Yagokoro became worried that Futatsuiwa-san suffered pain above the mortal ratio of survival."

Reimu scowled. "You're throwing terms at me that I don't understand."

"Oh, right," repeated Kaya. She hesitantly flipped through some pages. "The mortal ratio of survival is the ratio of how much pain a human being can withstand mentally versus how much damage their body can take before dying. In other words, to inflict pain on a mortal human, damage must be done to their physical form. Only so much damage can be inflicted before the human inevitably dies. That is the threshold known as the mortal ratio of survival. Mistress Yagokoro believes that Futatsuiwa-san experienced pain at that level, or above."

"But Mamizou isn't a human."

"That doesn't mean pain at that level couldn't permanently damage her mind."

Reimu didn't have words. She gathered herself and looked at Mamizou. The tanuki slept peacefully, but seemed emotionless. It was neither a happy sleep or a worried sleep. Mamizou's expression was blank.

"So," whispered Reimu at length, "it is possible her mind has been broken."

"Yes," said Kaya. She seemed sad. "But...we won't know until she wakes up."

Reimu knelt down by Mamizou, watching her. "How long? I have a lot of important questions for her, and time is not on our side."

Kaya sighed. "There's no telling. But, Mistress Yagokoro believes it may be sometime today or tomorrow."

The Hakurei Shrine maiden stood back up. "Let me know immediately. I can't stress it enough."

"I'll be sure to have someone find you."

Reimu turned her brown eyes to Kaya. "Eirin put you in charge of Mamizou?"

"Yes," said Kaya. "In light of your request for Mistress Yagokoro to develop a nullifying formula for the hyakume, she had no choice but to place Mamizou under my supervision for the time being."

"You give her medicine?"

"No," said Kaya. "All the medication Futastuiwa-san required has already been administered. There is no recurring prescription. All I'm here to do is make sure Futatsuiwa-san is not disturbed, and when she wakes up, alert Mistress Yagokoro." She paused. "And you."

Reimu nodded. "Kaya, right? That's your name?"

"Yes."

"Mamizou seems like she's in good hands," said Reimu. "I've seen you around before, but I've not met you personally. I wish it had been under better circumstances, though." She smiled hesitantly.

"I feel the same," said Kaya. "Your name gets thrown around a lot here."

"I'm not surprised," laughed Reimu. "How long have you worked for Eirin?"

Kaya thought for a moment. "Several years. I'm not a Lunarian like Udongein-san. I'm a snowshoe hare from the mountains. I did work here for a short period, that is when you must have seen me, but just after that I moved to another location deeper within the bamboo forest as an inventory manager and ingredient gatherer. I only returned here recently."

"Just in time, huh?" breathed Reimu, thinking on the recent events.

"Yes," said Kaya. "I suppose."

"I wondered if you were Lunarian," added Reimu, "you're shorter than Udongein but taller than Tewi. It was really throwing me off."

"Not a lot of us snowshoe hares around, I'm afraid, even in the mountains."

Reimu opened her mouth to speak again, but stopped short. From the nearby window, shouting could be heard outside. In moments, several other voices joined in. Something big seemed to be happening. Kaya's ears stood straight up and she rose to her feet. Reimu went to the window and pulled back the curtains.

Outside, a huge number of rabbits were amassing together, raising a huge ruckus. Someone were yelling happily and dancing, and some were flailing around in a panic, bumping into each other and knocking one another over. Lunarian rabbits attempted to calm them, but soon also fell victim to the pandemic.

"What the hell is happening out there?" snapped Reimu, looking around, trying to get a better view of what was going on, but a mass of bamboo shoots blocked the way. The rabbits were flooding around this corner, moving away.

Kaya joined her at the window. "I've not the slightest clue..."

Outside the door of the room, many footsteps could be heard rushing past. Reimu glided to it, opened it, and stuck her head out in the hallway. "What's going on?!" she shot at a Lunarian rabbit-girl flitting past.

"I don't know!" replied the Lunarian, and then she was gone.

Reimu pulled her head back in. "I'm going to investigate," she said to Kaya. "Nice meeting you."

Kaya merely waved politely.

Once outdoors, Reimu followed the river of ears around the bend, her shoes crunching on the dirt, doing her best to not step on one of the tiny rabbit-girls. There had to be hundreds of them. As a result, the noise was deafening. Reimu could barely make out what anyone was saying.

"What is it!?" she yelled as loud as she could, but it only caused those near to her to yell louder, themselves. "What's going on?!" She tapped a nearby Lunarian rabbit on the shoulder, and the girl turned around. "Hey! What's happening?!"

It was the same rabbit-girl as just before. She had the same response, even. "I don't know! Stop asking me!" And then she returned to trying to calm the throng, to no avail.

"Guess I'll just have to fly up and get a view of the area," said Reimu to herself. She prepared to take flight. But before she could...

"Reimu!" It was a familiar voice, barely audible over the crowd. "Reimu!"

The Hakurei shrine maiden spun around to the source so fast that she almost tripped.

It was the Moriya shrine maiden.

"S-Sanae!" Reimu began knocking rabbits out the way, beelining to Sanae, frantic. She didn't take her eyes off Sanae. She couldn't believe it. "Is it...is it really you?! You're back!"

Sanae, tears in her eyes, leapt from the stone platform she had been riding, and soon embraced Reimu. The two girls hugged each other tightly for many moments. Reimu's eyes became wet.

"You're back!" cried Reimu, into Sanae's green hair. "I'm so relieved...I was so worried..."

Sanae merely cried, unable to speak properly.

"I'm sorry I couldn't go with you," spluttered Reimu. "I just...I can't leave Gensokyo...and well, you had to fight without me, and it just makes me feel helpless...I'm the Guardian of Paradise but I can't even help my friends fight when they need me the most...I mean what is with that?"

Sanae giggled through her tears. "Gensokyo needed you here," she said. "It's where you belong, Reimu."

The two shrine maidens broke apart. Reimu sniffled and rubbed her face. "Right," she said. "Of course. No, you're right, Sanae." She took a few moments to wipe her eyes. "How are the others?"

Sanae's sweet smile faded.

Reimu's heart stopped. "Sanae...?" She looked past Sanae. And she saw Marisa lying on Tenshi's platform.

"We need Yagokoro-san, Reimu," said Sanae darkly. Her eyes filled with worry, but she kept her calm. "We'll bring Marisa inside. Go get Yagokoro-san. Quickly."

"What happened...?" whispered Reimu. Her eyes were wide with horror. She couldn't take her eyes off Marisa. Only an hour or so earlier, the witch had been on her feet and as ready to fight as ever. Now, she lay unconscious, bleeding, bruised, and very close to spiritual death. Her blood was dripping down the rock onto the dirt below.

Tenshi was shuffling through the crowd of rabbit-girls, asking them politely to move aside while simultaneously knocking them out of the way. She held the platform carrying Marisa at her own shoulder level, out of the little ones' reach. But, she wasn't moving fast enough towards the Eientei mansion, and she knew it.

"Excuse me!" she cried, and literally picked up a rabbit and tossed them aside.

Reimu started to shake. She took slow steps towards Tenshi and Marisa. Her eyes filled with tears again. "What...? B-but..."

Sanae shook Reimu's shoulder. "We need Yagokoro-san, Reimu!"

"Where the _fuck_ is Yukari...?!" Reimu wasn't shaking from shock, but from anger. Bit by bit, her eyes started to become fierce.

Sanae let go of Reimu, hesitating to speak. "R-Reimu..."

"Where is she? How could she...let...this _happen?!_ " Reimu closed her eyes, and tears rolled down her cheeks. She bowed her head, with her fists clenched at her waist, trembling on the spot for many moments. " _Yukari._ "

"Reimu...there's an explanation, but we don't have time," said Sanae, becoming serious. "Kirisame-san needs help. _Now_."

The Hakurei Shrine maiden took a deep breath to calm herself. "Right...no, you're right, Sanae. I'm...I'm sorry. I can't...Yukari isn't here right now. We can't...worry about that." She gazed up at the sky, her brown eyes filled with conflict. Then, she turned to Sanae. "I'll get Eirin. Bring Marisa inside."

* * *

No one said a word. It was quiet, but for the footsteps on the white tile. The lights above were blinding with purity and radiance. The stark white walls were so clean it was almost painful to look at. Down the long hallway they went.

In the front was Kana Torakuma-doji, towering over the rest of the party. Her footsteps were loud and heavy. Her waterfall of navy hair trailed behind her; her golden eyes staring ahead. With her extra hand - the arm torn from Kasen Ibaraki in days past - she smoked her kiseru pipe.

Next to Kana was Beatrice Rose, the vampire, holding her great silver scythe, the _Cronus,_ on her shoulder leisurely. She seemed rather unamused, her orange and white eyes glancing around, bored. Her black gothic dress ruffled as she walked, her footsteps small and tinkling.

Behind Beatrice came Alice Margatroid. Her blue eyes were wide with awe, gazing around at the pure white walls and floor. The air was somewhat cold like a doctor's office, but she didn't mind. She bore many bruises and cuts.

Next to Alice trudged Parsee Mizuhashi. She was still bleeding profusely, leaving a trail of blood as she walked. Her eyes were bloodshot and dilated. Sweat poured down her brow, and she shivered. She watched everything and everyone closely in her vulnerable state.

In the back came the undead Caliope, emotionless. The zombie goddess glided along like a spectre, looking very much in place with her white, wide-sleeved shirt, matching the hallway. From her arms exuded masses of black chains, _moarte_ ; on one side was held the uncomfortable Seija Kijin, clasped in her arms tightly: the Grimoire of Marisa. Considering Seija had been pulled underwater during the battle, she was soaked with water, blinking it out of her eyes furiously. On the other side was held an unconscious Cirno.

"Um," spluttered Seija from the back, "excuse me."

Alice glanced back at her for a moment, but no one said anything.

"Yeah, sorry," continued Seija, "I hate to be a bother during this very serious procession. But, I'm not a defector. Can you have this...uh..." Seija glanced sideways at Caliope, who looked back with her eyeless sockets, and Seija shuddered. "...I...don't know. What is this thing holding me? I'm on your side!"

"Her name is Caliope," sighed Beatrice. "You didn't fight during the battle. We can't be sure you're still with us."

"I did, though!" replied Seija. "I even kept the grimoire safe and everything!"

Beatrice looked over at Kana, who met her gaze.

"Well, Kana?"

"We'll have the Doctor decide."

Seija bit her lip. "Doctor?" She gulped. "The Omen?"

"He'll decide your fate, Seija Kijin," muttered Parsee. Her blonde, blood-caked hair dangled before her emerald eyes; they could barely be seen.

"Yeah," sighed Seija. "I'm not keen on that...partially because it isn't necessary. Look, I watched Iliasviel cut that machine from her arm. She entrusted it to us. She did that so that we could be here. Believe me, I'm very thankful for that. I'd really like to be put down."

"Cal," called Kana, and the zombie girl perked up. "Was this...amanojaku attempting to flee the area when you caught her?"

Caliope shook her head vigorously. Her chains jingled.

Kana didn't even look back. "I see," said the oni. "Put her down, then."

Caliope's chains unwrapped from around Seija, setting the amanojaku down on the tile. Seija shivered, and shook herself off. She left a puddle of water on the floor, splashing as she struggled to keep up with the group.

"Er...thank you," said Seija.

"We're almost there," said Kana.

Indeed, ahead were two massive white doors. They were smooth and blemishless. Kana was dwarfed before them: these behemoth doors were constructed large enough for Doctor Omen to pass through; as the group came closer, they seemed to grow bigger and bigger. Alice cowered somewhat. It seemed that large, overbearing objects and presences were a theme with this organization.

Kana came to a stop before the huge doors, and spun to face the group. Her hakama flashed beautifully with white coral and silver-lined clouds. "Beatrice?" she said. Her expression was as serene as a cool forest river.

The vampire girl whirled her silver scythe around and turned to Alice, Parsee, and Seija. "Listen up," she said in monotone. "In a moment, you will meet the Good Doctor."

Alice and Parsee gulped. Slowly, Alice took the hashihime's hand and clasped it tightly. Parsee glanced at her in confusion, but didn't protest. In fact, she seemed happy.

"Do not speak unless spoken to," warned Beatrice, although her tone was as unamused as ever. "Do not try to make yourself seem important. Do not try to impress him. Do not speak out of turn. Always look him in the eye. Always answer truthfully."

"He'll know," added Kana. "He is wise beyond your comprehension."

"First impressions are lasting ones," continued Beatrice. "You are not here to be his friend. You are here to be servants. You are rewarded for your service. But first and foremost..." Beatrice glanced lazily up at Kana. "We are soldiers. Once you've established that you can be trusted and do what you're told, the family and friends bit comes after that."

Kana nodded slowly. "Loyalty is the most important thing we seek in new recruits." Her golden eyes narrowed. "I like the group of you very much already, but it's not up to me. The image of your loyalty is already tarnished by the fact that you've recently betrayed your very homeland. You're already at a disadvantage. It's a tightrope act. You're walking on eggshells. Once you garner approval and trust, you've nothing to worry about."

Parsee squeezed Alice's hand. "We wouldn't have come here if we didn't have an explicit conviction," muttered the hashihime.

"Indeed," added Alice. Her eyes were sad. "Ilia-chan wanted us to make it here. We won't let her down."

Kana smiled warmly. "I see. Then, prepare." And she waved her hand.

With deafening booms, the safeties on the great doors unlatched. The floor shook as the monstrous, ivory gateway opened like a maw, and Alice, Seija, and Parsee struggled to keep their footing.

"That's not ominous _at all_ ," commented Seija.

As the doors slid open, a colossal spherical chamber was revealed inside. It was larger than a football stadium, taking up the majority of the Black Moon's interior. Upon its walls were starscapes and constellation diagrams, swirling and sparkling beautifully. World maps, ley line layouts, and complex chemical compositions flitted about. There were numerous disk-shaped platforms of white metal floating in the air, connected by snaking, fluid walkways that bent and alternated meeting points as needed. There were at least a hundred platforms. Upon these platforms were many personnel adorned in black uniforms and hazmat suits, working feverishly on various projects. Faintly, an orchestral symphony could be heard playing on a loudspeaker.

Alice, Parsee, and Seija gaped at this sight.

"Come," said Kana, proceeding across the closest walkway.

"This is the Atrium," said Beatrice. "This is where most of the work and direction takes place inside each ship."

"The Doctor awaits us," added Kana, motioning to the largest platform, far above. Great white instruments exuded from the ceiling of the chamber towards this largest platform, like great insectoid legs.

"Couldn't you have given us the warnings just before we met him?" chuckled Seija. "You got me all worried for nothing."

"You should still be worried," said Beatrice.

"If we had waited to warn you," laughed Kana, "you wouldn't have paid me much attention; you'd have been looking around."

"There is much to see," breathed Alice, gazing around, eyes wide. "It's like a great ethereal library...like the Voile, almost. But living...and _moving_."

"Incredible," muttered Parsee. She still breathed heavily, her blood trickling onto the floor beneath her as she walked.

"You are easily impressed," sighed Beatrice.

The group proceeded across many platforms filled with uniformed personnel: not all of them were human, it was obvious. Some flitted above the ground: ghosts? Some bore ears or tails: tengu? Within the visored masks of those in hazmat suits could be seen fleshless skulls: undead? They spoke to each other and worked in unison. The place was terrifically organized. They paid little notice to the group as they passed.

"Well, well, well," said a cool voice.

Kana slowed and looked about, to see a sleek wolf-man leaning against a console not far away. He wore a leather trenchcoat belayed with belts and buckles. His amber eyes were keen, his black ears perked up, and his tail swishing playfully.

"Constantine?" said the oni woman, raising an eyebrow. "Is that you?"

"Good to see you, Kana," said the wolf man, standing up and striding towards them. "Been a while, hasn't it?"

Beatrice scowled as Constantine came close. Kana was still much taller than the man.

"Too long," said Kana with a smile. "You've been well, I see."

"So have you," said Constantine. "As beautiful as ever."

"How did things go in Russia?"

Constantine thought for a moment, his ears twitching. He remembered Doctor Omen backhanding a Russian soldier to pieces. "Very... _well_."

"Did you acquire Halo?"

"Yes, actually," said Constantine. "But, she doesn't speak a lick of English. Eh. Shouldn't be too hard to fix, huh?" He looked over at Parsee and Alice, but his eyes remained when they landed on Seija. "And...who are these? New recruits?"

"We were taking them to the Doctor," snapped Beatrice, pointing up at the platform. It wasn't far away, now. "If you'll excuse us."

Constantine raised an eyebrow and put up his hands. "Right, okay. Fine." He nodded to Alice, Parsee, and Seija. Then, "I suppose I'll get to know you all later," as he walked away.

Kana waved politely to him. "Come." she commanded to the group. And she proceeded up the walkway leading to the Doctor's platform.

"He looked really cool," commented Seija.

Beatrice scowled again.

"He tries very hard to be cool," chuckled Kana. "Still a young pup, though."

"Pup?" asked Alice.

"He's a werewolf," muttered Beatrice. "Lacks manners."

"It should be obvious why Beatrice isn't fond of him," added Kana, smiling. Her hakama swirled with ocean waves under a night sky, lit by aurora borealis. "Vampires and werewolves are known rivals."

"Are they?" asked Alice. "That's the first I've heard of it."

"You wouldn't have," said Beatrice, "living in that time capsule."

Alice cocked her head to the side. "...Capsule?"

"She means Gensokyo," muttered Parsee.

"Quiet, now," warned Kana. She had halted at the top of the steps. Beyond her was the Doctor's personal work area. "The time has come."

Everyone stopped. Alice's heart beat in her chest, and Parsee's eyes narrowed. Seija looked around nervously. They were all lined up on the staircase. Kana looked them all over, then turned around, hakama swirling like a hurricane, and spoke to an unseen person.

"Doc," she said. "We're here."

The unseen person must have motioned or nodded, because Kana then gestured for the others to follow, and she stepped onto the platform.

The top of the platform was a pure white disc, blemishless and smooth. There were no consoles or screens. Instead, there were floating masses of black liquid – within these were various flashing images: chemicals, atoms, vintage war footage, maps, swirling energies, star systems, and other things that could not quite be made out. The insectoid legs protruding from the ceiling gathered and combined these orbs, sometimes splitting them apart, seeming to direct them and change their contents. It was an eerie sight, and alien.

In the midst of this symphonic majesty crept a tiny man. His body was less than four feet in height, itself, but this legless torso was suspended above the floor by four mehanical spider legs. Draped over his deformed body was a white labcoat, dangling below like a flag. His sleeves were wide and expansive, exuding massive, brittle, metal fingers. Each of these skeletal hands was nearly as large as his own body. His hair was a dark maroon color, unkempt and messy, falling down before the massive orange safety goggles he wore over his eyes. These goggles glowed with unearthly light, seeming to conceal the nature of his expression. But his mouth told it all: upon sight of the group, it curled up into a massive smile of pointed white teeth.

A disturbing sight, of a disturbing person.

"Very good, very good," he sang, with a German accent. "Insubordination is the flower of war."

"You're looking well, Doc," said Kana to him, with a friendly smile.

"As good as I can be," said the Doctor. "Time's march has not been as kind to me as it has you, Kana, dear. Nonetheless, I am in high spirits. Pray," he crowed to Alice, Parsee, and Seija, "do tell me of yourselves. I know where you come from, but not _what_ you are, or _who_ you are. These things weave intricately within each other: the more I learn of you, the more I learn of Gensokyo." His fingers twiddled like great mosquito legs. "Come...come closer, my newborns."

Hesitantly, Alice stepped forward. She struggled to find her words. "I...um..." This tiny spider-like-man that had appeared before her caught her off guard. She thought the "Doctor" was a massive behemoth of a god. "Um..." She fidgeted.

The Doctor crept up to her. She was much taller than he, but it allowed him to look her in the face, as she looked at the floor. "Speak..."

Alice took a deep breath. Then, "I am Alice Margatroid, puppeteer magician."

"Puppeteer?" he laughed, glancing at Kana.

Kana shrugged. "She is a feat all her own."

"I find myself intimately curious of your methods," said the Doctor. "The creatures I have witnessed you control from afar...are they machines?"

"N-No," stammered Alice. She was trying to gather herself. "They're just dolls..."

"Speak up so Doctor Ilstein can hear you," shot Beatrice from behind.

Alice jumped. "Y-yes, right!"

"Ilstein?" muttered Parsee.

The Doctor turned to the hashihime. "The same. I am Doctor Ilstein, second in command in this establishment." His mechanical legs tapped on the floor as he glided to her. With his long fingers he straightened the goggles on his face as he inspected Parsee. "And you are?"

"Parsee Mizuhashi," she replied, weakly. "Hashihime."

"You look terrible," said Ilstein. "A hashihime?" He turned to Kana yet again.

"I've heard of them, but she is the first I've ever encountered," said the oni woman. "Seems Gensokyo is a treasure trove of rare beings."

"How terribly convenient," said Ilstein, returning to Parsee. "Why do you look like a summer breeze could brush across your face," he reached up and touched Parsee's cheek with a metal, needle-like fingertip, "and kill you?"

Parsee shuddered somewhat at his touch. "I...I fought for my life to reach this place."

Ilstein was quiet, gazing into Parsee's green eyes with his own great, orange goggles. "No, you didn't." He was inches from her face. "You fought for you life to _be accepted_ into this place."

"And have I?"

Ilstein's smile faded.

Beatrice clenched her fists.

"What more must I do?" muttered Parsee. She continued to blink blood and sweat from her eyes. "Haven't I suffered enough...?"

"Mizuhashi-san," interjected Kana, but she then went quiet, as Ilstein had put up a hand.

"It is well, Kana," he said. "Dear hashihime, this place is a haven, just as your Gensokyo was. You are here because Officer Iliasviel Luftwaffe wanted you here. You survived the battle outside your homeland because sweet Beatrice _saved_ you."

Parsee grit her teeth. She started to tremble.

"You have done _nothing_ to garner our favor or impress us," said Ilstein, "except to drag your bloodied corpse across a simple field, vomiting along the way, barely able to stand, soaking our floors with your blood."

Parsee closed her eyes, trying to control herself, in a silent rage.

"Now that you are here, you can expect no such luxuries any longer," continued Ilstein. "No one will be there to save you. No one will be there to stand up for you. What you do now is by your own hand, by your own volition. We shall provide you with tools and gifts in return for your service, but such things do not act of their own accord. You must take action. While I am initially not impressed at what I have seen thus far..." He reached up his finger again, to touch Parsee's chin, and she opened her eyes and looked at him. "Look at those _eyes_. Full of emerald fire and sweet conviction. You have not been broken by what has ailed you. Those things ail you no longer."

Parsee's anger subsided. Instead, her eyes filled with tears.

"We accept you, sweet hashihime," said Ilstein. "The rest is up to you."

"Thank you," whispered Parsee. Soon, she bowed her head and cried silently, tears pouring down her face and neck, mingling with her blood. It was a sight.

"So," interjected Seija, leaning to one side with a hand on her hip. "You are Ilstein. The Good Doctor."

Beatrice seethed with anger. "Have some _tact_ ," she hissed.

"And you are?" replied Ilstein, turning to face Seija. He took in her pose with stark severity.

"Seija Kijin," she said confidently. "Amanojaku. I tried to take over Gensokyo myself, once."

"Obviously, you were not successful," replied Ilstein sternly. "And, you did not aid your comrades when they were beset by foes afore your entry here."

Seija rolled her eyes. "I couldn't, I was hit by that shockwave from your ship. I fought the shikigami cat Chen before that."

"It is not my fault you were too weak to withstand the Pulse," said Ilstein. "Our other soldiers can take three or four without blinking."

Everyone watched this biting exchange in suspense.

Seija thought for a moment. "Well, I'm not as strong as them, for sure. I haven't been able to work alongside one such as you, unfortunately."

"...Indeed."

"Besides, I was keeping _this_ safe," chuckled Seija, and pulled the Grimoire of Marisa out from under her arm. Gently, she handed it to Ilstein, who took it with an air of intense interest.

"Oho!" he cried. "And what is this?"

"A catalog, of sorts, detailing the abilities and spell card techniques of Gensokyo's prominent fighters," said Seija proudly. "Although, it is somewhat out of date, but I'm sure it will serve you well. Iliasviel...er...Officer Luftwaffe wanted us to make sure it reached you."

Ilstein did not speak. He gingerly opened the tome to see the contents, and his mouth opened in shock. "Incredible," he muttered. "Such a wonderful fount of knowledge! Oh, look here." He had landed on Sanae Kochiya's pages. "How familiar. It does appear she has grown immensely in strength since our first encounter, notwithstanding what we have seen today."

Alice blinked. "First...encounter?"

From behind the group, Caliope's chains jingled. She had perked up and snapped her attention to the conversation at hand.

"Is this true, Caliope?" Ilstein asked the zombie girl.

Caliope nodded vigorously, expressionless.

Ilstein then took notice of Cirno, who was still unconscious, wrapped in Caliope's chains. Her head hung limply, her icy fairy wings floating outside of her metal wrappings, emitting cold mist.

"And...who is _this_ little one?" said Ilstein, motioning for Caliope to come forward.

"That's Cirno," explained Alice, "an ice fairy."

"Cal has her restrained because she defected already," reported Beatrice. "During the battle, the Moriya girl convinced the fairy to abandon the operation. Had Cal not retrieved her, she would have been taken back to Gensokyo and surely been questioned."

Ilstein laughed. "This Moriya shrine maiden is not to be trifled with, it seems."

"Kochiya-san?" said Alice. "You all have...met her before?"

Beatrice and Kana glanced at each other.

"That is a story for another time, sadly," said Ilstein. "There is much to discuss, but that shall not be today. I am thankful to Officer Luftwaffe for bringing in such a rainbow of recruits. A puppeteer, a hashihime, an amanojaku, and an ice fairy. How intriguing!"

"I've not encountered any beings of their types before," said Kana. "Until now, I was doubtful that hashihime even existed."

"You've never met any fairies either, Kana-san?" asked Alice, with a giggle.

"It's common knowledge in the outside world that nearly all fairies have migrated to Gensokyo," said Beatrice.

"There _are_ a lot of them there," said Parsee.

"I should like to ask all of you numerous questions of your homeland," said Ilstein, clacking his fingers together excitedly. "But the hour is late. I am sure all of you are weary from your journey, and each surely desires rest in their new home as much as the next. We shall then continue our discussions and the like upon the morrow."

"What...what about Doctor Omen?" breathed Parsee.

"When Beatrice and Kana-san told us to prepare ourselves to meet a Doctor," added Alice, "I presumed it would be the great, towering Doctor Omen that Ilia-chan told me about."

Ilstein raised an eyebrow.

"Not that you are not charming," giggled Alice, curtsying.

"I like her!" cried Ilstein. "Such politeness, such refined manners and respect. I am sorry to tell you that Doctor Omen has retired to his solar for the eve. He is not a particularly," he thought for a moment, " _sociable_ man. He prefers to work alone, giving commands when necessary, directing us where he needs. He leaves the rest to myself. But do not fret. Tomorrow you shall meet him."

"Thank you," replied Alice, with a smile. "I look forward to it."

"So nice," said Ilstein. "Now then! Off to the healing chambers with you. If your are to begin work tomorrow, you shall need all your wounds healed." He raised a hand. "Beatrice, Kana."

"Yes, sir?" said Beatrice.

"Hm?" replied Kana.

"Take these girls to the healing chambers. After that, show them to their new rooms."

"Of course," said Kana.

"Great to meet you, Doc," said Seija, holding up a hand for a high-five, to which Ilstein obliged.

"Wonderful to meet you, as well," added Alice, curtsying again, before spinning around, ready to follow Kana and Beatrice.

"You as well!" answered Ilstein, his mouth curling into a great grin. "Caliope!"

The zombie girl nodded.

"Take the ice fairy to confinement," he said. "We shall deal with her when she wakes up."

"Come, you three," called Kana. "Let's get you healed." She turned about, and her hakama swirled with magma and black volcanic rock. Beatrice followed her, and they began to leave. Alice followed happily, content with what seemed her new beginning.

But, Parsee remained, rooted to the spot, staring at the ground, her eyes concealed by blood-caked hair.

"Parsee?" said Alice, looking behind.

"What is it?" asked Seija.

Parsee Mizuhashi remained before Doctor Ilstein, still as a statue. The Doctor watched her for many moments.

"What is it, child?" he asked.

"With...with all due respect, sir," muttered Parsee, shaking. "I would...turn down your offer to be...healed. If you don't...mind."

Dr. Ilstein's mouth opened in shock. Beatrice puffed up in anger, but Kana placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her.

"The very nerve," seethed the vampire. "Have they not disrespected us enough...?"

"Wait," said Kana. She watched, intrigued.

"You do not wish to be healed of your wounds?" asked the Doctor. "Are you a fool? You have come all this way, fighting for your life, abandoning all you knew, to come here and die? Your wounds are no small matter. We watched your battle, and saw your injuries inflicted. You will not last through the night, hashihime."

Parsee trembled. "I have lasted my lifetime, thank you." Slowly, she looked up. "What hurt me today is nothing compared to what I had previously endured. Otherwise, I would have given up. You said yourself, I should receive no such luxuries from here on."

"This is not a luxury, it is a necessity," said Ilstein. "I am not amused at this."

"It's not for you," replied Parsee. Her green eyes burned. "It's for me. Throughout my time in Gensokyo, my wounds made me who I am. It is the same today. I want today's struggle to be burned into me. Into my skin. I will wear these scars as symbols that I have left Gensokyo behind. That they have hurt me. And I will never forgive them."

Ilstein did not reply. He gazed at her.

"So," continued Parsee, tears streaming down her cheeks, "with all due respect, sir, I would like to turn down your offer."

The spider-like doctor's orange eyes stared Parsee down for many moments. Everyone watched with baited breath. He seemed to be assessing her, perhaps wondering if she would indeed last the night. Eventually, he sighed.

"Very well," he breathed. "Beatrice?"

The vampire perked up, though she still seemed angry. "Yes?"

"Show this hashihime to her room. We will honor her request, but if she is dead by morning, it shall be her own undoing. Understand?"

"Of course," replied Beatrice, with a smirk.

"Kana, you shall show Alice and Seija to the healing chambers, and then to their rooms," finished the Doctor. "I still have much work to do, and now this grimoire of a witch has been stacked precariously on top. Do not disturb me. I shall meet you all again upon the morn."

Kana nodded. "Right then. Alice, Seija, this way."

Alice's eyes filled with compassion, looking at Parsee. It was obvious in her face: the loneliness she had known in Gensokyo was nothing compared to Parsee's. She almost felt guilty for it. She followed Kana down the steps, Seija close behind.

"Do you think...she'll be okay?" asked Alice.

"If she's really been through worse than this," said Seija, "she'll be fine."

"I would not be so sure," interjected Kana, from ahead.

"What do you mean?" said Alice worriedly.

"This hashihime lived alone in Gensokyo, did she not?" said Kana.

Alice looked at the floor. "Yes."

"She had all the time she needed to care for herself and heal her wounds," said the oni woman. "But here, she has but one night in a new place. She may last through the night here." Her eyes darkened. "However, tomorrow's events may kill her."

"Uh...tomorrow's events?" stammered Seija.

Kana looked back at them, smiling. "Your training. Your _augmentation_."


	12. Restoration of Treason

Blood trickled down her arm and dripped onto the floor. The puddle that had gathered there was coagulating, turning a crusty maroon. Breathing heavily, Iliasviel blinked sweat out of her eyes, in that quiet room, tied to the metal chair. The world was beginning to fade. She was finding it difficult to keep straight thoughts, but it didn't matter. She had resigned herself to death, having accomplished her mission.

Weakly, she laughed. She believed that this place would be left as nothing but a pile of ash, in time. She knew that Omen would augment Alice and Parsee, and they would return here, only to find Iliasviel had died in captivity. And their rage would be something to behold. In her death, she believed she would create powers that would bring Gensokyo to its knees. She had nothing left to achieve in life; her long, long life. Her dream had been fulfilled by Omen, now all there was left for her was to die, and Gensokyo to burn.

She closed her eyes.

* * *

"I cannot speak long," snapped an exasperated Eirin Yagokoro. Slowly, her long silver braid was coming undone. "We are doing all we can for her. It's a miracle that Kirisame-san even survived the journey here." As she spoke, she flipped through papers and carried vials of various liquids. "Her state is abyssmal."

Eirin stood outside a hospital room in Eientei's manse, infested with rabbit-girls bustling to and fro, carrying supplies and tools. Inside the room was a conglomerate of operation equipment, chemical formulas, and numerous nurses. They all tended to Marisa Kirisame, who was lying in a white bed, wrapped in tubes and health support systems. Yuyuko Saigyouji was bent over her with a hand on on the witch's chest, whispering. Sanae Kochiya and Reimu peered inside this doorway, with Tenshi Hinanawi behind them.

"She only has some cuts and scratches," said Reimu worriedly. "That's not too hard to fix, right?"

Sanae looked at the floor. "That's not it."

"Indeed," agreed Eirin. "According to Kochiya-san, Kirisame-san was hit with an incredibly powerful pulse of spiritually debilitating magic, after already enduring a grueling battle with Alice Margatroid. Apparently, Kirisame-san was in such close proximity to the epicenter of the pulse that it inflicted severe damage on her soul itself. Her physical wounds may be trivial for me to heal, but her spiritual damage is severe." Eirin sighed. "The magic damage inflicted upon her is of the same nature as Yukari Yakumo's wound, days past."

Reimu bit her lip. She was holding back tears. "What...can you do?"

"I'm doing all I can," said Eirin, wiping her forehead. "Spiritual wounds are not my forte, but I have some tools at my disposal, and Saigyouji-san's aid. If her physical state becomes stable, then it makes things easier for her soul."

"That won't be enough, though, will it?" asked Tenshi.

"No," replied Eirin. She kept her footing as a throng of rabbit pushed past her into the room. "I need more. I need others."

"Others?" said Reimu.

"Others with expertise in spiritual wounds."

"Is Yuyuko not enough?" said Reimu, pointing. "If anyone can help, it's her, and she was already here, thank goodness."

"Yuyuko is doing all she can," said Eirin. "But her expertise is death, not life. I need someone like Bykauren Hijiri-san, or Toyosatomimi...or..."

"Me," said a voice.

The girls all turned to see Kasen Ibaraki at the end of the hallway, standing expressionless, her rose-colored eyes peering at them from underneath pink bangs. Sanae gaped, but Reimu stepped forward quickly.

"Kasen Ibaraki," she said. "It's been a long time since you showed your face in Gensokyo."

Kasen only nodded.

"You can aid us?" asked Eirin.

"I shall," said Kasen. "Marisa is important to me. I have brought my box of medicines. It is useful for more than just physical ailments. I hope it can be of use."

"Wait," said Reimu, eyes narrowing, "how did you know what was going on? How did you know to find us here?"

Kasen approached them. "Yukari Yakumo came to me and solicited my aid. At first I was hesitant, but she informed me of an old enemy that I must face when the time comes. I came to understand I was wasting time alone upon the mountain, while Marisa suffered, here. No longer."

Reimu gazed at her. "Yukari came to you?" She clenched her fists. "Is that what she's been up to?"

"Her shikigami, Ran, was also injured," said Tenshi. She came up to Reimu, placing a hand on the shrine maiden's shoulder. "When Yukari popped out of nowhere and told me to save Sanae, she was carrying a bleeding Ran Yakumo. I thought she was dead, actually."

"She isn't," said Kasen. "She but barely survived. Yukari spoke to me on the matter. It's quite grave."

"A direct hit by the White Reaper," muttered Sanae, glancing at Reimu.

Reimu gaped.

"I could barely think over Chen's crying," said Tenshi, rubbing her ears. "In any case, Yukari has her own problems to take care of. Cut her some slack, Reimu. She's got a lot to deal with."

"The angel is right," said Kasen. "This is not just your fight, Hakurei Shrine Maiden."

"I hate to interrupt," said Eirin. "But, Ibaraki-san, if you would, please. Time is not on our side." The nurse beckoned the hermit into the hospital room. Kasen obliged, nodding at the girls as she passed, and proceeded to Yuyuko's side, who met her with a melancholic smile. Eirin turned to Reimu. "Byakuren Hijiri-san is on her way?"

"She's had word of Iliasviel being held here," said Reimu. "Supposedly, she's coming."

"Send her to me, when she does. I will have need of her." Then, Eirin closed the door, and the group began work.

Standing outside the room, Sanae took Reimu's hand, and Reimu clutched it tightly.

"Everything will be all right, Reimu," comforted Sanae. "Together, they can restore Marisa to full health. I am sure of it. Have faith."

Reimu fought back tears, once more. "Marisa..." Then, her sadness turned to anger. " _Iliasviel_ ," she muttered.

Sanae heard this, and her face became dark. "Did you...get anything out of her?"

"Iliasviel's powers are emotional influence and pain manipulation," said Reimu. "But that's all, for now. We were going to use a potion from Eirin to nullify her abilities..." She glanced at the room holding Marisa. "But, Eirin...got busy."

"All you could get out of Iliasviel was her abilities?" said Sanae, holding herself.

"She a tough nut to crack, okay?" shot Reimu. "Not exactly a talker, and she's dying."

"Well, didn't you send Aya Shameimaru to get someone?" prodded Sanae. "To help with interrogating. You said that, just before Yukari and I left Gensokyo."

Reimu nodded. "I did."

"Who?" asked Sanae in a hushed tone, leaning towards Reimu.

Reimu gazed back at her, with a chuckle. "Aya wasn't happy."

* * *

Parsee Mizuhashi followed Beatrice Rose down a carpeted, wooden-walled hallway. The baseboards and ceiling were ornate in design and a lovely amber color. It was warm, with candles lighting the walls, decorated with various Rennaissance paintings, conveying an age long past.

An age of men.

Parsee trudged weakly, holding herself. She took in these surroundings warily. "Are...are," she stammered, coughing, "are these all rooms...for Omen's servants...?"

Beatrice, walking ahead, smirked. Her orange and white vampire eyes flashed. "Disrespectful youkai. If you want to be one of us," she said, "you should call us what we are."

Parsee was confused. "Are you not called d-denizens? Of the Black Moon? Servants of...Omen?"

Beatrice laughed.

"Messengers of Vengeance?" asked Parsee. "Torment of Youkai?"

"Points for creativity," chuckled the vampire. "But...no."

Parsee came up to Beatrice's side. "Ah...um...what, then?" She was overtaken with curiosity.

"We are, indeed, servants of Omen, per se." Beatrice thew her hand out to the side with a one-armed shrug, as she walked along. "But, that is not what we are called. We are scourges of the world, beings of yore made real. Plucked right from the past, we now move forward, following the god of the new world, Omen. Myself, I am a vampire of the highest heirarchy. Constantine, he is an alpha werewolf. Caliope, she is the goddess of undead... _all_ undead bow to her, serve her. She is a zombie who eats other zombies. Kana, she is..." Beatrice's eyes narrowed.

Parsee leaned forward. "She is...?"

"She is..."

Slowly, Beatrice turned to look at her. It was a surreal sight, and time seemed to slow. Her black and red bangs swished. Her orange and white eyes glimmered. Her fair skin shone in the candlelight. As Parsee saw this moment unfold, her heart beat faster.

"... _More._ "

Parsee gathered herself, shaking her head. "Is that what... _augmentation_ means?"

"Our master is a god of destruction, but also of _gifts_ ," said Beatrice. Her voice was that of cool admiration. "He grants us one wish, but should we perform well, we are bestowed with great powers of our choosing. Your initiation is to recieve the first of these augmentations. Afterwards, the rest is dependent on your performance." She looked Parsee up and down, taking in her injured and bleeding appearance. "What did I hear you once utter?"

"M-me?"

"Yes," said Beatrice. "In the field. As you struggled along. What was it you said?"

Parsee trembled. Memories of her torment in Gensokyo surfaced, and her eyes became red and wet. "' _Curse this weak body._ '"

Beatrice watched her for a moment, then, "Why did you refuse to be healed?"

"What?"

"Earlier. You spat in the face of your new masters by refusing the first of their gifts, restoration."

"I had a reason."

"Will you truly last the night?"

Parsee seemed to grow angry. "I've lasted long enough in Gensokyo. One night is nothing."

Beatrice's eyes softened. It was the first time Parsee had seen this occurence, and she was shocked. "Your suffering in Gensokyo," whispered Beatrice, "was it truly so terrible? I have seen how you struggled. I have seen your weakness. But I have also seen your conviction. Tell me." Beatrice stopped walking, and stepped closer to Parsee. "Was it _painful_?" She was inches from Parsee's face.

Parsee gazed into Beatrice's pitying eyes. "I...didn't know the horror of my situation until I was free of it," said the hashihime.

The girls locked eyes for some time. Within the depths of Beatrice's eyes, Parsee could see familiarity. She could feel that Beatrice had been through pain as well, and set free by Omen, for Beatrice's eyes exuded comfort and pity. But, it was comfort as an older sister's comfort. It was a look of someone who was further along down the same path of life.

"You," mumbled Parsee. "You...have suffered too?"

Beatrice broke eye contact, looking down for a moment. "The eyes are windows to the soul. Kana says that, at least. Have I suffered? Well, in a way. Like you, I've been freed. But my pain is nothing like what you've gone through." She chuckled. "Different." Then, she looked back at Parsee. "We were all broken. But Omen has fixed us. Some were broken more than others. What matters is he brought us all together. Here. And now, _you_ are here, as well."

The vampire stepped aside to gesture to the door she was blocking. It was a nice wooden door, with a blank nameplate. "Sometime tomorrow, this door will have your name."

"This is...my room?"

"Yours and yours alone."

Parsee looked down the hallway. The next door had Beatrice's name. "That's yours?"

"We're neighbors," said Beatrice. "We have some things in common. I'm glad. When I first found you during the battle against that kitsune, I thought you were just some weak, over-ambitious, snotty youkai. I was sure you'd die in that field."

Parsee narrowed her eyes. "Is that why you left me to struggle?"

"The weaklings must be weeded out," said Beatrice. "This is why that ice fairy probably will not last. Giving augmentations to new servants is a costly ritual. Resources are expended. Dr. Ilstein may have said you had not proven yourself, or that you've not impressed him. But you impressed _me_ just by making it here." She looked Parsee over. "But, I still feel your refusal to be healed was a stupid decision."

Parsee shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me what you think. I never want to forget this day. I want it to be burned into my memories." Her fists clenched, and she became determined. "After I am augmented, and return to Gensokyo to burn it to ashes, I want the injuries they inflicted on me to still be there in my mind. I never want to forget." Her green eyes seemed lit with emerald fire. " _Never._ "

Beatrice nodded. "I know." She opened the door to Parsee's room.

The interior was unremarkable, but big. The walls were gray and without decoration, the floor was a dull carpet, and there was only a dresser, a small closet, and a white bed, with a gray pillow and blanket. In the corner was the doorway to a sizable bathroom. There was a window with white curtains by the bed, but there was nothing to be seen outside the window but blackness. The place was roomy, but seemed lifeless.

"It's so...empty," said Parsee, stepping inside.

"It's new," replied Beatrice, following. "It's a blank canvas. You are free to do whatever you wish with it. Decorate it, change its colors. When I raided the old royal vampire's mansions, I took many of their belongings for myself. They're in my room, now. Trophies."

Parsee walked to the bed and sat down. The blood trickling down her arms fell onto it. Her blood was the first color to mark the new room. "Trophies," muttered Parsee. "Trophies...from Gensokyo..." Slowly, she looked around at her new abode. It was not decorated or furnished as well as her old home, beneath the bridge in Hell, in Gensokyo. It had not been lived in, it was not pleasant, in fact it was somewhat cold. But, to Parsee, it was heaven. It was a blank canvas, as Beatrice had said. It was a new beginning.

"I love it," said Parsee, tears in her eyes. She laid down on the bed, exhaling, and stared at the ceiling.

Beatrice watched her for a few moments. Then:

"We are called the Plagues," said the vampire. "We were once the Ten Plagues, but there are more than ten of us now. We are symbols of the old world, yet also symbols of progression. We are the ones who were willing to put the ways of old behind us, and embrace the new age that the arrival of Omen signified. Those that oppose progression must be cut down."

Slowly, Parsee sat up. Interest in her eyes, she listened intently.

"What reason do others have to oppose Omen?" continued Beatrice, moving her arms about, as if reciting a Shakespearean play. "What reason do they have to refuse evolution? To become better? Omen offers to acheive their dreams, and grants them a place in the new order. Freedom, yet duty."

"So...why do they oppose him?" asked Parsee.

Beatrice leaned forward. " _Pride_. They are so confident in their eldritch ways, their traditions, their rules. Omen has no rules. We have no rules. We who serve him understand his true kindess, therefore we are compelled to propagate his gospel. Every vampire I murdered," Beatrice paused, "I offered them the chance to join Omen. And every one of them turned me down. Every time."

"But why?" said Parsee. "How could they be so foolish?"

" _Fear_ ," replied Beatrice. "Fear of the unknown. They _cling_ to their old ways not just for pride, but for comfort. They do not understand Omen or _his_ ways, so they despise him. They know not what he is, so they fight him. His methods of gift-giving and augmentation are alien to them, so they are called _forbidden_. Omen's pursuit of yet further answers of the world, further knowledge of all, and _true_ enlightenment, and _true_ immortality...what _grievous_ pursuits, they call them. _Such_ darkness. But darkness is only darkness to those who constantly stand in the light."

"Balance," muttered Parsee.

"In time," said Beatrice, twirling around to leave, "you too will fully understand. When youkai turn down offers to join Omen, you will become angry like us. To refuse the god of the new world is disrespect. It is a show of stubbornness and closemindedness. Why not embrace the advancing tide, instead of becoming a stone trying to block its way?"

Parsee clutched the sheets. "And _Gensokyo_..."

"And Gensokyo is _full_ of these people," stated Beatrice. "That is why they must all _burn_. It is a festering den of _filth._ " She paused." _You_ know this better than anyone." With that, the vampire left, closing the door with a click _._

Parsee Mizuhashi sat alone in that drab room, without a word or sound. She sat on the bed gazing down at her bloody, sweaty hands. They were covered in cuts and scrapes from the battle against Ran Yakumo, and the trek across the field amidst Beatrice's fight against Yukari. That battle...Parsee trembled at it. Beatrice wielded power to defend against the great Yukari Yakumo. She may not have stood on even ground, but she did not fall. She was not dismembered immediately by portals. Beatrice's reactions were instantaneous, she had even predicted some of Yukari's moves. That power was within Parsee's grasp. She wanted it. The great Yukari Yakumo, progenitor of Gensokyo...if Parsee could become strong enough to defeat her, Gensokyo would lose hope. If Parsee could defeat Hakurei Reimu, the Shrine Maiden of Paradise, Gensokyo would fall to its knees. It would be a symbol of the vengeance that had been living inside Parsee's heart for all these years. She _wanted_ it. She coveted it with _terrible_ _want_.

Parsee looked up, inspecting the room. Soon, her eyes fell on the door to the bathroom. After a deep breath, the hashihime got up, and undressed. Her clothes were in tatters, caked in blood, singed and frayed. She plugged the sink, filled it with water, and washed her clothes in it, standing nude in the mirror. She left her garments to soak. Then, she bathed in hot water. Her wounds stung horribly, and Parsee grit her teeth from the pain. But she absorbed every moment of it, almost relishing it. She cleansed the blood from her skin, and scrubbed herself clean.

She had done this before. But, this time it was different. She was shedding her past. She was being born anew.

After some time, she emerged from the bath. Some of her injuries still needed tending, some still bled. Parsee tore the curtains from the window and created makeshift bandages. She dressed her wounds in them, tying them tight with exasperated moans of pain. But she persevered.

Inside the dresser, she found soft white pajamas and underwear. Putting these on, she then pulled her old clothes from the sink, wrung them out, and hung them up to dry in the bathroom. She looked at them. The bloodstains had come out; the dirt had been washed away. All that was left were torn clothes. Some pieces were ripped to shreds, unusable. Underneath all the wounds and pain was nothing but a broken image.

In the mirror, Parsee stared at herself, wrapped in bandages, wearing white pajamas.

"I look almost like a ghost," she said.

Then, her eyes started to fill with tears. Her heart filled with emotions. Emotions other than the jealousy she had known for years. Thanks to Iliasviel's influence, Parsee could _feel_. Soon, she fell to her knees on the white bathroom tile, crying uncontrollably. The wave of realization came over her. She was a ghost, indeed. A ghost of her former self. She had left everything behind, and she was not alone, either.

Her tears were those of happiness.

* * *

Alice Margatroid skipped down the hallway beside the towering Kana, Seija behind them. The puppeteer magician and the amanaojaku were completely healed, and refreshed. A smile spread across Alice's face. Kana laughed quietly at this display, as a mother might be amused at her child's antics. Kana's long navy hair waved gracefully behind her as she strode along, her hakama swirling with images of beautiful forests and streams, calm and serene.

Seija seemed unaffected by all this. Because she was an amanojaku, a being of reversal, her nature was to dislike what she should like. But, traces of Iliasviel's influence remained, so she had not reverted completely to her true nature.

In the end, even if Seija Kijin came to hate the Black Moon, she knew she did not _need_ to like it for Omen to help her get what she wanted.

"I see you're feeling better," commented Kana, to Alice.

"Indeed!" replied Alice. "That procedure was much less painful that I imagined, and quickly performed."

"It's a trivial task," said Kana.

Alice stopped skipping, and looked at the floor.

"What is it?" asked the oni.

"Do you," Alice hesitated, "do you think Parsee will be all right?"

Kana became thoughtful. "I cannot say," she said, "but I am sure she will do the best she can. It is the first time a servant of Omen has turned down initial restoration. I wonder if it is a sign of her dedication. A sign of her determination."

"Parsee's life in Gensokyo was horrid," said Seija from behind. "I do not envy her." She chuckled. "Ha, get it? Because she's a hashihime."

"It's not something to joke about, Seija," snapped Alice. "Parsee needed this more than either of us."

"If she cared for herself, alone, in her time in Gensokyo," said Kana, with a glimmer in her golden eyes, "I am sure she will be fine. She will go far." She looked at Alice and Seija. "The both of you will."

"How do you know that, eh?" said Seija.

" _You_ , I cannot say for sure," said Kana to Seija, but to Alice, " _you_ , however, have much conviction. Conviction carries you far, here."

"Huh," huffed Seija, then she fell into deep thought.

"Kana-san," began Alice. "I may call you Kana-san?"

Kana laughed. "So polite, indeed. 'Kana' is fine."

"Kana," Alice said, "I've been meaning to ask you about your hakama. It's so interesting. It shows so many things, where did you get it? I've never seen clothing like it before, I can't even tell what it's made out of. Even with my skill, I couldn't make _anything_ like that."

"Curious one, aren't you?" said Kana, smiling. "It's the Coat of Many Colors, a relic of an old age. Through much trial and error, and many sacrifices of my own, Omen aided me in acquiring it, and augmenting it. It bestows upon me numerous blessings and abilities. It's no trifle. I hold it very dear."

"Incredible," muttered Alice. "It's so beautiful." She smiled. "Like you!"

Kana laughed again. "I appreciate the compliments."

"Was that...your wish?" prodded Alice hesitantly. "What you wished for, from Omen...?"

Kana shook her head.

"It...isn't?"

"It's not." Kana looked ahead, walking resolutely. "I have not acquired my wish, yet. But soon, I may." Her expression flashed between irritation and amusement, and her sulphur eyes misted over with nostalgia. "Soon."

Alice watched this for many moments, in awe of this ancient and powerful being before her. Kana was the mysterious fourth Oni of the Mountain, the other three being Suika Ibuki, Yuugi Hoshiguma, and the last revealed to be Kasen Ibaraki, who had apparently cast off her oni nature and become a hermit. Did Kasen do this in response to losing her arm to Kana? Alice wondered all these things, until suddenly Kana stopped walking.

"Here we are," said Kana, gesturing to a door with her third arm, her others folded. "Seija Kijin, this is your room."

" _Score_ ," said Seija, and opened it, to see the same sight Parsee had seen earlier. "Wow...there's nothing here."

"It is for you to shape as you will," chuckled Kana. "Decorate it how you want, make it yours."

"I'm not the artsy-fartsy kind," sighed Seija. "Besides, no one told me I would be _decorating_."

Kana laughed. "It will change. Over time. Come, Alice. Yours is here."

The oni strode away, Alice following, leaving Seija behind. The amanojaku, seemingly exasperated, watched them go before turning back to the sight of her room. "But there's no color!" she yelled, throwing her arms up. "Ugh!" But, in she went, closing the door.

Kana and Alice came to the room designated to the puppeteer. Alice was giddy with excitement.

"Calm down," said the oni. "Your room is just like Seija's, for now."

"But, _unlike_ her, I am a fabric magician," chirped Alice. "I can decorate the entire room in one night."

Kana patted her on the head, with a complacent smile. "I'm sure you can, I've seen your handiwork. But do try to get some rest. We have much to do tomorrow." She opened the door, and Alice squealed to see her abode, fresh and clean.

Alice spun around in circles in the floor, and leaped onto the bed, burying her face in the pillow. Kana leaned on the doorframe and watched, amused. Alice then hopped up and peeked into the bathroom, with more squeals, before opening the dresser drawers and pulling out the pajamas.

"These are mine?" she asked, trembling.

"Yes, they are," chuckled Kana.

"Where's your room, Kana?"

"Mine is next door," said the oni. "We're neighbors."

Alice was dumbfounded. "All of Omen's servants live in the same Black Moon...? Together?"

Kana gave a small laugh, before stepping into the room and sitting on the bed close to Alice. She was enormous compared to the puppeteer magician. Alice sat next to her, peering up at the tall being.

"We live together when we come together," explained Kana. "Until recently, we've all been spread out across the world. In every Black Moon, there is an area such as this, the hallway of the Plagues. That is our name. The setup is the same in every case. I am your neighbor, and I will always be your neighbor, even should you and I come together in some far off place, upon another Black Moon. Your room goes with you when you transfer to a different ship. That way it's always familiar. That way, we are a family." She winked at Alice. "Some of us just aren't home all the time."

Alice clapped her hands. "That's so clever! I suppose then, the Plagues who are not present, their doors do not open?"

"They're locked unless their room is attached," said Kana. "If you break down the door you'll just see a docking bay. But you wouldn't break down their door unless you _really_ want to see them." She elbowed Alice with a grin. "No one's ever broken down my door, sadly."

Alice giggled happily. She got up. "I want to see who is near me!" And to the door she went. But as soon as she crossed the threshold, she froze.

Kana couldn't see her face. "Alice?" she called after a few moments. Kana rose to her feet – as towering as ever – and her hakama transformed into the image of a golden sunset over a calm sea. She went to Alice, to see what was the matter. Her huge footsteps thumped loudly on the carpet. "Alice."

When Kana came close, she saw the reason for Alice's silence. The room opposite Alice's was Iliasviel's.

"Ah," said Kana.

Slowly, Alice's eyes began to tear up. Kana watched quietly. Without a sound, Alice stepped forward, without looking away from Iliasviel's nameplate. She reached out a shaking hand and took hold of the doorknob. She turned it; it was unlocked. A small gasp escaped her lips.

"Ilia...chan...?" Alice gingerly opened the door.

But the room was dark, and there was no one to be seen. It was cold.

Alice's shoulders fell, and she wiped her eyes, forcing a smile. "I thought," she mumbled, "I thought just _maybe_..."

Kana sighed. "Iliasviel hasn't been home for years," she said. "Her room has always been here."

Alice turned to Kana, confused. "For years?"

"Omen sent her abroad many years ago to find Gensokyo," said Kana. "Once she set out, she was determined to never come back until she completed her mission. She hasn't been home, since." She smiled. "Tiny thing."

"That's so sad," whispered Alice. She turned back to Iliasviel's room. "She... _lived_ here..." Poking her head in, "You don't think...she'd mind if I looked around, d-do you?" Within the darkness of the room, Alice could smell metal, gunpowder, and ironed clothes.

"Turn the lights on, at least," replied Kana. She was enjoying this, and didn't seem intent on stopping Alice in the slightest.

With a sheepish smile and a blush, Alice, searching for the light switch, stepped into the room.

* * *

With a resolute expression and narrowed eyes, Sanae Kochiya, closing the iron vault door behind her, stepped into the room.

She pulled a nearby chair into the center, and sat down with folded hands and legs. It was quiet. Through the windows, many onlookers watched.

Slowly, Iliasviel's head lifted. Her many-pupiled, scarlet eyes raised to meet Sanae's. She was on the verge of death, holding on but just _barely_. The bags under her eyes were as deep and dark as ever. Sweat poured down her brow and dripped from her chin. The blood on her arm had hardened into a maroon crust; the pool on the floor beneath her, as well. After a few moments of locking eyes with Sanae, the hyakume's mouth curled into a smile.

"You're _still_ alive," both girls said to each other, simultaneously.


End file.
